Secrets Kept
by blackcrosskitty
Summary: Jackson is on his way to a new school...again. But with his fiery cousin there to show him around Monster High everything seemed to be looking good for Jackson. It was a school for Monsters anyway so what could go wrong? Everything seemed to be going (somewhat) good until Jackson's other part of his heritage decides to join the party.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Monster High fanfic...I hope you like it. I hope I get the characters as close as their selves as possible and if I do get something wrong please do not be afraid to leave me a comment or message. :D I really appreciate the feed back! **

Jackson couldn't hold back his excitement! As much as he wanted to be normal he couldn't help but walk with a new skip in his step as he met his mother for breakfast that morning.

"Well someone woke up in a good mood this morning." She snickered while handing her only son buttered toast and eggs.

Jackson quickly ate his food making his mom smack his arm. "Chew!"

Swallowing a rather large piece of toast and coughing making his mother shake her head.

"I just can't believe I will be able to go to a school with my cousin!"

Cleaning up their mess from breakfast, his mother smiled at him, "Heath better show you around, I mean you guys were inseparable ever since you were little."

Jackson just laughed remembering his cousin setting fire to his mother's favorite table cloth seven years ago. "Yeah I remember I just wish I got to see him before school."

Jackson's mother just laid her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you would be able to, but the move took a lot longer than I thought. I'm sorry sweetie."

Laughing Jackson hugged his mother, "I better get going I hate to be late for my first day"

"Try to have a great day son." Sydney knew her son would make it just fine at his new school. After all those years of trying to find him the 'right' school for someone like her special son. Part of him was human just like her, but the other half was fire elemental just like his father. Even before his father's death it was hard for Jackson to fit in. To monster for normies and to normal for monsters…maybe going to this Monster High with Heath was a good idea. Jackson might have some trouble, but nothing he couldn't handle…she was sure she was doing the right thing. The first time she felt everything was going right since they first moved after his father died three years ago.

Jackson got into his beat up little car that his father used to own. Adjusting the rear view mirror that seemed to never want to stay in the same place no matter what he did. Smoothing out his yellow tipped bangs out of his bright blue eyes, he bit his lip just now starting to feel the nerves as he pulled out the small gravel drive way. He couldn't let the memories of going to all the other schools cloud his view on this school. It was for monsters like he was half of! He could produce a small flame like his father showed him! Unfortunately in showing that to children that he thought were his friends made them afraid of him. That caused a lot of the bigger children to team up on him and beat him up and call him many names…Jackson tried not to shudder when he remember how rough everyone got…but not matter what it seemed his father was always close by saving him back telling the children to back off. Most of those schools really didn't care what happened to him as long as he wasn't killed or put in the hospital…so much for no bullying policies they were always preaching about. That never stopped Jackson from making at least a couple of friends before the humans found out that his father was really a flame elemental making them move to another faraway place. His father…Jackson thought about him a lot since his death…Jackson shoved that thought away quickly not wanting to dwell on his father's murder right before a new school day.

Pulling into the school parking lot he noticed a lot of different looking monster walking in groups into the large building of gothic style architect. Wow…was all he could think of watching three wolves get out of their parent's car. The two sisters seemed to auguring about something as the larger brother rolled his eyes before walking up to a green haired gorgon looking student. Jackson jumped up a little in his seat as he recognized that snake haired boy, he saw him walking past his house last night right before dark. Taking a deep breath as he tried to steady his racing heart beat, slowly stepping out into the over-heated air making Jackson _almost _regretted wearing his normal bright yellow button up with sweater vest and blue bow tie. Gathering his things from his car he slowly made his way to the large doors. So far so good, no one has noticed that he was human as well as new to this school year. He was able to make it into the hall where all the lockers seemed to be some strange metal coffins making him stop and run his hands over the cool surface. "Wow" was all he was able to get out when something large and very much on fire tackled him to the ground.

"JACKSON!" Screamed the fire ball of would be death if not for Jackson's father.

"HEATH?" Jackson was able to get when his orange skinned cousin pulled him into a large bear hug.

"How long has it been cuz?" He shouted out making most of the students turn to see the two hugging in the middle of the hall way.

"Three years Heath." Jackson managed to get out when Heath noticed that he was suffocating his cousin.

"Really?" Heath asked as he scratched his head, "it doesn't feel like it right?"

Heath could help but noticed a few new girls as they passed. "Hey cuz I will meet up with you later!"

"Hey!" Jackson called after his already flirting cousin when he accidently lit one of girl's bags on fire making him rush away. "Whoops! My bad I didn't mean to!" He yelled after the retreating girls.

Jackson just shook his head as his cousin laughed, "Smooth as always."

"Well yeah! Just because we are older doesn't mean I still don't bring the heat!"

"No just no," Jackson said in-between laughing.

"Aw…come on you were always my wing man!"

"Yeah , no" Jackson said remembering when Heath tried to flirt with girls when they were younger.

"Of course you were!" Heath stated loudly walking to the theater for a quick assembly before the real school day happened.

"I remember you catching things on fire and always trying to push me into the center of attention while I sunk into my own shadow." Jackson stated bluntly as they walked through the double doors taking the seats closer to the walls but close enough to see everything (even though the Head-Mistress would only be talking to them.) 

Heath pouted, "We always liked being in the center of everything!"

"Correction," Jackson said laughing at how blind his cousin was of how Jackson was with people, "you loved being in the center of everything, I on the other hand wanted no more to stay out of people's way."

Heath crossed his eyes trying to remember a time when they both enjoyed being in the spot light but finding it hopeless. Soon he sprung up surprising Jackson as he yelped when Heath yelled out to a couple of his friends who moved over to sit with him and Jackson.

Jackson quickly shuffled through his school bag finding a book and opening it to a random page in an attempt to go unnoticed by the gorgon and were-wolf. But he should have known better when Heath slapped him on the back introducing him to them.

"This is my favorite cousin Jackson!" He said loudly making a few people turn to him,

"I am your only cousin Heath," Jackson squeaked out making Heath laugh. "Yeah I know that's why you are my favorite! But anyway this is Deuce," He pointed to the green snaked hair boy with red sun-glasses hiding his stone cold eyes, "and this is Clawd!" He slapped the back of the brown haired were-wolf who just pouched Heath back with a little laughter.

"You didn't tell us your cousin was a normie!" Clawd just laughed as Heath seemed to forget that part of his cousin. Even though Jackson has some traits of a flame elemental, like holding a flame and being able to withstand high temperatures without breaking a sweat but he still looked like a fragile, boring, normie.

Deuce seemed to understand Heath's silence by looking at Clawd with a displeased expression. "Dude not cool."

"Aw come on Deuce!" Clawd took his sit and watched as Draculaura calling out to her friends who were already sitting down a few rows in front of them.

"Why don't you just go sit with her dude." Deuce said watching his friend shuffle his feet.

"She is with her ghoulfriends…which happens to have my sister there. As much as I like Daculaura I really don't want to sit my sister."

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Daculaura jumped up and yelled hello to Clawd before turning around in her seat.

"The Heathster knows when a girl wants a guy and you my man are the guy she wants!"

"Heath…" Clawd started to say when Head Mistress Bloodgood walked on stage making the theater fall silent.

"Welcome to a new year at Monster High!" She said excitedly taking her head off her shoulders which made Jackson slightly nauseated at not used to anyone being headless…Catching on fire good…taking your head off and then be able to put it back on…kind of pushing it. Heath noticed his cousin's paler then normal face as he tried to piece together what was wrong?

"Hey Cuz you okay?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Heath I am alright just not used to someone taking their head off." At that comment both Heath and Clawd started laughing loudly making Bloodgood turn her attention to the boys. Deuce and Jackson tried their best to hide but having Heath next to Jackson and Clawd on the other side of Deuce while Duce was next to Heath made is impossible.

"May I ask Mr. Burns and Mr. Wolf what was so funny that you had to interrupt my speech?"

Both Heath and Clawd fell silent not really knowing what to say so Heath did what he always did when he got in trouble when he was younger. "Jackson told us a joke! We told him many times to be quiet but he wouldn't listen!"

"Just wait a minute!" Jackson acting as he always did when Heath blamed things on him. "I didn't do anything Heath and you know it! Stop trying to get me in trouble!"

At his out-burst most of the students gasped and started to laugh as they noticed it was normie who shouted at their hyper fire elemental.

"Look at that! A normie! Did he get lost or something?" Shouted a rather large bull in the name of Manny.

"Yeah what brings you here?" Another shouted.

"Students be quiet!" Bloodgood shouted making students fall instantly fall silent, expect for a few lingering chuckles. Jackson turned blood red feeling himself heat up…he knew he could never burst into a flame like Heath but was able to melt hard plastic if he got any more embarrassed. Heath noticed he was part of being laughed at making his hair and hands burst into flames. Jackson jumped in response to Heath's sudden outburst making him stagger out of his seat tripping over his own bag falling on his back making more students laugh. This was not starting out as Jackson had hoped.


	2. In Trouble?

**Hey thinks again for reading and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am! Please tell me what you think. All reviews a appreciated! **

Sitting in the Head Mistress's office after the little experience in theater didn't make Jackson's first day any better. After getting up from falling when Heath realized he was the center of attention just not the kind he wanted, people still was laughing, making Bloodgood yell again. It was even worst when she asked for his name…not only now does everyone in the school know he was a normie but they know he is new…Jackson shot a glare towards his cousin who was sitting next to him. Out of all the times Heath got him in trouble this was by far the worst…Jackson couldn't help but feel slightly guilty since their actions did get two others in trouble which Clawd was whining a little because of not knowing what punishment they were going to get, but Deuce just sat back scratching one of his snakes who hissed loudly. Jackson wished this didn't happen…now he was never going to make friends if he was the reason why people got in trouble.

The door slammed open making everyone jump when Bloodgood entered the rather large office. Sitting down behind her desk she took her head off her shoulders making Jackson pale again. "Mr. Jekyll, are you alright?" She asked noticing the sudden change in his skin tone even though Jackson was already pale.

Clearing his throat trying not to look into her in her almost white eyes, "You taking your head off makes me slightly nervous, ma'am." Jackson couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn red at that small confession. Bloodgood just laughed a little when this student made that comment…after all these years of being the Head Mistress she never made a student nervous in that way. She figured they were used to it or didn't care. "Well Mr. Jekyll I am sure if you can live with people who catch on fire." She smiles kindly at Jackson who seemed to try to look at her while she talked. "I am sure you will be just fine adjusting to all of the different students and staff here at Monster High." Jackson didn't think he could get more heated but he was wrong when the arms of the chair seemed to start bending a little.

"Dude!" Deuce called out watching the arm rest, "you are bending the arm rest!"

Jackson jumped out of his seat making Heath laugh. "Aw…I thought I was the only one who could do that!"

"Heath shut up! You can do more than bend hard plastic!" Jackson shouted trying to calm down, Jackson could feel himself start to get light headed like he always did when he got to mad.

"Whoa cuz, calm down." Heath said noticing that it wasn't a good time to push Jackson's buttons. Clawd picked up his chair and moved closer to Deuce as Jackson's hands burst into flames. "Mr. Jekyll I will ask you to calm down or I will put you in detention on your very first day to Monster High!" Bloodgood said slamming her hands down on her desk making her point very much clear. Jackson who snapped out of it when she hit the desk looked a little more then embarrassed at what happened, but quickly took his seat trying to regain himself without blacking out.

"Wait dude," Deuce started to say but catching Bloodgood's eye he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, ma'am we aren't getting in trouble?"

Bloodgood smiled at the four students in front of her, "No not on the first day back, the only reason why you are here is I wanted to stress upon you that the rudeness that you showed the theater will not be tolerated at any time here at Monster High as well as blaming others," she raised an eyebrow at Heath who now took to looking at his shoes instead of the women in front of him. "Right Mr. Burns?"

"Right ma'am," Heath mumbled as Bloodgood placed her head back on and continued on talking, "Now here are your class schedules and let's hope we do not meet again like this." Leaning back in her chair as the four boys found their right schedules and headed to the door. "Mr. Jekyll I would like a word with you." Bloodgood stated right before Jackson made it to the door making Heath walk back in to see what was going on. "Not you Mr. Burns now head to class." Heath looked like he wanted to argue before Jackson smiled and placed his hand on his cousin who he was still slightly mad at but knowing it wouldn't make a difference chose to get over it. "I'll see you at lunch or one of our classes okay."

"Uh, Yeah sure." Heath said not really wanting to leave but turned to follow his friends who were down the hall waiting. Jackson took a deep breath hoping he wasn't in trouble for his out-burst and the lecture would be somewhat short like the last one. He walked over to his chair he just left and sat down and waited for his Head Mistress to talk first.

"Mr. Jekyll I understand almost every student has a flaw or need that is special to them." She started as Jackson just sunk lower in his chair, here it comes she was going to call him mother or worst...which he didn't know how it could get much worst then her calling his mother…he hoped he never found out. "In knowing that part of you isn't a monster it took a lot to get the school board to let you in. I made a point in claiming that you would fit perfectly in a school where all monsters could go." Jackson was confused on where this was going but he sat still and listened respectfully, "I believe there is more to you than meets the eye, the powers you showed when you yelled at your cousin was impressive, but I do suggest you not to try it again in or on school grounds because having one student burn the school down is hard enough but two can be a little tricky and since you seem to have a little more control I would ask you to try to help your cousin." Bloodgood sat straight up in her chair smiling at the young student who was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. "Your mother said you had a talent for science and math."

At the mention of his mother telling her that information seemed to snap Jackson back to her. "Uh, yeah they have always been my favorite subjects." Jackson chuckled and looked at his pants, "Mother says that's one of the only things I got from her side of the family besides looking like a normie."

Bloodgood just laughed as she got up making Jackson jump up in response to her sudden movements. "After what I saw of you Mr. Jekyll you will fit in just fine." She said warmly leading Jackson to the door motioning to get to his first class.


	3. Day 1: Classes with

Slowly walking down the hall way Jackson read through his schedule not really wanting to dwell on his conversation with Head Mistress Bloodgood. First hour…English…Second Hour Home Ick…Third hour…"Hey Jackson what was that all about?" Heath said walking up beside his cousin giving him a slight heart attack. "What the hell!" Jackson yelled making Deuce chuckle.

"Sorry dude, we didn't mean to scare you it's just Heath wanted to wait and I didn't want him catching something on fire again…" Deuce said watching Heath closely.

"I told you I wasn't going to do that!" Heath glared at his friend then noticing Jackson was holding his schedule. "Oh cool let's see if we have any of the same classes!" Grabbing Jackson's schedule out of his hands making Jackson reach for it but Heath kept his cousin at bay with a hand in the face forcing his glasses into his head.

Deuce sighed at Heath who seemed to be going out of his way to annoy his cousin, but Deuce knows that Heath is only being himself…he couldn't help but think Heath didn't notice his actions sometimes. So Deuce just took a deep breath looking over his own class schedule as Heath read off Jackson's and looked at his.

"Aw cuz, we don't have a class together until History and P.E." Heath moaned out until his hair flamed up noticing something else. "Oh and lunch!"  
Heath couldn't help but laugh excited that his cousin was in a few classes with him, he should have guessed he would have been in a higher math and science then he was but still. Deuce looked over his schedule again making sure they did have a couple of classes together taking the Jackson's schedule from Heath before he burned it. "Well dude it seems we have two classes together. History and free hour." Handing Jackson back his schedule who looked very much relieved that Deuce saved it from being turned to ash by his over enthusiastic cousin.

"Cool," was all Jackson was able to get out…he wasn't used to people comparing their schedule with his seeing if they had classes together. If anything they would take a peek to see if they would have to drop a class to avoid him or follow him to torment him.

"Well we better start heading to our second hour lessons knowing we already missed most of the first hour." Deuce said not noticing Jackson lack of words.

"You guys left a few minutes before me why were you guys still out here?" Jackson wondered as he got over the small amout of shock of having friends.

Heath walked over by Deuce who was leaning on the lockers to sit down. "I was worried I got you in trouble and I didn't really want to go to first hour without making sure you didn't get lost." Heath's face seemed to slowly turn red when he started being honest with Jackson.

Jackson folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you she just wanted to talk a little more on what happened nothing serious. Plus you did get me in trouble, but lucky for you it wasn't serious trouble or I would have drowned you in the pool when I got the chance."

"Aw. Come on Jackson," Heath interrupted Jackson's rant, "You always threaten to drown me but I can swim! I just don't like to. Water and fire don't mix well."

Deuce was smiling at the bantering between the two. This was going to be an interesting year for once. We he first met Heath he found him extremely annoying but somehow the overly happy and hyper boy seemed to grow on him and his friends. But they really didn't become good friends until a couple of Casketball games with Heath did they really start talking. In all of Heath's clumsiness he was a strong player. Deuce studied the normie in front of him who was laughing at Heath who was trying to explain the best path to Jackson's next class while pointing at the map of the school upside down. Jackson doesn't look like much to Deuce…the overly bright shirt that made his eyes hurt, for not wanting to be seen he did make it hard to hide himself. Deuce bit his lip thinking how this nerd looking boy was going to fit in here at Monster High. Maybe he should just turn him into stone making his life a lot less confusing, but then again Deuce himself might miss out on a new friend, and there was always the aftermath he would have to deal with when he just randomly turned a new student into stone.

"Hey Deuce you coming bro!" Heath called to him making Deuce snap out of his trance failing to realize that Jackson and Heath were already walking away to their classes since the bell rang through the halls. It didn't take long for the students of Monster High to fill the halls once again in search of their next classes. Jackson who promised Heath he would be fine finding Home Ick by himself saying that he was used to finding out where to go. Of course Heath was complaining saying that he should maybe come with even though that would make him late for his class that seemed to be at the other end of the building. It wasn't until Deuce pulled Heath away from Jackson giving him a thumbs up and mouthing the words good luck before Heath finally realized he wasn't going to win this battle and started to head to class before he found a couple of girls to talk to.

Jackson took a deep breath looking at the map one more time before walking off carefully to his class. It didn't take Jackson long to find the hall way he was suppose to be in when some large and red slammed him up against the locker.

"Wait!' Jackson yelled when he noticed the large bull Manny who yelled in the theater smiling a malevolent smile at him.

"Well it seems I found the normie wondering around in the wrong hall way." He laughed that made Jackson shudder. "I wonder what I can do to him." Jackson closed his eyes as he remembered what it felt like to be helpless to someone else. He couldn't fend of normal people let alone a bull monster thing. He started counting…1…2….3…it helped to keep his mind focused on something else then what was going on in front of him. Sadly he could not take him mind off the pain that he knew would come.

Jackson arrived to his Home Ick class thirteen minutes late because of Manny. The teacher who had four arms and all seem to be working together to make some odd creation Jackson never seen in his life. "Name?" She said not looking up from her work when Jackson took a seat at an empty table not really wanting to be by anyone.

"Jackson Jekyll." He said miserably knowing the teacher would not be happy.

The four armed teacher seemed to pick up the sadness in his tone and looked up stopping her work but not saying anything to not embarrass the new student. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jekyll, I am Madam Sis. I will be your Home Ick teacher for this year. Right now we are reading over the class rules and guidelines while I was finishing up this baked good for us to enjoy."

Jackson couldn't help but feel a little better when she spoke to him. It felt she really cared. He looked at the paper that she placed in front of him not really taking in what it said or what she said when she started explaining things. As much as Jackson loved to learn he couldn't help but think of how the rest of his day will turn out. So far he been in the Head Mistress's office…nearly blasted his cousin off the face of the Earth…almost got in trouble for that…then meeting a bully in the hall ways that seem to really hate normies…maybe he should have Heath follow him to next hour and after…He maybe could have made a friend…maybe two but Clawd didn't seem to happy to having to go to the office…so maybe back to one. He guessed it could be worst.

The next few classes seemed to go quickly. Jackson's luck seemed to be getting better as the day went on. Well he at least made it to the cafeteria with no sight of he was sure bully for the rest of his life. Walking over to sit alone when he heard his name called from across the room. He saw it was Heath and Deuce sitting with some strange water creature with a bowl looking thing on his head filled with water and the were-wolf Clawd who seemed a little aggravated with the sudden invite.

Jackson made his way over to sit down with the new group of people. "Hello Jackson my name is Gill." The water creature said making Jackson shake his hand…or well fin…or whatever it was. "Nice to meet you Gill." Jackson said not really making eye contact. He really didn't trust anyone at the table but his cousin…but again he was letting the experiences at the other schools cloud his vision on this one. Everyone seemed to be happy to have him there but Clawd…Jackson just assumed it was from this morning. He hoped Clawd would soon like him, but it really didn't matter if he did. The guys were all talking about sports that Jackson wasn't sure of and girls who he has not met yet. He did find out a little more about Heath's friends…like Clawd was dating a vampire named Draculaura and Deuce got an Egyptian Princess who was leader of the Fearleading Squad named Cleo. Deuce was complaining on how she didn't like his gift of Greek jewelry that has been in his family for years.

"Maybe you should make something more personal for her." Jackson said out loud for the first time since he sat down making everyone turn to him.

"Like what dude?" Deuce said leaning his head on his hands looking over at Cleo who was with her Ghoulfriends. "Well…" Jackson thought…. "What does she like?"

"To be the center of everything even when she doesn't really understand what is going on." Deuce said.

"Yeah and being perfect at everything as well as having everything perfect," Heath added on making Deuce just slam his head on the table.

Jackson bit his lip trying to figure out a way to help his new found friend but having trouble making his logical thinking brain to come up with anything creative when he pulled up his school bag to search through hoping there was something to help him. The others just watched him as he pulled out head phones which Jackson slipped around his neck still thinking as Deuce poked his food and Gill seemed to lose interest and starting to stare off in the distance. Clawd who didn't seem to know what was going on as he chewed on a rather large steak that was undercooked or more like wasn't cooked. Jackson seemed to give up and placed his head phones on his ears as Heath slumped a little and went back to eating. Listening to the music an idea slammed into his brain making him jump in excitement making everyone look at him. Turning off the music and replacing his headphones to their resting place around his neck. "Why don't you make her a song?"

Deuce leaned back trying to process what Jackson said to see if it might work. "Like a love song?"

"Yes." Jackson said trying to fend off a small headache that seemed to form when he was listening to his music. "She likes things to be about her, right?" Deuce nodded looking at his girlfriend again. "Then what is more perfect then making a song that is only about her?"

Slowly warming up to the idea Deuce seemed to be getting back into his normal self when he realized he was missing something. "Uh, dude do you know how to write a song?"

Jackson was taken aback by that statement not really thinking it could be that hard to write a song. "Umm…"

"There is always that one Ghoul that plays music a lot." Gill said trying to think of her name, "she records herself a lot too maybe she could help."

"See!" Heath shouted, "Maybe she could help you Duce!"

"Only problem," Jackson said making everyone look at him again, "Where is this…uh…Ghoul at and who is she?"

"I think her name has opera in it…" Gill said making a weird face as he tried to think of her name.

"Oh are you talking about Operetta?" Lagoona said walking up behind them making the all jump.

"Well no we weren't talking about her." Clawd said defending them. "We were wondering what her name was, we need to talk to her."

Lagoona stood there shifting her wait to her other leg holding her tray thinking, "Well mates she is normally in the catacombs."

"Oh! We can go down there and see if she is up to helping Deuce after school!" Heath shouted excitedly making Jackson roll his eyes. He seriously doubted that Deuce wanted Heath to go with him from the look on his face.

"Maybe we should let him do it himself Heath." Jackson said getting a relieved look from Deuce.

"Aw…okay." Heath said letting his flame die down a little.

"Thank you Lagoona for all your help," Gill said nervously making Lagoona smile at him. "It was no problem, I didn't mean to overhear."

"So will there be swim practice after school?" Gill asked Lagoona before she headed over to her Ghoul friends. "Yes there is, so be there right after the bell rings we have a lot of practice to do before the next completion." She said happily then started to walk away, "See you later Gill."

"See you Lagoona." Gill said quietly.

"Aw…Man! You and Lagoona?" Heath said flaming up again making Gill's cheeks to slowly turn red. "No…we are just friends." He told them looking miserable. "Even if there was a chance we could be together it wouldn't work."

"Come on dude why do you think that?" Deuce asked while Heath nodded in an agreement.

Gill shifted awkwardly avoiding all eye contact, "Well she is a sea monster…and well I am a fresh water monster."

Jackson was confused…why would that make a difference…love was love right? "Why would that make a difference?" He asked not really thinking.

It was Clawd who answered him before Gill was able too. "It's like vampires and were-wolves in the normie stories." He explained making Jackson get it fully. "Oh duh…I never really thought about sea monsters and fresh monsters not getting along." He said slapping his forehead making his headache worst.

"Well it isn't the fact that we fight," Gill stated, "it's more like my parents and most fresh water monsters think that sea monsters are dirty…gross and undignified."

Heath laughed, "That makes no sense! Why would they think that?"

"Because the ocean is polluted and the sea monsters do nothing about it." Jackson said hoping he was helping explain the reasoning. Gill just nodded not saying but looking sadly at Lagoona who was sitting with a few people from the swim team.

"Maybe you should try it?" Clawd said making Gill look up confused.

"I couldn't-" He started to say when Clawd interrupted him, "Just look at Daculaura and me! No one thought a vampire and a were-wolf would last long and here we are going on five months."

Gill was just looking at his empty tray when Jackson said, "What is the harm of trying…you never know unless you try." He couldn't help but smile a little when Gill nodded looking over at Lagoona. "I will ask her to the movies tonight at practice."

"You go man!" Heath yelled flaming up and slapping Gill on the back, "I know you can do it!"

Jackson shook his head and threw the rest of his bottle of water on his flaming cousin making his flames go instantly out. "Come on cuz!" Heath yelled, "I wasn't going to catch anything on fire!"

"This time," Jackson mumbled making Deuce, Gill, and Clawd all laugh when Heath sat back in his seat glaring at his cousin who went back to eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Wow Jackson you really do know how to handle fire elementals." Clawd said still laughing at Heath's discomfort.

"I was raised with my father." Jackson said chuckling at Heath who was trying to dry off by causing a flame that didn't want to light in his wet hand. "And Heath is my cousin I had to learn quickly and it also helps when my mom always carried a full water bottle just for Heath."

Heath glared even more at his cousin as he retold the stories when they were younger. "Dude, just for putting out Heath for a little bit makes you cool by me." Clawd said still laughing when Heath turned his glare at Clawd.

The bell rung making everyone get up and head to their next classes. Jackson hung back to wait for his grumbling cousin. "Why did you have to throw water at me?" He whined to Jackson who lit a small flame in his hand to give to his cousin. "Because I can and I wasn't able to do it in the Head Mistress's office." Heath dried his hands off with the little flame before it went out. "Pay back I take it?"

"Pay back." Jackson agreed before going to his class.


	4. After Lunch

**Just to finish up the school day! Thanks again for reading! **

Jackson said good bye to his cousin as he made his way to his next lesson. Jackson walked through the halls with a lot more caution then he did on his way to Home Ick. Not really wanting to relive that moment he pressed on keeping an eye out for the large red shirt bull. Only to see him talking to a girl with one eye…Jackson did a quick turn down another hall hoping to avoid him only to get stopped by a hungry looking vampire. "Well, well, well…" She taunted as he got closer to Jackson. "Looks like we got a little human wondering around our school."

"I'm not full human." Jackson stammered out, making the vampire laugh, "You look human….your heart beat is human." She leaned to him and breathed in, "you smell like human…so the blood in you must be human!"

"Leave him alone Dawn!"

"Now why would I do that Daculaura?" Dawn growled towards the pink and black vampire.

"Because that is tots gross." She said making a face, "Plus he is a student here at Monster High." She giggled at Dawn's face. "Soooo that would mean he is a Monster."

Dawn poked Jackson making him stumble backwards. "So you weren't lying."

Jackson shook his head no quickly backing up towards his savoir. "I am part fire elemental."

"Ew…gross, like the one here?"

"Yeah he is my cousin."

"Well that's a great way to ruin my lunch." Dawn pushed past both Jackson and Daculaura heading into the brighter hall way.

"Wow thanks." Jackson said rubbing the back of his head.

"It was no problem!" She said leading Jackson into the Mad Science room.

"So…you aren't going to…"

Daculaura just laughed at Jackson as they stopped before enterting the room. "No I am so not into that part of vampirism; it makes me sick to even look at it."

Jackson looked relieved at that remark making himself laugh uncomfortably.

"Well I best get going see you around Jackson!" Daculaura said with a wave of her hand bouncing off towards her class.

Jackson wondered into his class room to find a seat close to the front but not to close just in case he wanted to goof off on his cell phone if he already knew what they were teaching for the day. He got out his map of the school and started marking the best routes for him to take to the classes he knew already. He labeled the Home Ick hallway as bully, biting his lip he thought of all the places he has seen Manny for that day making good he avoided those places. The last thing he needed was another run in with him.

"Oh. My. Ra! You are in my seat!" A loud dramatic voice screeched in his ear.

"This seat was open and when I looked it didn't have your name on it." Jackson said not looking up from his map trying to remember which hall way he found the vampire in. "So I guess you have to find another seat."

"You did not just tell me! Me! Cleo De Nile to find another seat! You do not treat a princess like that!" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

Jackson sighed, so this was the famous Cleo they were talking about at lunch. A real charmer she is. "Last time I checked I didn't have a princess in my life so yes I guess that is how I treat princesses." Jackson said looking her in the eyes. "Now please leave me alone I was busy doing something."

"No!" She shouted slamming her books down on Jackson's papers, "You will move!"

"Cleo…honestly what is so important about this seat that you have to have it?" The wolf that Jackson saw getting out of his car this morning walking over.

"Because that is the most perfect seat!" Cleo said dramictly, "and that normie thinks he can give me! Me! Lip, I think not!"

Clawdeen just rolled her eyes at her friend, "Cleo, leave the poor kid alone. He probably had a rough enough day without your help."

"Oh, my, Ra, Clawdeen! You of all people should know I get my way!" Cleo stood tall flipping her hair behind her. "Manny!" She shouted.

Jackson stumbled out the seat when the large bull came in the room looking for the person who called his name. "No! Why would you call him?" Jackson yelped grabbing his stuff, "if that seat is so important there you can have it!"

"You need to learn your place normie!" She shouted getting Manny's attention who looked at the small normie in front of him. "Oh good we meet again!"

Heath was waiting outside the school building wondering where Jackson could have gotten off too. His car was still here, he was sitting on top of the hood anyway. Surprisingly enough Jackson wasn't at his last two classes come to think of it. Heath started to get worried when he saw a slightly bruised normie walk out of the school looking around quite franticly.

"Hey! Jackson!" Heath yelled running up to his cousin who jumped and flinched at his name being called. "What happened to you cuz? You missed the last two hours!"

Jackson didn't look his cousin in the eye making Heath worry a little more. "What happened?" He asked a little more sternly making Jackson stop.

"Nothing Heath…" Jackson said trying to get into his car but was blocked by Heath.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, come on man!"

"I ran in to Manny more than once today, okay? And he has it out for me for just for looking like a normie!" Jackson shouted making Heath step back. Jackson normally never yelled unless he was truly mad or he just had enough of whatever Heath was trying to do. "I can talk to Manny." Heath said hoping to help his cousin. "I mean we are kind of friends."

"Great my bully is friends with my cousin!" Jackson just laughed and pushed past Heath to get in his car and slam the door shut. "Maybe you can tell him that people have feelings and not to tie them up in the male locker room to get found by the swim team."

Heath just stood there in shock while Jackson drove off not even bothering to look back at his cousin. Heath didn't know what to do…as much as he wanted Jackson to be happy with him here a Monster High he didn't know if Jackson could really handle being here. After all normie and monster relationships were always rocky.


	5. Home

**Alright guys warning...this chapter has some things that some of you might not like...like depression and a little talk about suicide. Nothing big of course but I just wanted to let you know if you are ify about blood and cutting, but don't worry it is not a major part of the story it just helps get into a better mind set of someone who has never had a place to fit into. Plus he did just have a really bad first day at school after all! But like always thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :D Enjoy! **

Jackson pulled into his driveway when relief flew over him. He was home…he survived his first day of Monster High. Jackson took at deep breath and walked into an empty house like he was more then used too. His mother must be at an interview or with an old friend…walking into the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator door conforming what Jackson thought. Sighing Jackson rubbed his arm where Manny dragged him down the hall way. He felt himself getting angrier as he remembered him telling him to leave him alone, when his tormenter seemed to not care. Jackson made his way up the stairs to his bathroom, taking one look of himself in the mirror he fell to the floor and leaned on the wall with his knees to his chest.

He felt like this more than once…how many times have he been in this same position…after the same or worst day at school. Why was it so hard for him to fit in? All he wanted was just to fit in somewhere! He didn't care where at this point…as long as people left him alone and didn't hurt him…Jackson reached inside his pocket for the razor he carried everywhere with him. He never understood why it made him feel safe but it did. Pulling it out, he studied it testing the sharpness of the small blade. He knew this wasn't right…he wasn't stupid. He knew that people would think of his as a crazy and it would result in more people making fun of him. He bit his lip wanting to do it…how badly he wanted to do it. But he promised his father four years ago he wouldn't do it anymore…it was a long broken promise but there was no denying how it made him feel. Like he was alive and finally in control of everything, like nothing could hurt him as long as he was hurting himself. His father told him that it was okay to feel depressed but talking about it was better than doing this. Talking…who was there to talk to now! His father is dead! Murdered…and his mother would never understand… she couldn't even talk about her family all she did was make a face, stare at her hands then get up and leave. Putting the cold razor to his scared flesh before he pulled it towards himself, he closed his eyes as the comforting pain washed over him. Why did it have to be this way? Sitting in the same position for a few more minutes he felt that guilty feeling go over him like it always did. How disappointed his father would be if he saw his son sitting like this. Laying down he placed his arms over his eyes to try to shield out the world. It wasn't like he didn't like Monster High…he did have worst days at school.

Grumbling he looked over the cut on his arm. It didn't make him feel any better looking at it; honestly it made him feel worst. It was still bleeding when the door bell sounded through the house. No one ever came over to his house…Jumping up he ran to the sink cleaning the blood off his arm. Wrapping it up in a quick makeshift bandage, pulling his long sleeved shirt down past it, he ran to the door and looked out seeing Heath and Deuce. Opening the door Heath pushed past Jackson into the slightly messy from a move house.

"Oh nice place cuz!" Heath said looking over to the kitchen, "Where is Aunt Sydney?"

"She is at an interview." Jackson said slightly annoyed at his impatient cousin, he looked back at a sheepish Deuce, "I tried to keep him from rushing in."

Jackson took his glasses off rubbing his eyes, "its okay I'm used to it, but you can come in."

Heath walked over to the living room where there was more boxes and slumped down on the couch. "So cuz you want to go play a game of casketball?"

"Casketball?"

"Oh right!" Heath exclaimed slapping himself, "it's like the normie basketball!"

"I know what casketball is Heath." Jackson said smacking his cousin feet off the couch so he can sit down.

"Then why did you say it like that?"

"Because he isn't used to people asking to do things," Deuce said noticing Jackson looking at his feet. "Dude it isn't that hard to read you."

"That's true it's been awhile since anyone even thought about me." Jackson said miserably, ignoring the fact that Deuce can read his emotions so easily.

Deuce placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "well we are thinking about you now so are you coming or not?"

"Of course!" Jackson said getting up and grabbing Heath pulling him off the couch. He landed on the ground with a bang making him rub his shoulder.

"I was getting up, sheesh!"

"Not fast enough slow poke!" Jackson yelled his mood was already getting better from the aftermath at school.

It was a short walk to the court where it seemed that was long abandoned. "Are you sure this place is safe?" Heath asked looking over the rusted fence.

Deuce laughed at their faces, "Yes it is safe…the only reason why no one comes down here anymore is because of Daculaura's father lives next to you dude."

Jackson wasn't too surprised by this news it explained the overly creepy house right next door. "So is he really that scary?" Jackson said when both boys turned to him and nodded.

"He is Dracula!" Heath whispered to Jackson.

"Sure…" Jackson rolled his eyes, "well Deuce I think I am more scared of your girlfriend then of Dracula…at least him killing me will be quick."

"What did Cleo do?" Deuce said looking surprised by this news as Heath got ready for the game. "She had Manny tape me to the lockers in the men's locker room."

"Oh, dude that isn't cool I will talk to her. But do you know why she did it?" Deuce said trying to figure out why she would do something like that.

"Because I wouldn't get out of a seat she wanted." Jackson said shortly.

Deuce rubbed his face careful not to move his glasses, "I will make sure that doesn't happen again." He walked over to Jackson, and looked him in the eyes, "she won't do that again I promise."

"Don't promise for someone else," Jackson mumbled as Deuce looked slightly hurt by Jackson not really trusting his word when Heath, already bored with all their talking, throw the ball at Deuce making him turn a catch it. "We came to play ball and _forget _school!"

"See this is why we don't invite you places Heath!" Deuce shouted as he tossed the ball back.

"I'll play winner!" Jackson said laughing when Heath caught the ball making an angry face.

"It will be more and likely me!" Deuce said positioning himself when Heath let out a booming laugh. "You might want to win first! I am feeling lucky today!"

"Like every other time you lost to me?" Deuce taunted back making Heath start the game.

The game didn't take too long, they played to ten points leaving the win to Deuce and Heath scoring six points. "You are getting better." Deuce teased, "You at least scored!"

"Oh shut up!" Heath joked pushing his friend as he walked by to take a seat next to Jackson. "Your turn cuz. Good luck you are going to need it."

"Thanks Heath you are so kind," Jackson said rolling his eyes, "You can at least have some faith in me."

"I will have faith in you if you beat that smug look off his face!"

Jackson gave Deuce a few minutes to take a drink as Jackson removed his bow tie and vest; he unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. "Why don't you just take it off," Heath suggested since his was on the ground near him. "Because I am not hot enough to take it off." Jackson said

"You just don't want to show off that white ass skin making us all go blind!" Heath taunted making Jackson push Heath's head down as he passed. "You are lucky I have no water near me at the moment."

Deuce was already standing in the middle of the court waiting for Jackson. "Well I will try to go easy on you."

"Why didn't you do that for me?" Heath yelled over pouting a little.

"Because I don't like you," Deuce joked when Heath throw a fireball towards them, "No need to be a sore loser Heath!"

"I will warn you Deuce I am a lot more athletic than you think." Jackson said as Deuce chuckled, "I guess we will just have to see if that one is true."

Deuce let Jackson have the ball first but soon regretted it as Jackson made the first score of the game. "So I guess you weren't joking when you said that." Deuce said throwing back to Jackson who caught it easily. "I did warn you."

The game went longer then Heath's and Jackson's yellow button up laid forgotten next to Heath. "Last chance to catch up cuz!" Heath yelled as Jackson was two points down as Deuce only had to score one more.  
Jackson got the ball and dribbled to his hoop and went to throw the ball in when Deuce got the ball scoring the last point of the game.

"Wow! Jackson you didn't tell me you were that good at casketball!" Heath shouted rushing over to congratulate his cousin on his lost. "Yeah…not a lot of monsters can keep up with me." Deuce said holding up a fist for Jackson to hit. "Not a bad game. Maybe you should join the team."

"Oh no!" Jackson said looking horrified, "just playing for fun I can do but add pressure and the crowd I become super clumsy and it would be a mess."

Deuce laughed as he gathered his things and went to pick up Jackson's shirt when he noticed blood on the sleeve. "Dude did you cut yourself while playing?" He asked handing the shirt to Jackson who quickly placed his hand over the fresh cut. "I…Uh…" Jackson saw no answer come to his mind as both boys watched him.

"You didn't do it did you?" Heath asked making Jackson pale. This was it…he was going to lose his only friend because he was weak…and his cousin would hate him.

"I…" Jackson sat down and took a deep breath, "Yes I did."

"How?" Deuce asked not fully getting it.

Heath sat down and placed his arm around his cousin. "Why?" Was all he asked when Deuce understood and sat down across from Jackson and remained quiet.

"Because…I don't know! I am weak and it is the only way I feel…" Jackson mumbled into his legs making both of the others strain to hear him.

"You aren't weak you know that?" Deuce said making Jackson slowly look up at him, "You are stronger then you think, I mean have you ever thought about…ending it?"

Heath looked horrified about to go off on Deuce for even saying that when Jackson cut him off, "No I haven't…I guess that's why I hate myself so much more for doing it. I don't want to die… I just want to fit in…that's all I want." Jackson laid his head back down in his arms.

Heath and Deuce both relaxed at hearing their friend say he didn't want to die. "If you hate yourself after then why do you still do it?" Heath asked hoping he could help his cousin.

Jackson didn't immediately response but when he did it was in a whisper, "It makes me feel like I'm finally in control of my life."

"I hate not having anyone to go to…I hate being second choice for everything as well as not having a place to call home."

"Have you tried talking to your mother?" Deuce afforded getting a snort from Jackson.

"She can't even talk about her family what makes you think she will be able to understand how I feel when she had everything for her."

Jackson's bitterness in his voice made Heath shudder…Jackson has always been happy from what he remembered. Always laughing and making jokes…but this was the first time he ever seen his cousin like this. Interacting with people…having people respond to someone like him. It was all new to Heath…he didn't know it hurt Jackson to not really fit in anywhere.

"Well cuz you do fit in somewhere!" Heath said getting up making Jackson make a disgusted sound. "And where is that Heath?"

"With us." Deuce said for Heath making Heath's flame die when Deuce stole what he was going to say.

"Wha-?" Was all Jackson was to get out when Heath started talking.

"Clawd likes you and Gill is pretty cool it might be a little before he warms up to you!" Heath started talking faster, "Deuce is surely your friend or he wouldn't have afforded to let you come with us! And then there is me, who come on cuz, do you really think I let you go anywhere fun without me?" Heath said winkning.

Jackson smiled feeling better as Deuce held out a hand helping Jackson off the ground. "Just one thing okay?" Deuce said making Heath stop talking, "you have to promise us that this," he showed Jackson his arm, "will stop…at least try. If you need to talk no matter what time, I live right there." He pointed to his house that was right across the street Jackson could walk there if he didn't want to wake his mom with his car. "And you always have me cuz no matter what, I might be really bad at listening, but I am here." Heath said coming into the conversation more seriously.

"I promise I will stop." Jackson said looking over his arm seeing all the little pink lines, he felt disgusted by them but he knew he had people watching out for him now. First day at Monster High…he already made friends…let's hope they stick…he won't be able to stand if he got stabbed in the back again from people who he thought he trusted especially his cousin. Last time he opened up to someone they took everything from him.


	6. The Surprise Invite

**:D**

A week has passed since Jackson had arrived at Monster High. Jackson was slowly getting into the rhythm of this school. The unexpected was always expected…from ghost students flying through the walls to random giant monster plants rushing through the halls grabbing anyone unlucky enough to be in their path. He was starting to really enjoy the school…it was easier with friends of course. They were always there and Heath even talked to Manny…who of course just laughed and started to go out of his way to make Jackson's life harder at school. Of course he tried to when he made the mistake to bully Jackson near Deuce who didn't even wait for Manny to run before he stoned him. All in all Jackson was slowly, but surely feeling like he found out where he belonged. Then again…he still had a problem with an over-dramatic princess who seemed to hate Jackson more than ever. Well ever since Deuce made her apologize to him in front of the whole cafeteria. The only thing that changed between Jackson and Cleo was that Manny was no longer called to 'punish' Jackson when he got lippy with her. Even with all the drama aside he really loved his classes…expect maybe history. He did have a friend in history though…besides Heath and Deuce. Well more like acquaintance, her name was Ghoulia and she was the only person…well zombie that was standing in Jackson's way of being top of their class. They didn't talk much, but that was okay for Jackson who started reading up on zombie languages, so he could talk to her without looking up a translation every time she talked. It was good to have a person to study with and compare notes with especially when Heath got bored with class and would talk Jackson's ear off while Deuce slept.

Jackson chuckled under his breath as he remembered last class when he was trying to write down everything the teacher put on the board, when Heath kept talking about some party that would be going on that Friday. It didn't help with Deuce started to listen to him and start talking about who will be able to go which according to Deuce Heath was not on the list. Ghoulia, of course seemed to have noticed Jackson's predicament and stopped him after class to share her notes.

That was two days ago and now it was Thursday lunch time and Jackson made his way to the cafeteria reading over Ghoulia's notes one more time before he gave them back next hour in Mad science. Walking over to their normal table Jackson seemed to get there first like always. He sat his books aside and grabbed his notes from history adding and marking out certain things he was sure wouldn't be on the test. "Come on cuz! Its lunch can't you take a break?" Heath said as he watched Jackson work.

"We might have a test in History today," he said not looking up from his paper.

Heath's color drained from his face as Jackson said that. He could not fail this test! "Jackson man! You have to help!" Heath rushed over and grabbed Jackson's papers out of his hands to try to read his short hand.

"Why can't you write like normal monsters?" He whined out as Jackson snatched his paper back and went back to going over it, "well if you didn't talk the entire time then you should have your own notes."

"You…are….such…a"

"Hey guys!" Lagoona said making Heath stop short of insulting Jackson who just chuckled.

"Hello Lagoona." Jackson said smiling at her.

"Have you seen Gill?" She asked ignoring Heath who was trying to get Jackson's paper from him. "No I haven't, but if I see him I'll let him know you are looking for him."

She shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks Jackson." She walked away heading out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think that was about?" Jackson asked Heath who seemed to have a flame in his hand about to throw it at Jackson. "Really Heath?"

Heath quickly extinguished the flame, "I don't know I wasn't paying attiention." He bit his lip trying to look at Jackson's notes.

Taking a deep breath Jackson handed his notes over to his cousin who yelped with happiness and quickly grabbed the notes and moved down out of reach of Jackson. "You really have to stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Shaking his head again, "Not paying attention to anything?"

"I pay attention when I think it is worthy of my attention."

"That makes no sense Heath and you know it!" Jackson laughed getting a look from Heath.

"What doesn't make sense?" Deuce asked as he sat down looking over at Heath who seemed to be too engrossed with what he was reading.

"Heath." Was all Jackson said.

"No surprise there." Deuce said laughing, "So dude did you break him or something. I never seen him like this…it's kind of scaring me."

"I told him we might have a test in History today."

Deuce gave the same reaction to the news as Heath did. "Oh please tell me you are joking!"

"No sadly I am not. That is why Heath is not talking, for once."

"I can still hear you!" Heath growled to them both.

"Well I am glad you still can cuz." Jackson said chuckling.

"So do you think I can-"

Jackson hands Deuce his other set of notes that he copied down for him, "even though you shouldn't fall asleep in class."

Deuce gave Jackson a grateful look as he read over the notes.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes before Heath remembered something important, "Oh guys! I almost forgot to tell you!" He shouted making Jackson jump and pull off his headphones.

"That didn't last long…" Deuce moaned out as he gave the notes back to Jackson.

Heath glared at Deuce for a moment, "there is a new ghoul!"

"That isn't exactly new news…I mean new peop-…monsters…are a common thing." Jackson said shrugging off Heath, he thought about putting on his headphones again, but decided against it since his headaches seem to be getting worst.

Heath snorted, "Her name is Frankie and she is kind of cute!"

"Heath…I don't always trust your judgment on ghouls." Deuce said chuckling, "but I do know who you are talking about, I seen her in the halls." He rested his head in his hand, "come to think of it she was trying out for the Fearleading squad.

"Do you think she will be a good Fearleader?" Heath asked.

"Like I know or care…not really my thing." Deuce answered with a shrug.

Jackson just listened like he normally did. Frankie…he knew her…she was in his Home Ick class…Heath was right for once. She was cute in her own way. Her green skin…the one electric blue eye…the other sea green, even her voice…Jackson couldn't help but wonder about her.

"Earth to nerd! Hello Jackson!" Heath said trying to snap Jackson out of his day dream when he finally gave up and pushed him off the bench they were sharing.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jackson yelled rubbing his backside.

"You were drooling all over the place!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Ghouls!" Deuce yelled over Jackson, "I swear you both fight more than Clawd's sisters."

"We do not!" Both Jackson and Heath shouted at Deuce who threw both of his hands up in surrender, "Of course not."

"What about my sisters?" Clawd asked walking into the conversation.

"Jackson and Heath fight like them," Deuce whispered to Clawd as Jackson and Heath were busy calling each other names.

Clawd studied the two in front of him as he sat down next to Deuce, "Do you think we should throw water on them both?"

Deuce shook his head, "Okay, okay, I have heard enough guys come off it." Deuce said trying to make peace of the situation.

"Never thought you would be breaking up fights that isn't even really a fight," Clawd said chuckling as Deuce was ignored by both of them.

"You could help," Deuce shot at Clawd who laughed a little more. "Jackson!"

"Yes Deuce?" Jackson asked looking over at him as he pushed Heath off the bench again.

"About time I got your attention." Deuce said as Heath went to retaliate when Deuce placed his hands on his glassed. "Don't even think about trying it Heath or you will be spending some time as a stone."

Jackson laughed as Heath glared, "why don't you stone him?"

"Because he is sitting down being good, you were going to start it again."

"We aren't three Deuce," Jackson said slightly offended.

"If you act it, I will treat you like it,"

Jackson made a noise at Deuce and went to eating his untouched food. "We don't act three!" Heath uttered making Clawd laugh, "Man, I grew up with a lot of siblings and what you guys did is what I would do with my sisters when I was three."

Heath slumped down in his seat quietly while Jackson chuckled at him. "He insulted you too you know." Heath grumbled at him.

"Yes I know," Jackson said still eating, "but unlike you I don't take it to heart."

"I don't take everything to heart!"

"Sure you don't Heath," Jackson said with an eye roll waving off his cousin's next attempt to bother him.

"Attention all Ghouls and monsters!" A loud authoritative voice sounded through the cafeteria.

"Look Deuce it is Cleo." Heath said sitting a little straighter to see her even though it wasn't hard to see her when she was standing on the back of one of her servants.

"Oh she must be giving out the list to her party!" Clawd said excitedly nearly bouncing out of his seat.

Deuce turned around to see his ghoulfriend better, placing his arms behind him, he made himself look comfortable but also to look like his normal I don't give a care in the world feel. Cleo smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back. Ah….she was the luckiest ghoul in the world to have him. Jackson went back to eating ignoring the whole thing, Cleo may be Deuce's girlfriend and Deuce one of Jackson's closest friends, but he knew he wasn't going to be invited.

"I have the list of every ghoul and boy who will be attending my party this Friday!" She stated clearly as everyone gathered around. "Only the best and the coolest will be allowed!"

Jackson really wanted to put his headphones back on but the pounding headache made him think twice about it. So he was forced to listen to her call out every person on her 'list' which was most of Monster High…even Heath! How did he get invited! The only person that seemed to not be on the list was him. Jackson had expected that…but he didn't expect to be one of the only ones. More like the only one. He just sat there and pushed his food around trying to get over that small feeling again. That lonely feeling that never seems to go away, of course he would never tell Deuce that not being invited bothered him. Jackson didn't need another forced apology.

"Umm…are you Jackson Jekyll?" A small voice asked making Jackson jump and turn around.

Her blue and green eyes shined as she looked at Jackson. Heath was right…she was gorgeous, her black and white striped hair seem to match her eyes perfectly. "Yes." Jackson squeaked out making her giggle and him clear his throat, "I mean yes, yes I am Jackson."

"My ghoul friends said that you are good at mad science?"

"Yes I am," Jackson said shrugging trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Can you explain this for me," She said sitting down next to him pulling out the paper they did two weeks ago.

"This was a while ago," Jackson said looking over the paper. Why would she have a paper this old and not have it done.

"Well….it's kind of hard to explain." She said looking at her hands. She jumped up sending sparks out of her bolts making Jackson rush away. She blushed and started apologizing, "Jackson I am so sorry!"

"Its fine it just caught me off guard." He said sitting back in his normal spot, "see all is better."

She just looked down making her hair cover her face, "I remembered I didn't introduce myself."

"Your name is Frankie…" Jackson said laughing when she explained her sudden movements.

She looked up quickly, "h-how do you know me?"

"Second hour…Home Ick you are in that class with me."

She her face turned red for the third time, "Oh I am-"

Jackson waved her apology down, "Don't worry about it," he forced himself to look away from the blushing gir-ghoul in front of him to the paper he was suppose to be helping her with. "So what is the story on the paper?"

"Well…"She said awkwardly playing with her hair. "My parents were trying to make sure I was all caught up with school before I came…"

"Are you in my Mad Science class next hour?" Jackson asked as she pulled out her schedule. "If it is right after lunch then I guess I do," she started to spark again.

Jackson who was more ready for it this time moved out of the way, "well we are getting partners today for a couple of experiments," he told her ignoring the fact she shocked him, "you can sit next to me and I will help you out."

Frankie gave a realized sigh to know that she wouldn't have to figure it out all on her own. She may have been reanimated with science…but understanding how was a whole different story…why did her parents think she was smart enough to understand it.

"Frankie!" Cleo yelled walking over to where Jackson and Frankie were sitting, Deuce was following behind her and Heath was talking to another girl who seemed to be giggling at him.

"Oh. My. Ra…not you too!"

"I didn't do anything?" Frankie said trying to make sense of her new friend's sudden anger.

"She doesn't like me too much." Jackson said chuckling when Cleo shot him a look and Frankie looked horrified. She couldn't have just messed up again!

"Don't sweat about it Frankie," Deuce said making Cleo move forward and to face Jackson, "She just decided that now was a good time for her to start getting along with my friend."

"I don't see why I have to like him!"

"You don't have to like him Cleo!" Deuce whispered in a deadly tone making Jackson raise an eyebrow and Frankie bite her nails. "Just do it! He is my friend and I like hanging out with him." Deuce crossed his arms, "It makes everyone else's lives easier if you just gave in and start being nice, like inviting him to the party tomorrow."

"Deuce! No!" Cleo shouted turning her back to him.

"Then I won't go." He said bluntly making Jackson choke on his milk he was drinking.

"Deuce really it doesn't matter…I have homework to-"

"No Cleo is just being cruel for no reason." Deuce said not looking at Jackson but keeping his cold glare on her ghoulfriend.

"Deuce…."Cleo whined not liking it when Deuce called her out.

"You can't whine out of this one." He stated clearly, "you either invite him like you did everyone else including Heath! Or I won't go."

"Fine!" Cleo yelled throwing her hands up into the air, "You are invited to my party Jackson Jekyll," she pointed threatening at him, "you better be there or I will find out where you live and drag you there! I will not have you stand me up when I was forced to invite you!" Cleo turned her stern gaze upon Deuce who did not back down, "and you mister have a lot of making up for this! This is not how you treat your ghoulfriend!"

"It is how I treat my ghoulfriend when she is being cruel and unfair." Deuce stated as Cleo turned and marched away from them.

Once Cleo was out of sight Deuce slouched onto the bench laying his head down on the table. "Why do I have to like the most over-dramatic ghoul that ever walked this earth?"

"Because love works in strange ways?" Frankie asked not really knowing what to do besides to pull out a normie magazine to see if it had the answer Deuce was looking for.

Jackson looked over her shoulder at the magazine. He was never one for any type of magazine but these were complete trash. "You know those lie a lot." He said as he pointed at one of the articles.

Frankie pulled the magazine to her chest looking more than offended, "they do not! They taught me everything I need to know about high school!" She gets up and rushes away.

"Smooth dude," was all Deuce offered to Jackson as Jackson copied Deuce's head on table position.


	7. Date to Remember

**As much as I don't like the idea of Frankie and Jackson being together...it makes for a great story line and gives each character more roundness when it comes to high school. I mean no one ever just dates one person in high school...well some do and they are very rare and lucky people...Sorry to all Jackson/Frankie shippers, but that is my honest opinion on that. :D Oh and it is taking longer then I thought to get Holt out and about...in knowing I love both Jackson and Holt the same amount...I am feeling that this story is missing him...I hope my mind finally lets him come out. It is so aggravating when stories won't let you get to the part you want to get to! XD**

Jackson sat in his Mad Science class waiting to see her walk in…he hoped he didn't make her to mad at him for insulting her magazines. He taped the table impatiently with is pencil…this never happened to him. This nervous action was going to drive him crazy…why did he have to be one of the first people in the class room? The bell soon rung and she was nowhere in sight, Jackson slumped down in his chair feeling miserable. Why did he have to insult her magazines? The door opened revealing a confused looking Frankie making Jackson's heart skip a beat.

"Miss. Stein, there is a seat by Mr. Jekyll." The teacher stated making Frankie jump, "He will be your partner until the end of school."

She walked over trying to avoid looking at Jackson in the eyes. Jackson knew she was still mad about lunch, but the only way he could make it right is to apologize and hope she takes it.

"Hey Frankie," Jackson whispered at the teacher started the lesson, explaining the experiment. "I am sorry about lunch I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."Jackson looked at the table and played with his paper.

Frankie watched Jackson out of the corner of her eye, he was cute…She didn't really understand why Cleo didn't like him. Everyone else in her group of friends didn't seem to mind having him around or even talking to him. "It's okay…I kind of over-reacted…well my friends told me I did." She played with her stitches in her wrist making Jackson look up and sit up a little more.

"No I shouldn't have said that," he chuckled, "even if your ghoulfriends where right."

Frankie giggled, but had to stop quickly earning a look from the teacher, "so Cleo is having a party and I know you are invited but I was hoping…" Frankie stopped short not really knowing where to go with what she was saying…ghouls never asked the guys it was always the guys asking the ghouls. She hoped Jackson wouldn't be offended.

"Uh…sure that's fine." Jackson said confused about how he just got a date with a girl he just met. This never happened to him…He never asked a girl on a date and a girl never asked him. This was amazing, the only problem was he didn't know how to react so he went on listening to the teacher…or at least try to…he already knew how do this experiment with his eyes closed. So all he could do was to think about the strange lovely girl next to him…the one he just got a date with…Frankie Stein the girl of his dreams.

Frankie started to spark when Jackson said yes to her. This was the most amazing thing ever! Frankie only hoped that Cleo wouldn't be to mad when she found out that she asked Jackson to go with her. Jackson did seem like a cool guy…in his own nerdy way. Like how he pulled out different notes when the teacher was explaining the experiment which Frankie was already lost and confused on…it also didn't help that she was to happy and excited about the party. First party ever! And she got a date! A real date that is.

"Uh…Jackson…these notes don't match what the teacher said." Frankie said as she looked over them when the teacher gave them permission to start working on the experiment.

"Yeah they are my own…" Jackson said putting the goggles and getting out the chemicals.

"But shouldn't we follow what the board says?" She asked biting her nails watching Jackson place the chemicals in a certain order on the table.

"I would if the board wasn't wrong." He stated plainly motioning her to put her goggles on which she did in a rush. "It will make what you need it to." Jackson explained as he pushed his goggles more securely in place reading the board, "but to get even better results you need to do a few extra steps."

Frankie watched Jackson work in awe…she never seen anyone work like he did. Carefully measuring out chemicals only looking over his notes to make sure he got the right amounts. "This should finish it." He said excitedly as he poured it in making a slight popping sounds blowing smoke up from it.

The teacher walked over to look at the experiment in front of him, "Great work Mr. Jekyll and Miss. Stein"

Jackson couldn't hide the delighted look on his face, "thank you sir."

"But maybe next time you will follow the board even though you have notes of your own." The teacher said smiling down at the normie who sunk in his seat. "I know you are good at science but let's try not to overdo it."

"I am sorry sir," Jackson said trying his best not to chuckle…this is the fourth time the teacher had this conversation with him. Cleo glared at him when the teacher gave him and Frankie an A for the day and let him and Frankie leave class early when they were done cleaning up.

Jackson and Frankie sat outside by a large oak tree when Frankie started to wonder how anyone would know to add more steps to an experiment. "So when did you start doing dangerous experiments?"

Jackson laid down throwing his hands above him, "I was always doing dangerous experiments when I was younger…my mother had a lab in our basement when I was only five years old." Frankie could see his eyes sparkle at he talked about those moments. "She was always doing something down there and I would go and help…it was the only time my mother and I really got along." Jackson shrugged not really caring about those lost memories. "Soon I was going down there by myself to do smaller experiments of my own creation…until I almost blew myself up then my mother thought it was a good idea to lock me out." Jackson looked a little sad by the last part but he laughed. "It didn't keep me out of course…I found a way to melt locks with acid when I was seven…so you can imagine the lecture I got from that when mother and father found out."

Frankie was shocked at the last part, "Where did a seven year old find acid?"

"My mother wasn't able to keep things hidden from me down there; I was able to sneak it out before she locked me out."

Frankie laughed as she tried to imagine a seven year old Jackson stealing acid from his mother's lab.

"So what is your story?" Jackson asked turning to his side to look at Frankie as she hid her face with her hair.

"I really don't have one…" She whispered out.

"Of course you do! I mean you had to get to where you are at somehow right?"

"Well I am only twenty days old…"

Jackson shook his head chuckling, "that explains the Stein as your last name…Man how could I be so blind?"

Frankie looked over confused at Jackson who was now sitting up, "What do you mean?"

"Frankie Stein…your father must be Frankenstein…or I at least hope." Jackson shifted uncomfortably hoping he hasn't offended her again.

"Yeah he is…he said I was created not born…I guess that is why I don't remember being seven years old since I am only twenty days old."

"That must have been hard to learn everything so quickly."

"Well my parents help me understand and learn…my father said he gave me a good brain."

"I believe he did." Jackson told her making her giggle and blush, "I mean you are a quick learner."

The bell rung signaling that the hour was over and they needed to head to their next lesson. "It's been nice talking to you Frankie," he said rubbing his arm and looking at his shoes.

"Yeah it has been…well I will see you tomorrow or…sooner." Frankie said as she picked up her things before dropping them. "Oh dang it!"

Jackson grinned at her as he helped her pick up her items before waving good bye heading to his next lesson. Jackson Jekyll was finally loving Monster High…nothing not even Manny can ruin this school for him. A place where he finally fit in! Or at least for now.


	8. Unexpected DJ

**Well, well...this was fun. :D **

It was the night of the party and Jackson was pacing in his room. He was trying his best to get his confidence up to walk down stairs to get in his car. This was the first party he was ever invited too. He thought about all the monsters that will be there…almost all of them didn't want him there. But Frankie…and Deuce, but he would be with Cleo most of the night. Frankie…She did want him there, she did invite him. He just had to go, get in his car and go! Why was it so hard for him to just do that? "Come on Jackson, man up!" He shouted at the mirror…he sat on the floor in the normal position trying his best to get the courage to leave.

"Jackson?" His mother yelled from down stairs making Jackson grumble and get up to see what she wanted.

"Yes mother?" He asked trying to hide the fact he was nervous from the party but the tapping made her give him a look.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

He sighed, "It's just the party, but I'll be fine though." He made himself stop the tapping. His mother knew he was nervous, she might not be as close to her son as she once was but a mother always knows.

"How long do you think it will be going on for?" She asked remembering the conversation she had with Heath's mother earlier that day. She wanted to talk to Jackson about it, but was afraid of talking him out of his first party. But all in all she was extremely worried about her son.

"I'm not sure…" Jackson answered as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, "I'll be fine mother…if I get tired I'll come home, promise." He grinned at her using his powers of being the only child to make his mom laugh then get up and hug him.

"Please be careful Jackson," she said pulling him closer to her making him push her away, he always did that to her now a day's…she didn't know how to reconnect with her son, it was hard/ when his father was alive, but now it was impossible. He wiggled out of her arms and got in the car. She watched him drive off to get Heath, as he got farther away she felt that miserable feeling come over her. He was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted her little mad scientist son back…the one that would do anything to get in her lab…the one who would laugh when she blew up the kitchen, she missed those times. She couldn't keep it a secret for much longer…the trigger would change and she knew it was changing, the conversation with Heath's mother confirmed that. She knew he would be safe…but she still couldn't shake a feeling away that this was a bad idea…She trusted her son…it was the other son she didn't fully trust at parties, or at all.

Jackson and Heath pulled up to Cleo's house when one of her servants came up to get the keys from Jackson. "Do I just give them to it?" Jackson asked eyeing the servant warily.

"Well duh," Heath said nudging Jackson who looked sheepishly at the servant. "Don't be such a poor normie!" Heath yelled running inside to the already loud party.

"No Heath!" Jackson yelled at towards his long disappeared cousin, "don't leave me alone." Jackson whispered to himself knowing that he was already alone standing right outside the doors.

"Move it normie!" Manny yelled shoving Jackson to the side as he walked inside meeting up with Heath and a few other monsters Jackson didn't know. That ruled out Heath to talk to until it was time to leave, but even then Jackson considered leaving him here if Manny was still near him. He walked into the pyramid style looking house, it had so many hydrographs on the walls and most of the priceless vases must be hidden in some other part of the house. In the middle on the room looked like a make-shift dance floor and an empty D.J. booth stood on the very end the dance floor overlooking the entire party. Jackson wondered why it was empty and music was playing, but soon got his answer when he saw one of the servants walked up and changed the record. He walked over to the refreshment table getting a drink when he looked for a place to hide, "Jackson! Dude you made it!" Deuce yelled walking up to him as Cleo was ordering one of her servants to go do something. Jackson made a relived sigh when he saw his friend. He has never been more out of place in his life.

"Hey Deuce," he shrugged, "Yeah I made it, I almost didn't come though." He admitted getting a strange look from Deuce.

"Why is that?" Deuce asked sounding very concerned.

Giving Deuce an embarrassed look, "I have never been to a party before."

Deuce laughed slapping Jackson on the back leading him to a different part of the party. "Well parties are easy to have fun at." He pushed him towards Frankie who was looking the other way, "but I find them to be even more fun when you have a ghoul to keep you entertained."

Deuce gave a nervous Jackson a thumbs up as he turned to walk back to Cleo who was tapping her foot and had her arms folded across her chest. Trying to calm his nerves he walked over to Frankie and tapped her shoulder. She jumped turning around shocking him. "I'm sorry Jackson!" She yelled as she noticed she shocked him.

Jackson just laughed when she walked up to him making sure he was okay, "its fine, I am fine." He smiled at her trying to let her see he was fine even though his arm was still tangling from the shock. "I now know not to scare you."

She giggled finally relaxing when she knew he was okay, "I am still sorry."

Jackson led her to an overly fancy couch that overlooked the dance floor. "You shouldn't apologize for something you can't control."

Frankie sat down next to Jackson to watch the dancers, "it could have hurt you though…"

"Life can hurt a person, but that doesn't stop us from having fun and meeting cute girls." Jackson said scooting closer to Frankie to put his arm around her.

She just blushed and leaned closer to him, "I'll try not to shock you."

"That's a good thing to try not to do." He said laughing, they sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company watching the dancers when Jackson got a shooting pain through his forehead making him flinch and hold his head.

"Jackson are you okay?" Frankie asked as she sat up from her cuddling position.

"Yeah, I am fine." Jackson lied as his head started to pound as he held his head in his hands. "Just a slight head ache that is all."

He went to place his arm back around her when pain shot through his head again making him bend over, "I need to go." Was all he got out before rushing away from a confused Frankie, he made it to the doors when he started to feel light headed and stars started for form making it hard to find his car. Breathing heavily he reached his car only to remember he didn't have the keys. He sunk on the ground as he looked around the night before blackness took him.

Holt found himself on the ground in a parking lot he has never seen before. Looking around he rubbed his head to make a headache go away. He could hear music coming from this awesome looking house. "Sweet, a party!" He exclaimed loudly jumping up, trying to figure out his surroundings. He didn't understand how he got here or why he was here, but all he knew he couldn't let anyone know he didn't know what was going on. A Hyde always knew what was going on no matter what…or that is what his mother told him to do whenever he was confused. Was to go with the flow and try not to over think certain situations. So Holt wiped off the dirt he got on his black flame pants and smoothed out his fire red jacket as he walked smoothly through the doors, like he owned the place. Holt just looked around at the failing party before him, this wasn't a party to him… there isn't even a D.J! What kind of party doesn't have a rocking D.J?

He moved through the dancers and marched up to the D.J. booth as he looked around studying the equipment in front of him. It was one of the best D.J. booths he has ever seen. Why wasn't anyone using this? He looked around trying to see if anyone noticed him standing there yet. No one seemed bothered by the fact a complete stranger was looking at it, so he continued to set it up just for himself without disrupting the dancers. When he was finally finished he stood up and stopped the music making everyone turn to see what happened.

"Yo! What is up party goers! You seemed to be missin' someone important to parties!" He yelled into the mike. "Music makes the party! But us D.J.s make it even better so let's get the party really rocking!"

Holt started up the music again adding in his own little mixes making people cheer, so everyone was starting to fill up the dance floor. Holt didn't know how he got here or why; all he needed was control to make a confusing situation better. He loved to be in control and he did just that.

"Oh. My. Ra! Who does he think he is?" Cleo shouted as she marched over to the D.J. booth with Deuce in tow. "He cannot come into my party and do that!"

"Calm down Cleo he isn't doing anything wrong." Deuce mumbled out trying to calm down his ghoulfriend.

"What is your name?" She shouted at him when she reached the booth.

Holt turned to her and winked, "of course you would want to know sweet heart." He leaned on the booth and kissed her hand, "the name is Holt Hyde and I believe you are the most beautiful ghoul I ever met."

Cleo blushed as he flirted with her, she couldn't place it but he seemed pretty cool. She forgot why she came over to him to do.

"Dude, no." Deuce said walking up behind Cleo to glare at Holt.

Holt laughed and rolled his eyes going back to working the booth, "Guys need to watch their ghouls better…someone cooler might snatch them up."

Deuce just folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't you come up here to kick him out Cleo?"

Cleo snapped out of her trance of watching Holt, "I…no…I wasn't as long as he follows my rules on the booth." She giggled and looked at Deuce, "even you said he wasn't doing anything wrong." Cleo turned to walk down to her friends, Deuce glared one more time at the blue monster who just winked at him. Deuce resisted the urge to stone the over confident bastard as he moved over to Cleo.

"Hey Deuce!" Heath yelled running over to him who tripped and fell catching one of the drapes on fire which Manny threw water on. "Whoops my bad…"

"Smooth dude." Deuce said still glaring up at the D.J. booth. He couldn't place his finger on it…but that monster looked like he has seen him somewhere. "So who is the awesome D.J?" Heath asked snapping Deuce out of his thoughts.

"I don't know but if he flirts with Cleo one more time he will be a stone." Deuce growled not taking his eyes off him.

"Whoa dude, he didn't!" Heath yelled laughing at Deuce's sudden jealousy.

"He did and now Cleo is all happy with him taking over her party." His mouth twitched at Holt congratulated Cleo on a rocking party.

Heath never seen Deuce like this it made him very uncomfortable. Soon he saw Frankie walking around looking from something. "Hey Deuce, Heath, have you seen Jackson?"

Heath let out another booming laugh getting a look from Deuce and a disappointed look from Frankie, "Aw man you got stood up by _Jackson_?" He laughed even harder making Frankie start to tear up. "I mean you shouldn't be too surprised I mean he is a _normie_."

"Heath shut up." Deuce said slapping Heath on the back of his head. "But no I haven't seen him since I showed him where you were waiting." Deuce told Frankie making her look around worried. "I haven't seen him since he ran out; he looked like he was in pain."

"Aw…he left me?" Heath moaned out. "I knew he couldn't handle parties but to leave me is cold!" Heath crossed his arms and his hair lit on fire.

"I am sure he made it home." Deuce said putting a comforting arm around her leading her to a seat making her sit down. "Thanks Deuce." She said as he handed her some water.

"Not a problem, he seemed really out of his element here anyway."

She giggled looking up at the booth when Holt called out to the crowd again. "Yo! I see a fine ghoul sitting down there looking all sad!" He moved the lights over to Frankie who just blushed making Holt chuckle, "you cannot hide from a Hyde there fine little lady! How about you come up here so I can turn that frown upside down!"

Frankie was shaking her head quickly getting up only to trip and lose her foot making Holt hop down from the booth to pull her close, "Come on Frankie Fine you can't leave a man hanging, even if you did lose a foot over me." He joked as she held her foot.

Frankie was so confused on how this monster knew who she was. She never saw him before even though there was something about him and that something made her trust him. He let her stitch her foot back on before he led her to the booth, changing the song he pulled her into a dance. Holt didn't know why he knew her or the overly grumpy gorgon, but he didn't care he was having fun not matter what. Soon Cleo walked over to tell him that is was way past the time for the party to end, so much to many people's disappointment he said he was closing up shop for the night. As soon as the music stopped a headache started to form, but he ignored it as he walked over the small group of people who was talking.

"Yo!" the fire elemental said as he rushed over to Holt…Heath was his name…he just knew it. "That was awesome dude! You are like the coolest!"

Holt gave the overly happy elemental a half smile pushing him aside as he bounced behind him.

"Thanks for the lovely night there Frankie Fine," Holt said sliding up to her as she blushed again.  
"It was fun; I never knew I could have that much fun."

He laughed wanting to show her some other fun, but it was cut short when his new found fan fell in between them making Holt want to kick him. "What the hell Heath?" He yelled getting the attention from the others.

Heath got up looking offended by getting yelled at by someone he didn't know. "It wasn't like I tried to fall there! I just did!"

Holt glared, "watch what you are doing then!"

Deuce walked over with Manny following cracking his knuckles just in case he needed to lay this monster out for Heath. "Dude, how did you know Heath's name?" Deuce asked when he noticed Holt didn't know him.

Holt was taken aback by the sudden question, but ran his hands through his flame red hair trying to calm himself down, "he told me a while back man." Holt rubbed his eyes trying to fend off this headache that seemed to be getting worst…he had to get home…even though he really didn't know how to get home from here.

Deuce raised an eyebrow not believing this monster in front of him, "sure."

"Come on Deuce!" Cleo said grabbing on to his arm, "no need to be so untrusting."

Holt searched his pockets until he found what he was looking for…he pulled out his cigarettes taking one out and lighting it with his finger. "Well if this party is over I guess I will be heading out then." He said making everyone look at him.

"Smoking will kill you, you know." Clawd said wrinkling his nose up from the smell.

"I don't care." Holt stated plainly giving Clawd a look of boredom, "Drugs can kill you too, but people still do them, breathing the air can still kill, yet we have too. I want to pick my death so I am." He blew smoke in the direction of Clawd making him growl at Holt, who just laughed, "Were-wolves are so temperamental." Holt turned to walk out not noticing Clawd.

"I'll show you temperamental!" Clawd growled walking over to the retreating Holt when Deuce grabbed him. "Not worth it dude."

"That monster is so rude!" Cleo said in her normal dramatic fashion.

"But he seemed so nice…"Frankie said disappointed by her new crush.

Holt closed the doors behind him letting himself feel the pain he had been holding back. "Why does this always happen to me." He moaned out before blackness.

Jackson woke up with a pounding headache…the stars were slowly clearing out as he blinked a couple of times trying to figure out where he was at. It looked like Cleo's drive way but there was no music playing inside. He slowly got up trying not to black out again when a wave of dizziness swept over him. He stumbled inside falling down making people rush to him.

"Dude, Jackson are you okay?" Deuce yelled pulling Jackson to a seat making him sit down Jackson was slipping in and out consciousness. Heath ran over and placed his hand over his cousin's forehead stepping back not knowing what to do. "Man we got to get him home!"

Everyone nodded as Deuce and Heath moved Jackson to lie down in the back seat of his car as Deuce took driver side and Heath passage. "Will you be back?" Cleo whined out to Deuce before he pulled out.

"I have to make sure Jackson is okay," he kissed her good bye, "but once I am sure of that yes I will be." Cleo didn't seem too happy by this news but let him go anyway.

Deuce pulled into Jackson's drive way when Jackson's mother opened the door when she noticed it wasn't Jackson driving the car. She rushed over and immediately took to examining her son like she would any other patient. "Help me get him inside to the couch." She told the boys who looked confused but rushed to help her move Jackson.

Once inside she put a blanket over Jackson after she knew he was okay, she turned to her nephew and Jackson's friend. "What happened at that party?" She said in a very authoritative tone making both boys sink lower than the mother who stood before them. Neither one said anything so she turned to her nephew who seemed to get smaller underneath her gaze. "Heath you better answer me!"

"We don't know there wasn't anything bad there…" He said quickly trying not to get yelled at…he knew how his aunt was with her son. There has been many times when Heath would hide when she got mad. Sadly for him there was no hiding from her now. "Then what happened?" She asked making Deuce answer.

"We aren't really sure…we thought he left when he was feeling sick…at least that is what Frankie told us…we didn't think much of it until he came stumbling through the doors." Deuce looked anywhere but the woman in front of him…her long black hair and sharp blue eyes made him uncomfortable…even though he could turn her to stone…he could help but think this women could break him.

Sydney just rubbed her eyes taking deep breaths calming herself down. "I am sorry boys…I just…Jackson is all I have and I worry about him." She said a little softer looking over to her sleeping son. "I would give anything for him, but Heath you need to get home before you parents worry and Deuce…I know you live down the road, but I will give you a ride."

Both Heath and Deuce nodded as they got in the car. They didn't how to react to everything that happened to Jackson…they sat in silence until their stops trying to think of anything else. There wasn't anything at Cleo's party that could do that to someone…it made Deuce wonder if Jackson was into something worst then cutting…he hoped he was wrong, but from how he mother reacted made him think differently. To make it even worst, he did have this feeling that the rude annoying monster Holt Hyde was going to be a slight problem to him.


	9. Lost but not Forgotten

**Ahhh...aftermaths of parties. Some good, some bad. **

It was Saturday afternoon when Jackson finally woke from the black out. His mother was sitting in his room at the edge of his bed with a bowl of water and a wet cloth.

"Mother…"Jackson start to say trying to get up but his mother rushed over and pushed him back down.

"It's okay Jackson everything is okay," she said patting his head with the cold cloth, "everything will be okay, you are safe." She whispered softly to him.

He pushed her hand away getting up despite her efforts to keep him down. He tried to recall what happened after he woke up…how did he manage to get in front of the doors? He was pretty sure he was by his car…There was no logical way to explain that…but Jackson worked his brain as his mother fused over him.

"Mother I am fine," he snapped a little too harshly making his mother freeze for a second.

She finally broke out of it making Jackson sink down when he caught her gaze, "Don't use that tone with me mister. I am not the one blacking out from parties!"

Jackson hung his head, he didn't do anything wrong…why did she always get mad at him when he didn't even really understand what he did wrong. Jackson didn't say anything as she cleaned up.

"If you are fine then get up do what you want." She walked to the door, "do not come complaining to me when you are hurting." Slamming the door he heard her stomp her way down stairs.

Jackson flinched at his mother's sudden outburst. Of course he was more then used to them…every time he woke up in some ally or random street and he would call her, she would always be mad when they got home…quiet car rides means trouble when he got home. Of course she would make sure he was physically fine, but then she would leave to make him try to figure out what happened. With no help at all, not even a word of how he might have gotten there. Jackson pulled his knees to his chest and just sat in his bed, trying to figure out what he did this time. She let him go…so why is she mad? He didn't go and do drugs…he never even thought about it. Drinking was another thing that Jackson never cared for. So what did he do? He felt warm liquid form in his eyes. All he did was try to get home…he could have blacked out while driving. Why was she not happy that he was alive and not in a ditch somewhere? He let the tears flow as he curled in a ball. He just wanted his mother to be happy…better yet to finally be proud of him for once. Everything he did seem not to matter to her. Not since his father; Jackson clinched his fists as he remembered his father's last moments. How he stood there and did nothing. He let his father die and did nothing! Everyone says that he would have been killed to if he got involved, but it was Jackson's fault he father was even there! So that makes him the murdered…not directly, but if he was stronger than all of that would have never happened!

A few hours later Sydney walked slowly into Jackson's room to see her son curled up on top of his covers not moving. Sydney hated when she got like that, but her Hyde side was hard to control when she was so emotionally involved. But she never hurt anyone more than her son when that part of her came out.

"Jackson…Sweetie?" She called walking over to him when he didn't move. She placed her hand on his side making him jump and move away looking at her with wide eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled a comforting smile at him. She has seen that look before…but not in awhile.

"It's okay…" She whispered pulling him into a hug which for once he accepted without complaint but didn't return.

Jackson felt the warmth of his mother's hug, but at the moment he didn't know how to react. As much as he wanted her to leave…he didn't want to be alone anymore. "I am so very sorry, sweetie," she told him as she held him.

He closed his eyes as he felt tears coming again…how he missed this. The love he forgot existed. But he didn't want her there…he couldn't get the over the feeling that she left him when he needed her most. How she shut down…how she moved from place to place running…running from what he didn't know. All he knew was that the longer she held him the madder he got. Slowly forcing his way out of his crying mother's grip, he wiped his tears away taking a deep breath. Finding his black rimmed glass to put them on, he got up a little stiff from not moving for a while he turned to face his mother. "What did I do?" He asked as his mother as she looked at her hands.

He stood there waiting for his mother to speak first, but when she didn't he walked over to the window, "leave me alone mother," he said quietly. There was no sharpness, he wasn't being mean or demanding it was almost emotionless. Sydney closed her eyes when he said that…new assault of tears were threatening to come out. "Jackson…" she started when he stopped her.

"I just want to be alone. You never had a problem with leaving me to deal with things before…so why is it different now?" He said not looking at her; he knew he hurt her when he said things like that to her. But he was just so mad and confused he didn't care at the moment.

"If…that is what you want." Sydney said not wanting to get in a fight with Jackson again. As much as it hurt her she got up and walked out slowly closing the door behind her. She didn't know what to do…Moments like this she wished there was a manual to being a mother…better yet a single mother who had a son with an alter ego, who not only lost his father…but watched him be murdered.

Jackson listened to his mother walk out of his room before he dropped to his knees, no tears. He was done with crying…done feeling sorry for himself. He walked over to his dresser where he placed it when he promised Deuce and Heath he wouldn't cut anymore. He placed his hand on the handle of the door, he didn't open it…As much as he wanted to go back to that moment…as much as he needed it he removed his hand and walked to the window. Opening he let the cool wind blow in and over him. Breathing it in slowly and then out again, he was strong, he thought to himself. He climbed out the window and started to walk in the afternoon sunlight to the casketball court.

It was empty expect for a few pigeons who were squawking and fighting over some unseen food. Sitting in the middle of the court he just let the sun warm him.

"Jackson?" A small voiced sounded behind him making him jump and turn around.

"Daculaura?" Jackson breathed out trying to catch his breath.

She giggled as she bounced over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Jackson snorted, "I could ask you the same thing."

She pouted a little, "I was just wondering." She walked over and sat down on the bench. Jackson felt bad at the small amount of rudeness he showed to her so he walked over to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…it's just been a stressful day." Jackson rubbed his wrist thinking about his mother.

Daculaura smiled, "Oh it's no problem. Everyone has stressful days! Especially after parties!"

Jackson moaned and placed his head in his hands. "Please don't remind me."

Daculaura tilted her head to trying to understand why Jackson reacted that way. "You didn't have a good time?"

Jackson realized that she must not have been there for his entrance after it ended...He was happy for that. She didn't start to ask a million questions. "I did have a good time…" He wasn't completely lying.

"Well that's good!" She said moving her umbrella over her a little more, "so why didn't you want to be reminded of it if you had a good time?"

Jackson closed his eyes as he remembered running out on Frankie…how he must have scared her. "I kind of left Frankie…" He said as she gasped.

"Why would you do that? That's tots mean!" She scolded as Jackson tried not to laugh, even when being scolded by a teenage vampire wasn't funny enough but when that vampire is a pink happy go lucky one was just a funny thought to him.

"Um…hello I am talking to you!" She said poking Jackson in the arm as he tried trying to make a straight face, "if you aren't going to take dating Frankie seriously then you shouldn't date her!" She shouted making Jackson stop laughing.

"We aren't dating." He said defending himself, slowly calming down from the mental image of her trying to be scary.

"But do you like her?" She said not backing down.

"Well yea, bu-"

"But nothing mister! You better treat her like a princess because she doesn't need her heart broken by some cruel person!"

"But I didn-"

"Didn't what?"

"If you let me finish!" Jackson shouted getting a surprised look from Daculaura, "I didn't mean to run out on her…I wasn't feeling well and tried to go home when I blacked out." She gasped at the last part but he went on talking, "and when I came to the party was over and I didn't even really know what happened since I couldn't stay awake long enough…the last thing I remember was waking up in my bed."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, for once she didn't know what to say. She could apologize but she wasn't really being mean. She just doesn't want her ghoulfriend hurt by some guy. "I guess I am sorry for being so harsh to you."

"It's fine, I should explain to her what happened. Maybe she won't be to mad." Jackson could see this not ending in his favor but he still had to try. Draculaura hugged Jackson from the side making him jump again in response, "that's always a good place to start but she is out of town with her parents for the weekend." Jackson groaned again when she hugged him again. "Don't worry Jackson she will be back Monday."

"I am not worried about her not coming back," he complained to his hands, "it is the fact she will reject me in front of the entire school."

She sat there just thinking for a second when she giggled, "Frankie isn't really into dramatics. So you should be good there."

Chuckling he thought of Deuce and Cleo who seemed to fight only in sight of other people, "yeah she could be like Cleo."

"See already looking on the positive side of things." Her coffin shaped phone started to ring, answering it before even looking at she got up and walked out of earshot. Jackson sat there trying not to watch her talk so he took to watching a few ants crawling away from him. "That was my father," she said walking back over to him, "he says I need to get home, but thanks for sitting and talking to me it was nice."

"No thank you," Jackson said before he waved good bye to her. Who would have thought that talking to a slightly over dramatic vampire would make him feel better? Watching the sun sink lower in the sky he thought of Frankie out with her parents doing whatever Steins did. Laughing a little at the thought of them going to a lake and shocking people…not on propose of course…but thinking of Frankie in a bikini made Jackson blush, good thing there was no one around to question him. Taking out his phone he noticed it was getting late and he should head home…no need to get yelled at for sneaking out and for being out past curfew. He would explain to Frankie Monday, Deuce and Heath tomorrow. He had a feeling that this weekend is not going to be fun at all…of course it would be better to know that when he got home he wouldn't get grounded for the rest of the weekend for back talking his mother. At least she has a reason to be mad at him for once.


	10. You can never Hide from a Hyde

**THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW! LET THE FIREWORKS BEGIN...**

Jackson grumbled as his alarm clock went off, singling him to get ready for school. Monday…the day he would have to face Frankie. Falling off his bed he slowly got up stretching and yawning. He has been having the same odd dream for the past two days. A teenage blue monster thing has been appearing in his dreams yelling and screaming in pain. He seemed to catch on fire and before the flames cleared Jackson woke up. He hasn't had a dream like that in years. When he was little he created an imaginary friend by the name Holt Hyde…he never understood why that name came to him, but it seemed to work. Jekyll and Hyde sounded cool in his four year old mind. But soon his friend became a nightmare scaring him as he slept. He became like an evil shadow that lurked over him. He long forgotten about him until these dreams came back. Shivering as he remembered telling his parents about the blue monster with a tribal face birthmark. They looked very concerned and told him not to worry about it. How he hated that imaginary friend…He guessed that is why he wasn't very creative anymore. His last creation hunted him for the longest of years.

Putting on a light blue ying-yang t-shirt on and smoothing out his wild bed head. He looked over his arms and sighed grabbing a light gray over shirt. He walked down stairs and headed into the kitchen to find it empty. He wasn't too surprised he mother wasn't up yet, after the weekend they had it was better off if he didn't see her right now. Not bothering to grab anything to eat he got into his car and drove to school. Like the first day of school all over again, but this time knew these monsters Clawd got his temps Saturday and he was driving when his sisters got out complaining about how he drove as their dad silenced them with a growl. Deuce was laughing standing by the door waiting on him or Cleo he wasn't always for sure. Heath, Jackson knew was already inside trying to get some poor girl to date him. Thinking of Heath getting rejected again made Jackson get out of his car to head into the dark but very happy school.

"Dude Jackson you look horrible," Deuce said noticing the blackness underneath his friend's eyes.

Jackson just shrugged, "I didn't sleep well last night, but I am fine though." He placed a smile on his face making Deuce glare at him but he took it. "So where is Frankie?" He asked trying to get away from the conversation.

"I saw her head inside not too long ago." He said motioning with his head the direction she went. "But you might want to put Heath on a leash though," Jackson raised his eyebrows as Deuce continued, "There is a new Ghoul Abbey Bominable, she can be a little cold, but I am pretty sure our ghouls will warm her up."

"So besides Heath trying to flirt with her…why should I put him on a leash?" Jackson asked folding his arms trying to picture Heath getting frozen by this new girl.

"Fire…ice…" Deuce giving Jackson a dull look, "and they say you are the smartest kid in our grade."

Jackson smacked his head rolling his eyes, "Hey even geniuses have our moments!"

"Sure dude," he said chuckling, rolling his eyes, "go find him before he gets into trouble."

"Fine I will go baby sit my cousin." Jackson said as he saw the new girl walking with Lagoona.

Waving good bye Jackson went searching for Frankie to talk to her without Heath making pointless comments and making a bad situation worst. He found her talking to Draculuara and when she saw him she quickly turned to Draculuara who patted her on the shoulder waving Jackson to come over. "Hey Frankie…"Jackson said trying to get her look at him..

"Hey Jackson…" she said quietly.

Jackson kicked the floor, "I am sorry for scaring you that night of the party…I…really don't know what happened."

"I do!" She turned yelling at him poking him in the chest. "Mother and Father said people like you are…are…junkies!"

Jackson was taken aback by her sudden anger, "Whoa Frankie it isn't like that!" He said trying to calm her down as she started to cry. Good thing no one was really paying attention. "Please you have to believe me!"

"Why?" She yelled a little louder making Draculaura come to Jackson's defense. "Some normies has illnesses that make them black out." Frankie started to spark from all the tears flowing down her face.

She walked closer to Jackson glaring at him, Jackson didn't back down from this girl who he seemed to hurt so badly and he didn't fully know why. "Is that true?" She whispered in a deadly tone.

He sighed, "I don't know why I randomly black out…it normally happens at night." He rubbed his arm when Frankie seemed to be understanding, "my mother doesn't know why either."

She hugged him, "I am sorry Jackson…I was so worried and then people were talking about…all that…and I didn't want to believe it." She cried in his shoulder so he just patted her as she shocked him a little from the tears reacting her bolts.

"Its fine Frankie…I will try to give you a little more of a warning," he moved Frankie to arms length so he could see her tear soaked face. "I didn't think it would happen that night, I have been able to stay up a lot longer than normal…I guess I reacted my limit." He smiled at her, "Heath and I talked a lot those nights too."

She giggled as she remembered Heath trying to get her to date him…it was hard to believe that he was cousins with Jackson who was the opposite of him. Then her thoughts traveled to the mysterious Holt Hyde…why was she so concerned about someone who was rude to her friends. An explosion snapped her out of her thoughts when Jackson cussed and he never cussed.

"Heath!" Jackson yelled running over to his cousin who seemed to still be on fire. "Take a breath cuz!" He moved over to his overly mad cousin. "What happened?" He asked him as he moved closer, looking around the cafeteria, tables were burnt and thrown to the sides and black marks surrounded his cousin.

"Ask her!" He shouted pointing at a green girl who was crying holding on to her plants.

"Heath, please calm down," Jackson said again reacting his cousin to place a hand on him. Heath was a still on fire but when he felt Jackson hand on his arm his hands went slowly out, "Take deep breaths and explain to me what happened."

He glared at the girl on the ground before forcing his attention back on his cousin, "I wasn't doing anything for once…I was minding my own business reading up on some ghostly gossip textin' Manny, when _she_ came over and started to _accuse me_ of burning her damn plants!" His hands started to catch on fire again when Jackson patted them out getting a sheepish look from Heath, "Sorry cuz…I know you can't handle too much heat." He laughed nudging Jackson a little as he slowly got back to himself.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin who can't seem to stay mad no matter what happened. "So I take it you didn't like being accused of something."

He folded his arms across his chest, "no I don't, I get blamed enough for things catching on fire…but when I didn't do it and I know I didn't do it pisses me off."

"That explains the explosion."

"I will start cleaning it up…"Heath said miserably when he went to go get a bucket…he made sure to 'accidently' trip over one of the girl's plants making her scream and start calling him names as he laughed and kept on walking.

Jackson shook his head at his childish cousin…but a childish Heath was better then what he could be. "Hey I am sorry for Heath…he can be ver-"Jackson started to say when she got up and advanced on Jackson making him back up falling down.

"You better learn to control your damn cousin you damn normie! I swear if he so much as _thinks_ of hurting _my_ plants ever again he will not be the only one getting hurt!" She turned on her heel marching out with her plants making Jackson want to throw a small fire ball at her stupid looking pink green hair.

"Dude…what was that about?" Deuce asked helping Jackson up when others started to come around. 

Jackson shook his head, "Heath got mad for being accused of something he didn't do," He motioned to the floor making Deuce look around, "and she doesn't like normies."

"Don't worry about Venus; she is to overly emotionally about her plants." Clawd said walking over to Jackson and them.

"That explains a lot." Jackson said walking over to another table to sit down, "but why did she accuse Heath of burning them?"

"Maybe because someone must have burned them over the weekend or something stupid," Cleo said walking over to them. She kissed Deuce on the cheek as she sat next to him.

"Yeah I got that," Jackson said bluntly, "but who did it?"

"It doesn't matter dude," Deuce said playing with a strand of Cleo's hair not really caring.

"Hey Deuce!" Operetta yelled over to them walking with a radio in hand.

"I will be back babe," Deuce said getting up and walking over to her making Cleo glare over at them.

Jackson watched them talk with a smile…this was the time he will be able to see if he was right about his gift idea…even Clawd was trying not to give anything away. Deuce walked back over to them handing headphones to Cleo who looked confused and still mad. "It is a gift…Operetta helped me with it…nothing happened I swear." He gave her a pleading look making her sigh and take them. She listened for a few seconds before getting up and hugging Deuce tightly. "All of this was for…" Tears were forming in her eyes, "me?"

Deuce smiled kissing her tears away, "of course it is."

She giggled and hugged him tight before taking the headphones off and calling out to the students in the cafeteria, "Deuce my most amazing boyfriend made me the most amazing gift ever!" She unplugged the headphones letting the music flow over everyone. Deuce's voiced filled the room making everyone turn to listen. Jackson was calmy talking to Clawd when the music filled him with a burning sensation. A headache started to form making Jackson put his head in his hands. "You okay?" Clawd asked as Jackson started to shake. His fingers started to burst into flames as he got up to bend over holding his head. "It hurts…" he moaned out making everyone turn to him. Slowly the flames claimed his hands…it was like his dream all over again, but now it was real…like pins and needles attacking his body when the flames claimed his full body the last thing he saw was a blue hand replace his hand as he blacked out.

Holt let out an agonizing yell; he fell to his knees shaking. What just happened? He looked around at the overly bright room…was that sunlight? He was awake to see it…his mother said that he needed to sleep during the day. He blinked a few times trying to figure out why his body hurt so much. Then he heard music playing and people talking in hushed tones. He got up slowly and automatically wiped his jacket off and looking around to see all eyes on him. Not wanting to seem weak and confused he put on his headphones to put on his favorite song as he rolled his shoulders back and winked at Frankie who was staring at him with her mouth open. Gliding over to her he placed his arm around her, "hey there Frankie Fine…what brings you here on this fine day?"

"H-Holt?" She yelped out as he nodded.

"Of course it is Holt!" Laughing a little as the color slowly drained out of her face. "I can tell you are just as surprised as I am to be here."

"B-but Jackson?"

"Jackson?" He exclaimed looking confused, "I ain't no Jackson!" He pulled his arm off her trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in when the overly-grumpy gorgon named Deuce walked over looking just as surprised as Frankie. "Dude…how? No better yet…you don't know?"

"Know what?" He asked folding his arms across his chest when everything went black.

Frankie was holding a pair of red headphones in her hand when Jackson returned to them confirming everyone's thoughts.

"Um…Frankie? What just happened?" Jackson said rubbing the headache away.

"What is going on here?" A loud voice sounded through the cafeteria making students rush away.

"We need to talk!" Deuce said getting a confused look from Head Mistress Bloodgood as he grabbed Jackson and Frankie to lead them to her office, "Spectra can you send me that video that you took?" He yelled out to no one until you heard a quiet yes reply.

Jackson let Deuce lead him to the office when Heath ran into them. "Hey guys!" He yelled rushing over to them but when he saw Head Mistress Bloodgood he tried to turn a corner really fast when she stopped him turning him in the direction of her office, "You too are coming Mr. Burns." He slouched at being caught, she couldn't be too mad he was trying to clean it up.

No one said anything until they reached her office; she sat behind the desk as the students took the seats in front of her. "So what was so important that we needed to talk Mr. Gorgron?" She said taking her head off and looking at him who just got up and showed the video he got to her making her gasp and look at Jackson.

"Your mother was right…" She said looking sadly at the video as it replayed, "The trigger did change."

"I am sorry but I am still confused on what you are talking about ma'am." Jackson said getting strange looks from his friends and a look of pity from his Head Mistress.

"I have no idea what is going on either cuz." Heath said but getting a look from Frankie he thought it would be best not to talk at the moment.

"How much do you know about your family?" She asked ignoring Heath's comment.

"Well I know everything about my father's side," Jackson said looking at his knees, "but my mother's is slightly harder to understand…she never talked about them…I never met anyone but my uncle who owns a farm." He didn't look up as he remembered his uncle he was kind of scary when Jackson thought about it, "but he was arrested a six years ago for murder."

"And you mother never explained why?"

"Well no she said I was too young to understand." He whispered out…why was he getting twenty million questions? All he did was black out…nothing out of the normal for him. And now he was sitting telling Bloodgood all about his family he never knew.

"Do you recognize the name Hyde at all?"

Jackson was confused on how she knew about his long forgotten imaginary friend, but she did talk to his mother. She might have told her just in case her son went crazy. "His name was Holt Hyde and I made him up when I was a child. I also read stories about my last name I never really thought much about them. My mother tried to hide them from me." he rubbed his hands together not wanting to look at anyone else in the room who seemed to all gasp at the same time.

"What if I told you that he was not just a person you made up or a story you read about?" Head Mistress Bloodgood said making Jackson laugh.

"Oh please…don't insult me!"

"Jackson she isn't." Deuce said handing his phone to Jackson who watched the video. As the video progressed he slowly started to turn paler and the shaking increased until he dropped Deuce's phone and pulled his knees up to his chest in the chair in hid his face. Heath who watched it with Jackson didn't know what to say, so all he did was place his hand on Jackson's shoulder when he pushed it off much to Heath's amazement. "So that explains it…all the times I was so confused on where I was…the black outs…" Jackson whispered slowly getting louder as he got madder. "All those times…HE WAS THE ONE DOING IT!" he pushed the chair over and fell down on the ground scooting up to the desk hitting his head on the desk over and over again. "Why didn't she tell me…" He moaned out as Heath made Jackson stop hitting himself.

"Jackson it will be okay…so you have an…." Heath stopped and looked at the others. "What does he have?"

Head Mistress Bloodgood got up and picked up Jackson's chair as she made him sit down in it, much to his grumbles.

"Jackson's heritage comes from the-"

"Jekyll and Hyde stories back in the 1800s…I read the journals…my mother told me it was nothing and not to worry, that it was just a book…it was where I found the name for Holt." Jackson said through gritted teeth. He had so much to say to his mother when he got home. There will be no avoiding him this time.

Bloodgood acknowledged Jackson, "but yours is different. As time went on your transformations became…more monstrous. Holt is your alter ego."

"That's what he has! Cool I have two cousins now!" Heath yelled standing up, but once again getting the look from Jackson this time made him sit down and fold his hands in his lap.

Shaking her head Bloodgood continued, "Holt is a little more than just an alter ego though. From what I saw in the video proves he is more. He seems to have his own sense of self and self awareness."

Jackson just listened as she talked how could he be…that! He hated everything Holt was and ever will be. "So are you saying he would be my twin if he wasn't my other personality?" Jackson said interrupting Bloodgood.

She thought on it before answering when she said, "I believe he would be."

"Great…now I know I have an alter ego but I am not an only child anymore." Jackson grumbled folding his arms, "thanks for nothing mother."

"Your mother must have had her reasons for not telling you," Frankie said for the first time making Jackson snort and laugh hysterically, "What would be a good reason to keep all this from me? I mean honestly Frankie if you could name one I will take everything I said back."

Frankie had no answer so she went back to sitting quietly as Jackson turned back to face Bloodgood. "We should let Holt know." She said unexpectedly making Jackson tense.

"No!" He half shouted rubbing his arm.

"He has a right to know Mr. Jekyll." She told him making him sink in his seat.

"It hurt…" he moaned out, making Bloodgood think twice before turning in the radio.

"Your mother said trigger switches could hurt for the first couple of times."

"I am so glad you know all this," he snapped at her making her press the radio on making Jackson burst into flames.

Holt looked around the room wondering once again how he got here, but not dwelling on it to long when Bloodgood started to talk.

"Holt Hyde correct?"

"Of course I am," he said in his normal trying to be a good kid tone, "what could I do for you?"

"Deuce can you show him?"

"Show me what?" Holt asked looking over at Deuce who handed him his phone. "NO!" he shouted throwing Deuce's phone at the wall, "you are pullin' my leg lady and I don't like it!" He stood up and placed his hands on her desk as it started to smoke, "You think I am some damn normie then you have another thing comin'!"

Bloodgood just let this monster yell at her. She understood how he must be feeling. "You aren't a normie Holt you are still a monster. Both you and Jackson are full monsters, but with a little twist."

"You damn bitch! You are callin' me an alter ego! I am not a damn alter ego. I am me!" He shouted catching the desk where his hands are on fire. Bloodgood was still not backing down.

"Please refrain from cussing Mr. Hyde."

"I do what I damn well please!" He said walking away from her heading to the door, "you are not goin' to tell me, _a Hyde_ what to do!" He kicked open the door then slamming it shut before he blacked out again.

Jackson woke up outside the door. He turned around looking at the others who still in their same positions.

"I am sorry…" Jackson moaned out. Not knowing what to do but walk back in and tried not to look at the desk that was still smoking.

"It is okay Jackson." Bloodgood said getting up and placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "you are allowed to go home if you want…Holt didn't take it much better then you did."

Jackson sat in silence not wanting to think about what he did as Holt.

"Is it okay I go with Jackson?" Heath asked eyeing his cousin who still hasn't said anything. "Just to make sure he will be okay?"

Bloodgood nodded as Jackson walked past Heath making him run after him. "I will be fine Heath; I just really want to be alone."

"Come on cuz, you learned that you have a party goer half! That's so awesome!" He said loudly making Jackson flinch.

"No Heath it isn't awesome…this is not fun or great or anything else you think this is!" Jackson growled at Heath making him stop in his tracks. "I just want to be left alone so please do this one thing and leave. Me. Alone." He bluntly told Heath as he walked to his car.

Heath stood in the hall way not knowing to follow Jackson or to just…stand here. Deuce and Frankie walked up behind the confused elemental, "Let him go dude. I am pretty sure he will be alright."

"Pretty sure doesn't mean he will be!" Heath shouted at Deuce who just backed up at his outburst, "He is my family! What if he does…?" Heath stopped short looking back to where Jackson disappeared to.

"I don't think he will" Deuce said getting a confused looked from Frankie whom he mouthed 'later' to. She nodded and walked away heading to her next class, pulling out her stitches as she walked worried about Jackson more than ever.

Jackson sat in his car for a few minutes after he got home trying to gather his thoughts. From what he was going to say to his mother who was off today. He didn't know where to start. He thought about not even bringing it up and seeing if she would tell him all about it on her own, but he waved that down when he remembered that she kept it from him for sixteen years. Clinching his hands into fists he walked through the door finding his mother sitting in the kitchen reading a book at the kitchen table. She didn't look up when he entered the room, "Why are you home so early?"

"It doesn't matter why I am home so early," he said trying not to show his anger just yet, his mother looked up giving him the same look whenever he used that tone with her.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I am your mothe-"

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" He shouted not letting her finish her sentence, making his mother just look at him, she sat there for a minute just staring at Jackson before she blinked a couple of times.

"Lie to you? I hav-"

"Don't even start that!" He cut her off again. "Just tell me everything you know about _your_ side of the family and I mean _everything._"

She tried looking anywhere but her son. She didn't want to have this conversation. But she asked anyway, "The trigger switched didn't it?"


	11. The More they Hide the More it Hurts

**Alrighty guys things are getting real. :D Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger last chapter, wait no I am not that sorry lol XD **

Jackson stared daggers at his mother as she got up and walked out of the kitchen. She went up stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. Jackson closed his eyes…there was no way she will avoid him this time. He marched up stairs and banged on his mother's door.

"You need to tell me everything now! It's not like you can take back SIXTEEN years of lies!" He shouted through the door, "do you even care about me? Or was I just some mess up you couldn't seem to-" The door opened making Jackson take a step back when his mother glared at him.

"You will refrain from banging on my door, as well as shouting. I am still you mother and I never lied to you."

"What do you call hid-" Jackson tried to keep his temper under control he knows now what happens when he blacks out, Holt is not getting to his mother first.

"I was making a choice!" She yelled at him pulling him into her room and setting him down on her bed, she stood in front of him. "I had a choice when you born and we found out you were more like my family than your father's."

"I don't care!" He yelled getting up, "I just want to know why you lied!"

"I didn't lie!"

"Then why did you hide it?" He cried out making his mother want to hold him.

"It was safer for you and Holt if you didn't know." She said tired of fighting already.

Jackson just stared at her…safer….safer? "How was it _safer?"_He said through gritted teeth, "or was it more _convenient _for you. I bet if it wasn't for the trigger switch I would have never known."

"I was going to tell you when you were ready."

"When was that going to be mother?" He shouted stomping his foot as she flinched still not looking Jackson in the eye. "I am sixteen freaken years old! I can drive, what makes you think I couldn't know about my alter ego?"

"You were in so much pain already…why should I add more to it?" She said trying to defend herself when Jackson stomped that down.

"Pain? _Pain?_" Jackson laughed hysterically, "The only reason why I was in_ pain _was the simple fact that I was confused all the damn time! You weren't there and when I needed you the most, you left!" His hands were shaking, he took a deep breath trying to regain himself as his head started to hurt. "You left me…to deal with my father's death alone…I never saw you…we moved so much I don't even remember half the schools you forced me to."

Jackson sat on the floor as his mother sat across from him. "I didn't leave you sweetie…I didn't know how to feel about it…we all deal with-"

"You should never leave your son to deal with all that by himself! No matter how much pain you are in!" He yelled getting up and away from her. He rushed to his room slamming the door shut. He was done with his mother, done with life. He screamed out in anger trying his hardest not to switch out. He rushed to his vanity and pushed it over, the mirror shattered. He fell to his knees landing in the glass, sharp stabbing pains shot through his hands. Blood started to pool around his hands. He didn't care; he wanted nothing more than this pain to stop. To just fall away leaving this cruel unfair world behind him. No tears, just anger, red hot boiling anger. He heard his door slowly open behind him. Jackson's mother looked around at her son breathing heavily on the ground on top the broken vanity. She saw blood around his hands and she rushed to him when he pushed her away.

"Jackson let me look at your hands," she demanded making Jackson push her away harder. She sat back on her knees just watching Jackson calm down or at least trying. "Why me?" he groaned out not really wanting an answer.

She played with her rings as she answered his question. "I was told when I was barely six years old. Of course my Hyde side isn't like Holt. She is more...angry…and only comes out when I am extremely emotionally unable to deal with what is going on in front of me." She stops and watches Jackson who has not moved. "She doesn't think, just acts…it could have been different if I didn't know at such a young age…I hated her…everyone acted like she some sort of infection…so before our trigger switch she wasn't one for anything but anger." She stopped talking feeling herself start to cry. "I didn't want that for you or Holt…I may have made mistakes and I know I have hurt you so many times…but in the end letting Holt believe he was his own person may have helped keep him sane." She grabbed Jackson's wrist, who didn't pull away. "As for you…I knew you would ask questions. But with those questions, yes I lied, but I knew when Holt started asking questions he would be more ready to deal with the truth. You were always going to handle the truth better-"

"Is this how you imagined me taking it?" He asked not looking at her and pulling his arm out of her grasp.

She shook her head wanting nothing more to take all the pain she caused her son away from him, "No, no this is not what I imagined when I told you."

Jackson said nothing and they both sat in their same positions for what seemed like hours. His mother slowly got up pulling Jackson up as well, "let me look at your hands…there might be glass in them."

Jackson let his mother drag him down stairs and sit him at the kitchen table. He had no idea how to react to any of this. What his mother said made sense. If she has to deal with an alter ego who was mad all the time…how was she not insane? She couldn't act out emotionally…not without hurting someone. He wondered if that is why Holt is the way he is…able to act and think like a real person. The video proved he was able to seem happy confused and in pain. Jackson's mind floated to the journals he was able to read…not all of them since his mother hid them from him every time he found them. His mother placed an empty bowl on the table and had tweezers in her hand as she pulled a chair up right next to him. "Let me see your hands." She said as he obeyed her. "Can you take off your over shirt?" She asked noticing it was hard to see his hands. Jackson again obeyed without complaint. He placed his hands on the table again and waited for his mother to start looking over his hands. When he felt her hand on his arm he looked at her. He saw tears in her eyes…why was she crying again? He looked down at his arms to notice she was covering his almost healed cut. "Why didn't you come to me?" She asked.

Jackson just glared at his mother, "Because you would have never understood." He turned his attention back to the window as his mother looked over the scars on his arms….every moment of pain…he thought she wouldn't understand him. She could have lost her son to this and she would have never known. Between her seeing Holt come home either high or drunk to seeing Jackson cutting because of her. She knew she wouldn't be a good mother…why did she even have him? Trying her best to keep the tears from coming fully she looked over his hands pulling out the glass. It wasn't as bad as it looked in his room. She was thankful for that. Wrapping them up she hugged Jackson who shoved her off. She sat back down in her chair not knowing what else to say to him, "I am finished with your hands."

"Thanks," was all he mumbled out getting up from the chair and heading to the door before his mother stopped him.

"Do you know what your trigger is now?"

He turned back around and walked over to his backpack. Grabbing his headphones he put them on. As much as he hated Holt he thought he could go through the same disappoint he was going through right now…anyways he rather have the blackout then deal with everything right now. His mother just watches her son place his headphones on and putting them into his phone as music started to play. She jumped up as Jackson was engulfed into flames and when they cleared Holt was standing there rubbing his head. "Mom?" He asked slowly as if he was trying to hold back tears.

She rushed over to him making him sit down in the chair. "It's okay Holt." She said smoothing out his hair.

"They told me I wasn't real…" He moaned out not looking at his mother.

"Who told you that?"

"Head Mistress Bloodgood…she called me an alter ego," Holt placed his head in his hands, "I am not an alter ego. Am I?"

She didn't know how to answer that…from what she saw…music was now their permanent trigger…there was no hiding the truth now. "Yes Holt you are an alter ego, but-"

Holt got up shoving her aside, "and you are just now tellin' me this?" He yelled with tears flowing down his face, "every time you told me just to go with it…was…was just because you knew I wouldn't ask why?"

"No Holt I jus-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He yelled as his hands burst into flames.

"You weren't ready…" she answered back standing up straight…she knew Holt would take it like this no matter how long it took, she was more prepared for Holt's outbursts then Jackson's.

"It would have made my life easier!" He yelled back. "But you know what I am fuckin' done." Holt grabbed the keys he saw sitting on the island where Jackson's backpack sat. "I am done talkin' to a mother who lies!" He grabbed the phone which was connected to his headphones and walked to the door before his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"You are not leaving," she whispered in a deadly tone, Holt knew he was in trouble by the look on her face. Damn Jackson for already pissing their mother off. He pulled his arm from her grip and pushed her back. "You are not the boss of me anymore! I don't need you anymore!" He opened the door when she slammed it shut.

"You think you are the only one who wants to be free?" His mother said in a growl. He backed up to the door when everything about his mother seemed to have changed. On her wrist there was a tattoo he has never seen before. She still looked like his mother, but her eyes…there was something different. "I will show you how a real Hyde should act."

Holt woke up a few hours later lying on the living room floor. He flinched as he got up. Bruises seemed to cover every inch of his body. He never seen his mother like that…looking around the room he saw it was a mess. Nothing seemed to have survived his mother's assault…only him. She made sure he did at least…his headphones laid on the ground somewhere, but the radio was on blasting some random CD. Slowly getting up he tried not to put pressure on his hands…Jackson must have did that…it was nice to know that he could blame some of the pain he was in on his other half. Brushing his self off trying not to hit any major sore spots, moving over to the mirror that seemed to have almost lived through the assault, he saw a bruise form on his cheek. He didn't know what to think of this new find. Soon he studied the birthmark on his face…it looked just like the one on his mother's wrist. Sighing he was finally able to put the pieces together. His mother…was like him, well in a way. She changed like Jackson…she had an alter ego. But like him her alter was…not like him? She didn't seem to care what happened as long as her anger was getting out. Not even Holt's cries of pain cleared her head. His fists started to shake as he remembered the feeling of being weak and helpless. No one would ever make him feel that way again. He punched the mirror breaking it the rest of the way before finding his headphones and slamming the door shut to the house. He didn't know where he was going and he never really cared as long as he was away from that damn place.


	12. Lost in

**Okay...I have another warning on this chapter... well more like a bigger warning then the last chapter that I warned on. This one is about Holt and how he deals with his life. Now unlike Jackson, Holt is not a cutter he does a little worst... there is drugs and alcohol in this chapter as well as violence and a few other things that most people normally don't like. I am sorry once again if it is not you thing...but it just kind of happened. Like always though, I am always happy for your reads and reviews! **

Holt was walking through New Salem not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was the cool rain helped sooth his pain. The music was back ground noise…somehow he was still able to hear everything; it was like the music wasn't even there unless he turned his attention to it. Strange…He guess it was because of the trigger switch…it made him only be out with music so it gave him the ability to tone it out when needed, well that was so fucking nice of it. Reaching one of the clubs he found not too long ago he deiced to sink his pain away like he normally did. Walking up to the back door where the and bands used to get in, he smoothed out his jacket and walked over to the bouncer who smile brightly at the monster in front of him.

"Holt Hyde my main monster!" He walked over giving Holt in their normal hand shake. Holt winced a little when their hands met, but got over it quickly. "My monster…what happened to you? Did the ass from across the street get to you again?" The super large Minotaur said motioning to his hands and face.

"Ha, that overly confident bastard hasn't tried to mess with me since I burned him," Holt laughed as he remembered stealing weed off a person who kept trying to call him out whenever he worked the D.J. booth at this monster/normie club. He didn't want to tell this monster the truth.

The Minotaur laughed as he unlocked the door the let him through, "Just remember when you take the booth you are twenty one. Also…it's been hell trying to find someone as good as you." He winked at the young monster, "make sure you talk to Addey…and Mik…they will hook you up on all your favs."

Holt nodded wanting nothing more to get that numb feeling again. It has been to long since he rode that ship of nothingness. Walking through the overly dark back room he found the door he was looking for. It was a private room for the bands and parties by the owner. You had to be someone to just be able to walk in there. As for getting free drugs…all you had to do was be the best damn D.J. they ever saw. Even if you were under aged, as a monster no one cared…cops were never called on monster/normie clubs. They were either too drunk to care or too high to notice.

Addey looked up from her position to see the always lovely face of Holt Hyde, jumping up she slithered over to him kissing his un-bruised cheek. "Hello handsome." She whispered in his ear as he grabbed her by the hair pulling her away from him, "not in the mood Addey…give me the normal and I am all yours."

She hissed making Holt shiver when the tongue barely touched his ear. "You know the rules Holt."

He groaned as he pushed her away, "No Addey you are bein' a bitch and it is pissin' me off," He sat down at her booth she just left and drank the rest of her drink. "No give me it now and we will see if I will pay you kindly."

She hissed again glaring that the young monster in front of him…oh how she wanted him. The bruises made it even worst. Why did he have to be so mean to her? All she wanted to have him under her.

"Mik!" She yelled for her twin brother who slithered over. "Holt is here," motioning to him where he was getting a row of shots and drinking them down.

He laughed, "That kid has issues." He shook his head, "don't you try anything, yet. Set him at the booth and then give him the drugs," He handed her the needle and liquid that he knew Holt would do anything for. "Two hours for what I handed you. Thirty minutes for every drink he has including shots." Holt was already swaying when he called out for Addey.

"He won't like those rules, but if he doesn't want to do it." She giggled, "I can always give him another way to pay."

Mik chuckled at his sister, "remember he is only sixteen."

"He doesn't act it…and I doubt he will remember it any way especially the way he is drinking now."

Mik cracked his knuckles before turning away from the poor sight in front of him, "just don't let anyone see you sister."

She nodded as she slithered back over to Holt as she told him the rules for the night. Holt happily agreed to the drinks…the other he needed…now! "Two hours!" He shouted knocking over the table, "no I will have it now. Then I will work the booth."

Addey just giggled as she pulled him down back next to her. She took off his jacket, "calm down Holt…you can have it now you just have to work all night to pay off everything." He sunk down in the seat as she ready his arm for the needle. He closed his eyes not really caring what happened as long as he was free from the emotions he was feeling.

"I…want…to be…free." He whispered to her as she giggled.

"I know, hunny, I know." She kissed his forehead before leading him to the booth. "But sadly to be free you have to work."

Holt rubbed his eyes trying to clear the fog just enough to do what he did best. The only thing in his unreal life he did best. Working the D.J. booth, soon Addey appeared back behind him running her hands down his arms. "You worked it off good job…"she moaned lustfully in his ear as she led him back down to the booth he left six hours ago only to see no one in there. He could feel the fog lift as emotions slowly leaked into his drugged mind. "I need more!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders as she moved closer to him. "The night is over Holt," she whispered making Holt back away as she advanced on him, "but there is _other_ ways for you to get what you want."

Holt pushed her away and turned his back to her, "like I would whore myself to a bitch like you."

"Like you haven't before?" She giggled as Holt smacked her.

"I am not your damn play toy!"

She got up and threw Holt down on the seat holding him down she got on top of him, "Mister Holt Hyde…poor little Holt Hyde who can't even stand straight thinks he can smack me around?"

Holt yelled out trying to get her off him as she kissed him. Why did he always get himself in these kinds of situations? He was able heat up his hands enough to make her yelp and jump off him. "You are seriously pissin' me off women!" He hands caught on fire making her take a step back, but those wild eyes just looked him up and down, "Oh a little fire in my prey…I am surprised you are even able to do that…I mean you are nothing special."

Holt tackled her making her scream when he started punching her over again, soon the minotaur who he met at the door pulled him off the bleeding women, "FUCK YOU…" he screamed as his hair lit on fire and his hands making the minotaur drop him roughly on the ground. "You can't take an advantage of me and not get burned!" He walked over to her and grabbed what he truly wanted before Mik showed up running to his sister, "What the hell Holt?"

"She wanted more then I wanted to give her," he growled out leaving the lame ass building. It wasn't long before Mik will have a team looking for Holt and what he stole. So he ran down a couple of blocks as the morning sun started to show signs of life. He would have been scared of blacking out, but now he knew as long as he had music he was fine. Looking at his phone there was ten missed calls from his mother, three from Deuce and Heath. Even Frankie called him, but he wasn't worried about that, battery was half full. Not bad he thought when he found an old abandoned bridge as he walked underneath it. He leaned miserably against the bridge trying his best not to get sick off the alcohol he consumed that night. Letting the soothing wind blow over him as the fresh smell of wet grass fill his lungs. Why couldn't he be real? Why did he have to be born? He tried and tried to make his life worth…something and now there was no hope for him. He took off his jacket trying to resume the ritual that Addey did back at the club. Soon he was back in his own little fog. Nothing seemed to hurt him, lost in his own thoughts he didn't even see the car pull up beside him. He giggled as he saw an orange skinned man that looked just like his father come over to him. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could tell he was worried about him. "Dad?" Was all he was able to get out before the man picked him up and placed him in the car. That's when the beautiful sunlight that warmed Holt slowly went out.


	13. Not Dead but not Alive

Jackson's mind was floating lost in the black abyss…nothing he wasn't used to…the comforting feeling of nothing surrounded him. Was he dead? He couldn't be. He could hear a woman, her voice like angels singing to him to come back. He wasn't gone… he was right there. In this sweet abyss, he couldn't feel…it felt nice not to feel. Then his voice came…rough but sweet all at the same time. A voice he hasn't heard in three years. What was he saying again? No…he wanted to shout…he didn't want to see him…to much…it left him weak. The blackness started to turn…changing from the smooth nothing to a miserable nothing. Go away he wanted to shout…but nothing came from his lips. No words…no actions. He stood helpless as the lights rushed upon him to bring back the pain he knew would come. If this was death he wanted a refund! He heard a soft beep…almost like a heartbeat. His heartbeat? That beeping was pulling him from the blackness. He didn't want the light! He could hear the beeping grow faster as he panicked. "Jackson?" That male voice asked slightly panicked, "Jackson come back to us."

No…he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here and forget everything. Why should he go back? "Jackson please…we are so very worried about you," he cried. Jackson felt something touch him, but that wasn't right there was nothing here? Just him…no one else…nothing else.

Soon the light was so blinding Jackson shut his eyes, when the light cleared he slowly opened his eyes to reveal a tired looking fire elemental. "Father?" Jackson moaned out making the elemental jump and sigh in relief and sadness. "It's your uncle Jackson," he said slowly as he saw Jackson's eyes fill with tears. "No it is alright," He pulled Jackson into a hug which he fully returned. Why did they have to be twins?

"Shh…" he soothed, "you are fine…you are safe."

"Where am I?" Jackson asked not wanting to let go of his uncle. It has been to long since he has seen his uncle, he was afraid he would disappear just like his father.

"The hospital." He said slowly backing away from their embrace. "Holt seemed to get himself in a little of trouble…you have been out for three days."

Jackson fell back into his pillows straining his mind on how he got here. He remembered turning into Holt when he was fighting with his mother. "Holt did this to me." He stated angrily, when his uncle grabbed his wrist making Jackson's anger melt away. He forgot how it was like to have a father. Even if he wasn't his father…it was the best he has at the moment. The only person he really wanted to see at the moment.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked trying to get to the bottom of what really happened.

"I remember my mother wrapping my hands up and asking me what my trigger was." He said staring at the ceiling.

"So Holt was out for the rest of the time?"

"I guess…"

His uncle leaned back in his chair letting go of Jackson's hand when Jackson reached for it before giving up. His uncle placed his hand back down as Jackson grabbed it holding on to it as if it was his life line. He couldn't help feel himself start to shake. After all this time he his nephew was still hurting. Hurting more than ever…as much as he loved his brother's fiancé he couldn't help but hate her a little over how she treated her son. "Jackson do you care if I talk to Holt?" He asked quietly feeling him grip tighter on his hand.

"Why…he isn't going to want to talk." He moaned out, "All he wants to do is nearly kill me."

He leaned forward so he could reach Jackson's head. Smoothing out his hair like he saw Jackson's father do so many years ago, "He is hurting just as much as you. He was doing the only thing he knew to do."

Jackson turned away not wanting to face the truth. His uncle was right…Holt was more alone then Jackson was. "What if he hurts you?" Jackson said in a whisper.

His uncle chuckled, "I think I can handle a sixteen year old."

Jackson didn't say anything as he still had his back to him. "Did you father ever tell you about when he was younger?" He asked making Jackson turn to him confused.

"He did all the time."

"Did he tell you about the time he dangled me off a bridge because he thought I was trying to steal girlfriend?"

Jackson sat up a little more giving his uncle his full attention. "Your father was always a little hot-headed. It got better as he grew up, but at the time he was wild. He never listened to mother or father, always getting me and him into the worst kind of trouble." Jackson was surprised to hear this side of his father. He never saw that, his was father was a loving kind man that did anything to make sure his family was safe. His uncle chuckled as he saw the gears turning in Jackson brain. "Doesn't seem like we are talking about the same person right?" Jackson shook his head, "Why did he think you were stealing his girlfriend?"

Smiling he sat a little straighter, he continued, "Well what happened was. He met this girl from another school. She didn't know that he was a twin." He stopped and chuckled remembering his brother's face, "She came up behind me and hugged me and when I turned around she gave me a kiss. Well at that moment your father walked out seeing me and her, surprising the hell out of us both." Jackson was listening with a slight smile on his face. "Well you could have guessed he was not a happy camper. So he ran after me throwing fireballs at me calling me a traitor. It wasn't long he chased me to a bridge where he tackled me. He wanted answers on why, but me being me deiced to make a joke of my brother's anger. He grabbed me by my shirt and hung my head over the edge of the bridge." Jackson saw his uncle's eyes sparkle when he retold the story, "Finally I gave in and when he went to pull me up my shirt ripped making me fall backwards. Lucky he was standing so close because he caught me right when I cracked my head on the side of the bridge fracturing my skull." He leaned back, "that was a fun conversation when I woke up."

Jackson chuckled as he could picture his grandparents scolding them. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked getting to the real reason. No one ever explained something like this unless they had a reason…well to him they did.

He sighed, "The reason is, there will be a time were you will hate someone so much that all you want to do is hurt them or never talk to them. But even after your father did that to me I still loved him very much, I never once tried to hurt him back…well I mean I did get my own revenge, but that was because we both were rotten to the core." He laughed when Jackson chuckled. "As for you and Holt," He said getting serious again, "You both need to learn to at least like each other. There is no escaping one another, so might as well make it as pleasant as possible. You will fight…and you will hate him, but he will feel the same way." Jackson looked at his knees not really wanting to believe his uncle. "But at the end of the day, you both need to be able to live with each other."

Jackson let that sink in. His uncle was right…as much as he hated to admit it. "Are you sure you will be able to talk him down?" Jackson asked not wanting to go back. He was afraid where he might wake up again.

"I think I can handle your alter ego…I mean if he is anything like your guys father that is." He smirks as Jackson laughed as his uncle pulled out his phone and handed Jackson his headphones off the table next to the bed. "It won't be long."

Jackson placed on the headphones letting the music bring that same burning feeling through him, it was a lot more comforting then he remembered.

Holt opened his eyes to see the face of his father, "Dad!" He shouted grabbing the man into a hug; he let the tears flow from his eyes…not caring who saw him. His mother told him he was dead…but there he sat alive and well.

"Holt…" the man said pulling Holt off of him and making him sit back in the bed, "I am not your father."

Holt laughed, when he noticed his voice was different. Everything seemed wrong. Who was this man sitting there, "Who are you?" He said in a deadly tone lighting his hands on fire.

"I am your uncle," He said calmly as Holt glared and tried to get out his bed when he noticed that he was attached to machines.

"I have no family!" He shouted as his uncle as he grabbed him pulling him back down on the bed. "Holt please calm down…everything will be alright." He soothed as Holt tried to push him away with a scared look in his eyes. "Please…just listen to me. Your father-"

"No! You lie to me! You will use me like everyone else!" He yelled with true fear in his eyes. His uncle didn't know what to do…he just held Holt down as he caught his hands on fire trying to burn the man holding him. Crying out Holt finally gave in, there was no escaping it. Why did this man have to look like his father…his father was the only happy memory he had. Now this person was going to ruin it. "Whatever you do…make it quick." He said in defeat, closing his eyes.

Holt felt hands leave his arms, slowly opening his eyes he saw him sitting in the chair. "I won't hurt you and I am not lying to you. Your father had a twin brother," he placed his hand over his chest, "me."

Holt just sat there, not knowing how to react to any of this information. He thought about trying to leave again. When the man started talking again, "I am sorry we never met before…but your mother was very over-protective of you."

Holt growled at the mention of his mother.

"I know it is still a touchy subject, but-"

"You can tell her to go die." Holt said interrupting him.

"Don't be like that," He scolded making Holt laugh.

"I do want I damn well please," he said through gritted teeth when his uncle slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" Holt growled, only his father slapped him there when he got mouthy.

"Now that I have your attention, you will listen to me and not bad talk your mother."

Holt folded his arms and glared out the window where the sun shined through making him smile a real smile. "What makes you happy?" His uncle asked kindly seeing the smile Holt tried to hide.

"None of your damn business," Holt snapped earning another slap. "Aw come on!"

"I will do it until you learn not to back talk me."

Closing his eyes he tried to hide the happiness he felt with this man. He might just be his uncle, he reminded him so much of his father.

"Sorry…" he mumbled out. Getting a grin from his uncle, "that is quite alright."

"Are you going to answer my question?" His uncle asked watching Holt chew his lip.

"Workin' the D.J. booth…" he whispered, "music is my life."

Holt was just looking at the afternoon sky taking in all in when he talked to his uncle.

"Where did you learn to D.J?" His uncle asked when he saw Holt tense.

"I…don't… wanna to talk about it." He whispered again.

His uncle placed his hand on Holt's shoulder as he got up. "Its fine…you can tell me when you are ready…but remember one thing. You share a body with someone…he is your family just like I am yours. You may have just met me, but I feel like I have known you your entire life, which I have." He stopped as Holt focused somewhere else, "I love you like my own son…no matter what happens, no matter how rotten you act." Holt smirked, "you will always be accepted into this family."

Holt didn't say anything. He didn't like the idea of Jackson being his family, but it was kind of hard to deny him, especially when there was no music playing. Maybe he could _try _to not act out so much. He felt kind of bad knowing he was the one that landed them in the hospital, again. When he remembered the scars on his arms, "did Jackson tell you about his cuttin' problem?"

His uncle gave Holt a sad look before retaking his seat, "I have known for years…that is why I was so worried about you when your mother took you away from us."

Holt made a fist, slowly hating Jackson a little more, "you better tell him to stop. I don't like these scars linin' my arms."

His uncle gave Holt a sad smile, "you both deal with emotions differently, but yes I will talk to him. Promise."

Holt gave him a nod before he yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to miss the sun," Holt slurred out when his eyes started to close. He heard his uncle chuckle, "it will be there tomorrow, promise." Holt felt a hand go to his headphones pulling them off as he closed his eyes.


	14. Back to School 101

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and the support I have been getting. In knowing I have people liking my story helps me finish it. So thank you again. :D**

Jackson walked through the hall ways of Monster High. Everyone else was already in class. It has been two weeks since he last walked these halls. He ran his hand across the metal lockers while he walked to her office. He tried not to think about why he was gone for so long. Holt and him fought for the longest of time trying to settle on a time schedule their uncle said to do… he also got them both a planner so they could plan more effectively to make sure they both could have as normal of life as possible. Unfortunately…his mother lost her mind after she found out her Hyde side hit Holt. It caused her normal self to fall to drinking and to be found a day later passed out from an over dose. His aunt and uncle thought it would be better if they put her in a hospital to help her work out her own problems. Jackson didn't want to lose his mother either…so he agreed. So now he was living with his aunt and uncle until she is able to pull herself together. So far life wasn't looking in his favor. At least Holt was making an effort to behave himself. Holt didn't really know how to react when he found out his new found fan, was indeed his cousin. Jackson tried to explain to Holt how Heath was long before he met him the night before they went home from the hospital. Holt made fun of Jackson as he tried to explain so Jackson decided to let him figure it out. Even though Jackson would never admit it to anyone, it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to even if it meant the annoying half of himself. Even then…When Holt made him mad he would not let him out for a few days. So Jackson found out what happens when he doesn't let his alter ego out, the hard way. Like Holt will become a stronger presence in his mind. Therefore he was able to talk to Jackson in his mind, driving him mad enough to give in to him before he lost his mind.

Passing on the mad science lab he saw Deuce and Clawd laughing at a student who was having trouble catching some animal. Clawd looked out the door to see Jackson shaking his head at his two friends, he jumped up and yelled a 'hey' before getting yelled at by the teacher, who smiled at Jackson before scolding Clawd. Making it to the office he knocked on the door, he heard a faint 'come in.' "It is good to see you again Mr. Jekyll." Head Mistress Bloodgood said as Jackson took a seat.

"It is good to be back ma'am."

"So you are here to talk about Holt's enrollment in Monster High?" She asked pulling out papers from her desk watching Jackson shift in his chair.

"It was my uncle's idea…since he can be out during the day…he…well we both thought it would help him out in life." Jackson stammered out.

"School is always a first step to a normal teenager life, but have you talked this over with him?" She asked raising an eyebrow when Jackson shifted again avoiding her eyes.

"Well…no…I thought it would be better to surprise him…you know…showing him I can kind of trust him…as long as he doesn't drive my car."

Bloodgood just smiled warmly at the young normie in front of her. "Well for this to happen I will need to talk to Holt, not you."

Jackson played with his hands as he remembered that part of this crazy idea…he had to willing let Holt out for school… "I wanted to talk about how my G.P.A will be affected before we move on this discussion." He said sitting up a little straighter not wanting Holt to ruin any of his chances to be the top of his class.

"We will put Holt on a trail period here at school." She said thinking over this unusual situation, "if school proves too much for him, then you will be excused from the two classes he will be taking. Now if Holt proves he can be a model student and try to get good grades then we will see if it will be placed against your G.P.A." Jackson snorted at her calling Holt a model student, but agreed to the terms. At least Holt couldn't ruin this part of his life.

"Now I do believe if that is all of your questions Mr. Jekyll, I think it is time to let Holt pick his two classes."

"Just one more question," Jackson said before placing on his headphones. "How long will he be out today?"

Bloodgood thought it over for a minute, "I was thinking we could let him see the school day in a full," Jackson stared at the women in front of him in shock…the whole day?

"The whole day?" He asked turning slightly pale.

"He needs to experience school in full and if he is anything like what your uncle told me, you will be out for every class he finds boring."

Jackson sighed in relief at least he wouldn't be shut up inside his own mind all day. "I guess I can agree to that…if it is only for a day."

Bloodgood smiled when Jackson relaxed a little, "and to make it better," she said getting Jackson's attention before he turned on music, "I did ask Rochelle to show him around."

Looking even more relaxed to hear that Holt wouldn't be running wild through school, he placed his headphones on and let the music flow. Holt let out a happy yelp in knowing he was out before their normal time switch, "Haha, the nerd must have ran into music." He said not really knowing where he was until he heard a person clear their throat behind him. "Oh…Bloodgood." He said sitting down in the seat in front of her.

"Don't sound too disappointed in seeing me Mr. Hyde."

Holt sunk in his seat…the last time he was here he called her a bitch and caught he desk on fire, which was fixed with a brand new desk.

She didn't seem angry at him so he thought it was best not to apologize. "You are here because we all think, Your uncle and Jackson included, that it would be good for you to enroll in school here," She said getting to the point.

"What- me?" He laughed getting a confused look, "I am sorry if I may seem rude ma'am but I never went to school a day in my life. I don't think startin' now will be a good idea."

"There is always a good time to go to school." She countered making Holt raise an eyebrow, "it will give you a chance to meet monsters your own age and make friends."

Holt sat back trying to think of a time when he had a friend. A real friend…Okay so maybe going to high school didn't seem like that much of a bad idea. "How do I enroll?" He asked earning a smile from Bloodgood. "I have everything set up; your uncle was here this morning enrolling you. We just needed to make sure you wanted to go." Holt rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"So how many classes will I have?" He dreaded the answer of actually having to do school work.

"Just two." She said handing a paper to Holt with all the classes on it, there was yellow highlighter on some of the classes. "What does the yellow highlighter mean?"

"Those are Jackson's classes; he was willing to give up two classes for you. So choose wisely." She stated clearly, "Because once you say you want them you have to go, that means you physically have to be there, not Jackson." Holt whined a little when she made sure he couldn't pawn his two classes on Jackson.

"Fine…" He mumbled out looking over the paper. Hmm…nothing seemed interesting…P.E. maybe…but Jackson had that. Maybe he could take it from the normie. He took a red highlighter from Bloodgood's desk to mark P.E as his. Now one more…something not to hard…Holt chewed his lip. What was the point to cooking…when you can use the money you earn…or steal…to get someone else to make it for you? Every one of these classes didn't even sound interesting until the word music caught his eye. Music what? He found what he was looking for, music theory. Now there was something he was sure to get into. Maybe good at. The only way to find out was to mark it for himself.

"Here ya go ma'am," Holt said happily handing the list to Bloodgood. She looked it over then looking at another paper.

"Well it seems the only open music theory class is sixth hour…which means Jackson will have to move his history class to his free hour." Holt just listened not really caring about his other half's schedule as long as he was able to be out and about. Holt started tapping a rhythm earning a look from Bloodgood when she noticed he wasn't listening, "You know Mr. Hyde for your first day of school you will be out for all of it." Holt stopped his tapping to give Bloodgood a shocked look. "Really?" He asked not wanting to believe her.

"Which means you will have to go to all, and I mean _all _of Jackson's classes, including the boring ones," She stated the last part quickly when Holt went to interrupt her. "But what if I personally don't want to sit through them?"

Bloodgood sighed; Holt was going to be a lot more difficult then she thought, "I am sure Jackson would like some time to be out even if it is for classes. But if you aren't up for letting him out then you could always take notes."

Holt cringed of the idea of taking notes…and being forced to stay in one spot…doing boring things. "I think I can spare him some time."

"That will be up to both of you, but I do suggest that just this one time to try some of Jackson's classes. You might be surprised what you find interesting."

Holt snorted at that idea. Like he would find learning interesting, but not music theory it seemed interesting, but Holt was sure it would be another boring class. School…the most boring thing ever…even if he never been there personally. He did watch T.V….but he was sure school wasn't like that. Even the way his parents explained school sounded boring. "So…question." Holt said looking around the room sitting up, "you said just this once…so does that mean that me bein' out all day will not happen again?"

"That is truly up to you and Jackson to discus, but right now," She answered handing Holt the schedule and getting up, "try to have a good day, I believe first hour just ended so you need to head to Home Ick. Don't worry about the teachers," she said catching Holt before he could ask her about them, "they know you might be joining them for class today." She leads Holt to the door opening it, "but you still shouldn't be late."

Holt stood outside the Head Mistress's office debating what to do. He could leave…he had Jackson's keys. Doing something he knew would be fun…but it was day light. Holt racked his brain trying to find a place to go when a very pretty ghoul walked up to him. "Bonjour' monsieur Hyde, I will be your helper today."

Well there goes his plans on leaving this place…He guessed it wouldn't be too bad staying. He always had other days he could use to skip when he didn't have a 'helper' following him around like a lost puppy. So what was the harm of trying? He could always put on the Holt Hyde charm and try to get out of this. But shot that out of his mind as he thought of Jackson nagging at him if he skipped school. Losing what little trust Jackson had for him as well as his uncle. Jackson he didn't care so much if he pissed him off…but it was different seeing the disappointment in his uncle's eyes. So the choice was made…Monster high…get ready because here comes Holt Hyde. He winked at the gargoyle in front of him getting a slight look of disgust, "And what will you be helpin' me with fine little lady?"


	15. A Day with a Hyde

**Hey guys...All updated...still might be random things I missed...I really have a short attention span on these things. :D**

Holt followed the gargoyle to his Home Ick class, he really didn't want to go…well…it wasn't like Holt didn't _actually_ want to go to class it was more of the fact he loved how this beautiful gargoyle with pink hair walked. Right, left, right left, the swaying of her hips made him want to dance, not by himself of course. She would be joining him, but she had to play hard to get with a full flat no with just the way she looked at him when he flirted with her. He guessed she wasn't much for the party boys. Well in her words…'bad boys with not restraint' Holt thought he had restraint…well…okay…Holt chuckled at himself when Rochelle gave him a questioning look. "Likin' whatcha see?" He asked giving her a smirk when she rolled her eyes and motioned to the door.

"That is your class monsieur Hyde."

"Je vous remercie beaucoup belle fille," Holt said winking as she stared at him in disbelief, he chuckled and walked in the room before she could question him in full French.

Walking in the teacher didn't seem to notice him until he took a seat next to a shocked but overly excited Frankie. "Well hello there Frankie Fine!" He said loudly, "it's been to long!"

"Mr. Hyde inside voice." The teacher said looking over a piece of paper. Then she turned her pure silver eyes on Holt, "This is Mr. Jekyll's class…but I will tolerate you for today, but do not think I will hesitant to kick you out."

Holt glared at the teacher in front of him debating to even try fighting with her. "Let's just say…"He looks at the teacher's name on his schedule, "Madam Sis…that I am not as bad as they all say."

Madam Sis tried to her best to hide her smile as Holt tried to act all sweet, "Jekyll and Hyde….those names go back a very, very long ago…you think we older monsters haven't heard that story…of your predecessors… I was very surprised to see Jackson not show any signs of an alter ego when I met him."

Holt clinched his fist getting a worried look from Frankie who placed her hand on his. Holt tried his best not to burn Frankie off him. He was here to _try_ to make friends…not burn them. "Well I am so damn happy for you ma'am, but I think it is time for the _dominant _personality to sit through this boring ass class." He spat out before she could say anything back or even try to send him to the Head Mistress's office he took off the headphones. A very confused Jackson swayed in his seat placing his hand on his head to steady himself. "Whoa…that was not expected."

"Welcome to class Mr. Jekyll." Madam Sis said smiling warmly at him, "it is good to see everything is working in your favor."

She ended the conversation as she walked around handing out papers from last week, and giving out their new assignments, as well as handing out the project they were to do. Jackson just looked over the papers trying to figure out why Holt let him out. Home Ick wasn't that bad of a class…he got to move around and talk…so why? Frankie caught on to Jackson's silence and passed him a note.

She was rude to Holt….

Jackson just stared at the note…that didn't sound like the teacher in front of him. She was always nice to him. Even when he would showed up late from a run in with Manny or another student. He didn't want to believe Frankie, but the look on her face made him think twice.

Why was she rude to him?

Frankie giggled when she saw Jackson's hand writing. It was so pretty and it didn't seem to fit him, but the worried look on Jackson's face made her sober up and shake her head. Jackson slouched in his chair not really wanting to do work. If this was everything going in his favor…he hated to see how much worst it could get. Even though the teacher gave them permission to talk as they worked Frankie still passed a note back to Jackson breaking his train of thought.

Are you sure you are okay?

Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes, giving her the answer. Jackson wasn't really sure how to feel. In all honesty he was feeling better then he has in a long time. Even then…he was so stressed out because he had no idea what Holt would do if anything happened that he didn't like…what ally he would wake up in with either a killer headache…or a mind slowly clearing a strange fog. Most of the time it was both, but Holt promised…if only I he promised he wouldn't cut. He kept his end; even though it was a lot harder to quit then he thought…he even gave Holt classes. So he was still trying to figure out why he was stressing so much.

I am as fine as I ever could be.

Frankie read over the note trying to take in every word. She knew Jackson wasn't like his self anymore after he found out. She was trying to decide if it was a good change or bad. She hoped it was for the better. She may have not known Jackson for very long, but he always seemed so nice.

Class ended far too soon then Jackson wanted. He cringed when the bell rung telling him to go…Jackson didn't know what he schedule was anymore! He quickly shuffled through his bag to find the paper he was looking for to see it was marked all over with doodles and poems? When did Holt have time to do this? He just stared at the paper in complete awe…these poems…he didn't know Holt could even think of something so sweet. One was one about a French girl, in French, Jackson chuckled. He knew who this was about. He seriously thought about giving it to her…but there was something telling him it wouldn't be a smart idea. He left running into Rochelle.

"Oh…yeah I was going to let him out don't worry, I just wanted to read the schedule." Jackson said quickly before she could say anything. She nodded as she folded her arms waiting for him. He decided to read the rest of them later…wait…Holt knows French? Jackson quickly grabbed a pen and write on the back of the schedule.

You know French? Since when?

Jackson put on his headphones. Holt let out a grateful sigh, knowing Jackson at least took him out of the room before switching out. He really didn't want to get kicked out of school for burning a teacher. Seeing Rochelle tapping her foot at him, he couldn't help but think about making her wait a little longer when he noticed new hand writing on his schedule. Holt let out a laugh making Rochelle walk over.

"What is the problem?"

"Jackson is so adorable sometimes it is funny." Holt said folding up the paper so he could answer him later. "So where to now sweet heart?"

She rolled her eyes turning to walk away from Holt as he fell into step behind her again. The next class went surprisingly without a problem…the teacher even seemed happy to have Holt there. Even if Holt didn't want to be there, it was nice to feel welcomed. When Rochelle led him to the cafeteria, "Now I will be eating with my friends." She pointed to a table in the back where a couple of cute ghouls sat, "if you need me I will be there, try not to break anything…or anyone." She said in a serious tone making Holt laugh.

"Come on sweet heart at least have some faith in me." He winked making her swiftly turn around and march away. Holt looked around trying to find someone he recognized, or at least knew Jackson. He saw Frankie with a bunch of other ghouls; Holt smirked as he thought about sitting with them when someone ran up behind him putting their arm around him.

"Hey Holt! You are out and about here at school! That's totally awesome!" Heath shouted in Holt's ear who was more than thankful for his headphones. Wiggling out of his cousin's embrace he backed up a little. "Calm down there fire, you see me all the time no need to be so surprised."

Heath laughed as he led Holt to the table with his friends, "Yeah well, but now we are at school! We can now talk about everything!" Heath's eyes light up as he got excited over the fact Holt was here. Holt shook his head debating on whether or not to knock Heath out for a couple of hours, but once again…his uncle might just hurt him for that. So Heath got to stay talking. Deuce looked up hoping to see Jackson with Heath…but to his slight, more like a lot of disappointment to see Holt walking beside him. "Hey Heath…Holt," Deuce greeted them a little coldly making Holt raise an eyebrow as it passed over completely over Heath's head.

"Hey to yourself," Holt said placing his hand over Heath's mouth who didn't shut up. Heath sat down glaring at Holt.

"Why so cold?" Holt said watching Deuce look anywhere but him.

"I don't know why don't you tell me." He snapped at Holt earning a slight chuckle.

"Oh please tell this ain't about your ghoul!" Holt laughed a little harder as Deuce clinched his teeth together making Heath move away from Holt, afraid Deuce might stone him.

"You better not even try anything with her…or so help me-"

"What you will stone me?" Holt taunted Deuce, "you will be stonin' Jackson too! Ever think about that?"

Deuce stood up slamming his hands on the table, "Stay away from Cleo…you have been warned Holt Hyde." He stormed away leaving Holt laughing and Heath looking around nervously. "Holt that wasn't cool man." Clawd said walking to the table. "Deuce has every right to be mad at you."

Holt laughed as he ate his food. "Eh..he will get over it. I ain't after his ghoul…but it was to fun to pass up."

"You shouldn't do that to Deuce…he is best friends with Jackson." Heath said looking over to Deuce and Cleo who seemed to be laughing at her boyfriends jealously.

"Why the hell would Deuce be friends with a nerd like Jackson?" He asked chuckling.

"Jackson is a lot cooler then you think Holt," Clawd said sitting down awkwardly not really knowing how to take in Holt….especially after the party.

Holt snorted and spit out his drink laughing. "Oh no…I don't think I can believe ya on that one."

Clawd's face turned red…he had to keep his cool for Jackson's sake, "He is…you just don't know him like we do."

Holt stopped laughing and glared at Clawd, "you might know him outside of his head, but you don't live with him." Holt got up and headed for the doors when he heard someone yell Heath's name.

He turned around to see a very pretty green and pink ghoul storming up to Heath. He snuck over hiding in the shadows, he was sure if he was seen, someone might blame him for whatever was happening. So he thought it would be better to stay where he was. "Heath! How many times do I have to tell you to leave my plants alone!" She shouted advancing on Heath who sunk away trying not to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted back still not looking at her. Heath didn't know why she had such a problem with him…but he didn't do it.

"Then why are they burnt!" She shoved the plant under his nose, making Holt walk smoothly over to her and pull her away from Heath.

"Well then sweet heart I believe Heath on this one." Holt said winking at the angry ghoul who blushed. "Let me see your little plant." She handed him the plant as he looked it over, "This is a chemical burn sweetie…If my friend here did this it would be well…" He lit his hand on fire burning the rest of the plant. She screamed and attacked Holt who just grabbed her wrists kissing her on the forehead. "Let's try not to confuse elementals with your poor food choices."

She growled and pulled her wrists out of his hands backing away from him. "There was no point to do that!" She yelled getting a chuckle.

"You are very pretty when you are mad." He said getting a blush from her.

"Don't even try to flirt with me!" She yelled trying her best to not give him the satisfaction with another blush as he walked closer to her.

He grabbed her hand kissing it gently before smirking, "Are we all good right? No more blamin' my cousin?"

She ripped her hand from his hand trying her best not to giggle and smile, "he is your cousin? But I thought that _normie _was his cousin." She folded her arms across her chest shifting her weight to the other leg.

"Well let's just say I'm the better one," He kissed her check and turned to walk over to Heath, "Let's go cuz, I am bored already."

"What is your name?" She called to him as he gave her a half smile, "My name is Holt Hyde."

"Holt…Hyde…" she said in a whisper, "Mine is-"

"Venus." He said walking away with Heath in tow.

Venus just stared at the monster walking away from her. No one has ever made her blush like that. Who was this Holt Hyde?

Heath sat down next to Holt at a different table as Clawd followed Deuce. "Wow man! You have to show me how you did that!" Heath yelled making Holt shake his head, "I mean I can get the ladies..."he said trying to sound cool getting a laugh from Holt but he let him talk, "But Venus has had it out for me since the beginning of school!"

"It's just a talent I have I guess." Holt said reading over some lyrics he wrote, "I think it comes with me havin' a kick ass birthmark and a strong sex appeal."

"So that's what it is!" Heath said trying to get a closer look at his cousin's face.

"Yea, you know that you dip, we have discussed this before…" Holt said pushing Heath away, "and Jackson says I have a short attention span."

"Hey dude," Deuce said walking over to them with Clawd.

Holt didn't look up from his paper, "hey."

"I know it may be hard for you to understand how thing work here in school-"

Holt held up his hand making Deuce glare at him, "I am sorry man, I should have never taunted you like that," everyone just stared at Holt with a shocked looked, "I am not used to all of this. I also promised Jackson I would be sorta nice to his friends."

"I uh…that's cool." Deuce said sitting down as Clawd joined in as well.

"So I thought Jackson was the super genius with all the science things," Clawd asked looking Holt over.

Holt just laughed pulling out a bright yellow notebook, "Jackson writes all his little science things in here…I never really read them but I looked through it." He pulls out his phone going through it, "Plus he also started to explain to me why Venus hates Heath so much…he is so adorable with he thinks I care." Holt waved away Heath's question that he knew he would ask. "He was hopin' to help you out…so he snuck into the nursery to get samples." Holt leans back watching the video with no sound, "He is such a nerd, even his clothes and glasses scream it. He seriously needs me to help him with a style."

Deuce laughed a little, "I will give you that, those bright button ups give me a headache sometimes."

"So is that how you to talk to each other?" Clawd asked getting up to watch the silent video of Jackson talking to Holt.

"We record and save videos for each other…or write down notes, which reminds me." Holt pulls out his schedule earning strange looks from his friends.

If you speak French then yea I do too.

Holt took off his headphones and placing the piece of paper in line sight. Jackson woke up with a jump looking around to see himself in the cafeteria with his friends watching him nervously. Jackson saw his phone out to one of the videos he gave to Holt. He grabbed it and deleted it, "I told him to delete them off our phone…he is so forgetful." Jackson saw the note Holt left for him. Jackson didn't know French though….so how did? Jackson slapped himself remembering the time he learned French to talk to a pretty girl five years ago. That went over smoothly when he found out she had a boy friend.

"It's good to see you Jackson," Deuce said trying to get Jackson's attention when he shuffled through his things looking to make sure he still had everything. "Hey Deuce, it's good to see you too." He said still looking quickly through his stuff.

"What are you looking for dude?" He asked trying to see.

"My note book!" He yelled getting up, shuffling through the stuff on the table finally finding it breathing a sigh of relief.

"What is so important about that notebook?" Heath said laughing as Jackson held it close then put is carefully away.

"It is all my experiments I did with and without my mother as well as little notes of encouragement from my father." Jackson said not looking at any of them.

Heath placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "hey cuz your out now let's not ruin it with sad things."

Jackson gave Heath an annoyed look, "I wasn't trying to be sad you asked me why it was special."

Clawd chuckled, "I can see why you freaked out when it wasn't in your bag."

Jackson nodded, remembering that Holt should be out. He could always hound his cousin for what Holt did or even annoy Holt if he wanted to…well try to. It was always uncertain if Holt would comment back right away. Sometimes Jackson would try and talk to Holt and then he wakes up three hours later. He guessed it wasn't too surprising…if it was him he would do the same thing.

"I really should let Holt finish his school day." Jackson said gathering everything his things to place them neatly away.

"Well I guess…bye?" Clawd said getting a smack from Deuce which Jackson didn't see as he switched out.

"Oh good! He didn't leave me in to long!" Holt yelled getting looks from people. "Hey fellas can ya tell me where I could find a Holt Hyde?" Operetta said looking over to Heath.

"If you are lookin' for a Holt Hyde ya got em." Holt said earning Operetta to switch her attention to him.

"So you are the one takin' my father's class." She looked him over once placing her hand on her hip raising an eyebrow, "well sweet pea, you certainly are a looker, but for future references, my father doesn't like when people don't listen."

"So you are here to tell me to behave?" He raised an eyebrow laughing, "If it has anything to do with music, you can trust me to behave…as long as it isn't borin'."

"Good," She stated plainly before leaving.

"This is going to be fun!" Holt said watching her leave.

"Dude…Operetta will hurt you if you aren't careful," Deuce said with a slight worried look.

"I guess I will have to just find out!" Holt said getting up as the bell rung telling them to get to class.

Holt let Jackson out as soon as he saw which class he was in next. Science…was just not his thing…he didn't even take time to meet the teacher. Science teacher…just as bad as Jackson…but they made you listen to them lecture. Yeah he could wait for next hour, music theory. Holt stood in the hallway after Jackson let him out after class, this boy couldn't pick good music to save his life. Switching to something with a little more beat to it he walked to his next class trying to avoid the always watchful gargoyle. He made it there before she could find him. He took a seat in the front; he leaned back and put his feet on the desk as he hummed the song he was listening to as well as writing a few more lyrics. It was almost done…

"Mr. Hyde feet off the table please." The Phantom said pushing his feet of the desk getting his attention.

"What the hel-" He stopped short when he saw who it was. He was tall man, with a half white mask on his face. "I am sorry sir." Holt said trying to sound respectful.

"It is quite alright, but do not place your feet on my table." He scolded before he noticed the paper Holt was writing on was on the desk. Looking at it he smiled, "you have real talent in writing poems; let's hope you can put them into a song."

Holt grinned happily to know he was getting praise for once, "of course sir."

Phantom just walked back to his desk as everyone filed in the class, Operetta sat next to Holt.

"Well sweet pea you seemed to have made a good first impression." She said taking in her father's relaxed appearance

Holt wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh at him, "It's all about how you write." He showed her the song he wrote. She nodded with approval, "well maybe I could help you record this tomorrow,"

"Wait…I don't wanna sing it." Holt said laughing, "I was looking for a ghoul to do that."

"Well…maybe we could find someone." She said winking back at Holt who just stared at her.

"Why don't you sing it?"

"Oh sure, why not." She said laughing at him. Soon her father got up starting class ending their conversation for the rest of class. After the bell rung Operetta said her good byes to Holt as she headed down to the catacombs. Holt really liked her…there was something about her that made him smile. He didn't know if it was her scars that her mask barely covered or her tattoos that flowed right along side of her scars on her arms. Or maybe it was her love of music or her accent that made him want to listen to her every word. Holt wasn't one for having relationships…but maybe he could try out this ghoul, the long slow route. He smirked, thinking of having her beside him…but then again he couldn't forget about Jackson. As much as he wanted to, he knew how awkward that would be for Jackson to wake up beside a naked Operetta…well it would make an interesting video for Holt as Jackson stuttered and stammered out words with a very flushed with embarrassment face. But not worth hurting Operetta…unless she wanted to try of course, but still wasn't worth the trouble. Holt walked slowly to his next class…it seems that Rochelle gave up on finding him. He took a deep breath and rushed to turn down an abandoned hallway. He leaned against the wall rubbing his eyes…why was it so hard to be out all day? These emotions he wasn't used to feeling all at once…or well at all. When he was out, he wasn't there. He was always in his own little fog from the drugs. Which reminded him he hasn't had any in about two week, it was hard to ignore that gnawing need. He didn't want to break his promise, but damn it was hard. He had some…in his jacket pocket. He was able to get them a few days ago, but he didn't use them. He slid down the wall fighting the want to break the promise. "Monsieur Hyde are you okay?"

Jumping up he saw her walking up to him taking in his position, "I am fine." He snapped a little too harshly making her jump back. Giving him a very hurt look, "Oui I can see you are…let's go to your next hour."

Holt hated himself for being harsh with her. He didn't like when he did that, but between being scared and fighting urges, made him a little grumpy. Not really feeling P.E he thought he could ask the teacher if he could sit out. She walked to the doors and opened them showing him the gym. As he walked in she walked away without a word. Maybe he should have apologized. He saw Heath running with a basketball with a Minotaur running after him trying to take the ball from him. Well…this seems fun. Walking a little farther in the teacher blew the whistle. "Holt you are late! Go change and we can spilt for dodge ball!"

Holt let out an excited yell. "Now I get to hit people and not get in trouble. Just my game!" Holt took off his jacket not really wanting to change out. "Holt you have to change," the teacher yelled at him as he shrugged.

"I am not wearing that nerds gym clothes!" He stood with the others, "I will bring my own tomorrow."

The teacher shook his head not really wanting to get into it with Holt so he let it go, "you better have clothes tomorrow!" He threatened as he turned around Holt stuck his tongue out making Heath and a few others laugh. "Let's do this!"

Holt never understood why getting people out was so much fun…it was hard to keep his headphones on so he asked the teacher if he had a radio. It wasn't the best radio in the world, but Holt was able to get it working playing some rock from his IPod. The teacher really wanted to turn it off but when Holt took off his headphones he couldn't without making Jackson a huge target on the floor. Holt didn't like getting out…he would get frustrated as the ball hit him making his hair ignite into flames. Soon the teacher called them all to change; the bell was getting ready to ring. Heath ran up to Holt as he sat next to his jacket breathing heavily, "Now that was fun…I am glad I took this class from Jackson."

"So Jackson won't be in here anymore?" Heath asked sounding a little sad. Holt picked up on the sadness, "why are you upset about it?" He growled at him making Heath back up a little.

Heath placed his hands up in front of him, "Hey come on Holt, it wasn't like that! It's just Jackson is super good at casketball! We win every time we play!"

Holt snorted as he tried to hold back laughter, "Jackson…really? You seriously need to wake up cuz."

Heath was trying to explain to Holt who laughed at his every attempt to explain. Manny walks up eyeing Holt who was nearly in tears from laughing, "What did you do to him?"

"He doesn't think Jackson is good at Casketball."

Manny snorted, "that is the only things he is good at besides being a normie."

"Manny come on! He is my cousin! Be somewhat nice…" Heath whined out making Manny laugh.

"There is no reason to be nice to normies." Manny stated bluntly getting a look from Holt who finally stopped laughing.

"Well only if they need it," Holt said defending Jackson, "He might not be super cool, like me, but he is still a person."

Manny snorted, "you are cool, but not Jackson, you are a monster he is not."

"Well now I see why Jackson calls you stupid," Holt said getting up grabbing Manny's nose ring, "you will leave Jackson alone! You hear me?" He yelled turning his head so his mouth was right next to his ear, "he is just as much as a monster as I am! He might not look it, but normies don't have fire elementals as a father or turn into their alter egos. Now if I so much as hear Jackson say you picked on him, I will burn you so bad you will never forget me!" Holt threw him back making him fall down, "We have the same damn body…so I will know if you hurt him!" Holt turns and storms out of the room leaving his jacket behind. Holt didn't understand why it pissed him off so much when Manny said all that about Jackson. It wasn't like Jackson needed or want Holt to defend him from his bully. Holt rubbed his arms realizing he did know why he defended Jackson back there. He didn't want Jackson to fall to cutting again. It has been so nice waking up to nothing there. Only scars remand…which was fine, no one was perfect…even Holt added a few scars from the needle to their arms. So all was fair, but taking Manny out of the picture gave Jackson a few less reasons to be upset. Taking a deep breath he walked outside letting the wind blow over him. He loved the day time. Everything seemed more alive…more vibrant. Sitting at one of the tables that students could eat at during lunch he laid his head down letting the sun warm his tattoo that showed just enough when Holt wore his black and white under shirt.

"Hey dude," Deuce said sitting down across from him. "What are you doing out here?"

Holt left his head down, "just cuz I can. You?"

"I guess just because I can." Deuce repeated watching Holt lift his head.

"Come on man…I just really want to be left alone."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you need to talk to someone that isn't you and/or family."

Holt chuckled, "eh…talking to myself isn't bad when no one answers."

"Does Jackson answer you?" Deuce asked trying to understand them better.

He shook his head, "only when we really focus on each other is when we can talk through our minds…but that is so exhausting."

Deuce and Holt sat in silence when Deuce shifted a little really wanting to help Holt…but unlike Jackson, Holt was more…intimidating. "How are you adjusting to life with the music trigger?" He asked trying to make this uncomfortable silence better, even if Holt didn't seem to notice it.

"It is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He played with the table, "I mean I found out about an uncle, aunt, and cousin that I never knew existed until about two weeks ago." Deuce was surprised that Holt was opening up to him, and to the fact he never knew anyone else besides his parents.

"But…they make it easier ya know, they don't seem to care what I do as long as it is…well…legal." Holt chuckled uncomfortably finally feeling the atmosphere between him and Deuce. "But they don't lock me in my room when I get to loud…they tell me to be quiet…they make sure I eat…they even make me dinner." Holt sighed trying to hold back tears, "only my dad made me dinner…he wouldn't eat since it was so late at night, but he made sure I always had home cooked meals."

Deuce just sat there dumbfounded on how Holt grew up, "did your dad lock you in the room?"

"Nah that was my mom…that didn't start happenin' until after my dad's death." He bit his lip, "She couldn't handle me, so instead of makin' sure I was okay…she locked me in a room. That's where I learned to pick locks." He shrugged, "I guess it was worth it in the end…I can basically pick any lock with a bobby pin."

"Is that when you started doing drugs?" Deuce asked bluntly making Holt give him a shocked looked, before Holt could respond Deuce handed Holt his jacket. "Heath wanted to come talk to you, but he didn't know where to start…so he was going to tell his parents, but I thought I would let you explain first."

Holt took his jacket going through it to see if his drugs were still in there to see Deuce have them in his hands. "You went through my things?" He growled when Deuce just sat there.

"No they fell out when someone picked up your jacket dude, you are lucky Heath found them before someone else, you could have gotten in serious trouble."

"Why does it matter if I get into trouble?" Holt shouted slamming his hands on the table, "no one really cares about me right?"

"That isn't true Holt and you know that." Deuce said not backing down.

"Name one person!"

"Operetta."

Holt was taken aback by that answer, she cared about him? "How do you know?"

"She told me dude, we might not be super close, but she helped me a while back ago. We keep in touch…only in Cleo's line of sight…but it still better than nothing."

Holt sunk back down in his seat trying to wrap his head around all this information. "We should really get rid of this." Deuce whispered getting Holt's attention.

"There really isn't much point to gettin' rid of it." Holt said looking sadly at it, "I can always get more."

"That isn't the point Holt," Deuce said getting angry, "the point is that Jackson is just as important as you, even without Jackson I would still be having this conversation with you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Holt got up, "You don't know anythin'!"

Deuce stood up walking over to Holt, "I know about Jackson's problem, I was one of the people that asked him to stop." Holt was surprised…why did Jackson mean so much to Deuce?

"He is my best friend dude, and you can be my friend as well, but we need to get past this whole bad attitude you have with people."

Holt turned around to pick up his things, "when you have been burned by people as much as I have been then you would understand why I have such a bad attitude with them."

Deuce groaned trying to make this stubborn monster listen to him, "Holt you should know if Jackson trusts us then you should be able to right?"

Holt stopped walking to look at Deuce, "that is the only reason why I told you about my parents." He smirked at Deuce when he gave him a confused look, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to put the effort in being my friend. Trust me I won't be as hard later on…I kinda like ya." Holt walked but up to Deuce and offered him his hand, Deuce took it and shook it.

"Well I am glad we can at least try to like each other."

Holt smiled then turned his attention to Deuce's pocket, "You can get rid of it if you wanna. I don't need em."

Deuce gave a relieved sigh to hear Holt say that as he walked away leaving Deuce standing there. He felt more relaxed then he has all day with Holt running around. No one go seriously hurt…Heath no longer had a problem with Venus and Manny told Heath he would leave Jackson alone now. Maybe if they were able to work out their problems they will be truly happy. Deuce doubted it but he could at least hope…for his best friend's sake.


	16. Ghouls and Mistakes

Holt walked up to his new found friends through the maul. Surprising everyone when he showed up, it wasn't like they didn't invite him. It was more the fact that he didn't seem like the maul type. But there Holt was with his normal bright red leather jacket, and a black and white undershirt. His headphones blaring some random rock song.

"Hey Holt good to see ya man!" Clawd said giving Holt their new made up handshake. Heath bounced with excitement that Holt came, but Holt waved down his overly excited cousin like he normally did to greet Deuce.

"How did you get here?" Heath asked finally getting Holt to pay attention to him.

Holt laughed a little holding up Jackson's keys, "He will scold me later…but I wanted to drive." He shoved the keys in his pocket when Deuce made a grab for them, "hey now, just cuz Jackson says I can't drive doesn't mean you can take the keys from me." Holt shrugged, "anyway I will end up being out again as soon as he turns on the car."

Deuce raised an eyebrow when Clawd gave Holt a confused look, "why is that?"

Holt rolled his eyes and gave Clawd a bored look, "I left the radio really loud…all it takes is for him to turn in on and bang I am out!"

"I am just glad you made it here alive," Deuce said getting a chuckle from Holt. Deuce saw how Holt drove and also remembered what Jackson said about Holt's driving. Let's just say Holt will never get his license when he gets bored at stoplights and spot signs.

"So what is there fun to do here?" Holt asked looking around the large building that had many monsters walking around doing their shopping. "Besides ghoul watching," Holt said noticing a few ghouls giggling as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Well I need a new pair of casketball shoes," Clawd said looking over at the shoe store, "but I don't get my allowance until Friday." Clawd whined slumping down.

"Why did we even come here for?" Heath said rubbing his head…then he remembered Gill needed help looking for a gift for Lagoona, after he made his parents enroll him back into Monster High.

Gill was still a no show when Holt who was tapping his foot sighed throwing his hands up, "Alright I am bored beyond normal boredom, time to let the nerd out." He took off his headphones releasing Jackson from his mind. Jackson looked around seeing himself at the maul. "Oh please tell me he didn't take my car!"

Clawd chuckled when Jackson let out a sigh when he realized Holt did indeed take his car when Jackson looked at his hand; there was a note from Holt.

"I need to wash this off…" Heading to the bathroom, getting Heath to follow him.

"You might want to let me or Deuce turn on your car," Heath said with laughter lining his voice.

Jackson gave him a look using the mirror, "Why?"

"Holt booby trapped your radio to be super loud when you turn it on, who knows you might get lucky and it is on a commercial."

Jackson groaned, "He doesn't listen to the radio just for that reason…He would have his Ipod connected or a C.D. in."

Heath laughed a little more at his cousin's situation, "So I get to ride home with Holt?"

Jackson smacked his cousin as he walked out of the bathroom, "Only if you want to die."

Heath was still laughing at an aggravated Jackson when they got back to their group which Gill finally showed up.

"Hey Heath, Jackson." Gill said nodding to them both. Heath gave an excited wave, "Man we been waiting on you! Where have you been?"

Gill let out a frustrated sigh, "my parents are still trying to get me to go back to the other school. So they tried to talk me out of hanging with you guys."

"Not fair!" Heath said igniting his hair making Jackson slap him again, "We don't need to be kicked out before we even get started looking for a gift!"

Gill smile at Heath who seemed to take everything overboard, but it was nice to know his friends weren't happy about the situation anymore then he was. "So what were you thinking about getting her?" Clawd said moving them away from a smoking plant that Heath caught on fire, which Jackson and Heath were tending too.

"I don't know in the slightest…" Gill said trying his best not to sound to down about it, "that is why I asked you guys to help me out…I mean two of you have high maintained ghoul friends…so I thought…" Gill trailed off trying not to insult either Deuce or Clawd who looked at each other and laughed.

"That makes us crazy, but Lagoona isn't into all that Cleo and Draculaura are, but we can still help." Clawd said patting Gill on the back when Jackson joined their conversation as Heath explained to one of the maul police why the plant is looking worst for wear.

"I swear I will, I don't know what I will do if he gets us kicked out," Jackson grumbled as the others chuckled.

"Calm down dude, no need to fear, we been here enough that as long as he burns nothing to big we be good." Deuce said pulling Jackson up to the others as they started walking towards a store.

"So does Gill have an idea of what he wants to get Lagoona?" Jackson asked missing the earlier conversation.

"No I haven't…" Gill stated walking with his head down. "I just want her not to be too mad for leaving."

"Well what does she like?" Jackson asked trying what he did for Deuce.

"Yeah! She is a water monster!" Heath said catching up with them, "get her some…water…things?" Heath trailed off scratching his head.

Jackson chuckled when Clawd shouted excitedly, "that might be a good idea!"

"Dude…was Heath right for once?" Deuce said shocked just as much as Heath himself was.

"Ha! See I can come up with good ideas!" Heath's hair ignited again while he fist pumped in the air, "Woot!"

Rolling his eyes Jackson pointed to an underwater store down at the other end of the maul to make the guys change paths. Once in there they split up to look. Heath was walking around looking at everything getting distracted by little things that Lagoona would never like…Deuce having no idea what Lagoona really liked followed Heath around keeping him out of trouble. Clawd and Jackson stuck close as Gill walked over to some water proof bags made for under water travel. "This is all strange…" Clawd said looking over an odd painting of a mermaid singing.

"Only because we aren't under water people?" Jackson said shriving when he remembered his first time at the beach.

"I guess so," Clawd answered when Gill let out a happy yelp.

"Look guys!" When everyone was around he opened a little box to reveal a silver kelp bracelet with an assortment of sea creatures on it.

"Aw man! That is totally better then what I picked out for her!" Heath yelled reaching to show what he thought would be the perfect gift…it was a little fish skeleton.

"Heath…that would-" Jackson started to say but choose not ruin Heath's mood.

Deuce walked up to Jackson as the others followed Gill to go buy the gift, "I am damn glad Heath is not dating Lagoona."

Jackson laughed, "I think she is smart enough to not try."

Deuce nodded, "thank goodness for that." He shook his head as Heath was trying to get Gill to buy the little fish. Grumbling again Jackson walked over to rain in his cousin getting a grateful look from Gill. Heath didn't mope for too long after Jackson made him put his perfect gift away, suggesting them to go to the slushy place for drinks.

After everyone got their drinks they all sat at a table in silence when Heath spoke up, "So I've been thinking about trying out for the Scream Team!"

Clawd sat down his drink thinking it over, "well we do need a couple more players…"

"So you will let me join?" Heath asked getting excited as Clawd waved him down, "I never said that man, you have to still try out."

Heath's flame died when he heard that. Jackson sat there drinking his cherry blue raspberry slushy, "okay…I am going to have a normie moment here…" He said getting amused looks from the guys, "but what is Scream?"

Heath snorted out some of his slushy through his nose making Clawd laugh even harder…Jackson gave them all dirty looks making Deuce answer with laughter in his voice, but was better at hiding it, "it is a roller blade team that skates through a series of mazes that make players adapt to their environment as well as beating the other team."

"It is just the most awesomest thing ever!" Heath said jumping up, "you can hear the crowd shouting when someone gets pushed down or some monster rises up and you have to get past it!"

Even Gill got into it, "the track switches every time someone races! Monster High is one of the only schools to have a track like that!"

"It makes it even more fun to not know what you are coming up against!" Heath fed off Gill's statement making Jackson think it over, "It seems to be a very interesting sport."

"Only the most," Clawd said beating Heath to it.

"Speaking of roller skating maybe we should head over to the roller rink?" Gill asked getting excited agreements expect for Jackson.

"What is wrong cuz? Don't like roller skating?" Heath asked picking Jackson up and making him walk with them forcing him to leave his slushy at the table. Kind of upset with being made to leave his drink he looked at Heath. "I never skated at day in my life."

"Well don't worry about that man," Clawd said falling in step next to Jackson, "Deuce, Gill, and I are all one the team so we can teach ya."

Jackson just shrugged, nervous from not knowing what to expect, "well I guess I will give it a shot."

Heath slung his arm around Jackson igniting his hair in excitement, "Let's get going!"

Jackson tried not to get burned by Heath as they walked to the rink not too far from the maul. Jackson paid for Heath and himself to get in before stopping in his tracks by the door. Clawd and Gill made their way in opening the door to let music flow into the area they were standing. Jackson saw this coming rushing out of ear shot making Deuce and Heath look at him with curiosity, "What's wrong dude?" Deuce said walking up to Jackson.

"Music…" Was all he said making Heath look sadly at the rink. There goes that fun for today.

"Is there any way you can block it out?"

"I don't know…I mean I never really tried…" Jackson said looking at the floor, "I guess I will head home…no need to make you guys miss out on the fun."

"Well…" Deuce said trying to come up with an idea to help Jackson out, but failing when Heath got an idea.

"What if you put on Holt's headphones?" He asked getting a dull look from Jackson.

"I doubt that would work…either way I don't have his headphones…" Jackson answered back when Deuce grabbed them off his neck.

"As you were saying?" He chuckled at the surprise look from Jackson.

"How did those get there?"

"He took them off and placed them around his neck…" Heath said looking at them.

"I guess I am so used to having there that I forget they are around my neck." Jackson said taking them back from Heath. Placing them back on his neck he tried to think of what to do. "I can buy ear muffs…like the ones people use at the airports, but then I won't be able to hear any of you."

Deuce bit his lip thinking, "Let's just try Holt's headphones, what the worst that happens? You switch out and Holt takes over."

Jackson growled a little by his friend's statement, but it was true…as long as Holt behaved himself there was really nothing to worry about. But Jackson really wanted to try out skating…maybe he will be able to buy a pair and try at the park or something.

"Oh alright…what is the harm." He said miserably putting on the headphones. They fit perfectly over his ears, they were comfortable…it made him miss music.

"So can you hear us?" Heath shouted at Jackson who laughed. "Yes I can hear you…they aren't playing any music."

"Well let's head in then," Deuce said looking over Jackson with Holt's headphones; it was a strange sight…red really didn't fit him.

Deuce opened up the door to the rink making Jackson cringe when he heard no music, no familiar feeling of flames engulfing his body, no black out. "Well that was unexpected."

"Woot! We know how to let you have fun!" Heath yelled running up to the get the skates.

"I guess since Holt can hear us with music blaring in his ears…that you can still hear us with music blaring outside." Deuce said expecting Jackson to change any moment.

"I always wondered about that…" Jackson said joining the others who were putting on their skates.

"What took you guys so long," Gill asked looking at Jackson with headphones on…then realizing that music was playing around them, "how is he out?"

Even Clawd looked shocked and a little ashamed for forgetting about the music. "I guess Holt's headphones are part of our trigger switch…it doesn't make a lot of sense really." Jackson tried to explain, "I don't fully understand yet."

The others nodded when Heath tripped his way back with the skates, "whoops."

Deuce picked up the skates as Jackson helped Heath up, "careful."

"And you want to play Scream!" Clawd teased Heath as he blushed making his hair flame up.

"I can show you how good I am at skating!" Heath challenged jumping up.

Once everyone had their skates on they got up as Heath stumbled a little getting on the floor, but all in all wasn't a bad skater. Clawd followed Heath rushing past Heath making Heath challenge Clawd by skating past him. Gill chuckled before looking over at Jackson who still hasn't got up but Deuce told him that he will make sure Jackson was alright.

"Alright man you ready?" Deuce said holding out his hand to help Jackson get up. He took the hand gratefully getting up wiggling a little as he tried to get his balance on the wheels. It didn't look to hard…it was just like walking right? "Just take it slow," Deuce instructed as Jackson pushed his foot forward. It wasn't that hard…losing his balance a little Deuce caught him staying close. Getting his balance again he nodded to Deuce saying he got it. Reaching the floor Deuce got on first waiting for Jackson to follow. Taking a deep breath he skated on and skated to Deuce. Deuce watched Jackson skate past him, like a natural. Jackson laughed when he realized he left Deuce behind. "Come on Jackson I thought you said you never skated a day in your life?"

"I haven't!" He shouted skating a little faster to catch up with the others, "I guess Holt has."

"Why would it make a difference if Holt knew how to skate?"

"I don't know…I guess it's the same way he can speak French and recognize people I know." He answered Deuce who finally caught up to Jackson.

"Since when do you know how to speak French?" Deuce asked when Jackson skated faster to avoid the question.

"Wow man you are good," Clawd said as Deuce fought to keep up with Jackson who skated past them grabbing Heath. Gill shook his head when Jackson turned around skating backwards.

"No one likes a show off!" Heath yelled when Jackson let go of him. He laughed turning back around.

They skated for a good twenty minutes before they needed a break. Jackson sat at one of the tables as Gill and Heath went to go get drinks from the food stand.

"So I was thinking," Clawd said leaning back on the table, "that Jackson should try out for the Scream team."

Jackson choked a little, "no I couldn't…to many people watching…plus there is Holt…and-"

"Dude, it's not like casketball." Deuce chimed in.

"Just a lot more pressure," Clawd said making Jackson pale and Deuce smack him in the arm.

"Not helping dude."

"Well it's true…but as long as he sticks to the plan we map out…and skate as fast as he can he should be fine."

"But we are still missing one important thing," Jackson said trying to make his friend see his side, "Holt…I doubt he will be a team player. As well as if we would even be able to play with our….uh…condition."

"There isn't anything in the rules for monsters to use their powers to adapt as long as no one dies." Deuce said thinking over all the Scream matches he been in and watched. "I mean you both would be a player…we wouldn't have to call a time out for you to switch out."

"But we will have to make sure Holt was on the same page…like let you start and him finish if you need a little more monster in your step." Clawd said thinking of ways to make Holt want to join.

"I still don't know…I mean I would have to talk to him about it." Jackson said not really seeing a way out of the situation. Gill and Heath made it back with a few more people then they left with. "Clawd!" Darculaura yelled tackling him into a tight hug. "I didn't know you were coming here!" She whined into his chest.

Clawd hugged her back, "I told I would be with the guys, we just happened to want to go skating."

Lagoona giggled at Darculaura while holding Gill close showing off her new bracelet he gave her.

"Well now we know what took you guys so long," Deuce said taking a drink looking for Cleo to come over to him when she didn't he turned to Clawdeen, "Where is Cleo?"

"Oh she is with her dad and sister," She answered seeing Deuce make a face.

"She isn't going to be happy at school tomorrow, she hates spending time with her sister."

Clawdeen nodded in an agreement, "So avoiding her will be the best thing," she laughed taking in Deuce's face, "good thing she has you!" She slapped him on the back making him sit grumpily next to Jackson who was trying not to laugh. He knew Deuce would never leave Cleo to complain about her sister and father without him trying to listen, but after two hours straight of it he had a hard time not to tell her to shut up and deal with it.

"So what is point to skating in circles?" A tall yeti with pure white hair that had pink and blue streaks in it asked as she watched the skaters.

"Because it is fun ghoul friend!" Clawdeen said getting her skates on.

"I think Abbey is right on this one," Frankie said finally walking into the conversation and looking at the rink with a scared look on her face.

"Aw come on mates!" Lagoona said already in her skates and trying them out on the carpet, "it's fun."

"I will try only because everyone says it will be." Abbey said as she went to put on her skates.

"Clawd…I never skated before." Darculaura whined making Clawd pull her close, "I have, so I will help you." She giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Heath walked over to Abbey and winked at her, "I also know how to skate!" He tried to show off before tripping over a smaller seat, making Abbey chuckle. "You funny, I believe you can help me if needed."

Heath's hair shot up flames as he jumped up to lead Abbey who was surprisingly good at skating to the rink. Clawd and Darculaura were already skating slowly as Clawd held her up as she stared at her feet. Gill was waiting for Lagoona as she waiting for Frankie and Clawdeen.

"I am used to no one seeing me but this is kind of ridiculous," Jackson said getting a shocked looked from the remaining girls.

"Jackson!" Frankie yelped out, "I am sorry! I didn't know…I mean with… the music…and I-"

Clawdeen put her hand over Frankie's mouth, "We didn't know you were here, plus you didn't say anything."

Jackson smiled, "its fine, I guess it isn't expected for me to be here." He shrugged as he got up and skated to Frankie, "If you need help I can help you…" He bit his bottom lip trying not to blush.

"Of course I would love your help." She giggled as Jackson held out his hand for her to take. Jackson felt her warm hand fold over his as he tightened the grip on her, "are you ready?"

She looked nervously at Jackson but nodded all the same when he pulled helping her steady herself on the wheels. She fell into his arms, "Sorry Jackson."

"Don't be sorry you are learning." He chuckled, "I thought I was going to be horrible when we first came here," He told her but then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "imagine me falling into Deuce's arm…yeah like that wouldn't be embarrassing." Frankie laughed at Jackson small confession imagining Deuce catching Jackson like he caught her now, his face in his chest.

"Well I see you don't need my help," Lagoona said grinning at both of them, before skating over to Gill.

"Or mine!" Clawdeen said grabbing a startled Deuce making him follow her leaving Jackson and Frankie alone.

Jackson led Frankie to the floor when she held on to him for dear life. "Jackson I don't think I can do this!" Her voice shook with fear when Jackson slowly eased her onto the floor.

"You will be fine!" He said in a confident tone that he normally didn't possess.

She giggled at him as he helped her around the ring, she jumped at realizing that it was Jackson not Holt out…there was music playing!

"What is wrong Frankie?" He asked taking in her worried and shocked looked.

"What did you do to Holt?" She asked angrily.

"What?" He asked feeling more confused than anything.

"There is music playing and Holt isn't out!" She yelled getting a strange look from a passing monster, "so what did you do to him?"

"Whoa, whoa Frankie!" Jackson said trying to calm her down before she hurt herself, "he is still there, but apparently wearing his headphones cancels' out the music…so I can't hear it…only you guys."

Frankie relaxed feeling slightly ashamed of accusing Jackson of hurting Holt, "I'm sorry… I just don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"It is okay," Jackson said smiling at her, "I won't get rid of Holt…I dread to think about what he would do to us if he found out I was even thinking about it."

She gave him a worried look before he patted her hand, "Don't worry about it Frankie…everything is fine…or as fine as it can possible be."

Frankie smiled warmly at him before noticing he was really good at skating, she has almost fallen ten times since they started and he kept his balance perfectly. "Where did you learn to skate like this?" She asked trying to get away from the awkward conversation.

"I didn't learn," he stated sheepishly making Frankie give him a confused look, "I never skated a day in my life…"

"So how do you know how?"

"I guess it was Holt who learned…I don't know where he would learn where to skate at, but I assume he is just as good as I am." Jackson answered skating backwards holding Frankie's hands keeping her from falling. She giggled at Jackson when he realized they were holding hands, he quickly let go making Frankie fall into Jackson who fell backwards. Jackson blushed when Frankie landed on top of him. "Sorry…" he mumbled out making her giggle and blush as she tried to get off him.

"Good goin' cuz!" Heath yelled skating past them with Abbey in tow making Jackson blush more.

"Here let me help you," He said getting up holding his hand to Frankie. As she tried to get up her hand detached making her fall back down. Jackson who was used to her falling apart picked her up by the arm and handed her hand. "Sorry about that, I guess I pulled too hard."

It was Frankie's turn to blush now when Jackson laughed softly. "I need to put it back on." Frankie tried to skate away from Jackson when she fell backwards to have Jackson catch her. "Good thing I was following you that would have been a nasty fall."

She regained her balance chewing her lip in embarrassment. "Thanks," she said quietly as Jackson helped her to the table.

"I am so clumsy why did I think I could skate?" She said a little frustrated with all the falling.

"I never knew I could skate, but I came anyway to have fun." Jackson said watching her.

"But…it's no fun to the others when I can't even skate by myself!" She yelled throwing her hands up in frustration making her arm to loosen.

"Frankie calm down," Jackson said smiling at her, "your arm will fall off if you keep doing that."

Sighing she pulled her stitches tighter on her arm before returning to her wrist, "I'm sorry if I am no fun right now."

Jackson chuckled, "I am having a blast just being with you Frankie…" He looked away from her when she blushed at his statement.

They sat in silence as Frankie finished putting her hand on, "Maybe I can try it one more time." She said looking at the floor her eyes light up in excitement, "I think I am getting better."

Jackson chuckled, "you are getting better, but try not to lose anymore limbs…it makes it harder to skate." She giggled and smacked his arm. "Hey I wasn't the one that let go of a new skater." She teased back making Jackson look slightly ashamed, "I didn't know if you wanted…me to you know…"

"Help me?"

"No…Hold your hands." Jackson looked away when Frankie realized this was their first time hanging out with each other since he found out about Holt…Even if it wasn't planed it was still a shock to be acting like they were, since Jackson made the silent 'we shouldn't be together until he figured out his life' button.

"Jackson…"

"Let's not talk about that right now." He said quickly getting up waiting for her.

"No…I think we need to talk about this now." She said not getting up.

He sighed sitting back down next to her, "Frankie…I don't know about this."

"You like me right?" She asked bluntly making herself blush.

"Of course I do!"

"More than a friend?" She asked raising an eyebrow watching Jackson look at his knees.

"That isn't the point Frankie…" He tried to say.

"Then what is the point Jackson?" She growled at him making him whence. "If you like me then why push me away?"

"I didn't want to push away Frankie…"

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" She asked with tears slowly forming in her eyes. "I didn't hear from you in two weeks…and then Holt walks into our Home Ick class…then you ignore me…" She yelled letting the tears flow as he bolts sparked.

Jackson kept his eyes fixed on his knees, "it wasn't worth putting you through my life problems…" he took a deep breath, "it was easier to not have you as worried about me…Holt was mad at me when I told him not to proceed with trying to make you his girlfriend…but when I explained to him…that was one of the only things we agreed on."

"So you were just going to leave me guessing?" She cut him off, "Never tell me the truth! Or keep leading me on?"

"Frankie I would never led you on!" Jackson said trying to defend himself finally glaring at Frankie. "I care about you! But it wasn't worth hurting you while Holt and I figured out our life! Especially after my mother was admitted in the mental hospital!" Jackson felt himself start shaking as Frankie stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your mother was put in a mental hospital?" She asked slowly making sure she understood him.

He just nodded at he held himself, "that is why I didn't want to date you at the time…as much as I wanted to…I knew it wouldn't be smart."

Frankie hugged Jackson surprising him with the comfort, "its okay…I understand, but I think I can handle it." She made Jackson look her in eyes. Jackson melted under her gaze, why did his life have to be so messed up?

"I don't know…what about Holt?" Jackson pulled Frankie's hands off his face and held them in his hands, "You can't date me without him either getting super pissed or…I don't what else he would do…" Jackson said trying his best not to think of what his alter ego would do if Frankie chose Jackson over him.

"Well if he wants a relationship…I do like you both a lot…" She blushed under Jackson look of disgust when she said she like Holt. "Maybe we could work something out."

"I don't know…" Jackson said when Frankie kissed his cheek, "what is the harm of trying?"

Jackson sat there in complete shock trying to figure out a way to respond… "Well…if you want this to happen you will need to talk to Holt." He said trying to not stutter.

Frankie giggled, "As much as I would love to skate with you more, I think you are right."

Jackson took off his headphones hearing the music for the first time of the night releasing Holt to jump up to find out he was wearing skates and losing his balance falling back in his seat.

"Oh well that is a cruel trick there normie!" He said glaring at nothing, "two can play that game."

"Hey Holt." Frankie said giggling at Holt's predicament.

"Miss Fine!" He shouted getting up and pulling her up with him.

"No…Holt!" She protested as Holt held her close. "I can't skate!"

He chuckled and winked at her, "Well I can! So let's skate!"

"Holt we need to talk first!" She said trying to get him to listen.

"Talk about what?" He stopped and much to Frankie's happiness he didn't let her go.

"You and me." She said figuring it was easier to get straight to the point with Holt.

"What about us?" He asked as his hair slowly starting to flicker.

"Us…Dating…you, Jackson and me." She said sinking under his intense glare.

"Datin' us…both?" He said thinking over it before laughing, "I guess it could work." He shrugged, "I never thought I would be happy in a relationship…or even want one…but you are a cute ghoul I can spend time with," He winked making Frankie blush again. "So it will be worth the confusion."

He pulled her to the floor skating around her as she tried a little on her own. Jackson was sweet with wanting her to learn slowly, but Holt said the only way she was truly going to learn is if she let go of him. He did keep close to catch her most of the time when she fell. He would laugh and make sure she was okay before picking her up. "Come on Miss Fine, I know you can do this."

"You are so not helping me," She teased pushing him only causing herself to fall again.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled her up holding her around the waist. "I can't help you when you goof off and push people."

She tried to push him again making him laugh at her efforts to get away. "Oh come on!" She whined in defect as he led them to the table.

"Holt! Jackson let you out!" Heath shouted as he skated to them.

"Yes he did, so Frankie Fine here could tell me that him and I are datin' her!"

Heath looked happy, shocked, and confused all at the same time. Holt sat Frankie down before skating over to him and placing his arm around his cousin, "confusin' I know, but it will make sense later…I think." Heath shook his head at his cousin's confusing life and wanted to ask more when others started to gather around table getting ready to leave when Clawd deiced to ask Holt to try out for the Scream team.

"Me?" He laughed, "I don't do 'teams' really well man."

"Come on dude," Deuce said, "You and Jackson would be an awesome person to add to the team."

"Plus you both can do it!" Heath jumped in the conversation as the rest just listened, "Jackson could start and if he couldn't handle it let you out and you could finish!"

Holt leaned back on the table thinking it over, "I guess it couldn't hurt to try out."

Heath jumped up and down, "We can be team mates together!"

"Only if you get the team," Clawd told Heath making him lose his flame again.

"Don't worry cuz; it wouldn't be the end of the world."

They gave their skates back as Holt and Frankie walked hand in hand back to the door, Holt who forgot he didn't have his headphones stopped at the door, "Wait…how did Jackson keep me from comin' out?"

Frankie shrugged, "something about your headphones blocking out the music…"

"But…How?"

"He said he didn't know how." She answered his quiet words. Holt made a face and put his headphones on walking out to the others.

"So what to do now?" Heath asked looking excitedly at the group next to Abbey who shook her head, "It's late." She said

"Yeah Abbey is right," Clawdeen said looking at the clock, "I need to be heading home…"

"I think we all do," Clawd said whining not wanting to leave Draculuara just yet.

Holt groaned, "You all…are the most borin' monsters ever!" He said getting dirty looks from them, but before they can say anything, "The night is still young…let's go to one of _my _places of entertainment."

Heath stepped up giving a Holt a worried look… "Man, we aren't old enough to get in, let alone our parents will kill us…plus my parents told you-"

"Your parents ain't really the boss of me," Holt said getting a hurt look from Heath, "Anyway this club isn't like the others."

"I don't think it is a good idea Holt." Frankie said holding on to his arm, "If we might get into trouble it isn't worth it."

Holt sighed looking at his new ghoulfriend. "Alright…I guess-" Holt stopped short noticing a rather familiar looking ghoul smiling lustfully at him. "I will be right back…" He said in a deadly tone slowly pealing Frankie off him. "Deuce can you keep Heath and Frankie from following me." Deuce nodded as he watched Holt walk over to a very beautiful snake lady, she had a healing black eye and he scales were still a little cracked. She sat with her legs crossed smiling as Holt marched to her.

Once Holt was close enough to her she got up and closed the space between them. Holt pushed her back noticing the other were still able to see him. "Addey not here, not now!" He growled at her making her giggle.

"You still owe us…" She whispered trying again to close the space between them, "you are just playing hard to get."

"I owe you nothin'!" He shouted flinching under her touch when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Her grip tightened on his shoulder, "you stole something and we need payment. Plus Mik wasn't too happy the way you left me either."

"Like I said I owe you nothin' and for beatin' the shit out of you," He took her hand off his shoulder, "You deserved it."

She giggled again making Holt want to hit her again, "Aw…poor Holt…you think you can hide from us?" She looked at the others who were uncomfortably waiting for his return. "Or…keep your little ghoul saf-"

"You so much as think of touchin' Frankie I will break your neck!" He screamed at her making her back away laughing.

"So that's what her name is…Thank you." She slithered away from him before he could attack her.

He ran his hand through his flaming hair trying to calm down before he walked back to the others. Reaching them he shook his head at anyone who started to ask questions. He gave Frankie a sad smile before taking off his headphones.

"What happened?" Jackson asked looking around all his friends faces lined with concern.


	17. Time to Pay up

**Hey guys! So my internet is fixed... (I think) XD Oh and writer block...how it comes to us all. Yeah it has been happening to me lately.. see I know were I am going with the story (sort of) but writing it out...yeah not so much... so if I don't post for a while don't panic...I got this :D (hopefully)**

Jackson was pacing his room trying to figure out who Holt was talking to at the maul. He asked several times only making Holt completely ignore him. He felt worried and scared…but really didn't know why. He guessed it was from the fact he had no idea what was going on in his alter ego's life. It would make it easier if he just allowed Jackson to help him…But no he had to go all silent 'I got this' ego complex. It pissed Jackson off to no end, but as much as he wanted to get out the truth from him he knew he had his reasons. Jackson has kept secrets from Holt too…like when they agreed they wouldn't visit their mother until they knew she was able to handle seeing them. But Jackson couldn't do that…so he went without telling Holt. Also to the fact that Holt still really doesn't know what happened to their father…Jackson kept that one for more reason's then one. Like he didn't want Holt to think it was his fault and just goes back to the way he was living before. Falling on his bed and looked around the bland room his aunt and uncle gave to him for the time being. He missed his bright yellow room with red splatters; Holt thought it would be better with some red. He chuckled as he remembered waking up to that…how mad he was, but it grew on him…just like the eyebrow piercing…it took two weeks for him to give in. Before he knew about Holt…he would take it out only to have it back the next day. Holt now laughs when Jackson told him what he did; of course Holt fought back believing it was their parents taking it out as he slept.

Looking at the time and groaning…Holt will be mad if he didn't let him out soon. Two hours of home work…as well as breaking in their new skates Jackson deiced to buy for them. Well he had a pair and Holt got some as well…he didn't know if Holt would be able to wear them…but then again they really didn't know how they could wear two different kinds of clothing and be the same person. 'Ah…a monster life' Jackson thought miserably before turning to his side so he could reach the radio switching it on. Holt sat up in his bed hating the room more than ever…it was like it sucked the life from him. Checking his phone more out of habit then really thinking he had a massage. Jackson must have given up on trying to pry information from him. Finding his headphones under the bed he walked down stairs to see Heath watching a movie. Thinking it was best to sneak by him when his uncle touched his shoulder, "Can we talk for a minute please?" He voice was steady, but Holt knew it was more of a command instead of a question.

Following his uncle to the kitchen where his aunt was fixing dinner. Sitting at the table he waited tapping his fingers to the rhyme of the song. "Holt we didn't get to talk to you last night after you went to the maul with Heath," he started watching Holt sigh. He knew where this was going. He really didn't want to have the conversation his uncle really wanted to have, so he deiced to try to make him think about something else, "I did apologize for takin' Jackson's car," Holt said smiling his good kid smile, making his uncle just watch him, "Or I at least thought about it."

His aunt made a noise making her husband glare at her, "That's not what I was talking about Holt," He said knowing Holt would try to avoid him, "But you really should apologize, you don't have a license but he does, respect that."

Making a face he laid his head on the table, "It doesn't matter…drivin' is fun."

"That isn't the point Holt," he said sighing, "now quit trying to get away what I really want to talk about," Holt grumbles turning around in his seat.

"I ain't doin' anythin'."

Massaging in between his eyes, "Yes Holt you are, and the fact that you are trying so hard to distract me means you know exactly what I want to talk about."

Not really giving in, "fine."

"Now what happened at the maul?" He asked knowing Holt would try to avoid again.

"We skated and I got a ghoulfriend." He said smiling, "Her name is Frankie and-"

"Holt…"

Rolling his eyes, "well you said-"

"Holt!"

"Fine, fine," Holt said taking in his uncle's aggravated tone, "I saw someone I knew from the club," He saw his aunt's face turn from amusement to shock, "but I took care of it." He stated in a rush before either one of them could interrupt, "she won't bother me again." He lied.

His uncle didn't seem to believe Holt's little lie, "are you sure?"

"You haven't been there since…you know?" His aunt asked with a pan in her hand.

"No I haven't." He told his aunt and then turned to his uncle…lying was so hard to him he had to make sure he didn't see through him. "Positive," Holt said with his normal smile looking his uncle in the eyes.

He just looked at Holt, he didn't know if his uncle believed him or not but his aunt decided to break the staring contest by weighing the pan in her hand, "good I hate to knock some bitch out for you."

His uncle laughed taking the pan from his wife, "No…that would be wrong."

Holt chuckled at his aunt and uncle…it reminded him of how his parents were…just opposites. His father wanted to fight everyone, and his mother would be the voice of reason. In seeing them now talking Holt decided to take their moment to sneak out of the kitchen when his uncle called to him, "Just remember whatever you do affects more than just you."

Holt cringed…his uncle knew he was lying. Damn, why could he read him so easily? Sighing he walked over and jumped his cousin causing him to fight back. "What's the problem cuz? Not strong enough to push me off?" Holt taunted him as he sat on him.

"Get off me you dick!" Heath shouted trying to buck off Holt.

Laughing he poked Heath in the side making him chuckle, "Did I just find out you are ticklish?" Holt's eyes grew as his cousin sunk under Holt's mischievous smile.

"Holt…don't you even!"

Holt attacked his cousin making him fight harder finally pushing Holt off him and running around the couch. "Not fair!"

"I find it fair!" He taunted as Heath threw a pillow at him. "Back evil beast!"

Holt dodged the pillow, "evil I can handle, but beast! I'm slightly offended!"

Heath growled jumping over the couch like Holt did to attack him first only succeeding at falling on the couch allowing Holt to sit on him again. "Evil is the truth!" Heath yelled in between laughing as Holt tortured him.

"Boys! Knock it off!" His uncle shouted into the living room.

"We ain't doin' anythin'!" Holt shouted back when he heard laughing in the other room.

"Holt I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you, now get off Heath!"

Holt groaned poking Heath one more time in the side before hoping off. "For now truce."

"Truce, psh…I had you the entire time!" Heath taunted getting an amused look from Holt.

"Suuurreee…."

"Dinner!" His aunt shouted before Holt could steal the remote from Heath who had it in his hand and a fire ball in the other.

Sitting down at the table Heath glared at Holt who waved the remote he picked up on his way out. "Mine after dinner, unless you are man enough to try to take it from me!"

"Boys…come on not tonight," his uncle scolded making Heath sink back in his seat.

"And you hoped for twin boys…" His aunt said shaking her head as she sat the meatloaf on the table.

He just smiled at his wife, "Yeah I did…"

"Oh could you imange my twin! We would be the most awesome duo ever!"

Holt got him a plate of meatloaf looking it over grinning, "Or he could be the exact opposite of you."

Heath glared at Holt, "I doubt that! We would do everything together!"

"Holt is right…just because you are twins doesn't mean you are going to be alike." His father said, "remember your uncle and I?"

Heath grumbled as he at his food, "what about those were cat twins at our school?"

"Ha! They are fun to piss off!" Holt said laughing making everyone look at him confused, Heath sat there for a minute thinking before he jumped in excitement, "Oh no you didn't!"

"I did…" Holt smiled his mischievous grin, glad to be getting away from the other conversation, "Toralei pissed me off so…"

"So what did you do?" His aunt said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…yeah…" Holt started to say rubbing the back of his neck looking anywhere but his aunt, "well would you look at that I just remembered Jackson loves meatloaf."

"Holt don't you dare!" She yelled right before Jackson returned to them looking around the table.

"Okay…I am scared to know what Holt put on this…" Jackson said looking at the plate of food with a scared look making his cousin laugh.

"Alright…that takes Holt out of questioning," His uncle said looking over at his son who choked a little on his food.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"Sure, now spill what did Holt do?'

Heath sunk underneath his parents gaze. "He may or may not have set up a water trap to soak the were cats, and it may have or may not have happened right before final hour today." Heath answered staring at his plate.

"Why did Holt do this?"

"Well…if I remember correctly was because Toralei decided to pick on Frankie."

Jackson poked at the food on his plate…he really didn't like mash potatoes…or the fact the Holt picked out the food. Switching to the other plate his aunt got out for him just in case Holt's phone died. Grabbing some Mac and Cheese he ate listening to why Holt almost got detention. As much as Jackson hated to know that Holt stood up for Frankie, it was nice he was putting his time for someone else. After dinner was done Heath grabbed Jackson looking him over for the remote Holt hid next to him.

"Ah ha!" He shouted running back to his movie leaving a slightly disheveled Jackson by his chair.

"They have been at it since he walked down the stairs." His aunt answered his unspoken question with a giggle.

"I could have guessed, but there is a show I want to watch so Heath is going to have to hand it over."

His uncle sighed knowing there wasn't going to be a quiet moment in the house as long as Jackson decided to fight with Heath. "And remember like I said before, you wanted twin boys."

"And I am forever grateful to have one instead of that two." He slowly said as he heard Jackson smack Heath with a pillow.

After Jackson won the remote from his cousin and spent the next few hours of watching T.V. but saw it was getting late and headed to his room. Heath laid half off the couch snoring, figuring it was best not to leave him there, he picked him up to move to a more comfortable position before leaving.

Getting his school things ready for the morning, knowing Holt would more than likely be out to go to school in the morning. He even went as far as placing a note on the bag reminding Holt not to forget it. Thinking over dinner he even left another note saying 'Thanks' even though Holt won't really know what Jackson was thanking him for. Taking a deep breath closing his eyes, this was getting better. Looking after himself and Holt…it gave life a little more of an interesting twist…one Jackson would be happy to give up, but all in all it was his life. Jackson sat on the bed and turned on the music letting Holt out for the rest of the night.

Holt gave a grateful sigh to see he was the only one awake. Growling at the clock that said 1:00am, Jackson took his T.V. time, but not dwelling on it for too long he got up and searched through his dresser. Pulling on a fresh shirt and smoothing out his hair he walked to the window, letting the crisp morning air fill his lungs. He moved back to his closet looking for something he hasn't seen in ages…he used to carry it on him whenever he went through a normie town. Dragging out an old shoe box with his name written on it, Jackson knew not to touch this box…just like Holt knew not to touch Jackson's shoe box. Whatever that nerd put in there wasn't for Holt's eyes. Opening his box he took out a few old pictures to find what he really was looking for. Running his hand across the smooth surface, he recalled how he came across it. He was lucky to steal it without being caught, even if he did shoot the guy with it. He didn't die of course and no one believed the man that a blue teenage monster shot him with a gun. Even with his monster strength and fire elements it still made him feel safer having this piece of normie metal with him. Of course when it came to dealing with monsters who knew him…it was better to come with a little more extra fire power. Now Addey and Mik will finally realize that messing with him was a bad idea.


	18. Blood undone undone the Blood

**Hey guys! So my internet is fixed... (I think) XD Oh and writer block...how it comes to us all. Yeah it has been happening to me lately.. see I know were I am going with the story (sort of) but writing it out...yeah not so much... so if I don't post for a while don't panic...I got this :D (hopefully)**

Holt slipped up to the club walking up to the back door like nothing ever happened, even though the last time he was here he beat the hell out of someone and then almost died from an overdose…so it wasn't too surprising that the minotaur who greeted him last time didn't greet him with his normal excitement. "You go a lot of nerve Holt." He said folding his arms across his chest towering over him.

Holt wasn't intimidated by this larger monster, "Yeah I do, but Addey made me want to clear the water with them." He said nicely earning a grin from the monster.

"They won't greet you as nice as I did, be careful."

Holt nodded to him walking past through the same dark hallway that let only a little sound through from the party outside. He looked through one of the doors smiling as he remembered dancing with most of the monster who were out there now. How it was different to come here and not get high…How much he has grown in such a short time shocked Holt. He never knew that one day he would be leaving this place permanently…in hope to be able to find a better D.J. gig…which he knew a few other places that wasn't like this one. But in the simple thought that he was going to be free from Addey and Mik for the first time since he met them three years ago after his father died. How they took him in…showing him how to D.J. How they used his talent to make money…how Addey abused his drug states for her own amusement. He hated the fact more that when he moved they somehow always ended up by him. Near him…Like they were breathing down his neck. Now it was different…they will leave him and Frankie alone. His uncle was right…it wasn't just Holt anymore. There was Jackson and even if they just started dating, Frankie. Jackson scared Holt the most though…Jackson couldn't handle what was going to happen. He hoped that they would ignore the fact that Holt kept his headphones on. Jackson didn't need to see where he was at and Holt didn't want Jackson falling back into his depressed moods. Finding the black door that led to the private party room, he rubbed his face smoothing out his jacket and feeling the now warm metal of the gun in the back of his pants. He walked in with his shoulders back looking around not seeing either Mik or Addey or anyone else for that matter, this room was always full. Moving over to the booth he and Addey usually sat at waving to a waitress. She walked over taking one look at Holt rushing away to another part of the room. Holt shook his head...it's nice to know he was remembered. Mik walked out from behind the bar with the waitress in tow. Mik gave Holt a warm smile, it made him very uncomfortable to see Mik smiling at him. "Holt friend….your back! We have missed you."

He sat down at the booth pulling out Holt's favorite choice of drug. He made no grab for them and just watched this snake monster closely, "Whatcha playin' at?"

He chuckled and placed his hand on Holt's should who shrugged him off. "Nothing at all man! Just thought you were here for what you normally come for!"

Chewing his lip thinking of how to precede with this…Mik was never like this…he never gave anything for free. Mik sat there looking Holt over with the same grin he used when he first met him. That I can make everything go away if you want it to look. Holt picked up the drugs watching Mik closely as his smile grow larger, Holt looked over the drugs for a minute before grabbing Mik's hand and sat them in it, "I don't need you or Addey anymore."

Mik's face fell, turning from the happy smile to an evil snare, "I was really hoping you weren't going to say that friend."

Holt went to get up when Addey surprised him by stabbing a needle in his neck. Holt fell back into the booth at the drugs took over. "Poor kid…I really liked him." Spinning in the fog he tried to think of all the reasons why he was here…why he wanted to quit and leave here! Why couldn't they let him go? Holt felt something scaly brush against him as he tried to regain his senses. What did she drug him with?

"Oh Mik! He has a gun!" Addey's amused voiced filled Holt's ears.

"A gun?" Mik asked in a shocked tone feeling Holt over until he found it. "Well…looky here. I guess he was going to kill us."

Addey sat on Holt's lap stroking his check as he was unable to fight, "aww and I thought we had something special!"

She kissed his check to his jaw, "well I guess now you are truly unarmed I can have some fun."

"Make it quick Addey," Mik said growling a little, "I still don't know why you like him so much."

"There is just that….something…I can't place my tongue on it."

"I would love to have him moved before it got too late."

"Oh….Why can we just kill him here and move him to an ally?" Addey said kissing Holt's lips this time getting him to try to fight harder.

"Because that's not how I roll." Mik said in a frustrated tone looking over to his sister who slapped Holt trying to get him to stop fighting. "Anyway I am not using the drugs I am selling to people to kill him. We have more at home."

"Fine…" She said angling herself upright playing with Holt's headphones. "These are nice…"

Mik who was getting a drink from the bar looked back over, "What are?"

"His headphones…I bet they will fetch a pretty penny." She said going to take them off when Holt found his voice.

"No! Leave them."

Addey giggled kissing Holt again, "Shh now love, everything will be okay."

"Like hell!" Holt struggled out trying to keep Addey from taking his headphones.

She ripped them off getting the shock of her life when Holt erupted into flames releasing a swaying normie. Jackson shook his head remembering waking up like this not too long ago…Holt was using again. That was all on Jackson mind when he shook his head trying to clear it before taking in his surroundings. His body was stiff and sore, what was Holt doing? Rubbing his eyes to see which alley he was to see a very scared, but beautiful snake lady trying to hide an ever growing smile as she realized Jackson looked harmless.

"Well…well…well…now I know why Holt wanted to leave us." Mik said chuckling as Jackson jumped looking very confused at Mik back to Addey.

"I am sorry for-" Jackson stuttered trying to get out of the booth, "Holt must have-" Addey grabbed Jackson pulling him close studying him.

"They have the same face, but different colors…hmm what is your name?" She asked lustfully running her hand down Jackson's chest.

"J-Jackson," He stammered out pushing her hand off him when she giggled. "Oh he is a lot more gentle then Holt."

"Jackson…Jackson what?" Mik said smiling at the normie in front of him.

"Jekyll," Jackson answered back trying to keep Addey from touching him.

"Well I think I just found a way for Holt to pay for everything he has done." Mik said smiling an evil smile making Jackson sink under his gaze.

"Oh so do I," Addey said licking Jackson's ear making him jump away as she grabbed him keeping him close.

"Please…" Jackson begged trying to understand what they were talking about, "I have money…not a lot, but whatever Holt did I can-"

"Oh we don't want your money we need you." Addey said placing her hand in his lap making Jackson look away from her as he tried his best to not squirm. Why was this happening to him? Why didn't Holt trust him? All Jackson wanted was a normal life…not all this. Now he was going to die…he didn't know how or why, but he just knew it.

"Please…" Jackson said as Addey covered his mouth as she took off his bow tie.

"Hush now…" She whispered to him, "It will either be you or Holt…so how does he come back out."

Jackson saw Holt's headphones on the table. He went to go reach for them when Addey grabbed them. "These?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she still had her hand over his mouth. He nodded trying to wiggle away from her as she moved her hand from his mouth to his throat keeping him still. She handed the headphones to her brother who put them on and studied them.

"There is music playing still…" He said looking around, "They have to be attached to his phone."

"Hmm…" Was all Addey said as she reached into Jackson's pockets making him squirm away making her slap him. "Sit still!" Jackson sat still not wanting to anger her farther…He was just hoping what ever happened, happened quickly. He closed his eyes trying not to think.

"Found it!" She yelled handing to Mik as she made grabbed Jackson's hands and trying to tie them behind his back when he knew he had to move. He pushed her back knocking her into the table stunning her long enough for him to rush for the door when he ran into a large Minotaur.

"Well slow down there little normie…I don't know where you think you are going, but I was told not to let anyone come in or leave this room…" He grabbed Jackson by his shirt picking him off the ground.

"NO! Please! They will kill me!" Jackson tried to reason with the monster who just laughed.

"Yeah I know they will, that is why I let Holt in," He threw him in the chair Mik got out and tied him to it; "Holt needed to be taught a lesson."

"But I am not Holt!" Jackson cried out trying not to panic, which he knew he was getting close to, "Please…my name is Jackson."

"And it isn't my job to care." He laughed and walked back to the door.

"Please…" Jackson tried again as Addey slapped him.

"And here I thought you were harmless." She said taking off his glasses, "Oh those blue eyes are to die for!"

"Addey back down," Mik said walking over to Jackson, "So Holt…Comes out how?"

"Music…" Jackson said not wanting to get hit again. 

"Music?" Mik said laughing, "What the hell are you two?"

Jackson sat quietly with it was Mik's turn to hit him. "Answer me when I ask a question," He said sweetly making Jackson spit out blood.

"We are a different type of monster…" Jackson said slowly, "Holt is my alter ego…"

"So Holt isn't even real?" Addey whined out as she walked over wiping the blood from Jackson's lips.

Jackson gave a dry chuckle, "I wish he wasn't real, but unfortunately he is very much real."

"Well this is a fucked up mess," Mik said looking Jackson in the eyes. He put the headphones on Jackson making Holt come back. Holt growled at Mik making him step back. Holt tried to get up noticing that he was tied down. "Let me go so I can kill you!" Holt yelled struggling against the restraints.

Mik just laughed as he grabbed a chair and looked Holt over. "So…I can kill you…but that would be a double murder…" He said thinking it over, "No one will miss you, but that Jackson boy someone might."

Holt stopped struggling when he heard Jackson's name, "You will leave him alone!" He said trying to get a flame started to burn the rope.

"I like Jackson better." Addey said moving into the conversation, "he is so…innocent."

"You will not touch him!" Holt growled spitting at Addey who giggled moving behind Mik.

"Now let's get down to business." Mik said turning the chair around placing his arms on the back, "Since killing you would not be a good idea."

Holt made a noise looking away from him as he slowly worked on burning the rope.

"So I have a proposal. You stay here…working for us at the booth." He smiled when Holt snared. "And we will leave your little Ghoul and Jackson alone." Addey made a noise when Mik said that about Jackson. "But I wanted a little fun with Jackson first."

"Only if Holt doesn't agree." Mik said patting his sister's head who laid it against him.

Holt gave his hands one more wiggle, almost there. "How about…" Holt said acting like he was thinking it over, "you leave all of us alone and stay the hell out of my life!"

Mik just looked at Addey who slithered up to Holt kissing his cheek, "Well that wasn't a really smart answer." Before Holt could remove his now free hands she ripped off his headphones making Jackson jump away from Addey.

"So will you let me go?" Jackson said fearing the answer when Addey giggled advancing on him again. "No little one…Holt couldn't agree on our terms."

Jackson was shaking with fear as she kissed him, he moved his hands…something wasn't right…he felt the rope slip from his wrists. Holt must have burned them! Jackson knew he had to get away! Before Addey could walk behind him he kicked her in the stomach making Mik jump up and rush at Jackson who crawled away from the chair. Jackson looked around trying to find another door, but not finding one. How does he get out? He dodged a punch from Mik who recovered from missing Jackson the first time.

"Get back here normie!" He yelled as Jackson kicked him in the shin running past Addey who was still catching her breath. He was running out of time and luck! Then he saw it, the gun. He rushed over and grabbed it pointing at Mik who stopped dead in his tracks. "Stay back!" He yelled voice cracking with fear, "I am not afraid to do it!"

Mik just laughed when Addey joined him, "Aww…you don't have the guts!"

He hands were sweating; he could feel it slipping from his hands. They were right; there was no way he could pull the trigger. Mik took a step closer making Jackson jump from his trance, "Don't test me!" He shouted shaking trying to look intimidating. Mik laughed his evil laugh hissing at him, "Now now…let's not be hasty."

Thats when he did it. The loud bang sounded through the building causing the people on the dance floor to stop and listen. Jackson stood staring down at Mik who was bleeding from his arm.

"The little dick shot me!" He yelled in pain.

"MIK!" Addey yelled rushing over to him as Jackson dropped the gun and fell to his knees…He just shot someone. He could have killed him! Jackson couldn't help but finally let the scared tears flow. He sat shaking when he felt someone roughly grab him by the neck slowly draining the life from him.

"You shot my brother!" She hissed at him.

"Get off my nephew you bitch!" Someone yelled knocking out Addey with a pan. "Jackson are you okay sweetie?" His aunt said pulling him close as he pushed her off him.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Jackson its okay," He uncle soothed as his aunt moved over to keep Mik from leaving.

"No…I shot him." He moaned into his uncle's arms.

His uncle was in shock when he heard Jackson say that but still held him close. When the police arrived they arrested both Addey and Mik. Jackson was sitting in the booth staring at his knees as his aunt and uncle talked to the police officer. They walked over to him, "Jackson," His uncle said making Jackson pay attention. "This officer wants to ask you a few questions."

Jackson just nodded as the officer stood above him, "Mr. Jekyll how did you come to be here?"

Jackson stared at the floor not answering the officer. He didn't want to blame this all on Holt but also he didn't want anyone else talking to Holt first. Jackson himself wanted a few words with his alter ego before this cop. Better yet it was better to never let anyone know about Holt who didn't already know. "I wanted out." Jackson repeated what the voice said in his head. "I didn't want to be used anymore."


	19. A little at a Time

**Hehe... :D**

Jackson sat on his bed staring at his phone. He was recording himself for his alter ego. But nothing Jackson wanted to say came out…no anger…no…nothing. He just sat there crying, there was nothing he could do to change this. What happened, happened and it was his fault. Jackson just wished he had a little bit more of a warning before he had to fight for his life! Finally giving up on trying to say anything he saved the video and switched out. Holt felt Jackson's sadness as he came out. It was an over whelming feeling…it didn't help he could hear his sobbing in the very back of his mind. Holding himself Holt looked at the saved message from Jackson. He excepted this much…but not what he saw. It was just Jackson sitting there, a slight bruise forming on his cheek and a busted lip showed that he knew what happened. His eyes were far from what he normally saw when he was mad. His blue eyes would shine, but now they held none of that shine. He opened his mouth a couple of times and Holt leaned in to hear him…but he just closed his mouth again as tears started to flow from his eyes. Jackson just shook his head and turned off the video. Holt stared in shock at what he did to his other half.

This is why he didn't want Jackson to know! He started a recording trying his best to explain everything! Everything he did and why he went there. When he was finished he saved and switched out. Jackson saw the message from Holt and glared at it. This was all the proof he needed to know he had an alter ego. The simple fact that he ruined everything! Jackson couldn't handle him, like he thought he could. This was strike one, two, and three, promise broken. Jackson rubbed his arms feeling the need to go back, but this urge was a lot stronger…he wanted to die. He never thought he would ever want to end his life. But at the time he never shot anyone…or was almost killed or raped or whatever those snake people had in mind for him. Jackson held his head and screamed…Why couldn't Holt just listen to him! He let the tears flow as he curled into a ball, he wasn't going to end his life…he would kill his alter ego as well. As much as Holt desired it…he could bring himself to do it. He was scared of these new found emotions he quickly switched out.

Holt swayed as Jackson's emotions flew over him hitting him like a gun shot. He never felt so guilty in his life. He checked his phone expecting something, but Jackson didn't even listen to his explanation. This was bad…Holt walked to the bathroom to go study the busted lip when he didn't see himself. He saw Jackson sitting down with his back turned to him, his knees to his chest as he cried in tune with the crying in Holt's head. This…what is this? Holt touched the mirror confused that he could see him…but even madder at himself for what he did. He sunk back to the wall. "Jackson…come on man…" Holt moaned out seeing Jackson's head come up a little then tighten his hold on his legs and ignored him.

"I know you can hear me man…" Holt said leaning to the mirror again, "please just let me explain."

Jackson made no notion that he heard Holt's pleas for him to listen. Holt placed his hand on the mirror finally letting Jackson's emotions reach him. He cried for the third time in his life, first when he found out his dad died, second finding out he was an alter ego, and now. A Hyde never cried…unless you were Holt…then when you screwed up so bad that you made the only person who really matters check out from life. It hurt…hurt more than anything. "I didn't mean for this to happen…" He said letting his tears fall in the sink, "I just wanted to be free…I didn't see any other way, but to threaten them." He waited for someone to answer him back when nothing came. He sighed finally getting mad. "Damnit Jackson! Just listen to me!" He punched the mirror when he heard Jackson's and his named be called from down stairs. Holt cringed as he thought about talking to his aunt and uncle. He failed to think about the consequences of what he was going to do. Wrapping up his bloody knuckles looking back in the broken mirror to still see Jackson, he walked down stairs. His aunt and uncle were sitting at the table waiting for one of them.

"Sit down please," his uncle said taking in that Holt stood in the door way.

Holt sat down making sure he didn't meet anyone's eyes when he saw Heath peek around the door to listen. Great…Heath will be mad too.

"Care to explain why you were at the club we clearly told you not to go to?" His uncle asked in a tone that made Holt know it was best not to avoid him.

"I just wanted to make it clear to them that I wanted out." Holt said trying to focus on them.

"You should have told us," He said gently as his wife agreed placing a hand on Holt's shoulder. Holt moved away from her touch earning a look of concern. "We could have gone with you or helped you in any other way then what you did."

Holt sunk in his seat at his uncles words; as much as he hated to admit it he was right. "So why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Cuz…" Holt answered, "I wanted to deal with it by myself."

His aunt spoke up, "You aren't alone…you don't have deal with these things by yourself anymore."

"And turning to drugs isn't going to solve anything either." His uncle stated getting a surprise look from Holt.

"I didn't do any there…" He said remembering Addey attacking him, "Addey drugged me and then switched me out."

His aunt and uncle sighed in relief to know they didn't have to deal with the wilder part of Holt's personality. "So you can honestly tell me that you didn't do anything there but tell them you just wanted them to leave you alone?" He asked Holt watching him closely.

"Yes…I have to look after Jackie after all." Holt said looking at the table feeling Jackson more than ever in his mind.

His uncle smiled at Holt, it was good to know he was thinking about more than himself, "Jackson was worried about you going back. It's good to know you are past that."

Holt forced a smile out; he knew they would want to talk to Jackson soon. "It feels better to have them out of my life." At least that was true.

"Did Jackson have a chance to talk to you?" His aunt asked when Holt cringed.

"He tried…" He answered showing them the video Jackson took. "But nothing came out."

"He did have a hard time handling the fact he shot someone." His uncle said watching Jackson again.

"What?" Holt shouted getting up, "Why didn't anyone tell me _Jackson_ shot someone?" Holt threw the chair feeling even more guilty, knowing that Jackson did something like that. "He should have never!" Holt fell to his knees knowing full well why Jackson was so mad at him.

"Why did he do that?" Holt moaned out holding his head, "Jackson…I am so sorry."

His aunt and uncle just sat there watching Holt. They didn't know what to do to help him. "Holt…its okay," His uncle said softly.

"No it won't," He shouted turning his attention to his uncle. "He could have been a murder and it would have been my fault!"

"People make mistakes…" His aunt tried to reason with him. "Life happens…but now you know why you really need to think things through more."

Holt just glared at her, "It doesn't matter what I do he won't listen!"

"Then let us talk to him," His uncle said, "Maybe we can get him to see why you did what you did."

Holt sat down trying to calm down before letting Jackson out, "Let's hope he listens."

Jackson blinked a couple of times taking in where he was. Breathing in really deep he tried not to let the emotions he was feeling surface.

"Jackson?" His aunt said softly placing a hand on his shoulder when he gave her a wide eye expression sinking away from her touch. Jackson felt the emotions coming he couldn't stop them. Letting out a scream he held his head crying, finding his headphones around his neck he switched back to Holt.

Holt swayed in his seat; it was like the wind was knocked out of him. Their changes were always smooth and didn't hurt anymore, but now…it was draining what energy Holt had to just stay awake. "He doesn't want to be out," Holt said to no one, "he can't handle it."

His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of concern, "Maybe we should honor that wish for now." His uncle said when his wife nodded, "Give him some time to recharge, we will try to reach him tomorrow."

Holt nodded as he got up and walked to their bed room when Heath grabbed Holt's arm.

"You better hope Jackson recovers from this," He said in a threatening tone making Holt stare in surprise. "I know you are my cousin as well, but Jackson has always been there for me." Heath folded his arms and when Holt tried to explain Heath cut him off, "I don't care what happened…or why…I just want Jackson back."

He turned and walked away leaving Holt feeling even worst, he didn't even know he could feel worst. As much as he liked Heath…he knew he could never replace Jackson. Heath was right…Jackson was always there with him…not Holt. It was a stab to the heart to see Heath so mad at him. Like he was betraying a brother…which in the long run, he did.

Holt and Jackson missed school the next day as their aunt and uncle tried again to reach Jackson without change, so they decided to give Jackson the weekend as well. But there was so still no change. So now Holt was out all the time. Not that he minded, but it was hard when he could feel all of Jackson emotions and hear him crying. It was like a never ending static from a broken T.V. set. Between the guilt that he knew was his emotion to the never ending glares from his cousin who took to ignoring Holt to the fullest. Made Holt want to let Jackson out and have someone hide the headphones and make him snap out of it. No matter what anyone said….Frankie….Heath…Deuce…aunt or uncle, nothing worked. Now it was Monday…school, Holt feared going to school with Jackson like he was. He dreaded sitting through the classes even more. Holt was exhausted, and he didn't know why. Well…maybe he did know why…Jackson still being upset and staying up most of the night trying to figure out what he needed for school when he found their school bag with a note from Jackson from Thursday. Holt smiled at the overly fancy handwriting; it didn't really say anything, just reminding him not to forget the bag. How Holt missed his nerd…as much as he hated to admit it, it made life harder than what it should be with him gone.

Hearing his named be called from down stairs made Holt bite his lip. They didn't even call Jackson's. Grabbing the bag and pocketing the note he left on the night stand, one of the last notes Jackson wrote to Holt. It made him feel better knowing at one point in time Jackson was trying to make their life at least livable. Heath was sitting at the kitchen table laughing with his mother when Holt walked in. His aunt smiled at Holt handing him something to eat while Heath looked away biting his lip. After they ate…they were on their way to school in silence as his uncle drove. Getting out the car Heath walked up to the building leaving Holt standing by the car with a hurt look on his face. Heath never acted like this at school…Holt hoped he would be able to over look everything at school. Getting his bag he walked into the school to find some place away from people, when Frankie yelled to him.

"Hey Holt!" She said happily grabbing his hand, "How are you?"

Holt sighed and moved his hand out of her, "I have been better Miss Fine."

"Jackson still hasn't snapped out of it?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Holt shook his head earning a sad look from Frankie, "I am sure he will come back to us."

He smiled sadly at her, "I sure hope so…I am exhausted from him always in my head."

Frankie gave Holt a confused look, "He is always in your head?"

"Not like this," He said sitting down at the long seats that lined the walls, "I can hear him, so I know he can hear me as well as everythin' that is goin' on."

Frankie sat next to him, "So…you normally can't hear him?"

"No…that's why we didn't know about each other for so long."

"I guess that makes sense." She said, "So are you hoping school will help him?"

"My uncle said that doin' our normal life things might help him…" He answered pulling his ghoulfriend close, "I really hope it does work."

"Me too…" She whispered, "I want you both to be happy."

"What makes it worst is Heath is mad at me." Holt said miserably.

"Heath is mad?" She said surprised, "He was ecstatic to know you were his cousin."

"That was before I fucked everythin' up." Holt said getting up as the bell rung, "Well we best be goin' before we get in trouble."

Holt kissed Frankie on the cheek before heading to his first period. It was boring like Holt knew it would be, but what made it somewhat better was the teacher didn't seem to care if Holt was out silently writing out lyrics on his paper while trying to tone out Jackson. But the next hour Holt knew he would have a slight problem…Home Ick. Madam Sis didn't like Holt at all…so he guessed it was now or never on letting Jackson try school. So walking to his next hour he wrote a little note begging Jackson to at least try to make it through this class. Holt really needed him to make it through. Walking into the class to see Frankie smiling at him, taking his seat Madam Sis stood up in front of the class. The bell rung and she looked back to see if Jackson was out.

"Mr. Hyde….the bell." She said glaring at him.

"Well…ma'am…there is a slight-"

"Let out Mr. Jekyll now or you will be on your way to the Head Mistress," She growled at him.

Rolling his eyes he placed his hand on Frankie's setting the note on the desk. Jackson rubbed his eyes looking around. Frankie grabbed Jackson's hand when he pulled it from her. He shook his head as he looked down at the desk. Seeing Holt's note he grabbed it and crumbled it up.

"Mr. Jekyll class is starting."

He felt anger and sadness creep up on him…those short lived minutes he felt nothing. The nothing was good…this…these emotions worthless! He yelled going to his headphones again letting Holt feel the worthless emotions. After Holt gathered himself from the switched he glared at Madam Sis, "Now are you wantin' me to stay or leave?"

Madam Sis pointed to the door and when Holt got up to leave she handed him a note telling him to give it to the Head Mistress. So instead of going to the office he went to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror to see Jackson again in the same position, "Come on Jackie…why can't you just try school…all your friends are here…Heath misses you man." Holt pleaded, "Man I miss you…just talk to them."

Jackson just sat there…Making Holt sigh again and sit on the ground with his back against the full length mirror. "I know you hate me…trust me I hate myself more than you do. I can't do this without you…I really can't. You know this life better than me. I can't even focus on good days but now it is ridiculous." Holt pulled his knees to his chest. "I just wanted to keep us safe. I was wrong in doin' it the way I did." He sat there listening to the silence only hearing the sobbing, "Please Jackie…please…I am dyin' here."

"Good," Was all he heard making him jump up turning around to see Jackson glaring at him.

"Good? What is that suppose to mean?" He said mirroring Jackson's glare.

Jackson chuckled, "I want you to die!" He shouted in Holt's head making him flinch.

"You don't mean that man." Holt said sadly watching his other half shake his head insanely.

"You wanted to kill people, so what does it matter if we die?"

"I didn't want to kill em!" Holt shouted back offended Jackson would even think that.

"Bull shit!" Jackson yelled back, "You are the worst kind of person!"

"Yes I am," Holt admitted making Jackson snort, "but that doesn't mean I want to kill people!"

"It doesn't matter…" Jackson said turning back around.

"Jackson we are not done!" Holt yelled smacking the mirror when Jackson went back to crying. "I didn't mean for you to do what you did! Please Jackie." He got up breaking the mirror screaming at it, "Fine be that way! If you don't care if we die then why should I?"

"Holt?"

Holt jumped turning around to see Heath standing in the door way to the bathroom. He had tears in his eyes, "Jackson wants to die?"

Holt walked up to his cousin to have him step back away from him, "Answer me Holt! Does Jackson want to die or not?"

Holt didn't know what to say so he held himself making Heath push him, "ANSWER ME!" He screamed pushing Holt again.

"Heath…" Holt said not fighting his cousin who punched him on the chest. Holt took it without even flinching.

"Tell me!" Heath said again crying harder this time, "I just want to know…" He fell to his knees. This was the first time Heath talked to Holt since the day they found out Jackson didn't want to be out anymore. Holt sat down next to him letting him cry. Holt didn't have to do anything or give any words of comfort. Heath knew what Holt's answer was just by his lack of words…so no lie would help him now. Holt looked at the broken mirror hoping Jackson was at least listening to his cousin's cries…knowing how much he is hurting him. But like always he sat in his ball form ignoring the world around him. "I hate you…" Heath whispered out making Holt lean in.

"What did you say?" Holt asked making Heath flare up in rage, "I. hate. You!" He ran from the bathroom leaving a startled Holt. Closing his eyes he knew Heath was just upset…But his words still felt like daggers slowly pushing themselves into Holt's heart. He had to get Jackson back…But he didn't know how. Not for his own sanity, but Jackson's as well. He could feel his mental ties breaking with ever second. He couldn't snap…he couldn't go back to his life he tried so hard to get away from! Even with Jackson the way he was now…he had to be strong. He never broke the promise to him…and even with Jackson feeling the way he was now. He still hasn't broken his. So Holt knew he had to keep it under control. Getting up and walking from the bathroom as the bell rung. He thought about chasing down Heath, but choosing it wasn't the best idea right now.

Not really feeling getting yelled at by another teacher for Jackson not being out for the class he walked to the only place no one ever ventured, the catacombs. Walking to the abandoned theater looking around, seeing the organ to the side a little bit above the stage, he goes up to it and sits down. Playing a sad tone he didn't notice how much time has pasted when a voice sounded behind him.

"You play beautifully."

Holt jumped and turned around to see the Phantom smiling at him, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Holt shook his head and scooted over so the Phantom had room to sit next to him. He placed his hands over the organ. Holt put his hands over his headphones as the Phantom played for a few minutes. "I didn't see you in class today." He said calmly after he finished playing.

Holt just looked at the keys of the organ, "I am sorry sir."

"No need to be sorry I was just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?" He asked not mean just confused.

"Well…you are a very talented student, and it isn't like you to skip my class." The Phantom said smiling at Holt, "I saw you earlier today as well…you looked a little stressed out. Care to talk about it?"

Holt didn't know if he could trust this man. He may be a teacher but looks can be deceiving. Taking in Holt's silence, "You don't have too…I am not forcing you too."

Breathing in deeply, "Jackson shut down on me…and he said a few things that bothered me."

"And how are you going to fix it?" The Phantom asked making Holt sink down.

"I tried everythin'…our aunt, uncle, friends…Heath," He said throwing his hands up in defeat, "That kid can seriously be stubborn!"

The Phantom just chuckled at Holt's explanation of Jackson, "Have you tried your mother?"

Holt shook his head, "She is in a mental hospital…I am pretty sure she can't help us."

The Phantom shrugged getting up, "Well all I can say is sometimes the person you least expect to help might just be the tough love you need." He disappeared, showing up high on the rafters on the stage to walk to the back. Holt bit his lip thinking over what the Phantom said. Maybe he was right…or maybe Holt would make it worst…for both Jackson and his mother. Holt's phone went off making him jump. It was Deuce.

Hey Holt….where r u? We been looking for you

Getting up Holt walked back to the school which was mostly empty, he missed most of the day. His uncle will not be happy to hear that. He saw Deuce leaning by the door tapping his foot looking around. Seeing Holt he let out a breath walking up to him, "It's good to see you dude."

Holt forced a smile, "Can you give me a ride?"

Deuce looked at him confused, but nodded anyway, "your uncle is waiting for you."

"I don't want to see them right now…just please can you take me somewhere?" Holt fixed his headphones to make sure they were snuggly on moving to Deuce's car who followed in step. Getting into the car Deuce looked at Holt. "Can I at least know where I am taking you?"

Holt took a deep breath looking out the window, "You will see."


	20. Tough Love

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

Deuce and Holt pulled up to the New Salem Asylum. Holt looked sadly at the building he knew his mother was living in. He really hoped this wouldn't back fire.

"I have a small feeling you want me to wait in the car?" Deuce asked Holt who gave him a look making Deuce chuckle. "I will be here when you get back."

"How can I ever thank you man?" Holt said getting out of the car.

"You don't have to dude, you are my friend too." Deuce said making Holt chew on the inside of his cheek. It was nice to know that Deuce and their other friends weren't mad at Holt for doing what he did. They listened…Heath on the other hand…didn't want to listen. Holt tried his best to focus on why he was here. This was the only thing he had left; it scared him to think of what could happen if this didn't work. Holt wasn't perfect but neither was Jackson! It wasn't like he put the gun in Jackson's hand making him pull the trigger. Yeah Holt physically moved them there, but he didn't make Jackson do anything. He could have sat there and let Addey do what she wanted.

Shivering and clenching his fists as he thought about Addey touching Jackson…How Holt himself was stupid enough to let her touch him in the same way. How he…now wasn't time to be dwelling on the past. It was time to focus on the future that didn't seem to bright at the moment. Walking up to the large hospital looking building and through the automatic doors, the large white waiting room greeted him. There was a sweet looking lady sitting at the desk right next to double locked doors leading back to the patients.

"Hey," Holt said clearing his throat, "I am here to see a Sydney Jekyll."

She looked him over, "What is your relation?"

"I am her son." He answered earning a look of pity from the women.

"Jekyll or Hyde?"

Holt shook his head trying to understand why she wanted to know. "What does it matter?" He snapped.

She smiled, "Hyde it is." She grabbed the phone calling someone before Holt could say anything to this woman, "Holt Hyde is here to see his mother. Should I let him in?"

She nodded as she hung up the phone, "They will be bring your mother in visiting room three, you have as much time as you need, all I need is a signature right here." She handed Holt the piece of paper making him sign the places she pointed too. "Thank you Mr. Hyde." She said smiling a sad smile at him.

Holt walked through the large locked doors as she buzzed him in. Finding room three he sat down thinking over the reactions the women had towards him. He didn't understand…was something more wrong with his mother then he thought? He stood up as the door opened revealing a tired looking Sydney Jekyll. Her face brightened at seeing him, "Holt!" She yelled pulling him into a hug which he returned not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It has been to long look at you!" She took a step back noticing something was wrong. He wasn't the same…there was something off about her son.

"What is it?" She asked taking in Holt's abnormal quit behavior.

He moved his mother to the seat across the table making her sit down as he took the opposite. He started explain everything that happened in the past few days. She listened closely only interrupting certain parts like Holt not using anymore making her smile at him. It was nice to see her being proud of him. But that was short lived when he explained how he was going to scare Addey and Mik into leaving him alone when it back fired. Leading Jackson to shoot Mik causing him to break down, of course his mother told him it wasn't all his fault.

Taking a deep breath he finished his story, "I don't see any other way to get him to listen. I just want him to come back…for more than just my sanity."

His mother gave him a sad looking placing her hand over his, "Jackson has always been quick to lock himself up, it isn't healthy to deal with emotions like that, but you are loud with them. Jackson on the other hand it not."

"How does that help now?" He said growling at his mother who raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't…do you still have your recording you did after it was all done and over with?"

He handed her his phone as she set it to record, "Now I want you to explain everything again…this time how life has been without Jackson."

Holt did as his mother asked. It wasn't hard to explain from his point of view what happened…he did it so much, but when it got to the part about living without Jackson. He felt a lump form in his throat. His mother smiled at Holt setting the phone down, "Sweetie…we will fix this one way for another, but now I am going to ask you to let Jackson out."

"He won't stay out to long." Holt said angrily, "he will place the headphones back on."

"Not if he doesn't have them." She said walking next to him motioning him to switch out.

Jackson didn't get to take in his surroundings when someone grabbed his headphones from him. He reached for them to see his mother holding him back, "Jackson you will stay out until you and I had a serious talk!" She said sternly getting Jackson to blink a couple of times trying to bring his sluggish mind to catch up to where he was.

"Mother?" He asked when he heard her giggle.

"Of course sweetie," She hugged him as he pushed her away.

"Why am I here?" He said in a scratchy voice from lack of use. "I don't want to be here…why can't he give up?" He sat on the floor pulling his knees to his chest.

His mother sat across from her son grabbing his hands. "Jackson listen to me…you can't do this."

"Why not?" He yelled at her, "It is either this or I will…" Jackson trailed off, "He betrayed me."

"He didn't betray you."

"How do you know?" He said forcefully making his mother give him a look making him sink down, "Sorry..."

She sighed, "What is the other choice to not being out?" She asked fearing the answer when Jackson tightened the hold of his mother's hands.

"Death…" He laid his head in his knees, "I can't live with knowing I shot someone…or the fact that Holt could have killed them!"

"Jackson Jekyll don't you dare make me bury my sons!" She said sternly at him making him flinch at her stern tone. "I will not have you do that to me!" She pulled him close despite his protests, "You are so damn stubborn."

Jackson protested that idea by prying his mother off him, "I am not stubborn mother! It is the fact that Holt makes choices that can get us killed! I don't see you yelling at him!"

She stayed where she was taking deep breaths, "I have yelled at him…I have tried to get him to see reason…but nothing worked until you both found out about each other. I should have told you both when you were thirteen, but your father's death kind of put a stop to that."

"This isn't about when you told us anymore!" He shouted getting up running his hands through his hair. "It is about Holt lying to me! Saying he was changing when he wasn't!"

"Oh dear, you really need to check your phone!" She said getting up and tossing his phone to him, "There are two messages from him. One from the night of and one from a few minutes ago, Holt may not be perfect…but neither are you mister."

Jackson watched the videos feeling a guilty feeling over come him. All Jackson worried about was himself…he didn't even stopped to think that Holt was really trying. It pained him to know that he did all this to him. Holt was right, Jackson was stubborn. Stubborn and selfish…All Jackson cared about was _his_ life. He never once stopped to think of Holt and all he was doing was thinking about Jackson. How stupid Jackson was for even…thinking he blamed him shooting someone on Holt. Yes, it was Holt's fault they were there…but he didn't put the gun in Jackson's hands. He didn't make him pull the trigger…As much as Jackson hated that fact about himself, it was for self defense. He had many ideas of what Addey wanted from Jackson…whether or not he wanted to give it willing or unwilling.

"Now do you understand…?" His mother said moving closer to Jackson as he sat in the chair, "Holt only wanted a better life for you both. He did the only thing he knew to do."

Jackson sat with his head in his hands shaking. How could he be so…selfish…Holt may not be the best person in the world…but he is all Jackson has, a person he has to be able to trust with everything! "How can I be this way…to ignore him like that…?" Jackson felt tears form in his eyes as his mother walked over to hold him.

"I know you are still mad at me…but Holt is a person you should trust…that's why I wanted to wait to tell you. I wanted you both to grow into respectable adults with your own sense of self." She took a deep breath and held her head for a second before continuing, "So you didn't fight over who was the real one…even with me telling Holt he was the alter…he still kept a sense of self."

Jackson hugged his mother, "I am sorry for everything."

She smiled stroking his hair out of his face, "You shouldn't apologize to me."

Jackson nodded as he handed his phone to his mother so she can record him. Taking the headphones from his mother he switched back out to Holt.

Holt waited expecting to hear Jackson when nothing came…all he heard was the music. "I can't hear him?" Holt started to panic afraid something happened with his mother handed him his phone. Watching it he smiled seeing that shine in his other's eyes. "About time there Jackie."

Holt stood up hugging his mother, "Thanks mom, I am sorry if this was hard for you."

She shrugged, "Nothing can keep me from being a mother. Not even this." She pointed to her head, "Just don't shut me out."

Holt held his mother tighter…even after everything that happened between them she still was his mom. "I won't…I don't know about Jackson, but you still got me."

She felt tears form in her eyes, "Well you better let Jackson out so he can recover from being in for so long…plus you look exhausted."

Holt yawned feeling the emotion his mother said, "You are right." Jackson came out seeing his mother smiling at him as he stretched. "I guess I should head back home…" Jackson said looking around then groaning, "Holt drove my car."

His mother laughed sadly trying to keep herself together just long enough for Jackson to leave. "Well maybe you can help him out with his driving skills."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "My uncle hasn't been able to get through that thick skull of his to slow down and not run stop lights or sighs."

She giggled kissing her son on the check making him push her away not being mean just a normal teenage boy reaction, "Mother…"

"You best be going..." She stated moving him to the door as she started shaking; she was hiding how she truly felt at this point. She didn't want Jackson to see this.

"Bye mother…I'll see you soon." Jackson said walking through the door back to the front room. Taking a deep breath he walked past the lady he has seen before, "Good luck Mr. Jekyll." Was all she said when he ignored her. She told him that the hospital had a room already picked out for him and Holt. It was like they were trying to predict the future that both boys were fighting super hard against. "It won't happen," Jackson said walking out of the asylum looking around for his car when Deuce's pulled up to him.

"Need a ride dude?" He asked grinning at a confused Jackson.

"Holt didn't drive?"

"Nope your uncle drove him to school and he asked me to drive him here."

Deuce turned down his radio before Jackson got in, "so…" He started moving uncomfortably in his seat as Deuce just looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"It's good to have you back." He said making Jackson feel ashamed of himself when Deuce slapped him on the back, "but next time just talk to me alright man."

Jackson chuckled uncomfortably, "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Oh I am furious at you, but there isn't really a reason to hold it against you."

Rubbing his arm Jackson looked out the window. "Sorry."

"I have a feeling you are going to be saying a lot of sorries."

"I know." Jackson said miserably as they pulled into his drive way making Deuce give him a look of concern.

"Don't worry I am sure they will be happy to have you back."

"But I wanted…" Jackson said playing with it his hands.

"I doesn't matter what you wanted to do before…It will be a long road ahead…but you aren't alone." Deuce said making Jackson feel slightly better. Holt wanted to do things by himself forgetting that he had people, but Jackson was the same way…not used to having people. It was nice to know no matter what he was loved. Jackson got out the car and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door getting a shocked but tear filled look from Heath.


	21. Reaching Out

Heath just stared at a sheepish Jackson. His mouth open as tears flowed down his face, closing his eyes then opening them slowly. He walked over grabbing Jackson by the arm slowly taking him in. "Hey Cuz," Jackson said softly making Heath pull him in a giant hug crushing Jackson.

"Don't you ever…" Heath cried out hiding his face in his cousin's shoulder, "Don't you ever leave me like that. I don't know what I would have done if you never came back…or worst."

"It's been three days," Jackson said chuckling uncomfortably, not really knowing how to deal with Heath's reaction to him.

Flaring up Heath held Jackson at arm's length glaring at him, "you didn't say anything to me for those three days!"

"But-"

"There are no buts!" He yelled shaking Jackson as he looked on the verge of hysteria, "Don't ever! Ever! Do that!"

"I won't Heath…" Jackson said in a worried tone trying to get out of his cousin's grip.

"Good," He said smacking Jackson on the arm, "That is for thinking about killing yourself!"

Jackson was taken aback…how did Heath know that? "Heath…I-I…" Jackson looked at the ground, "How did you know tha-"

"Holt was in the school bathroom…I heard him yell it to the mirror." Heath said rubbing the back of his neck, "I kinda said some things…I need to apologize to him."

Jackson looked confused surprised that Heath would even think about insulting Holt, "What did you say to him?"

Heath gave Jackson a sheepish smile, "I told him that I might have…hated him."

"Heath!" Jackson yelled, "Why would you tell him that?" Jackson ran his hands through his hair, "That explains why he went to our mother!"

"Holt went to your mother?" His uncle asked from the stairs.

Jackson shrugged looking at the floor again when he saw his aunt's smile at him and his uncle's stern but happy gaze. "Yeah…she kind of forced me to listen."

"By kind of you mean she took the headphones and pushed you in a corner so you couldn't leave?" His aunt asked laughing when Jackson nodded, "Well that was better then what we were thinking of doing."

Jackson gave her a scared look when she laughed going to hug him, "It is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back I guess." Jackson said getting Heath to touch his arm; it was almost like he was afraid of him leaving.

"So I take Holt is doing better?" His uncle asked walking down to hug his nephew as well.

"Well…he is more tried then anything…" Jackson said trying to hear if Holt was still there…but like normal nothing came to him, "I can try to talk to him through our heads again…I doubt he will listen, he never does unless it is important." Jackson shrugged, "I don't think there will be any lasting effects to me locking myself in my head for three days." He got a relieved looked from his uncle who didn't want to let Jackson go just as much as Heath.

"Good," was all he said as he pulled Jackson into one more hug, "You aren't alone…like we told Holt you are family."

Jackson smiled awkwardly as they lead him to the living room, "I know I am."

Heath still holding on the Jackson sat right on top of him, "Good cuz you need to get ready for Scream!"

Jackson grumbled pushing Heath off him giving him one good kick in the butt making him turn and go to jump on Jackson, but caught his father's eye. He grumbled over to a sit and sat down.

"We need to get ready for Scream Heath…" Jackson said sighing…it was still hard to focus on them. "Holt will be ready no matter what even if he is still a little tired."

Heath practically bounced in his seat, "They will have the track open tomorrow after school… it will be a practice track with nothing too dangerous on it, but it will be as close as we get to the real thing! Then the real trial starts!"

Jackson groaned rubbing his eyes, "Why does it have to be so close." He whined, "I really hoped it was more like a week away."

"Well if you didn't leave us for like ever! You would have had more time on the track." Heath teased his cousin who looked at the ground ashamed.

Heath's uncle gave him a look before looking at Jackson, "And there is nothing wrong with that. We are just happy you are back."

Chuckling softly at both of them, "I'm not that fragile…plus I am scared of Holt would try next if I went back in my mind."

Heath made a disbelieving noise making his mother smack him. Jackson yawned and stretched making Heath poke him. "Come on cuz! It is only nine!" Jackson laughed at Heath's poke making him get a goofy grin on his face, "Oh…I now can get Holt back!"

Jackson gave him a scared look pushing him away, "I don't even want to know."

Getting up making Heath grab onto his arm, "Heath I am going to bed…I swear I'll be down for breakfast." Heath looked like he wanted to argue…but let go anyway as his parents went back up stairs.

Heading to his bed room Jackson opened his door slowly groaning at the mess. "Come on Holt…you were out three days and you wreck our room." He bed was a mess with no sheets on it as the laid on the floor and half out the window. "How did you even?" There was paint on the ceiling from where Holt thought the wall would be a good canvas for a large piece of artwork. "Okay…that is good…but why on the wall?" Shaking his head he saw that every mirror was broken. How was his knuckles not broken? He looked at his right hand seeing the bruising and cuts healing nicely. "Thanks…" Rubbing his face he walked the bathroom that seemed to survive for the most part with only minor damage to the mirror and only the shampoo lay outside the shower and on the floor.

"Whoa…it looks like a twister came through here!" Heath said walking in slowly.

"Like yours doesn't?" Jackson joked as Heath gave him a hurt look.

"It is my organized mess! I know where everything is!"

"Yeah like the two week old pizza box that you still haven't thrown away?"

"How do you know I haven't thrown it away?" Heath bickered right back making Jackson laugh raising an eyebrow.

"Alright Heath now you are just insulting me."

He made a face and walked right out of the room heading to his room to no doubt throw away the pizza box. Jackson couldn't help but laugh a little. As hard as it is to smile…it was good when it didn't have to try. Heath has always made him smile…even when he was being a huge ass. Groaning again as he looked back at his room. His aunt and uncle must have given Holt as much rains as possible to keep him happy and from breaking down. So little by little Jackson tidied up their room. Cleaning all the glass of the floor, finding a rather large piece he sat on his bed and studied it. Closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the guilty feeling, like nothing was going to get better, Yeah, he was out again, but…it was still hard. Life should never be this hard. Running his finger across the edge testing its sharpness…maybe he could hide it. He didn't know about his knuckles until he saw the mirrors…maybe he could do his leg…Holt won't look there right away. By the time he does…he would think he done it. Chewing his lip trying to resist the urge that was growing the longer he looked at it, when the door opened again to his room. Does anyone in this house knock?

"Jackson?" His aunt asked as he threw the glass in the bag of trash.

"Yes?" He said gathering more of the broken glass to throw away.

She took one look around the room shaking her head as grabbed a bag to help him, "Heath was grumbling about some pizza box and how he would show you clean…so I thought I would check on how things were."

Jackson forced out a laugh…why couldn't they leave him alone? "Yeah…Holt knows how to make a mess."

"Well at least this explains why he needed paint." She said studying the wall, "Who knew he would be able to draw people and scenery like that.

Jackson moved next to his aunt and tilted his head. The wall had a beautifully drawn sun set with trees around a little park. There were two people sitting at a picnic watching the sun. You couldn't see their faces but you knew they were happy with how close they were sitting. How they held each other's hands. The women had pure black hair that reminded him of his mother…and the man…he had bright red hair that looked liked it was on fire. Then it clicked, "I remember that day! I fell asleep right before sun set so I didn't get to see it," He explained as he placed his hand over the man, "That was the last picnic I went on with my father before he died…Holt must have woken up to them like this."

Jackson felt his heart swell at looking at the painting. His aunt placed her hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything as Jackson held back tears. Holt knew Jackson would like this. Even if he did it for his own self…Maybe he was hoping for something to click. To try to bring Jackson back by just reliving happy memories. "I will be fine." Jackson said taking his eyes off his new wall art to look at his aunt who nodded at him. "I just need to get things ready for school." Thinking for a second, "I don't know if Holt will want to stay out…or well….Second thought…I will sleep tonight." She giggled at his train of thought before heading out of his room with both bags of glass and trash left by Holt. "Don't worry about the mirrors we will fix them soon."

Jackson nodded as he traded out his sheets for new before climbing into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. When he alarm went off he heard someone grumbling from the floor. Jackson shot up thinking Holt somehow came free or his life was just a sick joke. When he looked over he saw Heath sleeping on the floor. Jackson chuckled…how did he sleep through his snoring? But it did touch Jackson's heart to know Heath missed him.

"Heath?" Jackson said poking Heath with his foot. "Heath time for school."

"No…." He mumbled snuggling back with the pillow.

Rolling his eyes he got out of bed and shook Heath roughly, making him push Jackson away, "No…school!"

"You have to go to school!" Jackson said before yanking the blankets off him, only making him turn his back to Jackson.

"Oh for the love of…" Jackson yelled before he sat down next to his sleeping cousin before slapping his head.

"Breakfast is ready." Jackson said in Heath's ear making him wake up fully, "Food?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes down in the kitchen," Jackson said trying to hold back laughter when Heath found out Jackson was sitting next to him.

"Aw…I was hoping to wake up before you." He said looking very much embarrassed for being caught sleeping on Jackson's floor.

"You should have known that I would catch you," Jackson said getting up to get ready for school. "So why were you sleeping on my floor…you haven't done that since the nightmares you had when you were eight."

Heath looked at the floor shifting as Jackson watching him, "I was afraid that…somehow…you coming home was just…" Heath got up and hugged Jackson again.

"Heath…I am fine!" Jackson said a little harshly earning a hurt look from Heath.

"Come on…I am here aren't I?" He said leading Heath to the bed, "I am talking to you…I already promised I wouldn't do it again…so please…let's get ready for school and mentally prepare ourselves for Scream." Jackson teased at the last part getting a goofy grin from Heath as his hair flared up, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Heath ran out the room to go get breakfast leaving Jackson alone. Shaking his head he couldn't be happier with his short attention span cousin.

Jackson drove Heath to school that day getting a lot of people to stop and wave at them as he pulled into the parking lot.

"When did you become so popular?" Jackson asked Heath who laughed putting his arm around Jackson's shoulders.

"It isn't my cuz," He said happily, "Our family isn't the only that missed you. Or knew you were gone."

Jackson hung his head as more people gave him an excited hello. "Jackson!" A girl voice sounded behind them as they walked into school. Heath chuckled letting go of Jackson before he was tackled hugged by Frankie.

"Jackson…it so good to see you!" She placed her hand on his chest smiling her normal big smile.

"It's good to see you too." He said pulling her close to breath in her scent…how could he hate life with her next to him? "Sorry I was so selfish," He mumbled into her hair.

"Selfish?" She asked pulling away from him so she could see his face, "You weren't selfish…I would have reacted the same way you did." She reasoned with Jackson. When he opened his mouth she covered it with her hand, "Jackson before you go off on one of your little rants about this, let's just try enjoying us being together again okay?"

He slowly took her hand off his mouth, "Sorry…"

She giggled and kissed his check as he smiled a goofy grin. "So are you going to still try out for the Scream team?" She asked when he shrugged, "Holt is looking forward to it…so I guess I am."

"Oh! I can cheer you on!" She said as she told him about her making the Fearleading team even after a few hiccups with Cleo.

"Let me get on the team first." He said with a little laugh in his voice, "Don't want it to jinx me."

"I seen you skate you will be great!" Frankie encouraged.

"Well it looks like the lost little kitty found its way home." A purr sounded behind them.

"Aw come on Toralei not today!" Frankie whined at the were cat who purred.

"I am not here for you!" She spat at Frankie who sunk back a little, "I am here for the lost little Jackson."

She ran her finger across his jaw making him back away. "I-I am not lost!" He stammered out making her giggle and purr louder.

"Well…sure you aren't…I mean," She walked around him like he was stalking prey, "You did come back from your mind…How was it? Nice I suppose since you stayed in for so long."

Jackson hung his head not wanting to look at the cat as she laughed in his ear.

"Leave him alone!" Frankie said pushing Toralei away, "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Frankie don't." Jackson said grabbing Frankie's arm to keep her from shocking the cat. Frankie glared at Jackson who shrugged sadly… "She isn't worth you getting detention. Let's just leave."

"Aw…leaving so soon…" She taunted, "To bad you will never amount to anything but insanity."

Jackson stopped closing his eyes as he tried to let what she said run over him, but he didn't get a chance to calm down when Frankie was already tackling Toralei punching her in the face. "TAKE. IT. BACK." She yelled hitting her with each word.

Jackson dragged off a heavy breathing Frankie back as Toralei growled getting her claws ready to swipe at Frankie's face when Clawdeen came running.

"Don't even think about it ghoul friend! Jackson has Frankie so you can leave now!" Toralei hissed at Frankie and Jackson before running off.

"Th-that darn…JERK!" Frankie shouted wiggling out of Jackson's grip. "How could she even?"

"Its fine Frankie it really is." Jackson tried to reason with his over emotionally ghoulfriend who turned and stared daggers at him.

"NO! It isn't!" She growled making Clawdeen take a step back.

"You really need to calm down," Clawdeen said before Frankie lost any limbs.

Taking a deep breath she straightened her hair, "Fine…" She grumbled as she fixed her stitches. "But if she comes back I-I don't know what I will do but it will be something big!"

Jackson tried to not laugh at the part, "You don't have to do anything."

"She was cruel for no reason!"

"But it doesn't mean you have to beat her down…" Jackson sighed again rubbing his head as a headache started to form….Great…now Holt will want to know what got Jackson all stressed out.

"She was-"

"Just being mean…I mean come on Frankie she was right." He yelled throwing his hands up giving them his truth. Jackson turned his back on Frankie's and Clawdeen's shocked looks as he marched to his first class. He couldn't let her get to him….He couldn't let her hurt him. Toralei just wanted to cause trouble. She didn't really know anything about him or Holt. Laying his head down on the desk when he heard a little voice telling him to let him deal with the disrespecting cat.

"No Holt…" Jackson said a little louder then he thought he did getting a strange look from the teacher.

"Difficulties Mr. Jekyll?"

Clearing his throat trying not to look to embarrassed, "No…everything is fine!"

She gave him a concerned look before returning back to her work. Jackson sighed in relief to know that this teacher really didn't care about his alter ego…or him randomly talking to himself. He heard laughter in the back of his head. Scowling, he mentally shouted for Holt to go away making the laughter grow louder. This was going to be a rough day…and it just started.


	22. Choices

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews...it brings a smile to my face to see everyone enjoying this story as much as I am. There is so much more left of it XD But...I am also writing another fanfic with Jackson and Holt...it will be posted shortly after a certain chapter is posted on this story. Because it holds a few spoilers! I can not wait for you to read it! Oh...I can't wait. But...I will keep what it is about a secret for now! Even the name of it will be a secret...sooo no worries. I just had to tell you...my friend is excited for it...I had to tell someone besides her! She has helped me a lot with some ideas and stuff. I wouldn't be able to do it without her wonderful ideas. 3**

Surviving the first few hours of the day was easier then Jackson thought it would be. Once Holt finally left his mind, he was able to fully focus on his work. It concerned Jackson a little to know Holt was able to pop in whenever he wanted. It was never like this…maybe Jackson did make them have lasting effects from him shutting out the world. But school called for him to not really focus on it, plus with the teachers acting like nothing happened and treating him like he just missed a few days of school made it easy to forget about Holt. Even if it did mean make up work…It didn't really bother Jackson…but Holt wouldn't be happy when Jackson tells him he needs extra time for work. No really caring though, if Holt helped with homework then he could be out more. Shaking his head at the thought of Holt actually sitting still long enough to even attempt to do homework, it made him chuckle. Lunch bell rang telling students to leave. Jackson gathered his things when Head Mistress Bloodgood walked up to him.

"Mr. Jekyll can I have a word with you in my office?" She asked waiting for him.

"Um…sure…" Jackson said as he threw his bag on his shoulder and followed her silently to her office.

Walking in she went to her desk and sat down. Singling Jackson to do the same, she took off her head then leaned back in her chair placing her hands on her lap. Taking a seat he waited for her to talk.

"I understand that you have had a hard time handling Holt." She told him watching him closely as Jackson just looked at his shoes.

"Not really…it's been more me then anything…Holt makes bad choices, but I make even worst ones."

"How is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…All he has done it tried to make our life easier…and well…I freak out on him and make it harder." He shifted in his seat still not looking at Bloodgood.

She smiled and placed her head back on her shoulders. Getting up she walked over to Jackson, "I can't even imagine how hard it is to live two different lives…but you should tell Holt that when a teacher tells him to bring a note to me…he should," Jackson looked at her confused when she let go of him, "we would have helped."

He shrugged chewing his lip, "I will pass the information…" He gets up and goes to walk out when he turns back, "What did it say?"

"Never you mind." She answered him going back to her desk to pull out a few papers. Jackson felt like arguing but knowing he didn't want detention made him head to the cafeteria. All of his friends were already sitting at the table, but instead of food…there was a large piece of paper in the middle of the table. Heath held his tray grumbling a little as he ate and listened.

"Are we planning on robbing a bank?" Jackson asked walking up, "Because if we are…I can melt the locks with acid and I get more than the rest of you because acid is hard for a sixteen year old boy to get without a lot of questions on why."

The guys laughed as Clawd gave Jackson an uncertain look, "Do I want to know how you know that?"

Jackson just gave him a smile and looked over the map. It was the track for Scream practice. "Oh…I was really hoping for the bank plans." Jackson said nervously getting Deuce to pat him on the back.

"You will do great! Just don't think about people…we can't see them so it is easier to ignore them."

"Only hear them!" Gill said making Jackson pale and Deuce glare at him.

"The good news is…we have the map! Rebecca gave it to all the people signed up so we can have somewhat of a chance." Clawd said looking over the last room that had nothing written in it. "But…I don't know about this mystery room."

Deuce and Gill looked making suggestions as Heath joined in after his food was gone. Jackson looked at the map noticing there was one monster room…from what he read on the rules there can only be one of those….one fire or water room…one… "Surprise room." He said making the others look at him like he lost his mind.

"Uh…yeah that's what we are trying to figure out!" Heath said rolling his eyes, "Come on cuz, Get with it!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "It will more and likely have surprises…like moving floor…moving walls…no floor allusion. That is what I meant by surprise room." Deuce sat down thinking it over when Clawd smacked his forehead.

"Duh…they always have one of those…but they are never last!"

"Maybe Rebecca wants to make sure the new monsters can think on their toes." Deuce said scratching one of his hissing snakes. "I mean it is the only possibility."

Jackson felt proud of himself in knowing something about a sport he only read about. Maybe Scream wouldn't be that hard of a sport for him to try. "Well…Holt needs to be told." Jackson said rubbing his face; this will be the first time he has been out since yesterday. He was slightly afraid of what might happen.

"Oh…" Heath said looking at the table, "I guess it is the best time as any to apologize."

Clawd gave Heath a strange look when Deuce said, "Best to not ask dude." Clawd nodded going to get his food with Deuce and Gill.

"I doubt he will be mad." Jackson said softly to Heath who looked even more ashamed.

"I still shouldn't have done it…We tell him he is family…then I say something like that."

Sighing Jackson placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "There is no harm in trying right?"

Heath nodded as Jackson put on his headphones. Holt let out an excited yelp getting many people to snicker at him especially a certain ghoul who just walked in.

Holt looked over the map on the table, "So what is all this about? Cuz if we are robbin' a bank I call getaway driver!" Holt studied the map smiling, "I always wanted to rob a bank."

Heath laughed at Holt when he turned his attention to him giving him a slight hurt look. He sat down and pulled out a sketch book, all jokes forgotten.

"Hey…Holt…I wanted to sa-"

"Don't…it's okay." Holt said pulling out some colored pencils.

"No it isn't I sai-"

"It is in the past… you were upset nothin' to worry about." Holt said play punching Heath in the arm. "Cuz you can't deny me now anyway."

"How is that?" Heath said trying to see what Holt was drawing so quickly.

"You told people." He said laughing pushing Heath away, as he grabbed for the sketch pad.

"Come on Holt! Show! You can't just pull that out draw something and then not show!"

"No I don't have to do anythin'!" Holt said moving out of reach making Heath follow.

"I knew they would be worst then Heath and Jackson." Clawd chuckled getting Deuce to shake his head and Gill standing back a little afraid to be placed in the line of fire.

"Hey Holt!" Frankie said sitting down in between Heath and him. Making Heath glare at her when Holt stuck his tongue out at him.

"Frankie…I was trying to get him to show me something!" Heath whined when Holt finished up the sketch.

"It's nothing Heath…just a sketch of the map. I will study it a little later…but what is the last room?"

Seeing that Frankie stood in the way of Heath bugging Holt for the time being the guys took their seats. Eating their food Deuce picked up Holt's sketch book, "Jackson thinks it will be a surprise room."

Holt gave Deuce a dull look, "No….Really?"

Rolling his eyes, "Now I know how Jackson felt…Like moving walls and stuff."

"Okay then…" Holt said writing that in the box and putting it away. "Well now that is over, who is up for robbin' a bank?"

Frankie smack Holt's arm who gave her his normal 'it sounds like a good idea at the moment' smile. Heath jumped up raising his hand, "I am game!"

"Dude…as fun as it sounds getting arrested…I will have to pass."

Gill and Clawd just nodded when Holt gave them a bored look. "You monsters are no fun!"

"No we aren't into your illegal fun." Gill told him making Holt roll his eyes.

"Well…it seems the little Kitty has hid himself again." Toralei purred looking at Holt with a sly smile.

"Excuse me?" Holt asked looking her up and down as Frankie got up to push Toralei when Holt grabbed her arm. "Whoa now Miss. Fine…I know Toralei is a bitch…but no need to attack her."

Toralei growled at Holt making him snicker at her. Frankie tried to wiggle out of Holt's grip, "Leave. Now."

"Awe…but Holt hasn't told me how he was….I mean Jackson gave him free rein and he did nothing with it."

"You know nothin'" Holt said glaring at the cat in front of him who smiled again.

"Toralei…Holt isn't a person you want to piss off…" Heath said grabbing onto Frankie as he saw Holt loosen his. Rolling his eyes Holt just looked at Heath, "The cat should know that by now…I mean I was the one that poured water on them."

Growling louder, "That was you? OH you…" She slapped Holt across the face making him step back for a minute as he placed his hand over the spot where she hit him, trying to figure out if she really just did that. Taking a deep breath he heard Heath say his name slowly as Frankie slowly reached out to touch Holt when he pushed her hand away.

"Oh dude, you really shouldn't have done that. I would leave if I were you." Deuce said standing up trying to get to Holt.

Holt finally stood up straightening his jacket glaring at Toralei who took one look at Holt's face and backed up. Holt's hair came to life as he tried to control the rage that was filling him. He set his jaw moving forward towards Toralei who backed away from him.

"Now…what makes you think you can do that?" He grabbed her wrist as she tried to hit him again.

"Let me go!" She hissed going to claw him as he grabbed her other wrist making her sink under his grip.

"Answer me!" He growled in her face.

"Holt dude let her go!" Deuce said trying to calm him down as Frankie run up grabbing his wrists shaking her head at him.

Holt took one look at Frankie and dropped Toralei roughly on the ground, who got up and rushed out. Holding his head Holt took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"I am sorry…you shouldn't have seen that." Holt said in his hand to Frankie who slowly pulled Holt into her embrace.

"Don't worry…I punched her this morning."

Holt's hair went out as he pulled her to arms length, "You did what?"

She gave him a small smile before answering, "She said something super mean to Jackson…and he didn't do anything…so I punched her."

"What did she say?" Holt asked while trying to hold back laughter picturing Frankie attacking the were cat.

Shuffling under his gaze, "Well…first promise you won't go after her." She said glancing up to judge his reaction. She felt Holt's grip tighten on her arms but nodded anyway. Taking a deep breath and laying her head on his chest, "She told him that he wouldn't amount to anything but his own insanity."

She closed her eyes as she felt Holt start to shake. Holding her tighter breathing in her sea breeze shampoo, he tried not to go after her and hurt her. Slowly moving Frankie out of their hug getting a lot of worried looks from the people around them, who watched Holt's hair light up and his hands clenched in fists.

"You okay?" Frankie asked in a worried tone trying to read his face. Shaking his head he turned and looked at Deuce, "Can I ask you to do a small favor?"

Deuce gave him an apprehensive look before nodding, knowing full well what the Hyde wanted him for. Deuce was happy to agree…he wanted his own revenge as well.

"What about me?" Heath said walking up to Holt who grinned his mischievous grin before pulling Heath to him, "Now how can I forget you…I need you to go to Toralei and tell her I want to apologize."

"You promised you wouldn't go after her!" Frankie shouted grabbing onto Holt's arm.

"You never said I couldn't apologize for hurting her." Holt said winking at Frankie who looked on the verge of tears. "Miss. Fine I won't hurt her….promise." He kissed her check as he motioned for Deuce to come to him so he could tell him the plan that was in his head as Heath left to go get her.

Heath wasn't gone for long when Toralei showed back up with the were cat twins in tow. Holt gave her a pitied look before saying. "Awe was the kitty so afraid of the big bad Hyde that she had to bring her little friends?"

Growling at him she kept her distance when she tapped her foot, "Your…cousin…said you wanted to apologize."

Holt could tell she was still scared…good. Holt smiled a friendly smile before taking a step forward, "I am sorry I hurt you," he said trying to look innocent as Deuce walked up behind Holt. Holt moved out of the way closing his eyes as Deuce took off his glasses stoning Toralei.

Holt walked up to her laughing, "You see…a Hyde never apologizes…especially to a bitchy kitty."

He heard her growling at him when Deuce walked up to her, "That was for Jackson." He looked at Holt who winked at him. Deuce winked back, "Now…what to do with her?"

Clawd joined the conversation as Frankie got over her shock as she tried not to giggle, "Well what is one thing cats hate the most?"

Heath leaned on Torelei's statue chuckling, "I know! Pick me, Pick me!" He yelled raising his hand in the air making Holt nod to him, "WATER!"

"Oh that's a good idea…." Holt said looking over to Frankie who didn't seem to know to be mad or laugh. "How about the shallow end of the pool…it will match her personality."

The guys laughed picking her up as Heath turned around to the twins, "If you want her back…you can wait…" Heath looked over at Deuce when he shrugged.

"Maybe…two hours."

"Two hours!" Heath said going with it, "you can have a nice warm towel for her…or you can jump in and save her beforehand."

The twins gave a scared looked before rushing to follow the guys who took Toralei to the pool.

Frankie walked up to Heath hitting his arm.

"Ow! Why me? I didn't do it!"

"You gave him the idea to put her in the pool!"

Heath grumbled as Frankie smiled at him, "Thanks."

"For?" Heath said getting excited.

"Keeping me from hurting her again," Frankie said slightly ashamed of her behavior.

Heath laughed making Frankie give him a look, "Come on Frankie…you are one of the most gentle ghouls I know…if you hit her then she deserved it."

Frankie blushed as Heath ran out to catch up to the other guys, who may have already thrown Toralei in the pool. Frankie shook her head knowing that this wasn't going to end well. She may have not gotten called up to the office, yet…but now she was certain to have friends with her.

**Bloodgood's Office:**

"Mr. Hyde….What made you think that putting Toralei as a stone in the pool was a good idea?" Bloodgood yelled at him as he tried to hide a smile, "she was bein' a bitch for no reas-"

"Language Mr. Hyde!" She shouted a little louder making Holt chuckle and mumble under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked when the others chuckled a little.

"I said," Holt said speaking up, "That I wasn't sayin' anythin' that wasn't true."

"Detention one week Mr. Hyde!" She said as Holt sunk in his seat…Jackson wasn't going to be too happy.

"Do I personally have to be there?" He asked getting an evil look from the Head Mistress, "Yes you do…it's not Mr. Jekyll's punishment it is yours."

"Well…Jackson usually does the homework…and well…me getting detention takes up his homework time." Holt said trying not to smirk when Bloodgood glared at him thinking it over before smiling figuring out what he was trying to do.

"Well…maybe during your time in detention you can help Mr. Jekyll with the homework. It will give you plenty of time to help him out."

Holt growled folding his arms across his chest as he figured his plan out. Deuce and the others got the same punishment along with Frankie who was crying. Holt pulled her into his embrace as the others said their good byes, "So…what about robbin' a bank now since you are a criminal now?"

She giggled accepting Holt's warm embrace, "Can we be like the normie people…the ones that stole a lot of money and ran from the police for years?"

"Bonnie and Clyde?" Holt asked laughing as she sparked with happiness, "yeah them!"

Holt smoothed out her hair as he shook his head, "So who would Jackson be? Our nagging friend?"

Frankie rolled her eyes, "He could be our master mind!"

"No…I like that roll to much…he can be Clyde."

Frankie giggled, "You just don't want to be a normie."

Holt smirked, "Hey blue is my color."

She shook her head she grabbed his hand. Leading him to mad science where Holt kissed her good bye before letting Jackson out. He took one look at a sheepish Frankie who grabbed Jackson's hand again squeezing it, "I have some good news and bad news."

Jackson groaned as they took their seats, "What did Holt do now?"


	23. Time in, Time Out

**So trying to sound very smart and sciency when it isn't my thing...yeah...sorry about that if what I stole from the internet isn't right. Just tell me and I will try my best to fix it. You know. Science sucks lol I hated it so much in school. As well with the Zodiac signs...but I am more confident with those then the science part...but hey mistakes happen. But I did try my best! Like always thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Jackson walked with Frankie, Deuce, and Heath to detention that day after school. Mentally growling at Holt for putting them in this situation…lucky for them Robecca understood why they got detention and was willing to let them try out afterwards. Walking into the detention room Madam Sis smiled at all of them. "Good afternoon students please take your seats…" She saw Jackson reach for his headphones when she stopped him, "You may leave Mr. Jekyll."

Jackson just looked at her confused, "But ma'am Holt has detention?"

"Oh yes…him," She said with slight distaste in her voice. "Well if you want to let him out you can, but I still say you can leave."

Frankie shrugged when Jackson looked to her for help. Giving in he turned on the music as Holt's smile faded when he saw who their detention teacher was. "Oh hell nah…Not you!"

"Careful…I would hate to have more days with you." She smiled sweetly at him before pointing him to his seat which he took glaring. Tapping the table as he was already getting bored…nothing to do for thirty minutes.

"Mr. Hyde stop tapping and find something to do! Preferably something that doesn't ruin Jackson's chances at being the top of his class." Madam Sis said harshly getting Holt to want to throw a pencil at her head. But instead of getting expelled he pulled out Jackson's homework and looked it over. 'What the hell is all of this?' He thought…trying to understand science…now he understood why Operetta hated it. It meant nothing…all he saw was a bunch of numbers with weird letters and formulas.

Tilting the paper to the side rereading the question, which organelle is responsible for carrying proteins to amino acid chains during DNA synthesis? Explain the process it does to make protein? 'What the hell does this mean?'

He slammed the paper down making the teacher glare at him as he folded his arms, "I am thinkin'," He said to her making her raise an eyebrow.

He heard laughing in the back of his head, "Jackie don't." He said in a whisper making Frankie glance at him when he put his head down. 'The answer is….Protein synthesis is made from a process that consists of some organelles. The process begins with DNA, in the first organelle the nucleus. In the nucleus DNA is made into RNA through a process called transcription. After transcription finishes, mRNA leaves the nucleus, it interacts with other types of RNA. Transfer RNA (tRNA) participates in translation by picking up amino acids and aligning them on the next organelle the ribosome in the exact order specified by the mRNA. The two ribosomal subunits mRNA and a tRNA carry methionine and bind together for the process called initiation. During elongation amino acids come together by peptide bonds and lengthen the polypeptide chain one link at a time. During termination ribosome reach a stop signal in the mRNA and a termination factor binds to the ribosome and stop protein synthesis, after which the new polypeptide chain is released and the protein is made.' Jackson voice said happily making Holt stare off in the distance.

"Dude you okay?" Deuce whispered trying to snap Holt out of it.

"What the hell did he just explain to me?" He said breathlessly.

"Um…I take that as a no?"

Holt shook his head placing it in his hands, "English Jackson."

"My name isn't Jackson…" Deuce said looking at Holt with more concern now when Holt held up one finger. Grabbing a pencil he quickly started to write down something down on the paper. Finishing it up, he smiled happily at the paper, "There…done." Turning to glare at Deuce, "I know you ain't Jackson, but Jackson in my head was tellin' me the answer to this question." He showed Deuce the paper and he raised a surprised eyebrow.

"So you can talk through your heads now?"

Holt shrugged avoiding Madam Sis's eye as she looked at them both, "I guess…I think Jackson broke that barrier that we had before we knew about each other."

Deuce looked a little concerned, "Does that bother you?"

"Not really…I mean it is nice to hear him there every now and again," Holt said chewing his cheek, "As long as he speaks English and not some science gibberish."

The bell rung making Holt jump up and run from the room getting to the end of the hall he waited for the others to slowly make their way to him.

"You didn't have to run out!" Frankie whined as Holt pulled her close, "Well knowing that teacher hates me, it was the best idea."

"Let's head to try outs!" Heath said pushing Holt as he ran by.

"Challenge accepted," Holt yelled after Heath. He kissed Frankie on the cheek and ran after his cousin who was already turned down another hallway. They heard laughter as Holt tried to catch up.

"They will have nothing left for try outs if they run all the way there." Frankie said following Deuce to the track. Deuce laughed, "I never seen Holt tired from doing all that he does…now Jackson will feel it later, but never Holt."

"Heath?" She asked knowing that part about her boyfriend.

"He runs track…plus have you ever seen him tired?"

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, "Wow…stupid questions and statements."

Deuce just chuckled as they walked normal pace to the track, as soon as they got there Holt was skating around teasing Heath who was already down.

"What did you do to him dude?" Deuce asked walking over to them.

"Nothing," Holt said skating away hiding laughter as Heath glared at him. "You pushed me down."

"And I won the challenge you issued when you pushed me!"

Heath got up, "But I won the race here!"

Holt stopped and laughed, "You may have won the battle, but I won the war!" Deuce and Frankie laughed as Heath went to go tackle Holt for no reason, when Robecca skated over blowing a whistle, "Now boys…let's save our energy for the track!"

Both boys moved in front of her waiting, still smacking each other. "Now…We need three people for us to be a full team. Deuce, Gill, and Clawd are already on the team…I am coaching, but Clawd is team captain." She said looking over Heath and Holt. "Where is the other boy," She asked looking at Deuce, "You said you all had detention, did he get held back?"

Deuce looked a little uncomfortable, "Well remember what I told you about Jackson and Holt?"

"Oh right…sorry these old gears need a little oil sometimes." She said giggling, "So Holt are you going first or Jackson?"

Holt smiled an evil grin, "Let the normie go first…then I can show him up later." Holt switched out leaving Jackson to take in his surroundings, "Oh no…he is making he go first isn't he?" As he saw no one was waiting on the side line.

"Yup Deuce and Gill will be going with you as Clawd and I will be watching from here."

Jackson swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he got into position with the other guys next to him.

"Now Jackson from what Deuce told me, you are quick, but over think situations. That's great, but try not to over think. Being fast is great, but you still need your team mates to get you all the way through. With that said you will be my starter…getting past as many check points as possible. Then we switch you out for our finisher." Jackson just nodded as he tried to focus on everything she said. He was not going to get this…he knew he wouldn't, but he promised the guys he would try. Rushing forward as he skated down passing the others easily as he heard Frankie cheering for him. Smiling he tried not to over think…which means that people will be watching couldn't enter his thoughts. Mental hating himself for mentioning that he rushed forward almost getting hit by a rolling rock, "Easy Jackson focus!" Deuce called getting right next to him. "I got this!" He yelled turning his attention back to the task at hand as he dodged another rock, before helping Gill out when he almost got hit by the same rock.

"Thanks!" Gill shouted as he fell a little behind as Jackson took lead again. Making it to the final room, Jackson felt as if his legs would fall off, "Come on! Last room!" Deuce yelled getting Gill to catch up putting Jackson in the middle.

"Surprise room…." Jackson whispered as they entered when nothing happened. It was just a large empty room when suddenly Gill was hit with a wall extending out then going back in. Deuce saw this yelling for Jackson to watch out for moving walls. Jackson heard him right before a wall decided to make him a pancake, sliding to a full stop before he hit it, he looked back to see Deuce helping Gill, "Dude! Go! You have to finish!"

"What about you?" He yelled back getting up.

"Go!" Deuce yelled back making Jackson look forward to see the door slowly closing. Panicking he took off barely making it before is snapped shut. Not stopping this time as he saw the finish line skating past it he cheered then held his side as he tried to catch his breath. "Well that was surely something," he laughed breathlessly.

"That was totally awesome cuz!" Heath yelled jumping up and patting him roughly on the back. Deuce and Gill showed up smiling at him.

"Dude…never stop, they will call an injury time out you stop then never before." Deuce told him when he got out of the room and leading Gill to sit down as he massaged his arm.

"Deuce is right," Robecca said walking up to them as Jackson looked at the floor, now he was never getting the spot.

"Caring about your team mates is good…but when it comes to that last room. Don't stop, if you can save them without stopping, great, but if you can't finish. Deuce knew he wasn't going to make it to the door, but you could. Letting you finish was his best choice."

"But all in all a great run, best time of the night." Clawd said looking down at a clip board as Heath elbowed Jackson in excitement. "Holt is going to take that as a challenge to do better." Jackson said laughing a little as Heath nodded going for his turn. Frankie congratulated Jackson with a kiss as they went to watch Heath's performance from the side line.

He was doing great until the last room; the wall that nearly had Jackson got him when he was looking in the other direction. Jackson flinched as he remembered that was almost him kissing that wall. But like always Heath jumped up swaying only a little from the hit and pressed on, skating over to them when he crossed the line. He sat down holding his head. "Ow…that was not fun."

Clawd walked over laughing as Robecca examined Heath's head, "There is no serious damage from what I can see, but if you feel light headed or almost black out tell someone so we can go get you checked out."

Heath grumbled as he was told this, but Robecca ignored it as she started to evaluate his run, "Strong player…but losses focus quickly…which led to an injury. Lucky for you there wasn't any other players…stay focused Heath."

Heath slummed down a little as Jackson placed his hand on his shoulder. Jackson knew how much Heath wanted to be part of this sport. As much as Heath loved Track, Scream was a whole other level for him.

"Now can I have Holt please?" Robecca said looking at Jackson who flinched a little at her words. He gave his cousin one more sympathetic look before Holt let out a happy yell dancing a little, "My turn!"

Robecca shook her head at him, "Get in position Holt."

Frankie took a seat next to Heath as Holt made his turn. Holt jumped down when Rebecca gave them the signal to start. Holt bypassed both Deuce and Gill as he skated faster making them struggle to keep up with him. Making it to the last room Holt was not surprised dodging all the walls with ease noticing the ground and walls had cracks in them. Finishing he laughed looking back at Deuce and Gill who were trying to catch their breath.

"Did I beat his time?" He yelled out looking excitedly at Robecca shook her head with a slight smile, "Yes you did, but there is no 'I' in team. You need them to help your team mates in the other rooms, the last room you did it…amazingly…but never leave a team mate before the last room. You will need them to keep other players off you. Or even you might be the one keeping them off your team mate. Either way team Holt…team."

Holt just laughed skating around with ease, "Team for most of track, got it…last room ditch em."

"Not what I said…but close enough," She answered back smiling, "Well that wraps it up! We will have the results as well as the practice schedule posted next Thursday."

"Aw…I hate waiting!" Holt said making a face before going over to Heath and Frankie, "So how did you do cuz?" He asked before noticing a large bruise forming on the side of Heath's face as Frankie held ice in her hands.

"Wow…what happened?"

"The walls…" Heath moaned out.

"How did you not see em?" Holt asked trying not to smile at his cousin's pain about hitting the walls.

"I wasn't paying attention…and now it might have cost me a spot! You and Jackson will get it for sure." Heath looked away from Holt who saw how really upset he was about it so he sat next to him.

"Come on cuz…really? Like I said before it ain't the end of the world. I can always help you…and you can try out next time!"

Heath groaned taking the ice from Frankie, "I guess you are right…but I really wanted to be in it this year!"

"Life is filled with disappointments," Holt said grabbing Heath pulling him up slowly, "But we get past disappointments by moving forward."

"Plus you don't even know if you got it or not!" Frankie said happily making Heath smile a little, "I mean someone may have not even finished!"

"She is right you had to finish to even be considered."

"You guys are right! I just need to shake it off and go play some casketball!" Heath yelled out making Frankie just smile.

"You go ahead cuz, Frankie and I have plans."

Frankie gave Holt a confused look as Holt grabbed her hand leading her to Jackson's car.

"I have to let him out or he will go mental on me for taking his car…again."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked sparking with excitement as Holt opened the door for Frankie to get in before letting Jackson out.

"Aw…" She whined as Jackson got in the driver seat grinning, "So are you ready?" He asked making her smile bigger, "Where are you taking me?" She asked again as Jackson just turned the car on driving out of the school parking lot.

**Date: **

Jackson pulled up to a small river not to far outside New Salem, getting out and opening the door for Frankie as she took in the view. It was a quiet running river with its perfect water reflecting the sun. "Aw…Jackson," Frankie started to say as she saw a little boat not too far on the water attached to a dock.

"Not yet." Jackson said smiling at her pulling her to the boat.

She looked at the water a little fear…water was not good for her bolts. "It's okay Frankie I got you." Jackson said reaching from the boat to help her get in and sit down. Jackson untied to boat, gently pushing them away from it. Sitting his back to Frankie he started to row, Frankie gasped as she saw deer running past them. "Aw…they are so cute!"

"And tasty…" Jackson said chuckling as Frankie gasped. "You ate deer!"

"I do…well did have an uncle that lived on a farm…him hunting deer was an everyday thing…even if it was out of season." Jackson paused as he felt Frankie's eyes on his back, "In my defense I did not know I was eating deer until he told me…let's just say I got sick afterwards."

Frankie giggled at that and went back to watching the deer run before they took off into the forest they entered. Seeing a couple of rabbits and squirrels made her squeal with happiness seeing them run and climb. Jackson couldn't help but laugh when she pointed one of them out to her. Of course some of her sudden movements rocked the boat causing her to sit back down quickly.

"Oh…look a dock is that were we are going?" She asked seeing it before Jackson.

"Yes it is." Jackson said moving the boat to the dock helping Frankie out. She smoothed out her dress grabbing Jackson's hand as he led her to a small meadow. There was a sound of a water fall sounding somewhere behind a few trees and in the middle of a small batch of multicolored flowers sat a picnic basket waiting for them to enjoy.

"Aw….Jackson!" Frankie squealed kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"You like it?" He said not looking at the ghoul next to him.

"Like it?" She said breathlessly, "I love it!"

Jackson sat down on the blanket taking out the food and drinks him and Holt packed, "The ones with a red lid be slightly worried those are Holt's and I have no idea what kind of hot sauce is on it."

She giggled a little but quickly placed the red top tuber were back down in the basket. Jackson gave her a plate and fork as they quietly sat and ate. Once they were done Frankie snuggled up to Jackson, "This was nice…I really wasn't expecting it."

"That's the point of a surprise," he grinned a little laying his hand on hers. "It was my idea…but Holt wanted some time too." He sighed not really wanting to leave this position.

Frankie picked up on the sigh, "It's nice for both of you doing this for me. And it is good to see you are both getting along."

Jackson snorted but caught Frankie's eye he quickly looked away, "Well it is getting better…"

Leaning back down in her position she said, "Good…I don't want to force you guys to have long conversations with each other."

He chuckled uncomfortably, "Don't worry Heath and my uncle have you covered there."

The sun started to set as Jackson yawned… "Even with the trigger changed…I still get super tired around this time of the night…I best let Holt out."

Frankie kissed Jackson before he could grab his headphones, "Thanks Jackson."

"I'll be out again…he is not driving my car home."

She giggled as she gave him room for Holt to come out. He sat there a minute and looked the cold food. "Aw…he ate with you."

"You can eat if you want." Frankie said going to the basket when Holt jumped up pulling her up with him.

"Nah…let's go for a walk instead!" He held her hand as he pulled her through the meadow. Walking slowly he let her stare at the large water fall she was listening to when they first got here. It fell from the rocks splashing up causing the spray to fill the arm. "Wow…" She said as Holt pulled her around to the back of the water fall, "Holt…no…water." She said starting to panic as he stepped back over to her.

"It's fine Miss. Fine. You won't get wet I promise." He said sweetly moving a small rock out of the way so he could push a button to make the water fall part enough for them to get through completely dry.

"Oh…my…GHOUL! How…I mean…oh." She bounced up in down sparking with excitement as Holt led her through to reveal a sparkling cave. Holt picked up a torch and lit it with his elemental fire making the diamonds sparkle more against the light. Frankie just stared in complete awe…knowing that she wasn't going to move on her own he grabbed her hand again leading her farther down the cave. "That's not even the best part." He whispered to her.

A little farther they reached an opening that showed the now full night sky with stars shining bright above them. Holt put out the torch leading Frankie to the middle of the area placing his jacket down so she could lay down on it. She was confused on what he was doing but he moved down next to her and pointed to the sky as a shooting star flew across.

"Ooo…" was all she was able to get out as he pulled her close to keep her warm as wind blew over them.

"I always loved lookin' at the stars." He whispered as Frankie snuggled up to him. She breathed in his scent comforting her as she closed her eyes.

"You know any constellations?" He asked her making her open her eyes and look up.

"No…my parents missed that lesson." She said sadly as Holt smiled.

"Well there is the Gemini…" He said looking for it. Finding it he pointed it out to her as she tried to follow his finger.

"What does that mean?" She asked truly interested.

"It is the Zodiac sign…meanin' twins." He said looking at her. "Because mine and Jackson's birthday is May 30th we are considered to be born under the twin Zodiac sign."

"What does your sign say about you?"

Holt laughed, "It's ironic really…From what I remember when I read up on it."

Frankie gave Holt a surprised look when he rolled his eyes, "I don't read all the time but I found this interestin'…"

She giggled, but motioned for him to continue, "It says that we are flexible and balanced, and that we are quick to grasp the meanin' of situations and act on it. But that we can have…here is the ironic part, which we can have duality to our nature that can cause us to be tough to predict."

Frankie giggled, "Well they nailed that down didn't they?"

Holt chuckled a little bit too, "So when is your birthday? Let's see if we can find your sign."

"It's June 26th," She said sparking as Holt looked for it.

"You are a cancer." He said looking for the crab, "It means crab."

Frankie was a little disappointed by being the crab. "Why couldn't I have a cool one?"

"The cancer is one of the most loyal and sympatric of all the Zodiacs," He said putting his arm around her.

She pouted a little, "I guess I can live with that."

He laughed before slowly getting up, "As much as I would love to lay with you all night…but I think your parents might get worried if you don't show up home."

"Oh no! You are right!" Frankie shouted jumping up pulling Holt with her.

"Easy Frankie you will fall and get hurt…there is still water here," He picked up his jacket and placed it around her as she shivered.

Calming down she let him take the lead again to move them through the cave safely, "Where did you find this place?"

"Today…" He said not looking back at her.

"Don't lie to me!" She said pouting a little as Holt just laughed as he looked for the hidden button to let them out.

"I ain't lyin' to you…The Phantom in class today told me about a hidden cave around this area…it just happened to be where I thought it would be."

"Why were you talking about hidden caves?"

"Cuz Jackson wanted to surprise you with something really nice." He helped her through the water fall making it back to the picnic area. "I wanted to see if I could make it even more special."

Frankie blushed as he kissed her. "You certainly did."

He gave her his normal grin winking at her before switching out to Jackson who swayed for a moment taking in his surroundings. "How late is it?" He asked helping Frankie pick up their mess.

"Late enough for my parents to be worried sick."

Jackson gave her a scared look hurrying up with the packing. "Sorry about that…He sometimes forgets about time."

She giggled, "Calm down…my parents will be fine, as long as I make it home before morning. We still have school."

Shaking his head, "No Frankie…your parents might kill me…" He gave her a terrified look making her laugh.

"Come on Jackson my dad isn't that scary!"

"To you…" He mumbled making her push him a little, "What? He is the father of my ghoulfriend…I am allowed to be scared of him!"

She kissed his cheek, "He isn't that bad, but we really shouldn't test it."

Hurrying back to the car Jackson drove a tired looking Frankie back to her house.

"Frankie…" Jackson poking Frankie awake, "You are home."

Frankie looked up to see them in her drive way making her jump up in her seat. "How did you know where I lived?"

"You told me before…I have a good memory…at least when I am out." He told her rubbing his arm.

"Frankie!" A female voice yelled running to the car. It was her mother…she was wearing a full flowing white night gown as her black and white hair flowed down past her shoulders.

"Frankie…" She said again pulling her out of the car hugging her, "Don't ever do that! It is way past your time to be home! Your father is worried sick! He said he would have called the police if you didn't show up before morning! Where have you been young lady?" She fussed all over her expecting every inch of her making sure she was still in one piece.

"Mom…I am okay!" She said gently moving her mother off her, "I was just with my boyfriend Jackson." She said turning to give Jackson a look of forgiveness as she made her mother look at him.

"Aw he is cute…but that doesn't excuse you leaving and not telling us where you were at!"

Frankie hung her hand knowing that her parents weren't going to be too hard on her…she was just being a normal teenage girl. "Bye Jackson thanks for the awesome night!"

Jackson waved goodbye before pulling out of their drive way. This was one of the best days ever! Besides Holt getting detention…and Torelei…nothing could bring Jackson off this cloud he was on. Life is perfect for the first time in a long time…even with Holt still lingering in his mind. Jackson marked it as a first successful date with an amazing ghoul!


	24. Seriously, Parents ruin everything!

**Well...we have answers as well as questions. XD **

It's been two months after Jackson, Heath and Holt got on the scream team. Jackson and Holt found a way to surprise the other team by switching out half way through the match. Of course the gargoyles laughed when they found out Jackson was a normie…well they did until Holt shot past them winning the tournament and getting the trophy. They complained saying that somehow Monster High was cheating by not fully telling everyone that Holt was Jackson's alter ego. Happily though it was shot down when the referees said they knew about Jackson and Holt saying they did nothing wrong and it was easy to figure it out. All they had to do was look at the last names. So they said that them using their 'powers' to win was okay. Jackson snorted when they said powers…but none the less he kept quite.

So now they are sitting outside during lunch laughing at their faces when their chances of getting Monster High disqualified failed. "I couldn't believe they tried to tell them we cheated!" Clawd said again as the others agreed. Jackson sat quietly as he ate listening to them change the subject when Gill asked if their parents were coming to parents day to see the school. Jackson slumped a little knowing that everyone's parents were coming to have lunch with their children, he forgot that was coming up. Heath was excited even though he saw his parents every night.

"Why are the parents coming to school?" Jackson asked trying not to sound upset.

"It is more for the exchange students whose parents aren't here…there is a dormitory where they stay not too far from the school." Gill said not hiding the fact he was excited his parents are coming.

"That's great!" Jackson said avoiding the others eyes who didn't really seem to notice as Deuce told them about his mother coming back from Greece to see him. As Clawd tried to explain that his parents are just coming to embarrass him and his sisters. Jackson just laughed at Clawd, "They are more and likely just wanting to meet all your friends."

"And embarrass us." Clawd laid his head on the table as Deuce hide a smile patting him on the back.

"You can have my problem…Cleo's dad will be here."

Clawd flinched for his friend, "Oh…like last year…you guys weren't even really dating at the time."

"We took a break…" Deuce said, "She got back together with me the day after…but this time I told her she can't do that."

"How did she take that?" Gill asked looking over at Cleo who seemed her normal self.

Deuce let out an uncomfortable laugh, "She was mad at being told what to do, but hey she said she wouldn't."

"That's good dude!" Heath said excitedly, "I can't wait to have my father meet Abbey!"

Jackson snorted, "You aren't even dating her."

Heath glared at Jackson, "So it doesn't mean I can't win her affections sooner or later!"

The guys sat there laughing as Heath explained his plan to get Abbey to notice him, "Cuz you just have to be yourself!" Jackson explained getting Heath to sit back down at the table, "It worked for Frankie and me."

Heath made a face thinking what Jackson said over then shrugged going back to his planning.

Deuce rolled his eyes at Heath who was more than likely to screw up his chances with Abbey. "So how are you and Frankie doing?" He asked as Jackson's face brightened.

"Great! I still haven't met her father…" He said loosing what brightness filled his face, "Her mother is nice though."

"What about Holt?" Clawd asked making Gill and Heath look at Jackson who sunk a little more.

"He hasn't…met them…and Frankie hasn't exactly told her parents about him."

They guys gave him a shocked look, "What do you mean she hasn't told her parents about Holt?" Deuce said, "That will not end well…for you, Holt, or Frankie."

"She is scared of how her parents will take the fact she is dating two different people who live in the same body." Jackson said sadly knowing this would not end well. "Plus…it isn't like she hasn't completely ignored that fact…her mother took her saying something about Holt well enough when she told her about a present he got her. I think she already knows about us though."

"What makes you think that?" Heath asked watching his cousin play with his food.

"Well…she asked me how Holt was for one…then she smiled at Frankie saying that she knew and was happy if Frankie was happy."

They sat back a little confused, "Didn't you say that your family has always had the last name of Jekyll and Hyde?" Deuce asked when Jackson nodded, "If you are related to my family and you have the split then you have the last names. It makes it easier to keep track of us that way."

"She must have guessed that you were like them." Gill said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But her father doesn't seem to notice things like his wife…so that is going to be one hell of a conversation one day."

"Let's hope it isn't on parent's day though cuz." Heath said feeling for Jackson who groaned and placed his head on the table, "Cuz everyone will see that blow up."

"And if they didn't Spectra will make sure they all know." Jackson mumbled.

The bell rung as they all headed back to class. Frankie walked over to Jackson smiling, "So are you excited for parent's day tomorrow?"

Jackson gave her a dull look making her place her hands over her mouth, "sorry…I forgot!" She hugged Jackson who gently pulled out of her embrace.

"Frankie its fine promise." He said smiling at her, "I just accepted my mother's faults and my father's death nothing to worry about now." He looks over at Torelei and the twins who were laughing at a new monster who fell slipping his tray of food. "Besides I am not the only one with no parents to come on parent's day."

Frankie followed Jackson's gaze to them, "Oh right…" She smiled a sad smile, "It's a good thing you aren't alone with it."

"There's Holt too…but he doesn't mind being alone though."

Jackson turned to head to class with Frankie in tow, "So how are you going to drop the Holt bomb on your father?"

Frankie looked at the floor sighing, "Mother is more accepting then he is…he went ballistic when he found out I even had a boyfriend…let alone if I tell him I actually have two."

"But does your mother at least know?" He asked fearing what his ghoulfriend was going to say when she nodded.

"I told her last night."

Jackson smiled a little, "Sorry this is all so confusing…" He said more to himself then Frankie.

"We will figure it out!" Frankie said in her positive manner before walking into the class room. Ending their conversation as the teacher started class. Jackson didn't really pay attention as he thought of every possibility that he would not survive meeting Frankie's father. With him knowing and not knowing about Holt, that scared Jackson the most. Holt wouldn't disrespect his ghoulfriend's father…but if he made a big enough deal about it. It might not end in either ones favor. Being the Frankenstein…and Holt having his own monster strength made Jackson shudder thinking about that fight. And that would mean that Frankie and he would automatically be broken up without any say in the matter. Frankie placed her hand over Jackson's as the teacher called for his attention at least twice.

"Mr. Jekyll please pay attention. So when I ask you a question I don't have to say you're name a million times." Jackson smiled a little apologizing when the teacher shook his head moving back in front of the class.

The day pasted with nothing exciting expect for a few new monsters coming to Monster High. They are the hybrids…Jackson didn't really care as long as they left him alone. But either way…he would have to face one of them sooner than later. Jackson was heading to his car with Heath when the small group of hybrids walked over. The monster who was the one Torelei was laughing at when he fell at lunch walked up to Jackson looking at the ground, "Um…my name is Neighthan Rot and these are my friends, Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur, and Sirena Von Boo." They all smiled at Jackson who gave a small smile back.

"Nice to meet you," Jackson said wondering why they came up to him. Heath was trying not to laugh as he watched from the other side of the car.

"Yeah…we were wondering how a normie got to be at Monster High." He said still not looking at Jackson who tried not to be offended. "Nothing personal!" Neighthan said trying not to blush to profoundly.

"I am part normie," He told him as Neighthan looked up surprised.

"I knew it! See I told you Bonita," He laughed reaching his hand out to Jackson, "Sorry about that…my friends are a little nervous around normies…and monsters, but more the first." He said a little nervous blushing as Jackson just laughed.

Jackson took his hand and shook it, "I am Jackson Jekyll and this is my cousin Heath." Jackson said smiling at them…they didn't seem too bad.

Heath waved before tapping the top of the car, "Come on cuz we need to get home, my parents are taking us to dinner remember?"

"Oh right…yeah well see you guys around."

They waved good bye as Jackson drove off. Heath busted out laughing as soon as they were out of sight, "You know he is totally gay for you!"

Jackson glared at Heath, "I doubt just because he is a zombie unicorn that he is gay."

"He hangs out with a bunch of ghouls,"

"That makes him smart," Jackson interrupting as Heath continued missing what he said.

"And he is wearing rainbows! Come on GAY!" Heath finished throwing his hands up.

"No that doesn't mean anything," Jackson said laughing.

"Oh…and the blush on his face as he talked to you!" Heath said giving Jackson an odd look that made Jackson uncomfortable.

"Will you quit looking at me like that? You are freaking me out!" Jackson said pushing his hand in his cousin's face as he laughed, "And that was from his friends making him talk and ask a question that could have ended badly."

Heath rolled his eyes, "sure…I will let you believe what you want…but I bet twenty bucks that he is gay!" Heath said pulling out a twenty making Jackson raise an eyebrow.

"Well I guess I place a twenty on he is straight and you're an ass," Jackson said as they pulled into their drive way.

"Deal!" Heath yelled shaking Jackson's hand laughing, "I can't wait to take your money cuz!" He ran inside to no doubt tell his father about the bet they just made. Following Heath into the house he heard Heath's voice explain what happened. Not really wanting to be dragged into the conversation he walked up to his bed room to be greeted by an empty room. Jackson fell on his bed happy to be home. Holt was silent which made closing his eyes that much easier. Falling asleep he was roughly woken by his cousin who dragged him out of the bed so they could go to dinner. Stretching he got up to follow Heath to his uncle's car.

**Next day:**

Jackson glared at the school as he pulled up to it. Heath was riding with his parents, who would be given a tour while the students were in class. This was the last place he wanted to be today…so many people rushing around as parents walked up to the school with their children. So many smiling faces…happy laughter as parents greeted their children and as their children rushed to greet them. Jackson hung his head holding tightly to his steering wheel, this really wasn't the time to break down. Readying himself for a long day he rubbed his eyes and got out. Letting the happy voices fill his ears as no one noticed him walking in the school alone. Moving through the school he found Deuce talking to his mother, he thought about not meeting her…but then again Deuce is his best friend. Plus he did meet his mother before her break down…so he guessed this made them even. "Hey Deuce." He said placing on a smile.

"Hey dude," He answered waving to him, "This is my mother Medusa." She smiled at Jackson who shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Jackson," He said politely making her smile warmly at him.

"Same to you Jackson," She looked at Deuce, "I take it this is your friend you said is good at sports?"

"Besides Clawd and most of my friends…then yes." Deuce said rolling his eyes. He really wished his mother would keep up with what he tells her. She nodded watching Jackson with curiosity when Deuce sighed pulling him away from his mother.

"So where is Heath?" He asked hoping his mother would stay put. "I thought you would be with him the whole day."

Jackson made a noise, "No…As much as I love my aunt and uncle…there is no way I will spend a full day with Heath and them…It is too much..." Jackson trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand," He said smiling a sympathetic smile at him, "Family can be complicated." He glanced over at his mother who was looking through his locker.

Laughing a little as Deuce groaned when she yelled over to them asking about Cleo and if she was willing to eat with them at lunch. "Between Cleo's father…and my mother…I might just jump off a cliff." Deuce mumbled to Jackson.

Patting Deuce on the back, "Well…good news, it's only for a day…but I will make sure you have a very nice funeral if you do."

Deuce tried to punch Jackson on the arm as Jackson danced away, "Hey you never said how high of a cliff or if there was water…so…" Jackson gave Deuce a Holt worthy grin making him glare at him.

"You are lucky my mother is here or I would stone you for the rest of the day." Deuce threatened Jackson who kept grinning.

"Come on Deuce! You said it." He teased, "What I can always make it a bad one."

"Shut up," Deuce said trying to hide a smile. "Either way…I can always stone myself…it will be easier then jumping off a cliff."

"You can stone yourself?" Jackson asked confused.

"Yes…" Deuce said uncomfortably.

"In seeing you have to drive a little while to get to a jump worthy cliff, stoning yourself would be the best bet if all falls apart."

"Thanks for all your help…not." Deuce said finally reaching Jackson to punch him in the arm.

"It is my pleasure," Jackson laughed rubbing the spot Deuce hit.

"Are you boys going to mess around all day or are you going to walk to me to the meeting area." Medusa said impatiently making Deuce roll his eyes.

"That is my queue to leave, see ya dude."

Jackson watched them leave as he headed to his first hour. The bell would ring soon…so might as well. First hour passed with nothing exciting, but Home Ick was a different story. Frankie hugged Jackson tightly when she saw him. Going to their seats Frankie started explaining her father to him. Jackson couldn't help but smile as she nervously stammered out words.

"Frankie…" Jackson said stopping her, "It will be okay I promise." He smiled at her, "It isn't the first time I had to deal with someone's father."

She looked at him with curiosity, "You had another girl friend?"

Jackson laughed softly, "No…she was a close friend though…but her father wasn't a big fan of me."

Frankie looked at the table. Jackson took notice of her scowling at the table. "What is wrong Frankie?" He asked a little concerned.

"Nothing…" She answered shortly making Jackson give her a look.

"This isn't about my friend is it?" Jackson chuckled when Frankie looked away. "Trust me…I haven't seen her in about three years…I doubt she will come back in my life now."

Frankie chewed her lip before looking at Jackson, "But she made you smile right?"

"Yes…but again she is gone…we didn't exactly leave on good terms…" Jackson said trailing off.

Now it was Frankie's turn to watch Jackson grumble at the desk. She didn't ask right away since the teacher started talking. She thought about writing a note…but then again Jackson might pretend not to notice since he was writing down notes for class. Once the teacher gave them permission to talk as they work, she figured it was the best time as any.

"What happened between you and her?" She asked softly as Jackson sighed.

"She was…" Jackson stopped and thought for a second, "I don't really have the right word to explain…so she kind of had a hand to play in my father's death… but I don't believe she-"

Frankie didn't let Jackson continue, she stood up and yelled, "And you still call her a friend? How could you? She killed you're…"

Jackson stood up and placed a hand over Frankie's mouth as she shoved it off glaring at him, "Frankie please let me finish before you go mental."

"Miss. Stein and Mr. Jekyll if you need a minute you can go into the hall." Madam Sis said watching them closely as Frankie was shaking with rage and Jackson looked worried. Thanking the teacher Jackson dragged Frankie to the halls when she turned on him again.

"How can you even think of calling her a friend? She did something horrible!"

"Frankie!" Jackson shouted cutting her off, "I said kind of! Anyway if you let me finish what I was saying I was going to tell you that I didn't believe she meant too."

Frankie glared still not backing down, "She had a hand in killing your father! That is unforgivable! No matter if she meant to or not!"

"You don't know the entire story!" He said trying not to get mad at his over emotional girlfriend.

"Then tell me!" She stomped her foot folding her arms.

"Frankie…not here…not now." He moaned out.

"NO…if you are going to call a person who helped kill you father a friend then I should at least know the entire story!" She growled at him making him flinch a little.

"We were at the wrong place at the wrong time!" He said softly, "My father was looking for me! Alright…I was the reason why he was there!" Jackson turned his back on Frankie rubbing his wrist. "I told her about my father…I knew it was not going to end well…I told other kids before and we had to move because of it, but I told her anyways…She wasn't like the others. She laughed when I showed her my powers. She accepted me…but somehow others found out…like her father. I don't know how or why, all I know is that he gathered a few of his friends to catch me and my father alone. My father…he was short tempered, he hated the fact that people would judge him and my mother." Jackson felt himself shaking as Frankie placed a hand on his arm. He moved her hand off him. "But that wasn't all of it. I had a rough day at school the day my father died…a couple of kids, the children of the parents who killed my father cornered me in the hallway. They…well…you can picture what they did, she stopped them, but I took off to go home." Tears were threatening to show, but Jackson kept them in. Frankie wanted to hold him…but he didn't want her comfort. "My father tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen…I left…I went to her house to be greeted by her father. He told me she wasn't home and I should leave and never come back. So I ran off, at this time I was hurting…instead of facing my parents I went to the park." Jackson stopped to gather himself as he shook, his wrist red from him rubbing it, "I found a few bushes and sat in them…I didn't want to be found…then my father was calling for me…I thought about going out and apologizing for not listening, but I didn't get a chance…they showed up." Jackson shook his head and held himself leaning on the wall. "They attacked him…they killed him because I told…they took his life…because I couldn't keep a secret…it all happened so fast…I couldn't do anything…it's my fault. I should have just stayed home…I shouldn't have tol-"

Frankie grabbed Jackson into a hug as he lost it, tears flowed down his face as he hid it in Frankie's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault," She said softly trying not to cry herself, "Your father was worried about you…there was nothing you could of done to predict what people would do."

He pushed her off, "Yes I did! All those years of having to grow up and hide who I really was because of people! I never had real friends until her and that caused my father to die! I should have known better to trust anyone!" He placed his head on the cool wall to soothe the headache that formed as Holt started to put his own worry into Jackson's head. "All I had to do was keep a secret…that is all I had to do."

Frankie held back as she let Jackson gather himself. He took deep breaths before continuing, "That wasn't the worst part," He mumbled out, "They knew I was there…they started to look for me."

Frankie gasped as the tears stared to flow, "No…they wouldn't!"

Jackson gave a dry laugh, "The kids at school was suppose to kill me…but my friend intervened saving my life…so the parents were looking to finish the job…but I got lucky again, the policed show up."

Frankie stared in horror as Jackson stopped talking not looking at her. He kept his head on the wall taking deep breaths. "Now do you understand? If it wasn't for her…I wouldn't be here. The children knew were they could do it and not get caught."

"I understand…" She answered back wanting nothing more than to hold him. Jackson didn't move until the bell rung telling them they missed the rest of class, "I should really apologize to Madam Sis about missing the rest of class."

Before she could stop him, he wiped the tears away and walked into the class room. She didn't know if she should follow or leave. Jackson really dropped an emotional bomb on her…she really didn't know how to feel. She knew she was upset…but her anger at his friend was slowly fading. She didn't know if it was truly her fault. She guessed that is why Jackson still called her a friend. Either way…she knew she was going to be late for her next hour if she didn't leave. Jackson watched Frankie leave as he gathered both of their stuff.

"Mr. Jekyll is everything alright?" Madam Sis asked watching him closely.

He sighed but smiled at her, "Everything is as fine as it is going to get today, but sorry for missing the rest of class."

"Nothing to worry about, just try to have a good day." She told him as he left going to his next hour. Dreading lunch as it loomed closer to him. He seriously thought about skipping…it will be better than having to sit with his aunt and uncle. It wasn't like he didn't want to be seen with them…it is more like everyone will know he didn't have a parent to come. But he didn't have much of a choice when Heath found him for the first time of the day. "Hey cuz! Are you ready for lunch?" He asked throwing his arm around his cousin's shoulders steering him to the cafeteria.

"Heath…I really am not hungry." Jackson said trying to get out of his cousin's grip.

Heath didn't seem to notice as they walked into the cafeteria and leading to his aunt and uncle. They smiled at Jackson who looked around seeing everyone smiling. "Oh…good I thought you weren't going to find him." His uncle said watching Jackson closely.

"He can't hide from me!" Heath said happily making his hair flare up.

"I wasn't trying…" Jackson said pushing Heath away so he didn't get burned.

"Sure…" Heath said rolling his eyes sitting down with his parents. "Oh! Dad wants to join the bet we have going!"

Jackson sat down and stared at his uncle who laughed a little, "It was too good to pass up; I go for gay as well."

Heath laughed as Jackson shook his head, "You both are asses."

His uncle raised his eyebrow making Jackson sink down, "Sorry…"

"I agree with you Jackson they are being asses so I place a twenty on straight." His aunt said smacking her husband on the arm who glared at her.

Jackson laughed, "So the pot is at sixty."

"What pot?" Deuce said smiling at Heath's parents who greeted him.

"Heath and my uncle bet that Neightan Rot is gay and my aunt and I bet he is straight." Jackson said as Deuce looked over at the monster mentioned, "I bet he is Bi sexual…" He said showing the twenty as Heath jumped up, "Hot damn we got eighty!"

"Heath…language," His father scolded as his mother laughed, "Jackson cussed and you let him."

His uncle rolled his eyes, "I never hear him…so when he does I am normally too dumbfounded to do anything."

Heath glared at Jackson who laughed, "I guess it does pay on being the good kid sometimes."

Deuce groaned making them look over to the doors as his mother walked in with Cleo's father who looked less than happy to be with her.

"Well…if I survive this then I guess I will see you dudes later."

Heath watched him walk over to them as lead them to where Cleo was waiting looking as royal as possible.

"Do you think it will end in his favor?" Heath asked Jackson as he watched as well.

"Well…I have a plan for him if he jumps off a cliff."

Heath gave Jackson a confused look as he laughed, "He told me that this morning."

A few minutes pasted as Jackson watched Cleo and Deuce try to make their parents see reason when someone gasped making him turn to look at the doors. What he saw he couldn't understand…how can she be here?

"No…Heath…No!" He said gasping for air. Heath turned to see what made his cousin react to strangely when he saw his aunt walking in the room looking for her son.

"How is she here?" He yelped in surprise looking at his parents who were looking sadly at her.

"I told her…but I didn't think she would be able to come." His mother said patting Jackson on the back as he gathered himself enough to glare at her.

"I haven't seen her in two months!" He moaned out, "But I can't leave her there…she is a normie with a bunch of monsters."

"Well…part normie right cuz?"

Jackson glared at Heath, "No she is a full normie with a mental illness that made me have a monster alter ego." Heath sunk back as Jackson's harsh words as he walked away heading to his mother who looked very much confused.

"Mother?" He said making her jump and hug him.

"Jackson! Sweetie! How are you? This school is amazing isn't it?" She said quickly looking around. Jackson moved out of his mother's embrace, "Not that I am not happy you are here but…how?"

She looked uncomfortable at that question, "The doctors are here as well but they will stay by the doors." She smiled brightly at her son as she moved his bangs out of his eyes, "They said I had improvement…so much that I might be able to get out next month. This is just to see if they were right."

Jackson looked shocked but shook his head to snap out of it, "I am proud of you mother."

Watching Jackson closely she moved them over to an empty table, "How have you been though. I haven't seen you in a while."

Jackson looked at the table, "I been fine…"

"And Holt?"

Jackson made a face but hide it, "He is fine…nothing surprising happened."

"Oh good," She sounded a little disappointed that Jackson wasn't really explaining his life without her more fully.

"So did the doctors get your clothes?" Jackson asked noticing she was wearing her normal clothes. She smiled softly, "No they took me to the house first before I came to change…I saw you cleaned it. It looks nice."

Jackson just looked at his hands, "Yeah…I wasn't going to leave it like that."

"Did you do it by yourself?" She asked watching him.

"No…Deuce and Heath helped…well Deuce helped while Heath complained about me making him clean." They both laughed uncomfortably when Frankie showed up.

"There you are!" She said happily not noticing his mother yet. "My parents were wondering if you were going to show up! They want to meet you and Holt."

Jackson looked at Frankie, "Did you tell your father about Holt?"

She shuffled her feet not looking at him when he sighed, "Frankie…"

"He won't understand unless he meets him!" She tried to explain when Jackson's mother cleared her throat getting Frankie to gasp.

"Oh…Jackson why didn't you tell me your mother was here?" She said sparking with excitement as she introduced herself to Sydney.

"I didn't know she was going to be here," He quietly said as he mother smiled at Frankie.

"I surprised him…but I don't think it was that good of a surprise." She said sadly as Jackson starting to shake his head.

"No mother I am ecstatic that you are here…I just wasn't expecting it." He said trying to defend himself as his mother just laughed.

"Oh sweetie I know you are bothered by me being here…I am your mom I know everything! But its okay…I know why, and I still love you."

Frankie played with her stitches as they talked looking over at her parents who were watching her. "Do you want me to bring my parents over here?"

"No Frankie we will be more than happy to go meet them," His mother answered before he could, "right Jackson?"

Jackson nodded nervously as Frankie led him and his mother to her parents. The Frankenstein gave Jackson a dark look before smiling at his mother and Frankie. Of course this look didn't go unnoticed by his mother who glared at him before smiling.

"Hello my name is Sydney Jekyll and this is my son Jackson." She said nicely shaking both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Jekyll, I am Viveka and my husband Viktor." She said warmly as they all sat down. Frankie and Jackson sat across from each other. Jackson played with the table trying not to look at anyone. Sydney took to talking to Viveka about some crafting things. It was nice to see his mother acting normal again…but there was still that fear… especially when Holt came out. As much as Jackson wanted to avoid letting Holt out…the headache was telling him that was not going to be possible. "So Jackson what are your plans for the future?" Viktor said getting the women to look at Jackson who slumped down a little. His future wasn't on his mind…it was more like making an hour not fighting with Holt. So he gave the answer he thought about before he knew about Holt.

"I plan on becoming a scientist like my mother was…" He said not looking at his mother who smiled.

Viktor looked at Sydney who smiled warmly at him, "I am a nurse now…I had to quit for many reasons, but it was my life."

He looked curiously at her but decided to continue questioning her son, "That is good. But what about my daughter what are you plans to make her happy?"

"Daddy!" Frankie yelped as Jackson blushed.

"What?" He asked defending himself to his daughter as the others laughed.

"You don't have to answer that Jackson," Sydney said sweetly making Jackson sigh in relief, "You both are sixteen no need to think that far down."

"Says you…have you ever been married?" Viktor said glaring at the women across the table.

Jackson glanced at his mother's face as it fell to one of hurt, "No I was never married but I did love him very much…if it wasn't for him my son wouldn't be here." She placed her hand on Jackson's arm squeezing it. Jackson swallowed watching his mother's reactions before she smile again.

"But there is no point in making them think so far ahead…let them enjoy their teenage years."

Viktor just glared at her as Viveka agreed with her, "Hunny she is right…they are young love."

He growled at little before agreeing to his wife's words as Frankie just looked at Jackson who laughed uncomfortably. "This is going well…let's see what happens when you tell him about Holt."

"Holt? Holt who?" Viktor said hearing everything Jackson said as Frankie looked anywhere but the table.

"Wait…Jackson your girlfriend didn't tell him about Holt?"

"I know about Holt." Viveka said making her husband look at her confused.

"Then who is he?"

"Her boyfriend." She said making Viktor gasp.

"No her boyfriend is sitting right there!"

"Calm down!" She said hushing her husband before he got too worked up, "You are blind…his last name remember me telling that to you?"

He shook his head glaring at his daughter who remained silent as Jackson glared at her massaging his head.

"Jekyll you said it sounded familiar remember?"

He looked at his hands, "The scientist that went crazy." He said remembering making both Jackson and his mother cringe.

His wife smacked him for his harsh words when he shrugged, "Hey that's how I remember the name, what does it have to do about this Holt kid?"

Jackson rubbed his head, "how about I show you?" His mother looked at him as he smiled at her. "He wants out." She gave him a sad smile when Jackson got up to place his headphones on.

"Jackson wait!" Frankie said stopping Jackson.

He gave her a confused look, "Frankie I have to let him out…anyway I am not the one to explain Holt nicely to our girlfriend's father."

"What is he doing?" Viktor asked as Jackson placed his headphones on erupting into flames making both Steins jump.

"Oh yeah! About time that normie let me out!" Holt shouted getting one of the students yell. "HOLT IS OUT! PARTY TIME!"

Holt just laughed shaking his head, "Only if Bloodgood wouldn't put me in like a month of detention then yes party time."

"Well life isn't always a party Holt." His mother said making Holt freeze.

"Mom?" He said softly making her giggle she got up and hugged Holt who didn't move. "How…"

"The doctors said it was okay…plus I had to see my sons," she looked Holt over who made a face but didn't complain. He walked over and sat down with his mother as Viktor glared even more at this new comer.

"Oh no…Frankie no!" He said taking in Holt's rebel looking outfit.

Holt gave him a confused look, "What are you sayin' no for?"

"My daughter is not dating you!" He shouted standing up.

"Daddy!" Frankie yelled trying to get her father under control as he got a lot of people's attention.

"Young lady don't even! I now know why you didn't tell me about this one. He is clearly-"

"Wait!" Holt shouted glaring at Frankie, "You didn't tell your father about me?"

Frankie looked at the table not meeting Holt's eyes as he made a noise, "You told him about Jackson, but not me?" There was true hurt in his voice as Frankie shook her head.

"I was scared-"

"Of him telling you that you were datin' an alter ego!" He shouted making her flinch.

"Holt…" She started to cry but that didn't faze him as his hair caught on fire.

"You are embarrassed by me?" He shouted at her.

"No I am not Holt!"

"Yes you are! If you weren't you would have told him!"

"I was scare he wouldn't like you!" She yelled right back not scared of him. Their parents watched in shock as their children fought.

"Well bang up job there!" He said standing up and moving away from her before she grabbing his arm.

"Holt I like you I really do! I just didn't know how to tell my parents about us! This is all very confusing-"

"You think it is confusing for you?" He shouted at her making her back away as his hair flared like Heath's normally does. "Just imagine for once you were in my shoes! You are always in your own little world to even care how I truly feel! You are always helpin' everyone else, but you can't help me! So what is even the point of datin' if you are too embarrassed to call me your boyfriend?" He closed his eyes trying to calm down as Jackson entered his mind telling him to take a breath. For once Holt wasn't even mad at Jackson for telling him to do something. His calm kept Holt from completely flying off the handle.

Frankie stepped back crying a little at Holt's words, "Fine…if you want it to be that way…then I don't want to be with you or Jackson!"

Holt gave her a shocked looked noticing he messed up badly, "Wait Frankie! I am sorry!"

"No! Holt don't, let's not make this harder! I will make my father happy by leaving you anyway…so here I am caring about everyone else besides you!"

Holt took a step back glaring at the ghoul he came to care about more than anyone else before. Her words stung…he wanted to leave, but she wasn't getting away with this, "Fine, be that way Miss. _Stein, _be the good daddy's girl you are…besides I wouldn't want to date a bitch anyway."

Frankie gasped as tears really started to flow; running back to her parents her father got up advancing on Holt as his mother jumped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it!" She whispered in a deadly tone making Holt step back from his mother. He knew that voice…this was not going to end well.

"I will beat the hell out of that damn kid! I knew he was rotten from the beginning!"

"You will not touch me son!" She shouted making Viktor step back as this normie women advanced on him, "My son may make bad choices, but what he said was true! No he shouldn't have called her a bitch, but you shouldn't have pushed them both to that point! You got what you wanted they aren't dating now move along!"

He fell back down on the bench as Sydney turned to her son. Holt clearly saw his mother's Hyde birthmark on her wrist. He looked at the floor as she moved to him grabbing his arm, he flinched but didn't do anything. "As for you mister! You better pray she isn't to hurt by this since her father made her fight with you. But you will never, NEVER, insult her again like that. Do you hear me?" Holt sunk down and nodded, "Answer me!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," She said straightening up, she stumbled a little holding her head. "Holt?" She asked in a very confused voice making Holt help her stay standing.

"It's okay mom, I am here." He said calmly.

"I am sorry," She mumbled out looking at Holt with tears in her eyes, "why are you always the one getting hurt by me?"

Holt chuckled uncomfortably as he moved her out of the middle of the cafeteria and to the doctors who watched the entire thing, "its okay…I deserved it this time."

She shook her head, "No you never deserved it."

The doctors took Sydney as she looked sadly back at Holt who kissed her cheek, "its okay mom, I still love you."

He stood there in the doorway as his mother left. He felt all the eyes on his back; he didn't know what to do. He turned around to see Frankie crying in her mother arms. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and turned walking away from all the eyes watching him. He stood in the hall way debating on letting Jackson out. But then again Jackson will take the break up harder than he had, so Holt moved his way to the catacombs. He hated himself for ruining the first relationship he ever really cared about. Now the first thing to do was explain to Jackson what happened…but he was going to wait until later so he didn't truly embarrass himself in front of all the parents and students. It was bad enough Holt started a fight and caused a very public break up causing his mother to switch out. Yeah...tomorrow was the best idea with telling Jackson.


	25. Come on, this is not good

Jackson just stared at his phone, replaying the last message he got from Holt. How could he? Jackson's hand shook as he tried not to get up and destroy everything in his sight. So he calmly placed the phone down on the table and moved to the window. Climbing out he started walking. He didn't know where but it was nice to walk as the cool wind soothed his broken heart. He tried not to let Frankie enter his mind. He was trying to forget about her…or maybe he just needed to go talk to her. Explain that Holt was wrong…he doubted that she would listen, but he had to try! Looking around he saw himself close to the Maul. He glanced over at it thinking about maybe heading in but decided to keep walking when he heard sirens coming towards him. Flash of red shot past him as he got a better look at the Maul. It was surrounded by fire, monsters rushing around trying to get out and away from the burning building. Not knowing what to do he stood back and watched as many monsters took photos and crying out for loved ones. He hoped that none of his friends where in there…he went to grab his phone to check it, but he remembered he left it at home.

"Dang it…" He said looked around. He saw a young harpy using their phone to take pictures, "Excuse me?" He said getting their attention, "May I borrow your phone?"

"A normie!" She screeched backing away from him, "You shouldn't be here after what your kind did!"

Jackson stepped away from her raising his hands in front of him, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything and I am a monster!"

"Lies!" She screeched louder making other monsters to turn and look at Jackson. "Normies always lie!"

"I am not lying!" He tried to explain as many of the monsters were glaring at him as they slowly circled him.

"No…Please I did nothing wrong!" He said trying to back away as the harpy readied her claws.

"Jackson!" Deuce yelled pushing through the crowd with Cleo, "Back off!" He shouted at the harpy holding his glasses about to stone her if needed, "This _normie_ happens to be my friend! He goes to Monster High…many of you know it! It's a school for _monsters!"_

The harpy glared at Jackson looking him up and down, "Then why did he burn the Maul?"

"Oh. My. Ra! Are you stupid?" Cleo shouted making the harpy turn to Cleo, "Do you really think he would burn down a monster maul if himself was a monster? Now I know why daddy told me to stay away from your kind."

She screeched about to attack Cleo when Deuce stood in front of her, "No! You have caused enough trouble. Leave now before I make you a statue!"

She looked Deuce over noticing the snakes on his head before backing down. "You may have stopped me this time Gorgon but you won't always be there." She spit on the ground by Deuce's feet before turning her attention back to the burning building. Deuce looked around making sure no one else was willing to test him. Seeing everyone slowly backing up from him he grabbed both Jackson and Cleo leading them to his car.

"What was on your mind to insult her Cleo?" Deuce said angrily when they got in the car as Cleo rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!"

"But that doesn't mean you say it!" He growled making Cleo fold her arms and turn dramictly from Deuce.

He sighed not really wanting to fight with her at the moment. So he turned his attention to Jackson as he stared out the window looking a little shaken.

"Are you okay?" He asked making Jackson turn to him.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes, "As fine as I ever will be."

"It will be alright," Deuce told him getting a dry chuckle out of him. Figuring it was best to move on he asked, "How did you get to the Maul?"

"I just walked there," He said chewing on his lip, "I just wanted to forget about Frankie…and what Holt said to her. It basically ruined any chance of getting back with her."

"It was pretty bad," Deuce said remembering, "The entire school knows…they are pretty spilt on it too."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked not understanding how the school can be spilt on this subject.

"Half the school thinks Frankie was in the right to break it off with you two-"

"And the other half agrees with Holt." Cleo finished for Deuce as he rolled his eyes. "Do you still like her?"

"Of course I do!" Jackson quickly said making Cleo smile.

"Then you should talk to her."

Jackson went back to staring out the window, "I rather deal with that angry crowd of monsters then face Frankie's father…or Frankie for that matter."

"Shut up!" Cleo said making Jackson look at her surprised, "If you still like her then she is worth fighting for! You can't give up just because of one little fight."

"It was more than a little fight…Holt called her a bit-"Deuce chimed in when she cut him off.

"Nothing that wasn't true at the moment." She said in a matter of fact voice making Jackson raise an eyebrow.

"I thought she was your friend?" He asked as she laughed.

"Of course she is…but when you are being a bitch you are being a bitch there is no denying it, and Frankie at the time was being a bitch. And her father! Oh don't get me started on him!"

Jackson tried not to laugh as Cleo went on her rampage. "But what I am saying Jackson every couple fights…if they give up on the very first one they have then every moment you spent with them was worthless." She said softening her tone.

Deuce nodded sadly grabbing Cleo's hand proving what Cleo just said. Jackson just stared at Cleo, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suspiciously making Cleo giggle.

"I may have not liked you at first, but I now understand you are pretty okay for a normie."

Jackson didn't really believe what she said, "What happened to you to make you say that?"

Rolling her eyes she went straight back to her normal self, "Because no one should be treated like you have."

Jackson sat in confusion but before he could say anything Deuce cut off the conversation before it got to personal. "Do you want to talk to Frankie?"

Jackson wondered what Cleo meant by that but decided to move on and answer Deuce's question, "might as well try."

Deuce nodded as he turned the car around heading to Frankie's house. As the castle started to show Jackson sunk in his seat regretting his decision when Deuce pulled into the drive way, "Alright dude we will be here, good luck."

Jackson didn't get out of the car right away remembering he didn't have his phone. "Hey can I borrow your phone?"

Deuce looked confused, "Why?"

"Just in case she wants to talk to Holt…I left mine at home."

He handed him his phone as Jackson thanked him. Readying himself he got out of the car and headed up to the door. His hand hovered next to the door debating if this was a good idea when the door opened revealing a smiling Frankie. Her face fell as she took in who was standing at the door. Going to slam the door in his face he caught it, "Frankie let me explain!"

"No! I do not want to talk to you!" She growled trying to shut the door as Jackson held it open.

"Frankie please…Whatever Holt did or said…it wasn't me!" He told her. She gave up on trying to close the door and marched inside as Jackson followed slowly closing the door.

She walked into an old style looking living room as she sat on the couch glaring at the blank T.V. "Go away Jackson before my dad finds out you are here."

Jackson looked around a little worried on what he would do, but he wasn't here for him. "Let him find me then…I am here to talk to you so I am talking to you!" He said as forcefully as possible without being mean.

He heard her make an angry sound, "Fine talk, but it doesn't mean I will talk back."

Rubbing his face Jackson just glared at the back of her head. It was a start, "You know I didn't say any of that to you right? It was Holt…and I am pretty sure he is regretting it." He stopped as she made no movement but he can see her facial expressions in the black T.V.

"You understand why he was hurt right?" Jackson asked as Frankie's face softened.

"Yes I do, but there was no reason to call-"

"No there was no reason to say that…and if you saw…our mother took full to telling him that." Jackson rubbed the bruise his mother left when she grabbed Holt. "But that isn't a full reason to break up with us both. I had nothing to do with it."

"But you let him out even when you knew it would be a bad choice!" She rushed out standing up; she turned her angry gaze to Jackson, "I told you not to let him out! I asked you-"

"I can't just force him to stay in!" Jackson fought back, "you know that! He will force his way out…and I rather not have him to do that! It just hurts…a lot!"

"He could have went a few more hours!" She yelled back jabbing Jackson on the chest.

"No…he wouldn't," Jackson reasoned doing his best to ignore the jab, "He was already bugging me way before lunch."

Frankie just shook her head at him heading back to the couch, "It doesn't matter, we are done."

Not letting her go so easily Jackson moved around the couch and sat in a chair watching her, "Did our time together not matter to you at all?" He asked quietly making her spark in surprise from the question.

"It meant the world to me." She said with a sad smile on her face, "every moment with you and Holt made my day seem brighter…but explaining our relationship to people…my father-"

"Shouldn't stop you from still feeling that way," he said softly reaching out for her.

She moved out of reach leaving his hand floating. He pulled back and sighed, "If there is a will there is a way…that's what my mother always told me."

Frankie looked at the floor, "But both parties have to be willing for there to be a way and in this situation there is no way."

"If it helps in anyway, I am extremely sorry for what Holt…or since you want to put us together…for what I did." He got up and moved to the door.

"Jackson….wait!" Frankie started to yelled when a knock sounded at the door. Frankie stopped in her tracks and quickly looked away.

Jackson looked at the door then to an ashamed looking Frankie who made no movement to the door as the knock sounded again. Not really knowing what to do, he opened the door to a blushing zombie unicorn who smiled awkwardly with flowers in his hands, until he saw who was at the door. He quickly looked away blushing even more, but for a very different reason.

"Umm…Jackson," He hid the flowers behind his back as Jackson just stared at him, "I didn't thin- or will…know- or…um do I have the right house?" He pulled out a piece of paper looking at it then back to the mail box.

Still staring at the monster in front of him, "Frankie I think it is for you."

Deuce and Cleo slowly got out of the car watching as Frankie pushed Jackson aside to let Neightan in. "Hey…Jackson was just leaving." She said leaving him standing in the doorway.

"Why is he here?" Jackson asked as Neighten gave him an apologetic look.

"It's none of your business," she snapped, "we are done."

Jackson held up a finger telling Deuce and Cleo to give him a minute as they walked up to lead him back to the car. "No I believe I have a right to know what is going on." He said carefully making Frankie give him a look. Deuce and Cleo stood close by watching from the porch.

"It's none of your-"

"I think it is my business when I come to talk to you and he shows up!" He motioned to Neightan as he looked at the floor still trying to hide the flowers.

"No it isn't!" She yelled walking to the door opening it, "You need to leave now!"

Jackson didn't move as he rubbed his temple, "How long?" He asked quietly as the surprise left and he guessed what really happened.

"What did you say?" She asked in surprise.

"How long?" He asked a little louder making everyone jump.

"How long until-"

"Until you broke up with me for him?" He yelled making Frankie take a step back.

"It isn't like that!" She said trying to defend herself when Jackson waved that down.

"Then what is it? Is he your gay friend? Doubtful!" Jackson closed his eyes trying to keep from hitting him, "just tell me what is going on, I deserve that much, after everything I told you…after everything I shared. It is your turn."

Frankie played with her dress, "I don't understand the second question…" Jackson gave a humorless chuckle, "If you don't know don't answer it…trust me it won't work very well in his favor is your say yes."

She glared at Jackson who leaned against the wall, "but to the first…" She trailed off not looking at anyone, she felt Jackson's eyes on her…those blue, intelligent eyes…the ones she would stare at when he zoned out thinking over some problem he couldn't solve right away. How those black rimmed glasses hid them from the world. They weren't just his eyes though…behind those soft eyes were wild fire orange eyes. The eyes that are always changing, from red to orange to back again, swaying with rhythm, filled with life. Not a boring speckle in them. How they shined when the lights hit them just right. Frankie hated herself for falling for both sets of eyes. She looked at the monster who was brightly colored he played with the flowers dropping them not once but twice. She giggled, he didn't look like much…but there was something about him. The warmth in those cold looking eyes…they made her freeze. "We met a couple of weeks ago…" She whispered out, "It was nothing…we were just friends…but I started to fall for him…so-"

"So you were going to date him?" Jackson said interrupting, "but not tell me?"

"No I would never do that!" She rushed out offended he even thought that. "I was going to talk to you both first…"

"But you father made you speed it up! So that is why you didn't tell him about Holt," Jackson said cutting her off again, "So instead of telling him and risk him going mental…you hid Holt from him…so you can find a different boyfriend."

"No…I was going to-"

"I don't want to hear it Frankie." Jackson said raising his hand, "But I think I know a person who does." Jackson rubbed his temples, Holt was worried…it has been a while since he left Jackson a message and to add on all the different emotions he was feeling.

"Don't you dare let him out with you like this!" Frankie said panicked watching Jackson closely.

Jackson laughed dryly, "I am fine," He lied smoothly making her glare at him.

"No you are not…and Holt will feel every single emotion you are feeling when you let him out," She folded her arms as Neightan looked lost.

"If I can ask a question…" He said raising his hand making everyone look at him. He sunk back a little, "But who exactly is Holt?"

Frankie placed her hands over her mouth, before turning to a laughing Jackson, "Don't you even think about it! I am not dealing with him right now!"

"Come on!" Jackson gave Frankie an evil grin making her look at him in shock, "He wants to meet him."

"I will never talk to you if you let him out!" She threatened as Jackson laughed harder.

"After Holt hears what you have to tell him about us never able to work this out…then I won't have to worry about it." She looked a little confused, "because he will probably make you hate us even more."

"I never said I hated you!"

"Bull!"

"I told him that it was too confusing!"

Jackson threw his hands in the air, "so much for 'figuring it out' more like 'I will stay with you until I find a new boy.'"

"That is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" He growled back pulling out Deuce's phone.

"Dude don't." Deuce said realizing where this was going as Frankie jumped in surprise of him appearing behind her. But he was too late as Jackson put on his headphones that were always around his neck.

Holt swayed for a minute as all the emotions flew over him, anger, sadness, regret; heartbroken…he closed his eyes trying to find his emotions before opening his eyes again. Taking calming breaths he opened his eyes to see Frankie smiling trying to hide the fact she was a bit scared. Holt felt his regret for being cruel to her, "Frankie…I am so sorr-"

"Just don't Holt…" She said softly as if she was afraid of making him go off.

"But I shouldn't hav-"

"It doesn't matter…"

"But it does matter to me!" He said getting her to stop, "Just give me a chance to make it up to you…it wasn't Jackson, he is a good person…I just…" He trails off, he closes his eyes. "Please Frankie can you forgive me?"

She sighed going to hug Holt tightly. He didn't know if this meant yes she forgave him or…what, but he returned the hug. Not wanting to let her warmth leave his arms he hugged her tighter. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" He whispered to her as she tried not to cry, "I think…Frankie...I think…I-I love you…"

Frankie pulled out of his embrace, "Holt…please just leave." She had tears streaming down her face. He stood there confused, he was trying his best to make things right, "Please…I am sorry…I am beggin' here!"

"No…it just won't work anymore." She had her back turned to him…but she could picture his face…as the tears threatened to make an appearance, but like he told her a long time ago (jokingly) but a Hyde never cried.

Holt rubbed his eyes; standing a little straighter he gritted his teeth, "Why?"

"Please…Holt just please leave!" Frankie begged turning around to face him.

Making a face he just shook his head, "Why?"

"Quit being stubborn!" She shouted, "Please just leave!"

"Just tell me why!" He shouted back making her flinch.

"I-I"

"That ain't explainin'" He growled making Neightan walk up.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled bravely getting in between them. Well it was bravely until he got a full look of Holt's hurt face…from agony to anger.

"You Pony Boy, have about five seconds to get out of my face before you kiss the floor," Holt threatened making Frankie try to push Neightan out of the way.

"Please, Neightan stay out of this."

"He is yelling at you! He is clearly…" Neightan wasn't able to finish his sentence as Frankie yelled looking over his clearly broken nose. Holt was standing back with a sly smile on his face…punching things always made life better. Massaging his knuckles he watched as Frankie fused over an unconscious Neightan.

"Dude…not cool," Deuce said as Holt laughed darkly, "I did tell him."

"Still you shouldn't have done it."

"Made me feel better," He mumbled making Deuce raise an eyebrow at him, but didn't get time to respond back. Frankie got up and slapped Holt across the face. Tears falling from her face as she shook with rage, "How could you?" She whispered through gritted teeth as Holt just stared at her. "Why couldn't you just leave? Now leave…just leave…I am done with you...I am done with Jackson."

Holt snapped out of it giving her a hurt look, "Frankie…please."

"Get this through your thick skull Holt Hyde….I. Do. Not. Love. You!" She screamed at him making him back up holding his chest.

"Neightan and I are seeing each other! You make everything so hard! You can't just listen for once in your life can you?" She took a deep breath as Holt slowly shook his head looking at the ground. "Now I see why Jackson never told you your father was actually murdered! Because he…"

"What!" Holt shouted snapping out of his broken trance; Frankie quickly placed her hands over her mouth shaking her head. She backed away slowly as Holt processed what she just told him.

"My father….my father…he died…h-he was not murdered!" He yelled as his fist found the wall putting a nice size hole in it. "He wouldn't lie…not now. Jackie…why did you not tell me?"

Holt felt the tears coming…he wasn't even mad at Frankie for leaving him for Neightan…all he wanted was the pain to go away. "Its..fine…I am…fine." He walks out without even looking back at Frankie who was calling after him. Deuce followed him as he walked, giving him distance as Cleo got in the car following as well.

Holt held himself as he walked, mentally asking Jackson why? But he remained silent, but he was still there. The hurt he was feeling was more than just his. He walked for a good while as it slowly started to rain…he chucked humorlessly…this is so cliché.

Deuce sighed as he knew Holt needed some time to his self…but knowing how easy it is to fall into bad habits again. He stayed…even when Holt looked a little lost he still followed.

"You don't have to follow me all night," Holt said stopping to turn and face Deuce.

"I know."

Holt never really understood friendship…but if it was unclear after what Deuce just told him then he should have an award for the most stupid person ever. Walking up to Deuce placing a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what I would do without you man."

"You would be walking in the rain all night." Deuce said trying to lighten the mood.

"It just started…." Holt mumbled out as a car pulled up.

"Are you going to get in or am I going to have to drive all night?" Cleo growled from inside the car.

Deuce sighed as Holt laughed, "Well the lady has spoken. Let's head out."

"You feeling okay?" Deuce asked eyeing Holt closely as he got in the back seat.

"Better than a few minutes ago…" he checked the time, "Well more like hours, but still."

Deuce nodded as he took over driving from Cleo. Holt was watching the houses pass still trying to understand how Frankie knew what happened, but he didn't. Why would Jackson tell her not him? Chewing his lip he saw Deuce glancing back at him. He knew he wanted to talk how he truly felt. Holt wasn't one for sharing his feelings to people, but Deuce wasn't one for letting someone go without a confirmation that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"Did you guys know?" Holt asked as Cleo looked uncomfortable and got on her phone.

"I found out from Heath….after we found out about Jackson's…uh…problem. But I didn't want to ask why he was doing it at the time….so I asked Heath."

"So you knew he was murdered?"

"Yes…and that Jackson saw." Deuce said warily hoping Holt wouldn't get mad.

Closing his eyes…Holt searched for those memories…he wanted to see. They weren't his…there was nothing….He doubted if they even could share memories. Even with his mind searching Jackson seemed to have taken to hiding from him. "You okay?" Deuce asked as Cleo turned to look at him.

"Yeah…I am fine."

"You sure don't sound it." Cleo said getting a quick glare from Deuce.

She just shrugged at him before saying, "Everyone knows what happened now."

"To my father?" Holt asked with curiosity, "Did Frankie tell?" He growled out the last part making Cleo quickly shake her head.

"How did they find out?" Deuce asked.

"Spectra," was all Cleo said as Deuce groaned, how could he have not known that?

"So I take it she overheard Jackson telling Frankie?" Holt asked glaring at the tiny screen on Cleo's phone as he read what she wrote.

"I guess so…I mean she is a ghost." Cleo said watching Holt's facial expressions as he read.

"Damn those normies," Holt said crossing his arms leaning back in his seat.

"They aren't all bad," Deuce said trying to keep him calm.

Holt just made a noise and looked out the window, "It doesn't matter…it happened three years ago…or I at least think three."

Cleo gave Holt a pitied look he missed as she turned back around in her seat, "It still matters…because I think there is going to be some backlash from this."

"What makes you think that?" Deuce asked as Holt gave the mummy his attention.

"First that monster normie club gets closed."

"Sorry 'bout that," Holt said in a small voice as Cleo continued.

"Then the monster maul gets burned to the ground…and now the students learned about your father…this can't be good."

"There shouldn't be any reason for monsters to get upset about my father," Holt said making a noise. "It happened in another town."

"A town that is not too far from here…one that isn't used to monsters." Deuce said looking over the evidence Spectra dug up about their father's death when they were safely in Holt's driveway.

"But that still ain't here." Holt said looking it over then slowly getting out the car. "I don't think it will cause problems, but I can't walk up to the house…so I will talk to you both later, thanks for the ride." Holt stepped out of his music bubble turning back into Jackson. Jackson waved good bye to Deuce and Cleo as he slowly walked around the house to climb back into his room.

He rubbed his eyes finally feeling tired after the long day. There was no denying this day sucked…he lost his girlfriend…and Holt more and likely pissed her off more. Groaning as he rubbed his wrist…it was a little bruised from the day before when Jackson told Frankie about his father. It wasn't as good as cutting…but close enough. He didn't know what to do…he was alone again. A different type of alone, but still alone. Going to his phone he saw it blank…no massages or missed calls. He wasn't surprised by this, but he picked it up to check the ghostly gossip page everyone told him to get. It was better than bruising his wrist more…gave his hands something to do. He pulled it up and gasped as he saw what the head line said.

**JACKSON RELEAVES TRUTH ABOUT FATHER'S DEATH!**

No one was supposed to hear! How…why did she do this? Jackson wanted to shout…it was posted two hours ago…what the hell? Jackson dropped his phone and pulled his knees to his chest as he sat in his bed. Why can't people leave his life alone? Gritting he teeth…he guessed it could be worst…It could have told about his break up with Frankie…but he was sure that will be another head line for another day. Resisting the urge to break down…There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in…" he said not moving.

The door slowly opened as his uncle stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice, "Hey can we talk for a moment?"


	26. It comes

**For all of you who thought Jackson/Holt needed a little love...hehe please enjoy! 3 **

His uncle walks in and sits down on the bottom of the bed. He watched as Jackson didn't move. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly as Jackson shook his head.

"That's fine…I will talk then." He took a breath, "I know break ups are hard…but there are plenty of ghouls…or girls…out there for you. There are also many nice people out there as well…you just got to find them." He watched Jackson through the corner of his eye, "you may think this is the end of the world…but it will get better, life can never stay bad."

"How do you know that?" Jackson said snapping at his uncle who smiled sadly at him.

"Because I been through life as a teenager as well…no I didn't go through what you are, but I have a good enough understanding."

Jackson made a noise and stared at the painting Holt painted a while back, "Why did it have to be my life?"

"Why did it have to be my family?" His uncle asked making Jackson look at him confused. "It isn't just you, it pains me to know you are hurting…it kills me to see you go through life without your father…and a little without your mother… but life works in strange ways. It makes you learn from the past or make the same mistakes twice. It's okay whatever the future holds, you will always have us. I might not be your father…I will never replace him…but I love you very much."

Jackson hid his face in his knees not really wanting to talk anymore, but his uncle still sat there watching him. "You are a smart kid, you know that right?"

Jackson made a noise making his uncle laugh, "You should know that…I mean you want to be a scientist."

"I wanted to be a rock star when I was thirteen." He mumbled out making his uncle laugh more.

"How did that work out?"

"My parents refused to buy me a guitar…and it would be hard to make music when I can't listen to it."

"So I guess being a scientist was your second choice?" He chuckled out as Jackson groaned at his uncle. It made him feel slightly better that his uncle was trying so hard to make him smile.

"It never was a choice…as far as I could remember I was always doing something with science. Whether it was my board games, to inspecting insects with microscopes to see their cells, there was always some learning involved." Jackson said smiling, "I blame my mother."

"I blame her too." His uncle said, "She raised you right."

Jackson rolled his eyes, stretching out his legs, "I don't think she did."

"What makes you say that?"

Not answering right away he pulled his legs back up to his chest as he rubbed his wrist, "I am a failure at life."

His uncle grabbed Jackson's hands to keep him from bruising his wrist farther, "Jackson you are not a failure. What would make you say that?"

"Because everything I touch…everything I do…I ruin it." He mumbled trying to get out of his uncles grip.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, but before Jackson can answer he says, "Because I see a very intelligent sixteen year old boy, that has been through the depths of hell and back…a strong boy that hasn't give up no matter what life threw at you. Some of it you went through alone…others you had someone, no matter what Jackson you are important, special and strong, just like your father."

Jackson stopped fighting his uncle and tackled him into a hug. He let the tears fall on his uncle's shoulder as he hugged him back. No words were needed as they sat there. Slowly moving out of their hug Jackson stood up, "I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Just when you leave take your phone with you or at least tell us that you are leaving." He got up to walk out, "But it is late…maybe you should get some sleep."

"Thank you for everything…" Jackson said as he left. Not knowing what else to do, he got ready for bed…maybe it was better for Holt to sleep as well…So Jackson turned off the lights and let a trouble sleep overcome him.

**Two weeks later…**

Jackson was nervously waiting for his friends with Heath…they were all going to the normie mall. The monsters had no idea where it really was…so they asked their only normie friend to show them. Deuce tried to talk Cleo out of it…but no one was going to make the princess back down. It also didn't help that Draculaura was also pushing. So here is Jackson being forced to go to a normie mall with his crazy monster friends. It is a good thing that his guy friends were coming…being dragged by their ghoulfriends of course, but it was better than being alone with a bunch of giggling ghouls. Even Frankie was dragging Neightan along…but that was more for the fact that she was still a little mad at Jackson. But he had Heath who was a little frustrated by the whole idea of going to a normie mall.

"I don't understand why you are so jumpy cuz," Heath said leaning on Jackson's car, "I mean it is just the maul."

Jackson sighed and tried not to pace as they waited outside the school, "Mall…" He corrected out of habit as Heath made a noise, "And I have my reasons for being jumpy."

"It's not like we are going to get attacked." Heath stated grumpily.

"A bunch of monsters who are not going to disguise themselves are walking straight into a normie mall…of course no one would notice…I mean you catch on fire…Deuce has snakes for hair…and don't even get me started on Gill and-"

"Alright Alright…calm down! I am sorry I brought it up."

"Sorry Heath…it has been a while since I been around normies." Jackson said leaning against his car with Heath.

"I don't know why _you_ are so scared…you look like a normie."

"Yeah…but that hasn't saved me before." He said looking towards the school as Heath placed his arm around him.

"Come on cuz…it will be just fine! Anyway Bloodgood calmed everyone down from Spectra's post…no need to worry."

"I still don't understand why everyone was flipping out about it." Jackson said still a little pissed that everyone knew about his life.

"It is getting close to Halloween…and then our maul…she just had really bad timing."

Jackson snickered moving out of Heath's grip, "Halloween doesn't make people do crazy things."

Heath gave Jackson a dull look, "Seriously? You never had to deal with crazy normies on Halloween?"

"No…I went trick or treating as a ghost for eight years." Jackson said laughing as Heath stared at him in disbelief, "But there was this one time this guy tried to get me to come in his house…my father knocked him out."

"How were you able to do that?" Heath asked in awe as Jackson looked very confused.

"Your parents didn't take you trick or treating?"

"No…we stayed home and played games. They said it was too dangerous for monsters to go out during Halloween, even if nothing happens."

Jackson looked stunned, "That is why you never came over! I asked over a thousand times and my father kept saying no."

"Well yeah…Halloween has always been a time where monsters just stay home. Then everything goes back to normal the next day."

"Do you know why?" Jackson asked wondering why monsters hid.

"I don't really know…it has always been like that. It is only towns that have monsters living so open and close to them."

"You will always have monster hating normies. No matter where"

"It is just worst around Halloween. Only around towns like ours."

"This is going to be fun then…" Jackson mumbled out as their large group of friends walked towards them laughing.

"We are all ready to go Jackson!" Draculaura yelled out getting into her car. Jackson sighed going to get in his car with Heath, "Let's get this over with, without getting kicked out or worst."

Heath laughed, "Always looking on the Brightside of things."

"Oh shut up," Jackson joked as he pulled out leading the way.

Pulling up to the large building, Jackson got out of his car looking around as normies went on about their day. "Oh wow…I am already enjoying this." Heath yelled flaming up heading over to Deuce. They were already starting to get looks; Jackson looked at the ground as he moved over to the group.

"Now where are the shoe sales?" Cleo demanded as Jackson made a noise.

"Inside Cleo…I am not going to follow you around all day. Anyway Holt needs to get something from the music store…so at any point today I have to let him out."

Cleo glared at him and turned dramictly away with the girls following. Neightan looked a little lost as the guys glared him, "I should maybe go with the ghouls."

"That would be the best idea," Heath growled at him lighting his hand on fire making Neightan rush after the girls.

Jackson laughed, "I can't hate the poor soul. It just feels wrong."

"He took your ghoul dude," Clawd said making a face.

"She chose him over me…anyway Holt won't let me miss her."

"How is that possible?" Heath asked a little scared as Jackson just smiled walking away making the guys follow.

"Jackson? Answer me!"

"Calm down…we just had a super long talk…nothing to worry about."

"It worries me when you act all weird."

"Yeah…" Jackson said turning around to look at his cousin, "But I am still me."

"Yes a weird you," Clawd said as Jackson glared at him.

"Maybe Jackson is right; we shouldn't hate him for Frankie's choice."

"Whoa Gill," Jackson stopped him as he rolled his eyes, "No please hate him…trust me I still do. But unlike Holt I won't knock him out…as much as I want to. It makes me happy to see him a little afraid of me. I hate to admit it, but it does."

"Yeah how could she ever choose a gay guy over you?" Clawd said laughing as Jackson made a face with Heath, "I rather not think of her leaving me for a gay guy."

"Because that just hurts the male ego Jackson doesn't have."

"Hey!" Jackson yelled punching his cousin, "And he is bi-sexual…Deuce and I overheard him telling Frankie. Remember?"

"I try not to…" Heath grumbled as he remembered losing the bet. The guys just laughed as Deuce patted Heath on the head as he walked by. "I really hate you guys."

"And we love you cuz." Jackson teased as he led them to the tables to sit at and talk as the girls shopped.

"Why do girls always have to buy so much stuff?" Clawd asked as he sipped his drink, "I mean, where do they all put it?"

"Maybe their closets are black holes…and that's why it takes them forever to get dress!" Heath suggested as the others rolled their eyes.

"No I don't think my ghoulfriend has a black hole in her closet…trust me I would know." Deuce said leaning back in his chair watching a few normies rush away from him.

The guys just stared at him making him turn back to them, "What? You think I haven't snuck into Cleo's bedroom at night before?" He starts laughing as the others realized their stupidity for their shock, "Wow, dudes…you are all a little slow today."

"Hey some of us don't really have that kind of relationship with someone." Heath complained as Deuce just laughed, "Yeah like almost getting caught by her father while doing something he would not be happy to seeing his little girl doing is never fun. Trust me."

"How many times did that happen?" Clawd asked as Deuce started counting.

"Five…six times I believe."

"Does he like check on her in the middle of the night or something?" Heath asks laughing at how many times Deuce almost became a mummy.

"I am not sure." He said a little uncomfortably.

"Creepy." Was all Gill said looking around as people just stared at him, "But these normies are making me nervous."

"Yeah it is like they never seen monsters before." Clawd said smiling at a girl who smiled back.

"I think it is more of the fact we are so hot!" Heath yelled lighting his hair on fire as a few watching normies screamed.

"Heath!" Jackson yelled standing up throwing water on Heath, "Not the place or time to be showing off!"

"Aw damn it cuz!" Heath yelled sitting down grabbing the napkins as the guys laughed.

"This is why we can't have nice things Heath." Jackson said trying to hide a smile as Heath glared at him.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"It's okay I still like you, promise."

"Now that we have Heath turned off," Deuce said chuckling as Heath wiped the water off, "How did it go with Abbey? Have you asked her out yet?"

Heath looked at the table all the happiness or at the moment anger was replaced with sadness. Jackson patted Heath on the back, "it will be okay…I mean there are others."

Heath started to laugh still looking at the table, "She said yes!"

Jackson jumped back in surprise, "Really that's awesome!"

The guys started to congratulate Heath with a female voice yelled from behind Jackson. "Jackson? Jackson Jekyll? OH My God it is you!"

Jackson turned around just in time to have a girl with long black hair and a blue strip attack him in a hug. Jackson got up looking over this normie girl in complete shock, "Oh Clair? No way!"

"Way!" She screeched hugging Jackson again. She was different then before…her over sized black skull sweater was changed for a close fitting corset looking top complete with buckles and chains. She had a short shirt that matched perfectly with leggings that had one skull at the very bottom. To top off her outfit she had her heeled combat boots on.

"Y-you…umm…look-"

"Oh dude your nerd is showing!" She shouted punching him in the shoulder making Jackson blush. "You haven't changed a bit!" She said looking over Jackson as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Oh no way! You got your eyebrow pierced? I thought your mother would kill you?" She said laughing as he shifted uncomfortably.

"It is kind of a long funny story about how I got it really."

"Well you will have to tell me!" She said getting close to Jackson as he sunk back a little under her soft green eyes, "You still have your yellow bangs we did three years ago." She noticed moving them out of his eyes.

"Y-yeah…they grew on me." He stammered out backing up a little.

Her hand fell as she smiled at him, "It has been too long…why didn't you call?"

He chewed his lip, "I didn't think you wanted me to bother you."

"Oh come on!" She rolled her eyes punching Jackson again, "We were best of friends you dope! Of course I would have loved for you to bother me!"

Jackson blushed as Clawd wolf whistled getting their attention.

"Oh no way! Monsters! You are seriously friends with monsters?" Clair said excitedly, "I thought you father said you being around them was unsafe?"

"Well…after…you know…my mother and I moved around a lot…nothing really worked so I am going to school with my cousin." He said not looking at his friends at the moment.

Clair gave Jackson an excited look, "The cousin you told me catches things on fire a lot?"

"I don't catch things on fire that much!" Heath shouted a little offended as the glares of his friends made him rethink what he said, "anymore."

Clair giggled, "You must be Heath." She said holding out her hand as Heath got up catching his hair on fire. She yelled and jumped back grabbing the first glass she saw and threw on Heath making his hair go instantly out, "Oh my god he was on fire! WHY WAS HE ON FIRE?"

"Clair it is okay…he is a fire elemental…he won't hurt himself…I told you that forever ago!" Jackson said between laughing. As the others laughed as Heath made an overexerted sigh, "Aw come on!"

"You said he _catches _things on fire! Not that he himself catches on fire!" She screeched still trying to calm down.

"It's like when I showed you," he said moving to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Remember?" He lit a small flame in his other hand as she laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah now I do…but a little more warning would have been nice."

"Dude I don't think you should introduce her to Clawd and me then…I really don't want something thrown at me."

She turned her attention to Deuce and Clawd as they smile warmly at her, "Why is that?"

Jackson handed his flame to Heath so he can fully dry off, "Deuce is a Gorgon, he can turn people into stone…that is why he has the glasses, and Clawd is a werewolf. Trust me he is harmless unless you play against him in sports." Jackson said as he sat down.

She just looked over Clawd and Deuce with interest, "Cool…at least they don't catch randomly on fire…but as long as he keeps his glasses on…I am cool with him." She pulled up a chair to join them. "So what about the fish looking one?"

Gill cringed at her words, "I am a fresh water monster…not a fish."

She looked a little ashamed, "Sorry…I didn't mean-"

"It's okay…most normies aren't used to monsters," He said smiling at her.

She turned her attention back to Jackson, "So why did you think you would bother me if you called?"

Jackson looked at the table, "I just…you know…after everything."

She scooted closer to Jackson and placed a comforting hand on his arm, despite his friend watching, "Hey…You know I didn't-"

"I never blamed you!" He told her looking at her as she sighed in relief.

"But I am still sorry that happened like it did."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here," He said smiling at her, "I just should have listened to you."

"See we all learn things," She said trying to lighten the air between them as the guys just watched confused.

"What is she talking about?" Heath asked watching Jackson play with his fingers.

"Her father was the one that…well-"

"Attacked and killed his father." She said finishing the sentence for Jackson as the others gasped. They glared at her as she sunk back in the chair leaning closer to Jackson.

"And you still call her a friend?" Heath whispered in a deadly tone making everyone look at him in shock.

"Heath…there is no reason to blame her for what her father did…she saved me from him."

"But it was still her father that took my uncle's life!" He yelled flaming up in anger.

"Calm down!" Jackson yelled standing up to face his cousin, "Please this isn't the place or time…just calm down cuz, I don't blame her or hate her so nether should you!"

"That because you are too nice!" He shouted.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "No…I am understanding and forgiving, when something's aren't in someone's control. Just because her father is a cruel man…it doesn't make her a cruel woman. Anyway she saved me from the group of kids her father sent to have me killed. So I owe her my life in more ways than one." He reasoned with his over emotional cousin who slowly calm down. He sat back down still glaring at her.

"Fine…but this means she is on my list to watch closely." He grumbled as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset everyone." She whispered to herself more than anyone else.

"Hey it's alright," Jackson said making her to look at him, "I just haven't told Heath all of this. He has every right to be mad."

She smiled softly at Heath who just glared, sighing she moved on, "So how long have you been here? I haven't seen you in school."

"Like I said I am going to school with Heath." He smiled as the gears clicked in her head.

"Duh…well I am stupid; you are going to a monster school. So you must have hung out at the monster mall that burned down."

He laughed as Clair gently pushed him, "You are going to New Salem School I take it?"

She made a face, "Sadly…it is so boring! I mean I have Chad as a friend…but even he has other friends and well they don't like me too much."

Jackson looked at her in concern, "You never had trouble making friends."

She looked away from Jackson, "Yeah…that was before everything happened…it is hard to trust people now."

Jackson sighed he didn't know this affected her just as much it affected him. He thought her life went straight back to being the way it was. That's why he didn't call…he thought it would hurt her to be reminded of her father's mistakes. "You will always have me as a friend," he said softly as Deuce chimed in, "And us. We might have just met you …but you seem pretty cool."

"For a normie," Clawd chuckled as Clair smiled.

"You friends are pretty cool," Clair told Jackson laughing, "Big change from the nerds you tried hanging out with."

"They hung out with me because they thought I was the cool nerd." Jackson said remembering them, "I also scared them a little."

"I never understood how you scared people in school! Everyone said that."

"Ha! Jackson being scary? What did he do to get that title?" Clawd said laughing.

"I just walked around going to classes not talking to anyone." Jackson said shrugging.

"We didn't understand it then and I still don't understand it now." Clair said.

"I was still picked on by the football team."

"They were just asses though! You should have just knocked out the quarter back."

"I don't fight…you know that!"

"I wanted to knock them out for you…" She grumbled out making Jackson laugh.

"I would have loved to see you do that."

"Yeah…but hey I got a tattoo!" She said remembering he didn't know about it.

"Really let me see." Jackson said trying to see if he could see it on her already exposed skin.

"You will have to wait until another time cuz I am not taking my shirt off."

Jackson blushed, "Its fine…I mean…"

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be the first time you seen me topless!"

"Whoa dude!" Deuce said laughing as Jackson's face turned blood red.

"I didn't mean to…I mean…I just…" Jackson stammered out as Heath slapped him on the back whooping. It was nice to see Heath slowly turning back into his old self.

She giggled at Jackson uncomfortable experience. "Now do you have any ink?" She asked as Jackson blushed again, "Kind of…"

"Oh cool!" She rushed out trying to take off his shirt, "Where?"

"Clair! Quit!" He yelled at laughing trying to keep her from unbuttoning his shirt that still had his sweater vest on.

"It is between my shoulder blades…it is a yin yang symbol. Now stop trying to undress me!"

She made a face, "What if I wanted to see you topless too?"

Jackson blushed and looked away as the guys just laughed. They were clearly enjoying Jackson's discomfort with this normie girl. Even with their history Jackson looked happier then they have seen him in a while. Heath may still be upset that she had to be the one Jackson was friends with, but it doesn't matter as long as Jackson was happy.

"So close to being that rock star you wanted to be." She said giggling as Jackson rolling his eyes, "That was a silly teenager dream."

"It was still a fun idea…I mean you could sing so beautifully."

Deuce raised his eyebrow, "I thought Holt was the only one who liked to sing."

"That was before the trigger change," Jackson mumbled out as Clair looked confused.

"Holt…like the imaginary friend you had when you were three?"

Jackson shifted a little in his seat, "Well his is more than…it is kind of hard to explain."

"Oh she doesn't know…" Clawd said looking a little uncomfortable with the rest of the guys.

"Okay…now I really want to know who this Holt is." She asked forcefully folding her arms.

"You didn't tell her?" Heath asked as Jackson glared at him, "I didn't know about him until I moved here."

Heath sunk back, "My bad…bad memory."

"More like short attention span." Jackson grumbled out before looking at Clair.

"Holt Hyde is his name…remember when we were reading my mother's journals I took every now and again."

"Yes of course…they were interesting stories. But what does those have to do with your imaginary friend?"

"He isn't my imaginary friend…more like an alter ego." Jackson said watching her face closely as she processed what he told her.

"So…what you are saying is that…those journals…they were real?"

"Yes…they were."

"And that Holt…is…your alter ego?" She said piecing the information together.

"Yes."

"Oh cool!" She said laughing, "You are crazy."

He cringed, "I am not crazy."

"Spending time with monsters made you think you turn into your alter ego?"

Offended Jackson shook his head, "No it isn't like that either…how about I show you."

"Show me what? It isn't like you change colors or something." She said giggling as Jackson rolled his eyes looking at the guys.

"Well…make sure she doesn't attack him okay? I really don't want any more injuries."

She looked a little confused at that statement as the others nodded. Jackson stood up and placed his headphones on. Holt let out a whoop before taking in where he was. "Oh yeah…'bout time he took us to the maul. I really needed a new part for my booth!" He looked around and saw his friends waiting for him to notice the normie girl who stared at him with her mouth open.

"Oh no way!" She whispered getting Holt to look at her.

"Well who is this fine lookin' lady sittin' with us monsters?" He asked in smooth voice making her smile.

"Jackson wasn't joking." She said as she got up to inspect Holt's face.

"Jackson wasn't lyin' 'bout what?" He asked as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You look just like him…even the piercing is still there…but the tattoo? That's cool."

Holt grabbed her hand off his face, "I know that Jackson knows you fine little lady, but I just met you, no need to get all creepy with me."

She smacked his arm, "I am not being creepy you ass I was just in shock…how is this possible? Where does Jackson go when you switch out? Does it hurt when you transform? How do your clothes work?" She rushed out making Holt take a step back from her, "Oh do you have the tattoo on your back?" She asked as Holt laughed.

"Whoa…whoa slow down! I can't answer when you are askin' them so quickly. Any way…I was the one that got the tat and the piercing."

"Oh that is why he said it was a funny story…that must have been very scary to wake up to those."

Holt chuckled as she got close to him again, "But I can still see him,"

"See him?" Holt asked rising an eyebrow at her.

"In your eyes…there is still some blue."

"My eyes are orange sweet heart." He said backing away.

"Yeah…but…there is something."

Holt turned his back to her, "I am not Jackson. Sorry to break your heart lady."

"No you are Holt Hyde and you look like a partier." She said making him turn around, "Jackson is a scientist person who loves the quiet even though there were times we rocked out, but he is super shy and sweet. I might have just met you…but knowing a little bit about your past…tells me you are just the opposite of him."

Holt just looked at her, "How do you know so much 'bout me?"

"The journals Jackson and I read when we were younger." She said just watching him

"I am nothing like them!" He growled at her as she just giggled, "I know you are not, but most Hyde's are opposites of their counter parts."

"Counter parts?" Holt asked a little confused.

"The Jekyll side," She said smiling, "But I thought saying counterpart was a better idea since you are your own person."

"I guess thank you," He said a little confused as the girls came walking back with a large supply of bags in tow.

"Oh wow," Clair said as the girls walked up to them.

"Hey Deuce are you guys hungry?" Cleo asked as they sat down with them.

"Not really…Jackson just let Holt out so we might head to the music store." Deuce told her as everyone looked over to see Holt standing very close to Clair. Clair smiled at the new monsters taking a step away, "I want to go to the music store."

Holt made a face, "Why would you want to go there?"

"Same reason you want to go there," She countered making Holt grin.

"So you like music?" He asked as she laughed humorlessly at him, "Well duh! Music is like my life…what makes you think I wouldn't like a good beat every now and again?"

"You are friends with Jackie that's why."

"Psh…Jackson wanted to be a rock star because of me!" She said laughing as Holt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he told me that…but I kinda ruined it for him."

"Who is she?" Frankie asked glaring at the human in front of her as Neightan stood back a little.

"None of your business Frankie." Holt growled at her making her glare at him.

"She wasn't here before!" She said making Clawdeen step in before a fight erupted.

"Alright that's enough! Holt you can go to the music store while us ghouls get something to eat."

"What was that?" Clair asked following Holt as he marched away leaving the guys behind.

"Just a bitchy ex." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…ex's can be hard to handle sometimes."

"Have you had a lot of ex's?" Holt asked eyeing the girl next to him.

"No…the last guy I liked left without saying good bye."

Holt thought over what to say as she looked sadly at the ground as they walked to the store, "That…um…sucks, but it could have been worst."

She shook her head as he continued, "He could have left you for some guy; sorta like what my ex did…she left me for a bisexual dude."

She laughed, "No way! A hot guy like you got left for rainbow pony? Oh my god that is priceless!" She laughed even harder as she looked at Holt's offended face….but he couldn't keep it hidden he started laughing with her.

"That ain't that funny you know."

"Yeah it kinda is!" She play punched Holt in the arm as they reached the store.

"I love how you knew it who it was though," Holt said as they looked through some of the music books.

"Well it was obvious," She said shrugging pulling out a piano book, "Oh I wish I could play piano."

Holt walked over and looked at the book, "I ain't that hard, come here." He grabbed her hand and led her over to one of the keyboards.

"The white keys are you main notes, but these black keys are your sharps and flats." He pointed out, Clair listened closely, "Now you're right hands index finger goes right over the middle C key, middle finger goes on D, ring finger on E, pinky on F, and the thumb on G." He showed her as she looked a little lost, "Left index goes over the middle C, middle finger, B3, ring A3, pinky on G3, and thumb on F3. This is where your hands will stay for most songs; of course you will move your hands to different locations depending on the song you play." Holt picked up the book Clair was looking at and placed it on the built in stand.

He opened it to a random paged and looked at the song for a second and started to play, only stopping when he got to a part he couldn't see or to change the page. Once he was done Clair shook her head, "That was amazing."

"See Jackie ain't the only one with surprises." He said putting the book away as a few normies complemented him.

"Well that was surely something! I am glad you showed me that…maybe you can show me more sometime?"

Holt looked sadly at her as he found the part he needed and went up to pay, "You can't have us both…"

She looked confused at him, "Have you bot-"

"I mean Jackson and I…you can't have us both."

She giggled, "Holt you are an amazing guy I have seen so far…but I don't want to date you! Not really my type."

"But the nerd is?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"How did you know?" She asked in shock.

"You told me he left…we left after our father died…and then you wanted to get to know me better. Plus you just told me." He gave her a look making her blush a little.

She punched him in the arm when she realized what he just did, "Oh you are good."

He chuckled as they headed back to the others, "I know I am."

"Oh someone has a huge ego!"

"Well I am an alter ego…so I guess it makes sense."

She made a face, "I rather think of you as an annoying brother that is attached by the head."

He stops and looks at her, "I am not annoying!"

She laughs and walks past him, "I call bull shit!"

"Oh you cannot call bull shit on me!" He yelled running past her.

"Wait Holt!" She raced after him as he reached the table first and she was out of breath, "Oh you are so an ass."

"Hey I didn't tell you to run after me did I?"

She glared at him as the guys laughed, "ready to go cuz?" Heath asked as Clair looked around trying to find her small group of friends looking a little disappointed.

"Of course but I have to let the nerd out first," He looked over at Clair who was hugging herself.

"Hey you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah…the guys just left me though…I guess they didn't want to wait for me."

"I can't drive Jackson's car…but I am pretty sure he will give you a ride."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother." She said looking at the ground as Holt wrote something on his hand switching out.

Clair jumped at little at the sudden brightness. Jackson looked around for a second right before his eyes landed on Clair who smiled sadly at him. "Awe what did he do now?"

She giggled at his statement and shook her head. Jackson looked at his hand, he sighed. "You know if you need a ride you can just have asked me."

"I didn't want to bother you…plus I don't want to go home."

Jackson watched her look away from him as he made her look at him, "You are never a bother…but why don't you want to go home?"

"My mother and I just have two very different outlooks on life." She whispered out.

"I am sure you can crash at my place…" He said blushing as Clair hugged him.

"Thanks Jackson."

"Just warning…Holt doesn't sleep…so I am sorry if he keeps you up all night."

"Or you could just keep me up all night." She said winking at him as she walked over to Heath and the others as he stood there in shock blushing profoundly. What just happened…two weeks ago he was heartbroken from Frankie? Now he got his best friend from three years ago coming over to his house. To spend the night…and she wanted him to keep her up all night. Jackson the swallowed lump that formed in his throat as he made himself to move forward, this was going to be an interesting night.


	27. Love works in strange ways

**Just a sweet little chapter here...it is about to start getting crazy here soon...XD Everyone needs a little down time! But thank you again for reading...I couldn't have gotten this far without all you lovely readers and reviewers. I treasure you all 3**

They pulled up to the house as Heath chuckled, "Good luck with my parents letting her stay." He whispered to Jackson as Clair climb out of the car.

"Wow…it is so normal looking." She said looking up at the white house.

"Yeah…most…or well some monster houses are normal looking."

"That is slightly upsetting I was hoping for some fire house." Teasing Jackson as he laughed uneasily.

"This is my aunt's and uncle's house…"

She rolled her eyes, "Duh, I thought we were dropping your cousin off and heading to your place?"

"Well…funny story about my house." He said as she gave him a surprised look.

"Oh please tell me your mother is still alive!" She rushed out watching Jackson.

"Yeah she is still alive!" He said in surprise as she took a relaxing breath, "Good…so why can't we head over there?"

"Because she is…sort of…in a mental hospital."

"Wait…what?" She almost yelled out as Jackson chuckled softly.

"She is fine…just broke down…she has the same thing as me just hers…is well…a little bit more…of an illness."

"Makes sense I guess." She said thinking about his mother.

"I take it we are staying at your uncles tonight?" She asked heading up to the door.

"I have nowhere else to go." Jackson said as she smiled.

"I always wanted to meet your monster side of the family." She said walking into the house.

Jackson found his aunt and uncle in the kitchen talking as Heath was chuckling in the corner watching it all. He asked Clair to wait as he walked in. "Hey…can I have a friend stay over tonight?" He asked not looking at his uncle.

"Who is it?" He asked watching Jackson with a slight smile on his face.

Jackson blushed a little, "her name is Clair…"

"Her?" His aunt said giggling, "well we do have a couch that makes a wonderful bed for her."

"And she will sleep on the couch right Jackson?" His uncle said trying not to smile.

"Of course I will sleep on the couch…but who needs sleep when Holt stays up on night." She said walking into the kitchen as his aunt and uncle just looked at her.

"She is a human? Awe how sweet!" His aunt blurted out making Jackson blush more as she walked over to Clair.

"Wow…female elementals are super pretty…Jackson why didn't you tell me that?" Clair said in awe as his aunt giggled.

"Since when are you into females?" Jackson asked as Clair punched him into the shoulder.

"I am not! You ass, it is more like…never mind." Clair looked away blushing a little as Jackson was confused.

"She is my aunt…so I do not understand."

"Oh shut up! You know for a smart person you are really dumb sometimes."

Heath laughed making them look at him. "We were all thinking it, but she said it!"

"See I am liking your cousin even more…" Clair said as Jackson groaned.

"Great…"

"Why thank you for calling me pretty," His aunt said hugging Clair, "You are more than welcome to stay for the night."

"Oh thank you!" Clair said walking into the kitchen more asking Heath for a drink.

"The refrigerator is right there get it yourself." He said a little rudely as Clair laughed.

"Not my house…but it is yours."

"Its Jackson's too!" Heath complained back as Jackson pulled out two cokes handing one to Clair.

"This is going to be an interesting night if you two fight all night. I might just let Holt out…at least music would drown out your voices." He said opening his coke as his aunt and uncle laughed a little.

"No they won't be fighting all night, right Heath?" His uncle threatened as Heath sunk in his seat.

"Right…"

"Whoops didn't mean to get you in trouble Heath." Clair joked pushing Heath a little.

"Sure you didn't." He gets up to leave but before he does he whispers in her ear, "This isn't over."

She giggled, "No need to threaten me with a good time…I mean I did just meet you!"

Heath rolled his eyes, "How did you and Jackson ever become friends! You act like Holt."

"She does not!" Jackson said choking on his coke making Clair pat him on the back.

"Sure…she doesn't." He said leaving.

"Don't make it sound like such a bad thing." She giggled at Jackson as he groaned a little placing his head on the island in the middle of the kitchen. His aunt and uncle just laughed a little seeing were Heath got that from, but unlike their son they kept their thoughts to their selves. "The door stays open Jackson," His uncle said walking up to his room as his wife stayed back a little waiting for him to get out of ear shot, "But if you didn't want too." She winked leaving the room leaving a giggling Clair and red faced Jackson as he hid his head with his arms.

"So you have the coolest aunt and uncle," She told him drinking her coke sitting across from where Jackson was still standing, "I mean you might make it the rest of the night without dying of embarrassment."

"I think I am already dead." He said into the table.

"That's fine…at least you can't yell at me for going through your room and finding keepsakes. You know to remember you by." He looked up to see her running up the stairs.

"Wait! No…Clair!" He yelled rushing after her. She was already in his room staring at all the small to large paintings Holt has been drawing over the past month.

"Oh my…someone has been busy. You or Holt?" She asked touching the one of his mother and father.

"Holt…I am more of using a notebook for my crazy." He said pulling out his yellow notebook showing it to her. "And no you can't look through it." He stated as he saw the look in her eyes.

She pouted a little, "Your aunt and uncle let him just paint on the walls?"

"It really wasn't their choice…he just kind of did it one day…no one stopped him so." He waves his hands around the room showing them all off, "I hated the white walls anyway so I am not complaining as long as no penises get drawn."

She giggled before moving over to his bed as he rearranged a few things on his dresser and vanity. Pulling out another notebook he looked at it for a second before tucking it away in Holt's clothes drawer before turning back to Clair.

"How have you been…we weren't really able to talk much?"

"It's been a little bit of hell with a splash of more hell." She answered laying down, "I just don't get why my mother hates me so much."

"Because she has always hated you?" He asked sitting down by her feet.

She sighed, "She didn't hate me…okay maybe a little, I mean she isn't my real mother…so I never really listened to her."

Jackson just watched her as she continued, "But it got worst after everything that went down. She started to get violent with me, but I fought back naturally." Jackson chuckled as she punched her hand, "she blamed everything on me…so she tried to make me more like her…but finding out she couldn't she dragged me here." She shrugged, "I didn't care much."

"And here is in New Salem? Do you know why? It is a little bit of a strange place for a monster hater to want to change a monster lover." Jackson asked as Clair shrugged again.

"I have no idea…" She sat up looking at Jackson in the eyes, "But I am glad she moved me here."

Jackson swallowed a little, "I am too…but…I mean…you…I am…well."

"Dude…stop," She said giggling, "You talk too much," She said kissing him. Jackson was a little stunned when she pulled away she just smiled at him. Her green eyes shined just like he remembered…they haven't lost the sparkle…even after everything she been through. He forgot how much he missed her company…how she would push him a little out of his shy shell…how she…Jackson stopped thinking and pulled her into a kiss surprising her this time.

Someone cleared their throat from the door way. "So much for telling you to keep the door open," His uncle teased from the door frame, making them jump apart and Jackson turn away blushing.

"I got a phone call from someone looking for Clair?" He asked raising an eyebrow at both of them.

"I didn't give anyone this number." Jackson said looking at Clair who looked just as lost.

"I haven't been home…and I haven't texted anyone."

His uncle holds the phone out to her as she slowly gets up and leaves the room to talk. His uncle walks in and sits on the bed, "If anything happens." He hands something to Jackson, "play it safe okay? I can't stop anything, but please." Jackson looked at what his uncle gave him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…sure...okay." Jackson replied as he uncle laughed, "But who is she really? Heath told us when he walked in she was an old friend?"

Jackson shifted again but for a different reason. He didn't want to tell his uncle that this girl's father killed his twin. Heath's reaction was bad enough. He really didn't want to see his normally cool uncle lose it. Even worst try to keep Jackson from her, he doubted he would…but there were always those possibilities.

"I met her three years ago at school…I don't know how we really became friends we just did. It was like insta-friendship." He said chuckling remembering how she described it one day.

"Is she the daughter of the man that killed your father?" He asked a little harshly making Jackson sink away, "I take that as a yes…but she seems okay, but I will be careful Jackson. If something like that happened once…"

"It won't happen again!" He said interrupting his uncle, "It wasn't her fault…and the reason her father found out is already been used…he overheard us talking about my father and my small amount of fire abilities."

"And her mother?"

"She hates her…so she will hate me no matter what; I doubt I will be seeing her again anytime soon."

"Just be careful…" he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I would hate to lose a son."

Clair walked back in a little pale with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Jackson…it was my mother…"

Jackson got up and rushed over to her, "What happened?" He asked leading her over to his bed as his uncle got up and moved to the door.

"She knows…one of Chad's friends told her…she remembers you."

"I have a feeling she doesn't remember the good times either?" He asked trying to lighten the mood as she leaned into his shoulder. "Hey it's okay…nothing is going to happen this time. I am untouchable." He joked with her as she cringed a little making a disbelieving sound, "Just cuz you have friends and family here doesn't mean you are untouchable…"

"Normies here are used to monsters so I am pretty sure they will fight against her if she tries anything." He said running his hand through her hair.

"We will have to watch our backs though Jackson," His uncle said placing his hand on her back, "no one is going to get hurt again."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I am sorry for everything-"

"No need to be sorry…if Jackson can find it in his heart to forgive you then we can too." He smiled warmly at her before nodding to Jackson as he took his leave. She went back to hiding her face in his shoulder. Jackson just hugged her as he played with her hair, "Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked as she nodded sadly.

He slowly got up and went to his dresser pulling out an old shirt and shorts handing them to her, "You can use my bathroom." She smiled sadly wiping the tears away as she went in. She looked into the broken mirror…she noticed a few blood stains on the glass, "Jackson why are all your mirrors gone or broken?"

"Holt doesn't like mirrors sometimes," He answered.

"Why doesn't he like mirrors?" She asked walking back out finding Jackson shirtless. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I am not really sure why…he just breaks them when he gets mad…I have the scars on my knuckles to prove that."

"And what about the ones on your arm?" She asked moving back up to him, "and the one right here." She placed her hand over the one from his chest to his waist.

"I don't know where that one came from," he said looking down at her hand, "I am pretty sure Holt did it since I don't remember it… but I do I remember how it felt when I woke up." He shivered as Clair hugged him.

"And the ones…" She ran her hand down his arm.

"Those were all me…but no need to worry about them now." He said pulling out of her hug, "I am fine…plus Heath and my uncle would go mental if they see me start again."

"I thought you stoped? Three years ago?"

"That was…"

"Before he died…right." She turned away sadly holding herself as she headed back into his bathroom to change.

Jackson sighed debating if this was a good idea…being with Clair. She was everything he ever wanted. But he remembered feeling this way with Frankie. She was funny, sweet, and always smiling. But with Clair…she was upbeat and wild. Always coming up with some type of fun plan that could either go very well or get them arrested, even with all of that wildness she had a quite side she never let anyone see but him. She would sit and listen to him ramble on about science and of random things as she tried to remember them just because she found it interesting. How she loved psychology and how the mind works…Jackson chuckled a little to himself…she couldn't have found a better subject to study when it comes the workings of the brain.

He heard the shower turn on; looking at the door to the bathroom he chuckled. That's fine…but she will have to use his shampoo and body wash or Holt's either way…there was nothing girly in there for her. He went to his desk and pulled out his and Holt's journal, thinking of what to write. He decided to start with the beginning knowing Holt really wouldn't read it. As he was finishing up the bathroom door opened, Clair stood there in his shirt that was hanging loosely on her buttoned up and his sweatpants he never wore anymore. "Whatcha doing?" She asked moving over to the desk.

"Just writing in my journal Holt and I keep…it helps with the missing pieces of the day or night we didn't get to enjoy."

She read a little of what Jackson wrote, "Does it help keep you sane I take it?"

"Eh…not really, but it is better to know what he did. Even if he lies a little."

She giggled, "I best be getting down stairs before your uncle comes back."

"I don't think he will, but that's fine…I will see you in the morning."

"Night Jackson…" She said kissing him on the cheek.

As she made it to the door Jackson stopped her, "Do you still want to be a psychologist?"

She thought about it for a minute, "I was thinking more therapist…since that seemed easier to get into…and people will always need one."

"Doctor Clair Steller." Jackson said smiling, "I like the sound of it."

She giggled, "I have always liked the sound of Doctor Jekyll better," She winked at him before leaving.

Why does she do that? Jackson thought feeling the blush on his face…she was talking about him being a scientist. Right? Jackson put his head in his hands. Why was she so hard to figure out? Giving up on trying to figure out the episodes of the day he put on a fresh shirt then turned on the radio leaving a little note for Holt explaining that Clair was trying to sleep down stairs and to try to be quit.

Holt chuckled evilly at the note. She was trying to sleep? Doubtful. More like she was waiting for Jackson to make the first move! Holt placed on his headphones before sneaking down stairs. Reaching the living room he saw her laying there. "Hey Clair?" He whispered placing his hand over her mouth as she jumped. Releasing her she smacked his arm, "What the hell?"

"I was bored…and well you are down here lookin' lonely." He said grinning, "Let's go back into my room."

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you playing at?"

He pouted pulling off her blankets making her try and grab them, "Come on Clair! The night is still young!" He whispered to her.

"Yeah for you!" She complained as he laughed a little. She gave up trying to take the covers from him. She turned around trying to ignore him as he jumped on her trying to push her off the couch. She growled at him trying to push him off as well as trying to stay on the couch, "Holt I swear to god I will hurt you!"

He laughed, "Come on, we can talk more in my room and you can hurt me there!"

She gave up and fell on the floor with Holt landing on top of her, "Fine, fine just get off me you dope."

"Dope? Really sweetheart? That's the best insult you got?" Holt said grinning at her as he got off her.

"You are such an ass sometimes you know?"

"And you just met me today!" He said chuckling as she mumbled something following him to his room.

Clair fell onto Holt's bed…she didn't even get to close her eyes before Holt's came down to bug her. She wondered if he was always this way. She heard him moving around as she snuggled up in his bed breathing in the scent of Jackson. How he was still here, but really isn't. She felt eyes on her, but she tried to ignore them. "I know you ain't asleep yet."

"Go away." She mumbled out earning a chuckle as she still tried to sleep.

She felt him get into bed next to her. What was he doing? She turned over to see Jackson laying there yawning. He opened his eyes to see Clair's green eyes staring at him. He jumped a little seeing the light still on. "Oh okay then…I guess I am sleeping tonight." He said about to get out of bed and Clair pulled him close snuggling up to his chest.

"Yeah…and he made me come up here…I think it was for me to snuggle with you."

"Well isn't he sweet." Jackson said sarcastically, "I think you know what his real reason for making you come up here."

She giggled, "I know but snuggling works for me."

Jackson sighed as she laid on his chest listening to his heart beat. "You know I am still in my day clothes."

"That's fine," She said in a sleep filled voice.

Laughing a little, "Not for me it isn't, can you let me at least get into more comfy pants or take my shirt off?" He asked.

"Take em off," she said with her eyes closed.

Seeing no other way he maneuvered his pants and shirt off trying his best not to move her, leaving him in only his boxers as she snuggled even closer.

"Now can I sleep without anyone bugging me?" She asked as Jackson chuckled a little, "Sorry Holt doesn't understand boundaries." As he reached over to turn off his lamp making her grumble at him.

"I noticed…" She whispered laying there for second before something popped in her head, "If we are dating and Holt and I aren't…should I be worried about another girl?"

Jackson slowly opened his eyes, he was thinking on how to answer her, "We talked about this…basically what we agreed on is when one of us has a girl friend…the other doesn't get one…so only one of us can date."

"What happens if you get into a serious relationship with someone?" She asked turning so she can see his face in the moonlight.

"We didn't think that far through…I honestly never thought I would get a girlfriend after Frankie…so I figured I would be keeping a list for all of Holt's."

"So…" She started thinking it over, "You and I are dating…and Holt won't go looking for a girlfriend, right?"

"That is what I am hoping."

"Now what about his other….well urges?" She asked giggling as Jackson shook his head, "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Well it is a good question!" She claimed.

"It is…but that is just awkward thinking about him…and someone I don't even know… yeah…it's my body too."

"I am going to take it as long as the person you are dating isn't jealous of him flirting with other girls."

"Yes because I won't be there to stop him." Jackson said chuckling.

"I will baby sit him for you…so he doesn't try picking up some hooker or something."

Jackson groaned, "thank you I guess…but this conversation is still very awkward."

"Fine then we will talk about your sex life!" She poked his side making him squirm away from her blushing.

"What sex life?" He said looking anywhere but the girl on his chest.

"Awe you are to adorable!" She teased as he blushed even deeper.

"Can I put a vote in to move away from this conversation?" He asked still not looking at Clair who yawned.

"Fine if you want too…sleep sounds very nice, but we will continue it another day." She mumbled laying her head back to listen to his heart beat.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he played with her hair. Smiling to himself as he wouldn't doubt she would question him about everything later on. Soon he heard her soft snore…chuckling a little he closed his eyes…for the first time in two weeks he will have a normal sleep. Life couldn't get much better.

**Next morning:**

Jackson grumbled as his alarm went off, reaching over he turned it off…feeling someone move beside he remembered who was lying next to him. But there was something blocking him from stretching out his legs.

"Good morning cuz," Heath said making Clair and Jackson jump up to see his cousin smiling evilly at him, "Oooo….someone is going to be in trouble!" He teased as Jackson blushed.

"It isn't want it looks like!" He tried to defend his self as he heard laughter from the door way.

"Sure it isn't." His uncle said, "Heath get off his bed…you guys need to get ready for school. And you Jackson…I thought you said she was going to be sleeping on the couch?" He said smiling at his nephew. Jackson blushed even more as Heath gave his cousin one more evil look before following his father out of the room.

"So much for a no one noticing…" Clair said laughing as Jackson got out of bed to get dressed.

"I blame Holt," he mumbled out as she giggled get up as well.

"Well he did come down and get me."

"No need to remind me," he said brushing out his hair.

She closed the door getting changed as he watched her from his vanity mirror, "so um…What time do you need to be at school?"

"Is that a good view from that broken mirror?" She asked winking at him as he blushed at being caught. Fully dressed she walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, "and we should leave soon so we are both on time."

"I don't know what you are talking about," He stammered out making her roll her eyes.

"A guy is a guy no matter how sweet; at least you tried to hide it." She teased as he looked away from her as she watched him in the mirror. Kissing him again she turned to go down stairs…Jackson watched her walk away in the mirror. He groaned knowing he will have to face his aunt and uncle sooner or later so he grabbed his shirt off the floor and heading down.


	28. Life never works in our favor NEVER!

**Writer's block GONE! Warning...okay BIG warning...I might have to raise my rating on this chapter...it has been close for a while now...but...well...you know. XD So please enjoy!**

A month has pasted since Jackson and Clair got together. They couldn't have been happier, even Holt himself was happier having her around. They became fast friends…bounding over music and which prank to pull next. Holt's love for the arts also helped as he gave Clair lessons on how to play piano. All in all life was good, but Jackson and Holt were a little nervous about their mother coming home. They visited her since her fight with Frankie's father, telling her that Jackson got a girlfriend and explaining their dating agreement. She was a little shocked to hear that Clair was living so close to them, but was beyond happy that Jackson found someone he could trust. Even Heath was slowly warming up to the normie girl. But today was the day she was getting out, October 1st marked the day his mother was coming home.

As Jackson sat through the classes he tried his best not to be twitchy…not really working of course, because almost every teacher noticed. Even Frankie noticed…they have slowly gotten past the whole hate you stages of their break up, (Sort of) as long as Holt was no where being out. Even Holt was more annoying with his tapping, but no one questioned his reasons, except for his small group of friends…who already knew from when Jackson told them. They did their best to calm their friend's nerves. So there they sat in lunch eating as they tried to ignore Holt's rhyme he played on the table. After school…she will be home…he thought as Heath looked sadly at him. This has been playing on their mind for a week now. Clair and Heath even helped Jackson and Holt move some of their stuff back into his house…well Clair helped Heath watched.

Deuce who was more than tired of hearing the tapping placed his hand over Holt's stopping him. "Please…I can't take it anymore."

Holt looked at his hand, "Sorry…I don't notice when I do it."

Deuce removed his hand going back to his food, "I know you don't and normally it doesn't bother me…but Jackson has been doing it all day."

"Yeah…are you sure you don't want me or my father there?" Heath asked again as Holt sighed.

"No, she told me she just wanted one relaxing day before everyone welcomed her home."

"That does make sense I mean she was in a mental hospital." Clawd said chewing on a bone.

Holt placed his head in his hands as he felt a soft hand touch his back as the guys chuckled, "You going to make it?" She asked as Holt slowly turned to see Clair standing there.

"What the hell? How did you get here?" He asked as she took a spot next to him.

"I drove?" She looked at him like he lost his mind.

Shaking his head at her, "More like why are you here? Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"My school is boring…and you been on edge all week so…I figured you could use my support."

Holt smiled at her, "Thanks but you really shouldn't be here."

She pouted a little, "That is what makes it more fun."

The guys just chuckled, "She is a lot harder to control then Abbey!" Heath said grinning like an idiot as his ghoulfriend walked by waving at him.

"I heard girls like that are better in bed." Clawd said as Clair agreed with him, "Well duh!"

Heath looked over at Abbey again, "maybe I can try to find that out!"

Holt chuckled, "Calm down cuz it's been a month…try I don't know…impressing her a little more."

"Unless she makes the first move," Deuce chimed in as Holt laughed agreeing with him.

"But Clair and Jackson had sex the first night they got together!" Heath argued as Clair laughed.

"Like we said the day of, we were just sleeping in the same bed." She laughed out as Holt shook his head.

"You could have made an effort…it would have happened."

"I wanted to sleep remember you woke me up!"

Holt gave her an innocent look, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She laughed, "Oh bull shit!"

"Monsieur Hyde you know it is against the rules to have people here that are not students on school grounds," Rochelle said eyeing Clair with a small suspension.

"Oui Madame Goyle, but it ain't my fault Jackie can't keep his girl under wraps." Clair punched Holt in the arm as he laughed."

Rochelle folded her arms across her chest, "This is not funny, she is a normie…we monsters have to be careful."

"Awe come on Rochelle she is cool!" Deuce said defending Clair as she sunk a little in her seat as the gargoyle glared a little at her.

"Cool or not Monsieur Gorgon…but she cannot stay, she is not a student."

"I will go back to my car after I am done hanging with my friends." Clair said smiling at Rochelle.

"That still-" Rochelle started to say when Holt got up.

"il ne se produira cette fois," Holt said winking at Rochelle as she shook her head at him as he tried to flirt with her.

"I do not like breaking the rules…but this one time cannot hurt. But if she tries anything, I will not haste going to the headmistress."

Holt kissed her hand winking again, "Je vous remercie beaucoup belle fille."

"Still not impressed," She said to him as she turned on her heal marching away from them.

"I still don't know how you do it Holt." Clawd said watching Rochelle disappear.

"Ah it is a Hyde talent," he said smugly.

"And Jackson's ability to speak like five different languages." Clair said stealing the spot light from Holt.

"And he doesn't know how to use that skill for the better!" He said as Clair giggled.

"Why would he need to? He is a lady's man without even trying." She teased as Deuce let out a low whistle.

"That's a low blow there Clair."

"Ouch there sweetheart." Holt said pouting a little, "No need to be so harsh on my ego."

"You will recover I promise…you have enough ego for everyone here." She teased making Holt glare a little at her.

"There is no denying I am the most awesome person ever!" He said laughing as Clair's point was made as Holt went back to talking to Heath. She giggled as she talked to Deuce about what Scream really was.

"So Scream is basically roller derby?" She asked as Deuce looked at her confused.

"I don't know what that is…maybe you could be able to watch next season since Jackson and Holt both are in it."

"Jackson in a sport?" She rushed out giggling uncontrollable. "Oh I know he plays basketball…sometimes, but in a real sport in front of people?"

"You have no idea…he is pretty good," Holt said defending Jackson a little as Clair gave him a fake shocked look.

"Oh no way you defended Jackson?" She laughed as Holt gave her a slight offended look.

"Well yeah I did…" He said into the table as the guys watched in surprise to see Holt trying to hide a blush as Clair poked his side.

"You are too cute when you blush!" She yelled out making true blush form on Holt's cheeks.

"Oh hot damn I never thought he blushed!" Heath yelled out as Holt glared at his cousin.

"I wasn't blushin'!" He tried to defend himself as Clair giggled.

"I saw some red there," She poked his cheek making it return slightly.

"Stop it!" He said trying to keep Clair from poking him again in the cheek.

Deuce laughed as Holt fought of Clair's attempt to embarrass Holt a little more as the bell rung. Sighing in relief Holt let Jackson out. As Clair let out a small whine, "I wasn't done making him blush."

Jackson saw her looking at her confused, he started to ask the same questions as Holt did resulting in Clair raising her hand, "I drove…Yes I know it is a bad idea for me to be here…and no we haven't got in trouble yet."

After Jackson got his answers he smiled at her before giving a confused look, "What about making him blush?"

"Apparently Holt does in fact get embarrassed." Deuce told him as Jackson looked a little startled by the news.

"Since when?" He asked watching Clair giggle.

"He defended you and I called it out."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Of course that would be the only reason."

"It was sweet though." Clair said putting her arms around Jackson as he cleared his throat as Deuce chuckled turning around.

"There are people here…" He said looking anywhere but Clair.

"Let them watch," she whispered as she kissed him. Jackson kissed her back forgetting all about their audience. Soon Deuce cleared his throat, "As much as you love kissing your girl, but we will be late for class."

Jackson blushed a little as Clair grabbed his hand, "School is slightly overrated!" She said as Jackson wondered what she meant by that as Deuce tried to hide his laughter.

"Come on Jackson!" She whined giving him puppy dog eyes, "Just for this class!"

Jackson looked at Deuce who was no longer hiding his amusement, shrugging at him, "I would go."

Looking around Jackson saw they were the only ones in the cafeteria, "I guess this one time…" He said as she yelped with happiness dragging him from the room.

"Good luck dude!" Deuce called as Jackson looked back wondering what his girlfriend had in mind for him. Leading him back to his car, she kissed him with more passion then in the cafeteria. He pulled away from her looking confused as she nodded to the car door that was locked. Shuffling through his pockets looking for his keys as he fiddled with them trying to unlock his door fully understanding what she wanted. Clair giggled as Jackson dropped his keys twice before unlocking the door. She opened the door and pushed him in. Jackson didn't have time to recover as Clair was getting on top of him closing the door. Kissing his neck up to his mouth, "Clair…" He said in a breathlessly, "Are we doing this now?"

"Shut up Jackson," She giggled out as Jackson looked at the girl on his lap.

"In the backseat of my car?" He asked slowly as Clair placed a hand over his mouth, "don't over think it." She whispered kissing his neck taking his bow tie off with the other hand making Jackson reach for her breasts.

After getting the bow tie off she reached down making Jackson close his eyes as she removed her hand from his mouth, "See so much easier when you don't question it."

**An Hour Later:**

Jackson was placing his shirt back on as Clair was looking for her underwear. Jackson was on a cloud…he never thought this day would even go this way. Like all his worry was gone, "Jackson?" Clair whispered in his ear making him shiver in response. "You have that dreamy look on your face."

He blushed buttoning up his shirt as there was three slow knocking sounds on the window. Jackson's heart sank as he opened the door relieving the Head Mistress who was looking less than happy to find these two in his car. "Oh no…" Jackson said groaning a little as he quickly zipped up his pants trying not look at the Head Mistress as she raised an eyebrow as Clair smoothed out her hair.

"Mr. Jekyll my office now." Was all she said before turning around and leaving, "and bring her."

He gave Clair an apologetic look before slowly getting out the overly steamed car. Clair tried to hide her happiness as Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. Walking behind the angry Head Mistress he leaned over to Clair, "D-did…did we just have sex in the back seat of my car on school grounds?"

Clair kissed his cheek quickly, "I am still wearing no underwear from it."

Jackson's face turned bright red as he tripped a little falling down making the Head Mistress turn to look at him, "Are you okay?" She asked as he nodded when Clair stood back giggling.

Finally reaching the office they took the seats in front of the desk as Bloodgood sat down watching the two teenagers in front of her. "Mr. Jekyll you are an outstanding student here… it is not like you to skip classes, but for the reason why you skipped Mad Science. You will be suspended for three days." Jackson groaned sinking in his chair. "As for Clair…I have no room to punish her."

"Wait…" Clair said interrupting Bloodgood looking a little ashamed for doing it, "But how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of people…normies included." She said smiling at her, "Clair Steller…there is something amazing about you," she went back to being stern, "But having sex on my school grounds is not allowed." Jackson couldn't look at the monster in front of him as Clair tried to hide her laughter. "Now I will be calling your parents," That wiped the smile off of Clair's face. "Oh please don't call my mother…"

"I am sorry Clair, but I have no choice…as for you Jackson I know you mother just got out of the hospital." She looked sadly at him as Jackson watched his shoes, "So I will inform your uncle of your punishment and I will let you tell your mother yourself."

Clair reached out and placed a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder as he groaned hiding his face in his hands. This was not the first time he expected having sex. The car…the punishment…the telling of his mother…He really didn't think his uncle would rat him out…but his mother would soon notice that he was not going to school for three days. Which means questions and then answers.

"Now I will lead you both back to your cars…and from there I hope you make the appropriate choices of where to go." Clair looked at Jackson wondering if he was thinking about not going home…but then again she had to remember he was Jackson not Holt. Then remembering Holt she jumped and turned around to Bloodgood, "What about Holt's classes?"

Bloodgood raised her eyebrows before remembering that Jackson wasn't alone, "That is a good question…I will inform his teachers then we will send his work to make up for the three days he will be gone." Jackson forgot about Holt as well…he didn't think Holt would mind missing school for a few days but then again Jackson would have to explain how he got in trouble…to…him…Jackson groaned. Holt would never let him live this down! Dreading that moment when he had to explain to Holt why they weren't allowed to go to school he followed Bloodgood blindly until he heard Clair gasp, "What happened here?"

The hallways were covered in spray paint and toilet paper. Many of the lockers had dents in them from someone hitting them with bats. Even the mad science room that Jackson was supposed to be in had smoke coming from the room. Jackson went to head that way to make sure everyone was alright when Bloodgood stopped him, "No one was hurt…normies was able to get into the school building and do this. Lucky enough this was the only hallway they got."

Jackson looked at his shoes as she led him to his car…Clair was in shock at what happened. Why would anyone want to do this? It was such a nice school with so many nice people in here. "Clair." Bloodgood said as she looked at her, "I believe it will be better if you didn't come back to this school until this blows over."

Clair looked offended as Jackson grabbed Clair's arm, "Did you know about this?" He asked a little harshly making Clair glare at him.

"No I didn't!" She said out in a rush.

"How am I supposed to know that? You took me from my class that had freaken smoke rushing out of it!" He yelled making Bloodgood step in.

"Mr. Jekyll I am sure it is just a misunderstanding." She said placing a hand on Jackson as he rubbed his temple. He didn't know what to believe…Clair picked a really bad time to convince him to go back to his car. But then again if she was afraid of getting in trouble she would have asked him to leave…so they wouldn't get blamed for this.

"I am sorry," He said opening his car door, "I am just frustrated on why someone would want to do this."

"Me too…" Clair said hugging Jackson tightly as Bloodgood called Nightmare.

"I would head home if I were you both," She said getting on Nightmare galloping off.

"You can come to my place if you want…my mother would want to see you." He said as Clair shook her head, "If Bloodgood calls my mother…then you can bet she will be calling everyone she knows and plus more to find me."

He looked a little nervous, "Please if something goes wrong…please promise you will come over."

She picked up on why he nervous…Her mother wasn't one for punishing Clair kindly. There were many times Clair would sneak into Jackson's room just to find refuge from her. Bruises on her arms were normal as well. When Holt first saw them Clair had to keep Holt from going and teaching her mother a lesson. Finally resulting her turning off all the music to let Jackson out, she hoped that Jackson would be able to cool off the hot headed fire elemental, which worked, but he still wanted to hurt her mother. Giving Clair one more kiss she whispered in his ear, "If you find my underwear I would love to have them back."

Jackson smiled a little, "I will promise."

She giggled as Jackson's face was a little red when he got in his car. Waving good bye she sighed as she got into her car…time to face her mother.

Jackson drove up to his house seeing his aunt's car…Well at least no one would know yet…heading in he saw his mother in the living room with his aunt laughing at something. His mother caught Jackson trying to sneak up to his room as she rushed over and pulled him in a tight hug.

"How was your day at school?" She asked leading him to the living room as his aunt looked a little confused. She knew what time it was… "Should you still be in school?"

His mother looked at the clock before the same question appeared into her eyes. Jackson looked at the carpet not really wanting to tell his mother he got suspended. "I well…you…see…I won't have school for the next three days." He mumbled out.

"Why is that?" His mother asked looking very concerned "Did something happen to the school?"

"Well…it's funny that you asked…" He said rubbing his neck as his mother raised her eyebrows.

"Jackson Jekyll tell me what happened right now mister," She said in a motherly tone making him sit down in the chair and close his eyes.

"I got suspended from school for three days." He rushed out slowly opening one of his eyes to see his mother's reactions.

His aunt started laughing as his mother looked shocked, "How the hell did you get suspended?"

"You see…Clair skipped school….and well…"

"Oh my God…" His mother started laughing, "You got caught having sex with Clair!"

His aunt busted out laughing as Jackson hid his face as they girls laughed, "Wow son…you are sixteen years old!" His mother said still laughing, "I will even take you to go get condoms! Just be smart."

Jackson felt like disappearing as his mother and aunt calmed down a little, "Since you and her are active…do we need to have a talk about babies?" His mother asked as he groaned as his aunt kicked her feet up giggling still.

"I think we have embarrassed him enough," She said as his mother looked a little worried, "Jackson just please play it safe…make she sure is on birth control."

"Mother…I will…I really don't want to be a father." He said quietly, "At least not yet."

His mother smiled sadly, "Sweetie…are you sure?"

"Of course…" He said as his blue eyes sparkled, "When I have my career mostly started and I have a good home…I want a small family. I don't know if Clair will be with me when that happens…I hope she is but life is filled with mysteries."

"And what about Holt?" She asked as Jackson played with his fingers.

"We will just have to live one day at a time and see what happens."

His aunt looked at Sydney she knew what she wanted to tell Jackson…but she didn't want to ruin his dreams of having a normal life.

"Sweetie…you might want to really think long and hard about having kids."

"Why?" He asked wondering why his mother would say that…she would be a grandmother.

She looked down… "Because of what we have."

He sat back, "There is a chance it might skip my child's generation…" He forgot all about his child being just like him. So much for having a normal life with anyone. Slumping down his mother got up and hugged him, "You know that isn't possible," She kissed his forehead, "but we still have a long time before that happens."

Jackson just nodded thinking over what his mother said…there was no hope for his child being anything other than what he and Holt had.

"Well I might as well get it over with telling Holt that we will not be going to school for the next few days." He mumbled out as his mother went back to sitting next to his smiling aunt.

"Tell me what he says," his aunt called after him giggling as Jackson groaned. This was not a conversation he wanted to have at the moment. Finally getting to his yellow and red bedroom he walled in felling on his bed. It was good to be home…even if the last time he was here…he didn't know about Holt. He found his phone he recorded a message explaining on how they don't have school for the next three days, but he would still have music theory to do even if he wasn't in class. He knew Holt wouldn't be happy for that but he didn't care at the moment. Slightly hoping he would over look the fact that Jackson got in trouble. Which he doubted that would happen. But he didn't switch out right away so going to his desk he pulled out his notebook and started to work on an experiment. He was working for a good twenty minutes when he heard soft tapping at his window. He looked out and saw a crying Clair. He rushed over and let her in. She tackled him in a hug making him just hold her as she cried. Playing with her hair he led her over to his bed. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, but a small bruise was forming on her cheek, as her arms showed the hand prints of being grabbed. Jackson bit his cheek from saying anything…he felt anger rising as he saw them. He slowly laid her down in his bed so he could go to the kitchen so he could get her ice. His mother was reading in her chair as he peaked in the living room. "Hey mother…" She looked up to see her son standing nervously in the door way. "Do you care if Clair stays the night?"

A smile formed on her lips, "I didn't see her come in."

"She came through my window," he whispered out as she gave him a concerned look, "Did she not want to see me?"

He waved his hands saying no to her, "Her mother kind…of…made her upset."

She smiled sadly, "yes she can, but is she alright?"

"Yeah…I am going to get some water for her."

She got up and followed Jackson the kitchen as he got a bag of ice, "Is that for drinks she brought?"

Jackson looked at the floor as his mother started to walk up to his room, "Mother…"

"I don't like it when people I care about get hurt," She whispered out going into his room.

Clair was curled into a ball sniffling, she sat down and placed a hand on her, "Clair…"

She jumped a little to look at the small women that had many years of stress under her bright blue eyes. "You are more than welcome to come through my front door at anytime of the night, you are part of my family from the first day I met you." Clair started to cry again as she hugged her.

"I am…"

Sydney hugged her tighter, "don't you dare apologize for something your father did…I love you sweetie and I never blamed you."

Jackson stood awkwardly in his own bedroom door way. Seeing his mother comforting his girlfriend reminded him of when his father would do this same thing with Clair three years ago. How he accepted her in their family. "Nicolas would be so proud of you." She said as Clair sniffled.

At the mention of his father Jackson felt tears come to his eyes. Clair always joked saying that he was more of a father figure to her than her biological father. That gave proof that she would have done nothing to harm them. His mother sat with her a little longer before getting up kissing Jackson on the forehead. He didn't think that much about his mother's odd behavior until he heard her car leave the drive way. Heading down stairs to make sure it was her car, he felt Clair's eyes on him. "Did she just leave?"

"I think so…" He said a little nervously, "I don't know where she would go, but she is an adult after all."

"But it is 9:00 a clock at night…" Clair stated starting to feel nervous too.

"It is fine." He reassured her, "She might just want to take a walk, you know to clear her mind."

"Yeah…" Clair said snuggling up to Jackson as he sighed, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she answered as Jackson pulled out of her embrace. "Would Mac and Cheese be good for you?"

Smiling at Jackson's choice of dinner she nodded as she took a seat to watch him cook. They ate their food then retiring to the living room to watch some show Clair thought interesting, refusing to let Jackson even touch the remote. "Come on Clair!" He argued as he reached for the remote as she kept it at a distance.

"I know your choices in T.V. shows! I will not sit through them right now!" Jackson pouted making her kiss him on the cheek, "You know I love you when you pout."

Jackson grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest, "I love you too," He mumbled out as she giggled. Clair was almost asleep as her phone rung startling them both into more alertness. Clair answered listening for a moment as Jackson watched her face fall, "Oh my god…" she whispered as she hung up, "I have to go." She went to get up as Jackson grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong?" He asked with concern lining his voice.

"My mother she is dead." Clair stated in an emotionless voice, "The police asked me to go to the station for a few."

Jackson didn't know how to react to this news so he did the only thing he thought to do, "Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head kissing him, "No stay here…just in case your mother comes back."

"But-"

"I will be fine…She wasn't my real mother anyway."

"I know…but still,"

"No…she lied to me…I don't care that she is gone…" Clair said sadly.

Jackson let go of her watching her walk out the door, "Come back here when you are done at the station," he said as she nodded getting in her car.

He watched her pull away as he went back into his room. He debated on whether or not to call his mother, but he pushed that away. She had enough on her mind to worry about…they will tell her some other time. Pacing his room he checked his phone constantly hoping to see something from either Clair or his mother. He soon laid down on his bed falling into a small sleep…jumping awake as he heard his mother's bedroom door slam. Getting up slowly he checked his phone…still no messages from Clair. Deciding to go check on his mother he got up walking to her closed bedroom door. Knocking softly he waited for an answer, not getting one he opened the door to see his mother on her bed holding her head. Crying she had a gun sitting in her lap. She was shaking as Jackson tried to understand what was going on.

"Mother?" He asked quietly making her jump and look at him standing in the door way. Her face red from crying as her blue eyes shined with tears. Her normally perfect straight black hair was disheveled and wild.

"No…no…no…please," she whined out holding her head.

"What is wrong?" Jackson asked walking slowly to his mother as she jumped again.

"NO PLEASE! STAY AWAY!" She yelled pointing the gun in his direction.

Moving back a couple of steps he raised his hands in shock on why his mother was acting this way, "It is Jackson…your son." He told her as she placed the gun to her head.

"No life is worth mine…." She cried out, "There is no reason for this pain! I can't…I won't…live with her choices!" She yelled pulling the trigger as Jackson watched in horror.

His mother laid bleeding on her bed as Jackson just stared….there was no tears…no…nothing, his heart seemed to be ripped from his chest at the moment the gun went off, as he just stared at his dead mother. How could she do this? He had no answers….that growling need filled his chest as he couldn't move. Almost trance like he moved to his room and founding his old friend where he last left it. Feeling that cold metal he remembered how it was to feel again…like after he watched his father be beaten to death, how he didn't even die from the two stab wounds they gave him before the life was drained from his eyes. How in his last moments he saw his father look towards him hiding in the bushes. How his father didn't even look scared…as long as his son was safe. Jackson wanted to cry, but nothing came as he held the blade so tightly he felt blood coming from his hand as it dripped on the carpet. That warm sweet feeling of pain over came him…he needs this…he had to have it. Moving back to his mother's room he looked inside one more time praying she would just be asleep, but the blood dripping on the floor reminded him that she was gone. He was alone…he was alone…. 'I am alone…' he thought as he closed the door. Leaning in it he slid down to the sitting position sliding the no longer cold metal across his arms…one…two…three….four…five…deeper was all he could think…go away! He wanted the emotionally pain to leave him! All the memories from his father…from his mother…just gone…please be gone…from the other children hurting him, picking on him….these demons gone!

He looked around as the blood dripped onto the floor making it pool around him as he heard his name being called…a male voice followed by a frantic female voice…his vision blurred as he saw Clair's face appear before him calling out his name then calling for someone behind her.

"She's dead..." He whispered out as darkness took him.


	29. Dreamlike State

**Thanks again for reading 3 you all are wonderful! **

Clair sat tapping her foot as they waited to hear the news on Jackson…she couldn't get him out her head. How his normally pale skin was ghostly white, as blood pooled around him. She yelled for Heath to come her help as she dialed 911 trying to stop the bleeding from his wrists…His last words to her…She's dead. Clair didn't understand what he meant until the ambulance showed up taking Jackson away. The police arrived a few minutes a little later as Heath called his parents as they rushed to the hospital. Clair offered to stay to wait for his mother since she wasn't picking up her phone at the moment. Looking at where Jackson was laying on the floor as the police came up stairs. She opened the door then quickly looking away screaming for Heath as he ran up. Rushing into his warm embrace…she didn't want to see as Heath himself turned paled and pulled her down stairs. She was shaking as Heath dialed his father's number again explaining they knew why Jackson did what he did. One of the nice police officers drove them to the hospital and they been here ever since. Heath's parents were already here when they walked in the door as his father grabbed both Clair and Heath in a hug as he apologized for them finding both of them. They didn't know this would happen. His aunt led them all the waiting room telling them how his mother was perfectly fine…that she should have stayed just in case…Clair remand quit as she thought of all the reasons of why.

His mother left….then she got a phone call…she left…Jackson's mother didn't even have her car…the police said they would be running the plates of the car that was left at her house, that it might have belonged to the killer. She gasped…No…she wouldn't…his mother was a kind sweet women, she would have never kill anyone! Then she remembered Holt telling Clair of his mother's Hyde side…how she would get randomly violent…He was never afraid of his mother…but he was when that tone changed from her normal sweet one to the overly dark one. How it mostly her Hyde side that made her go crazy in the first place. How not even two weeks ago Holt's biggest fear was losing his mother to suicide…how disappointed he would be. She held herself as Heath paced noticing her crying a little. He placed a hand on her shoulder not really knowing what to do. They heard footsteps coming in their direction as they all looked up hoping for a doctor as Deuce walked in. Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time as Deuce moved over to Heath and Clair. "Have you heard anything?" He asked as they both shook their heads. He sat down next to Clair and allowed her to lay her head on his chest. As much as Cleo would be mad…but she would have to get over it. "Do you know why?" Deuce asked as everyone looked at him…it was an eerily silence as no one spoke and Clair shifted sitting up off of Deuce's chest. Footsteps sounded again as they all looked hopefully at the door as a police officer looked in, "I am looking for a Clair Steller."

"That is me." She said a little hoarsely from not talking for so long.

"Do you mind if I can have a word with you out here?"

"You can just say it in front of my friends and family." She stated not getting up as the officer moved in a little more.

"I don't think it is-"

"I don't care what you think." She almost shouted, "Just tell me what you want."

Giving up the officer sighed, "We found who the car belonged to and we found who done it."

"Who did what?" Heath's father asked as Clair looked at her knees.

"My mother died a few hours before Jackson's." She said as the officer nodded.

They didn't say anything as she saw the gears turning in his head…his wife too was looking like she knew what happened, but no one wanted to offend anyone.

"So who was it?" Clair asked wanting to get this over with.

"The car belonged to a Sydney Jekyll." The officer said as Heath's father nodded leaning back…his wife grabbed his hand squeezing it trying to hold back the tears. Heath and Deuce looked stunned. "H-Why?" Heath asked as Clair answered.

"She doesn't like seeing people she cares about getting hurt," Clair repeated what she heard her say as she walked into Jackson's room.

"I have a few more questions," The officer said getting their attention again.

"Go ahead shoot…" Clair said taking Deuce's shoulder again wanting nothing more to see Jackson.

"What is your relation to her?"

Clair rolled her eyes, "I told you at the station that she was my step-mother."

He nodded, "How was your relationship with her?"

"She was a child abuser…so you can put two and two together on how we got a long." She answered angrily as the officer nodded again.

"Did your mother have any enemies?"

Clair snorted, "Yeah one…the wife of the man, her husband decided would be a good idea to beat to death."

Writing that down the cop continued on, "Who was that?"

"The women that killed herself not too long ago."

He looked around a little uncomfortably as all the eyes were on him. "Are we done here?" She asked as the officer nodded slowly. "One last thing," he said watching Clair, "you will have to come with me to be placed in child services."

"What!" She shouted jumping into the sitting position, "I don't need to go anywhere with you!"

"You are underage with no one to claim you." He said not backing away from her.

"No I will stay here until I know Jackson is okay! You will not take me away!" She yelled knowing that she would have to go no matter how hard she fought.

"I am horribly sorry-"

"We will watch over her until you are able to get a hold of family." Heath's father said getting up.

"My name is David Burns…" He told him, "and I am pretty sure I have a bed for her to sleep just fine in."

The officer looked very uncertain, "You are family to the women who killed her mother. What makes you think that she wants-"

"Because my boyfriend is the son of the women that killed my mother!" She yelled making the officer give her a surprised look, "They were always more of family then what I had to live with so since he said I can stay I am staying!"

The officer was still in shock as David, "Just until you have contacted family…that was she is still able to go to school here and focus on studying. A better environment."

"I don't think your home would be the best for her." The officer said before handing a piece of paper to David, "But she is old enough to make decisions on her own…if any problems happen or anything this is all the information you need." He turned to leave, "We will be keeping in touch."

He nodded again moving back over to his wife. Clair watched Heath pace again as Deuce hummed some song that seemed to comfort her worries. She didn't understand how it was working but it did. Finally a doctor appeared bring everyone from the drowsy worry.

"How is he? Will he be okay? Please tell me he is alright!" Heath yelled franticly as his father rushed over pulling his son back to sit him down. "Let him speak."

The doctor looked sympatric towards the young fire elemental, "He is alright…meaning he will live." They all let out a long sigh of relief before the doctor moved on, "He is awake…but he is in a state of shock. None of the nurses or doctors were able to get him to talk. I will suggest one person to go in to try to talk to him. To find the core source of why he did this."

"His mother killed herself and he found her," David said getting up as the doctor made note.

"We have him restrained just in case he might try to remove the stitches." The doctor said, "his room is 49." He said before looking at the elemental in front of him. Leading him to Jackson's room he prepared himself for the worst.

**Jackson's Point of View:**

He felt nothing…the pit of darkness forming where his heart used to be…not even the numbness of his arms could fill that void…why couldn't they let him die? He had nothing left…he was done fighting…done living…he felt similar to this many times…but this…was emotionless. When he finally woke up the nurses were talking to him…acting all nice and sweet, but faces and voices lie. They may say they care but in reality they don't. He heard the door open but didn't care to even move his head to see who came in. He was done fighting…"Jackson?" His uncle said trying to get his attention as he just stared at the wall. Go away…was all he thought. Her face…how she pointed the gun at him…that wasn't his mother…why did she leave him?

"Jackson it will be okay…" He said again placing a hand over Jackson's restrained one. Not even caring to move it away from him he left it there. Reacting to his uncle would do nothing for him…not even the comforting hand…it was just like what she would do. His cheek twitched as he expected tears to come, but still they haven't. He heard his uncle sigh, "Do you care if Holt comes out?" He asked softly hoping for some type of reaction, "he doesn't know happened."

Jackson once again remained quiet as he felt his uncle place headphones on him…about time someone let him go. Holt woke up to blurred vision…trying to rub his eyes he noticed he couldn't move his hands. Letting out a scream in panic he tried to pull them out hurting his sore wrists, but he didn't care.

"Holt stop!" He uncle rushed out grabbing his arms to keep him from hurting himself more as Holt looked him in the eyes.

"Please…" He begged, "I don't know what happened please take these off me!"

"I will, just give me a second," He said taking them off as Holt grabbed his wrist seeing they were all bandaged. "What did he do?" Holt growled out putting the pieces together that Jackson tried to kill them, "Why would he do this?"

His uncle placed his hand on Holt's arm getting him to look at him, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Holt gave him a confused look, "School we just got done eatin' and I switched him out so he could go to Mad Science. Why did something happen at school?"

His uncle looked at Holt's wrists… "No…it wasn't school."

"Then what was it?" He asked a little frustrated he didn't get a straight answer. "Just tell me."

"Your mother…"

"What did she do to him?" He growled out before his uncle could finish, "I told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to go back home!" Holt said as his uncle looked at him trying to calm him down…good thing he didn't try to get up and leave…yet. "I swear if she laid-"

"Holt she is dead." His uncle said stunning Holt into silence.

Blinking a couple of times Holt let it sink in that his mother was in fact dead. "How?" Was all he said trying to find Jackson in his mind…it seemed he wanted to be fully alone. Feeling a lost feeling form in his heart as he closed his eyes, he couldn't hide for long from Holt. "She killed herself." He heard his uncle say as he searched for Jackson. "Holt?" He heard the worry in his voice so he opened his eyes looking at his panicked face. "Holt?" he asked again as Holt gave him a small smile.

"From the fact I can't find him in my mind must mean he was the one that found her?" He asked looking at his arms…new scars…but these were different. They were careful, precise…longing for the pain to go away. His uncle looked down at his lap, "Yes he was…Clair was gone since she was at the station dealing with her mother being murdered."

"Is she alright?" Holt asked in shock as his uncle nodded, "She is fine." He still wasn't looking at Holt, "Do they know who killed her?"

"Well…yes they do…" He started to say as Holt just watched his uncle for an answer. "Who?" He asked impatiently as his uncle closed his eyes, "your mother."

Holt laughed humorless, "I guess it makes sense in the long run."

Concerned with hearing Holt say that made his uncle ask, "Why I that?"

Looking his uncle dead in the eyes, "All Hyde's are murders or crazy." He went back to trying to find Jackson as his uncle was stunned.

"You aren't like that." His uncle said softly, "You are more than an alter ego…both your parents made sure of that."

"But I am still in the end a mental disease." He said finally finding Jackson in his head. "Gottcha." He whispered.

"You found him?" His uncle asked matching Holt's excited tone.

"Yes I did…but I need a mirror…" He looked up to see the bathroom. "I will be a second."

His uncle looked worried not letting go of Holt's arm. "I will leave the door open," He said softly knowing why his uncle was nervous letting him out of his sight.

Slowly letting him go he nodded staying in his chair as Holt slowly got out of bed. He swayed a little standing up, but was able to make it to the bathroom. Leaning heavily on the counter he saw Jackson sitting down staring back at him.

'Leave me alone…' he whispered.

"You know I can't do that Jackie." Holt said grinning at Jackson as he sighed.

'Does anything ever bother you?'

Holt was taken aback by that question, "Of course stuff does…but how I see it you can either move on or stay stuck in a rut for the rest of your life…makin' life pointless.'

Jackson pulled his knees to his chest, 'you don't understand what it is like…'

"To find our mom dead…no I don't, but it wouldn't be the first time I seen a dead body." Holt said as a question rose in Jackson's eyes, but the dimness over took that question as he went back to laying on his knees.

'That doesn't mean anything…I am the only one that saw both our parents die.' He whispered out as Holt chewed his lip not really hearing all of what Jackson said.

"I know it must have been rough seein' our father die…and trust me…I would have done the same damn thing you did when you found our mother…but we wouldn't have been found." He said as he started to shake, "But…we can move on from this."

'No…no…' Jackson said looking away from Holt as he held his head, 'what is the point?'

Holt just watched as Jackson unfolded holding his head shaking worst then what Holt was. There was more to this…he gave Jackson a second to regain himself as he went over their small conversation in his head. Then he remembered Jackson's choice of words when they were talking about their father.

"Wait you saw her kill herself!" Holt yelled out making Jackson flinch.

'Yes…she left us…she pointed a gun at me…sh-she…didn't…I-I could hav…'

Holt placed his hands on the mirror as his uncle appeared in the door way watching as Holt tried to reach Jackson. "There was nothing you could have done." Holt forced out as he finally understood the empty feeling…it wasn't because of him finding their mother…it was watching her take her own life.

'I could have tried to stop her!' Jackson yelled making Holt flinch at the sounded loudness of his voice.

"She would have just shot us." Holt reasoned as David listened to what Holt said trying to figure out what Jackson told him.

'No…she is our…mother…she wouldn't have shot me.' Jackson tried to reason with Holt as he just shook his head.

"She wasn't mentally stable Jackson; you have no idea what she would have done!" Holt said looking at the sink trying to stay calm. He didn't want to get mad at an already broken Jackson.

'I am not broken!' He growled at Holt as moaned…right same mind. "Jackson listen to me…just shut up and listen…she chose to leave us." Jackson turned his back on Holt as he stood up taking his hands off the mirror.

'I still could have stopped her!' He reasoned insanely as Holt laughed humorlessly.

"Then you and I would really be dead." He said, "No matter what you saw…no matter what happened you and I will get through this…together."

Jackson glared at him, 'it is always the Hyde's that ruin everything!'

Holt knew he would bring that up sooner or later, "But it wasn't her Hyde side that pulled the trigger was it?" He countered as Jackson fell back down hiding his face in his hands and knees.

"That's what I thought," he folded his arms across his chest, "So are you gonna to start trustin' me…or will I have to find a way to get rid of the Jekyll side of me."

Jackson just looked at Holt with fear in his eyes, "You wouldn't."

Holt just stared at Jackson, "You are broken…weak…what makes you think I would want you a part of me?" Holt made a sound shaking his head, "And they say the Hyde side makes the Jekyll's go crazy."

'I am not weak!' Jackson yelled out rushing to the mirror putting his hands in the same spots Holt's were, 'and you are an ass! Why do I have to be connected to the worst person in the world?'

Holt chuckled as Jackson's anger ran through his mind, "About time I got some real emotion from you…it is better than the emptiness you were givin' me."

Jackson blinked a couple of times, 'I hate you…' he said quietly staying in the same position as Holt watched silently as Jackson's emotions were finally reaching him, 'but I don't know what I would do without you.'

Holt softened his gaze at the normie in the mirror as he placed his hands where Jackson's were, "Let's never find out okay?" He asked as Jackson nodded a little.

'You look like hell…' He said getting a good look at Holt's paler then normal appearance.

Holt chuckled as his uncle started tapping his foot, he was nervous and knowing he only heard half of the conversation made it even worst especially after what Holt said ."Like you have much room to talk," Holt commented back as Jackson looked a little ashamed, "Sorry about that."

Holt waved that down, "Like I said…we would have not been found to have this lovely conversation." He looked at his uncle as he waited for Holt to talk to him. Giving one last look at Jackson he saw him slowly fade, "You will be alright, we will be alright…" He whispered as Jackson gave him a sad look before completely disappearing from the mirror, but Holt could feel him still.

Moving back to the bed he laid down exhausted from the trip and focusing on finding Jackson, "He is not hiding anymore…" Holt slurred out as he got comfortable on the bed. His uncle put a blanket on him, "That is good to know, I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"We are nothin' like the others…or our mom." Holt said as his uncle sat down watching him slowly fall asleep.

"I know…that is what makes you both so special."

Holt smiled a little, "I will miss her…" He whispered out right when sleep took him. His uncle moved Holt's hair out of his face, "I will miss her too." He said before taking off the headphones. Jackson was sleeping as well. David watched Jackson's even breathing before putting the restraints back on. He hated doing this to him…but just because he talked to Holt…doesn't mean he will talk to anyone else. It is different talking to someone in your head…but face to face, might just take too much energy from him at the moment.


	30. Undying Day

**So many feels for me in this chapter...this was one of the hardest, but easiest chapters for me to write. Ahhh... D: But I hope you do enjoy it! Like always I love reviews and your thoughts on my chapters! Thanks again. **

Jackson stood in front of the mirror…he sighed as he looked at his wrapped wrists…Why was he still here?

'Cuz you know you need to be,' Holt said as Jackson grabbed his white button up shirt.

"I don't want to be…" He whispered out as Holt sighed in his head. He was grateful that Holt didn't appear in the mirror to talk to him again. Slowly buttoning his shirt he tried not to think of why he was getting ready. Grabbing his black bow tie he tied it, slowly grabbing his jacket he placed it on feeling the emptiness again. It didn't last long as he felt Holt's worry take over. 'No…we are not going back to empty,' he whispered forcing Jackson to stay aware of his real emotions. It was nice to know Holt wasn't going to let him fall…but he wasn't making it easy. All he had to do was to feel…To let the anger…sadness…fears…all stay presence in his mind.

'Happiness makes life easier,' Holt whispered out as Jackson groaned sitting in his new room…he would be staying at his uncle's house until he was old enough to move out. Heath, Deuce and his uncle all went to get his things while he was at the hospital. They didn't want him to have to go back. Holt did…he wanted to see, Jackson didn't understand why he would want to see where their mother died, but he didn't want to question.

Placing his head in his hands he fought the urges to cut again…Holt remained silent as he fought them, but the knock at the door shook him from his inner battle.

"Jackson are you ready?" His aunt asked walking in slowly seeing Jackson in the bed. Moving over to him she placed her arm around him and hugged him.

"It will get easier…" She promised as he didn't say anything. She sighed as she led him to the car, "But we really need to be going."

Jackson sat in silence as Heath tried to get him to talk. He only spoke when he needed to. People…there was no point in keeping them close, not anymore at least. Who would love a person who couldn't feel anymore?

Getting to the funeral home Jackson started to shake. He felt like getting sick…why did he have to be here? Why couldn't this be his?

'No…let's not think those thoughts,' Holt said getting Jackson's attention. Holding himself he started gasp for air as Heath noticed grabbing on to Jackson trying to calm him down. "Dad!" He yelled as David opened Jackson's car door.

"Breath Jackson…Deep slow breaths,"

He closed his eyes trying to do what his uncle said, "Why…" Jackson cried as the tears started to flow.

"Easy…it will be over soon…" His uncle soothed holding Jackson close as he slowly calmed down. Jackson didn't understand why he couldn't just get over this. He wanted nothing more to move on…but every time he closed his eyes…every waking or sleeping moment was hunted by her face…her smile…her anger…he loved his mother more than anything and now she was gone. He couldn't wake up every morning to her cooking breakfast…he would never see her smile as she read her favorite book. He couldn't sneak into her lab while she was working to try to copy what she did. There was nothing! Nothing! That could take these memories away! He slowly stopped shaking as he felt his uncle help him out of the car. He stared at the ground as Heath and his uncle led him into to the home. Clair was standing over the closed casket as she heard them walk in. She rushed up to Jackson pulling him into a hug.

"I am so sorry," she whispered to him as he slowly placed his arms around her. Clair smiled despite the situation…he reacted to her. That is all she needed. He felt her warmth…her sweet smell of her favorite vanilla perfume. How it invaded his mind…gritting his teeth he felt something. The agony was slowly leaving him as he held her…she didn't move but tightened her hug as he tightened his. He let her go slowly as her soft green eyes had tears in them, he felt her wipe something off his face. "It is good to see you…" She told him as he smiled sadly at her. The agony was returning the moment her hands left him. He wanted to reach for her…to hold her and never let go. But who would love a broken person like him? He looked at the casket that had his mother's picture smiling at him. He held his heart feeling it beat…so it was physically there…he walked over in a dreamlike state…he didn't want to believe she was gone. Wishing this was all a dream he placed his hand over the cold metal casket. He didn't know what to do…why he was even standing here….he looked up and saw her smiling at him. He closed his eyes before he flashed back to her last moments. He screamed out and fell to his knees leaving that one hand on the casket he cried. He couldn't breathe as he just let all the emotions he was hiding flow. Why did she leave him? Why did she not wait? Why didn't she just kill him too? Why did she think he would be able to survive without her? Why….why…. "Why…" He moaned out, "Why…"

There was a soft hand that reached for him, but he shook them off. "No…She could have waited…we could have worked it out."

No one answered him…no one was there…he didn't want them to help him…he didn't want to be bothered. But he knew they were there. He could feel their eyes…hear the worry in their voices as they kept a distance. Letting him say his good byes…but it wasn't a good bye. It was wanting nothing more than to have his mother back and there was nothing he could do.

'Remember all the good times.' Holt whispered out as Jackson didn't move.

'What is the point?' He asked mentally back as Holt sighed.

'Remember the happy…learn from the pain…forgive mistakes….cherish the love.'

Jackson smiled a little as Holt said that… 'Like when she took us to the amusement park?' He asked as Holt chuckled.

'That would be a good start…'

'Too bad you had to fall off the railing as you waited in line for a ride.'

He felt Holt's amusement and little fear come to him as he laughed a little, 'not my fault the damn kid pushed me.'

Jackson laughed a little as Clair looked a little concerned. She sat back after he pushed her away. So she waited for him to gather himself enough to take a seat or let Holt say his good bye. She jumped as he moved a little…his blue eyes red. She got up as he just gave her a pained look… He moved to the seats to sit down as he stared at her picture…he tried to remember that face. Not the…Jackson shook his head as he held his face in his hands.

"Jackson Jekyll?" A voice asked he slowly looked up to see a man in his sixties smiling sadly at him. "Are you Jackson Jekyll?" He asked again as Jackson nodded.

"Oh good…because I am your grandfather, Dr. Benjamin Jekyll," He extended his hand as Jackson just looked at it. Benjamin just he his hand drop as he cleared his throat, "And this is my lovely wife, Betty Jekyll and my other grandson Dylan Jekyll." He motioned to the small looking women with dirty blonde hair who had red rims around her gentle looking brown eyes. Then to the young boy about eighteen years old…he had messy black hair cut short like Jackson's but his eyes were different…one was hazel…and the other was blue. He looked embarrassed to look at Jackson, but he smiled at the mention of his name. Jackson just looked at the trio in front of him, "I have no grandfather…and my cousin's name is Heath." He stated plainly as the man in front of him chuckled.

"The elementals?" He said loudly getting Jackson's uncle's attention. "They don't understand your condition like we do!"

Jackson held on to his knees as he looked at the floor, "I don't have a condition." He whispered as Benjamin laughed, "So she never told you, typical of your mother to forget to let you know something important."

"Do not…" Jackson whispered darkly standing up, "Talk about her like she was worthless!"

The man just laughed, "She is my daughter boy…I can say what I want about her."

Jackson just glared at the man in front of him, "Now I know why she never told me about her piece of shit father!" He yelled out making his uncle appear next to him.

Dylan rushed to Jackson pushing him back down in his chair, "You dumbass! How dare you insult him! He wants nothing more to help you!"

Jackson got up seeing red, "Don't…ever…touch me!" He yelled as his uncle grabbed Jackson's arm before he could attack the boy who was laughing.

"He isn't worth it," he told him as Heath came running, but he was stopped by his mother. "I will hurt you for that!" He yelled as his father glared at Heath, "Heath stay out of it!"

"Let's see that Hyde side!" Dylan taunted as Benjamin just stood back with his arms folded thoughtfully.

"Yes…I always wondered about Jackson's alter ego." He told his wife as she gave him a scared nod.

"Screw you!" Jackson screamed feeling a headache form…this hasn't happened since the first day of school…the anger…the red….boiling anger.

"Jackson…" His uncle said standing in front of him trying to block the view of Dylan as Jackson held his head.

"Oh come on elemental let the boy switch!" Benjamin called over getting an evil glare from David as he tried to keep Jackson from switching like this.

"Music…" Jackson moaned out as Holt appeared in his mind fueling Jackson's anger. He reached for his headphones as Holt appeared in a ball of flames. His uncle jumped back in shock as Holt took that moment to tackle Dylan. Dylan was taken by surprise as Benjamin yelled out laughing. "About time!"

Dylan recovered quickly grabbing Holt by the throat. Growling Holt lit his hand on fire grabbing onto Dylan's wrist burning him…he let go shouting trying to back out of Holt's tight grip, "You should have never pushed Jackson…Now you get to really see anger," He growled out as he went to punch him as his uncle pulled Holt's hand off Dylan. Dylan fell to the ground holding his burnt wrist. Holt fought a little with his uncle, "Holt Hyde you will stop right now!" He scolded forcing him into the chair. "Calm down!" He yelled making Holt glare at him. "Take a breath!"

Benjamin was laughing not even caring that Dylan got hurt as he watched Holt be controlled by his uncle…his wife was looking over him as he pushed her away going to attack Holt again. Benjamin stopped him by grabbing his other wrist holding it up to see the Hyde birthmark on his ring finger, "Dylan switch!" He demanded as Dylan tried to pull away, "Fuck you! And Fuck him!" he yelled as his grandfather held tighter, "Switch…" he growled out as Dylan stumbled a little as the Hyde mark disappeared, the boy yelled out in pain as he looked at his brunt wrist. Betty rushed over pulling out a small travelling first aid kit from her purse. Benjamin shook his head as she pulled him into a chair, "You baby that boy too much."

She looked a little ashamed as Dylan was holding back tears. Holt was smiling evilly at the boy as Benjamin started talking towards him. "I never seen a blue Hyde…I wonder if that is because of the elemental in you." He moved closer to study him, "Anger and loud voices control you…interesting." Holt glared at him, but didn't say anything. His uncle stood in between them, "You will leave Holt alone." He growled as his hair lit on fire.

Benjamin let out a booming laugh, "Oh he has a name!" Dylan looked over a little confused as Betty fixed up his wrist.

"Well of course he does." David said confused, "He is still a person."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, "Oh…dear me…you poor souls really think he is a person? A Hyde is always a mental switch, never physical."

He pushed past David as he glared his hair still on fire. "But this one…" He looked over Holt studying him as Dylan watched, "He has the mark on his face, red hair…orange eyes," He mumbled off to himself as Holt just listened glaring at him. "Is able to be controlled by other people…interesting…I wish I was able to study you're up bring, it might make more sense on why you think you are a person."

Holt punched Benjamin in the nose making him fall down. Holt got up and walked over to his mother's casket and placed his hand on it, "Now I know why you never let me meet your side of the family." He whispered out as Benjamin held his bleeding nose.

"That boy defiantly has the strength," He said as Holt glared back at him.

"You really need to shut the hell up."

David walked over to Holt placing a hand on him, "I agree, Benjamin I will nicely ask you to leave both Jackson and _Holt_ alone."

He just laughed again, "The boy is my grandson…I believe I have a right to the orphan."

It was David's turn to punch the man as Holt watched in awe as his uncle lost his temper. "You will leave them alone!" He screamed making his wife rush over pulling David away from Benjamin. Holt grabbed his uncle as well afraid of what he could do…he has never seen his uncle even close to being mad. It scared him a little.

Benjamin laughed now holding onto his broken nose, "Not surprising you lost your temper…Elementals especially fire ones are hot headed…that makes sense now for the boy…not only does he have the hot-headedness from his father…but from the Hyde side. I won't be surprised if he gets into a little trouble after all this."

Holt wanted to attack him again as his aunt yelled at him, "Have you no heart?"

He chuckled, "Jekyll's do not need a heart…they are logical beings with the Hyde's to show our emotions…just like my daughter Sydney she was the perfect example of that, but she wanted love…to bad she didn't let me study her son as she tried to make him a person. She was mad when I called her 'love' an experiment."

"I would be too!" His aunt said keeping her husband and Holt from attacking the man again…Heath was holding on to Holt as Deuce who just showed up half way through all this helped as well hold Holt. "Let both Jackson and Holt say their final good byes to their mother…then we all can go a separate ways…no need to let this continue. Both of them have been through a lot in their lives no need to add on more." She said in the verge of tears as David's hair went out as Holt went back to looking at his mother's picture on top of the casket.

Benjamin was watching Holt with interest, as if he was trying to memorize his every movement and reaction to all of this. Dylan was watching closely as well…why was he so attached to his mother? No Hyde ever cared enough to know about their family. Heath stood next to Holt as he whispered something to the casket as Deuce stood back a little more.

Benjamin nodded, "Fine…I will leave the Hyde alone for now…Knowing I already have a broken nose, but Jackson…I might talk to again."

"No you won't!" Holt said not looking away from the casket, "You will leave him alone…or I will take great pride in breaking your bones."

Dylan glared at Holt as his grandfather smiled proudly, "I knew you would bring me pride…Jackson getting straight A's in school just like a true Jekyll and you…you are just like a Hyde should be."

Holt flinched, "I am nothing like you…" He whispered as he switched Jackson back out. He didn't even look around as he sat back down the way he was before they came. Heath backed away as Clair retook his spot.

"Are they gone?" He asked as she shook her head no to him, "Tell them to go die."

She looked at them with hatred as Dylan smiled smugly at her and Benjamin smiled with pride mouthing to her 'we will fix him right'. The preacher came up calling everyone to take a seat so they could start the ceremony. He waited as Clair tried to move Jackson, but he didn't, so she just looked at the aging man as he smiled with understanding, "We are gathered here tonight to mourn the loss of a loving mother of Sydney Jekyll." He started as Jackson closed his eyes trying to do what Holt said… Remember the happy…learn from the pain…forgive mistakes….cherish the love.


	31. The Beginning

It has been two days later after their mother's funeral. Holt sat outside the school during lunch watching his friends play a quick game of casketball. He was never really interested in that sport…give him skates or swim gear any day, but casketball was alright. He was much more interested in finishing this song he was writing…he hit a standstill with it. It didn't help that Jackson was constantly popping in and out of his mind. As nice as it was to know Jackson was okay…but the headache was almost not worth it. He was tapping his pencil as he tried focus on the paper in front of him when Heath called for his attention.

He looked in the direction to where Heath called to him, "No I will not play…." He started to say as he finally understood why his cousin called for him. There was smoke arising from where the dormitories stood. Holt rushed up running with the others to get a better look as Abbey and a few other monsters were trying to put the fire out.

"What happened here?" Clawd asked as Cleo pushed him out of the way.

"Oh My Ra! What happened here?"

"That is what I just said…" Clawd whined out as they all watched as the fire slowly went out.

"I do not know what happened." Abbey said smiling happily for stopping the fire.

"Was anyone hurt?" Deuce asked as Neighan was healing Scarah.

Holt pointed to them as Deuce sighed, "Anyone else?"

"No…just me, I got to close trying to help Slow Mo." Scarah said sadly as Neighan helped her up.

"Did you see anyone start it?" Cleo demanded in a queenly voice.

Scarah looked around, "Yes…but it was more of a mental find. The boys who started are normies. That is all I know." She told them as the small group gasped. Heath's hair caught on fire as he folded his arms, "Damn normies can't leave us alone can they?"

"Why are they being so hateful this year?" Draculaura said as she held onto Clawd.

Everyone just looked at each other with the same questions in their eyes. Soon more students came to inspect the damage to their homes away from homes…they were lucky that only one or two rooms got damaged beyond repair…but the rest had smoke damage and most of their items needed to be replaced. Abbey's room included. Heath walked over to his girl friend as she looked at her window from the ground, "Why must normies hurt us? We not do anything to hurt them."

"There is a new monster hater group!" Spectra announced getting everyone's attention, "I just found out that in New Salem there is a small group of people devoted to ruining all monster's lives! Their leader was murdered by a monster lover not too long ago! They say that soon everyone will understand that monsters are evil creatures that need to be put down!"

Many up roars of anger shouted throughout the growing group of monsters as Cleo took to standing in front of them. "I say this has to stop!" She announced getting everyone's attention away from Spectra, "These monster haters no nothing about us! Who says that it was a monster lover that killed their leader! It may have been a normie that believed they were doing something hideous to us monsters!"

Holt laughed a little, "If I may say somethin'!" He shouted getting Cleo's attention as she motioned him to say what he was going to. "I know who their leader was as well as who killed her."

Many monsters looked shocked or in awe that Holt already knew so much, but for the ones that knew the whole story looked sadly at him…even a little scared as Holt's hair caught on fire. "It was my mother…she killed Clair Steller's mother for reasons I don't even care to know." He told them as many monsters cheered for his mother. He chuckled humorlessly, "So if you want revenge…give me tonight…and I will show them that messing with us monsters was a bad idea. It is time for us to take a stand and show those damn normies _their_ places!"

Heath cheered with all the other monsters. Even Heath went as far as asking Holt if he could come getting a dark look from Abbey. Holt of course agreed to his cousin coming before walking away as Abbey tried to talk Heath out of doing whatever Holt planned for that night. Deuce just shook his head…he knew this was not going to end the way Holt thought it would. So he followed Holt grabbing his arm stopping him as Holt pulled his arm roughly away from him, "Do not touch me!" He growled as Deuce took a step back giving Holt a questioning look.

Holt rubbed his face trying to calm down as his hair went out, "What?" He tried not to ask harshly as Deuce folded his arms across his chest.

"What is your plan for tonight?" He asked as Holt smiled darkly at him.

"You will just have to find out."

"Holt I am not one to play this guessing game." Deuce stated angrily as Holt got defensive.

"And I am not one to care if other's play the guessin' game!"

"Just think before you act!" Deuce said through gritted teeth trying not to lose his cool, "Because whatever you do-"

"Effects Jackson! Yes I know!"

"Then think!" Deuce tried to reason with him, "Do you really think revenge is a good idea?"

"Yes I do!" Holt countered as his hair flared, "I am done tryin' to be good! I am done tryin' to please other people!"

"You don't have to please other people! All you have to do is-"

"Nothing! There is no point to anythin'! You know why I say that? It is cuz of my damn family! My whole Jekyll and Hyde side! The only fuckin' way they survive is actin' like they are supposed too! So maybe…just maybe if I get my damn revenge I can get my sanity back!"

Deuce was in shock as Holt made his small confession to him, "You know that isn't true…you are not what they say you are!" Deuce tried as Holt waved that down.

"I am doin' what I want…what a _Hyde_ would do, I might just make someone proud of me." He whispered out walking away from Deuce.

"Yes you will, but the wrong people!" Deuce called after him as Holt closed his eyes for a moment as he walked. He knew Deuce was right…but he didn't care. He had all this anger…all this pain. He felt the fire burning inside of him. He couldn't numb himself like he used too. Even if Jackson broke their promise…it wouldn't help it Holt broke it as well. He needed Jackson's trust to make him better. So the only thing Holt knew to do to make his life easier was to do what his grandfather said to do. Be the alter ego…be a Hyde…be a monster.

Jackson pulled into his drive way…Deuce told him what happened as Heath was planning with a Manny, Venus, and Rochelle on what places Heath and Holt should hit for tonight. The others would go another night if the normies didn't get the point the first time. Jackson sat back listening…he knew Holt would do what he wants…and Jackson was alright with it for once. He didn't care what Holt did to the normies. He knew Holt had a lot of built up rage and he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe this was one thing he could give Holt. One full moment of Jackson free rage…as long as he didn't hurt someone…he didn't care. As school ended Jackson walked slowly to his car alone. Heath went to Manny's house until this evening…so Jackson drove home in peace. It was nice not to have someone taking glances at him every five seconds.

He walked inside to hear talking in the living room. Looking in he saw Clair sitting on the couch with a police officer and a nice looking lady wearing a shirt that said child services. His uncle sat looking a little nervous as Clair looked like she could kill any second. "Ah you must be Jackson." The officer said noticing him in the door way.

"Yeah…" He said walking in.

"It came to our attention that you and Clair have been staying here at your uncle's since the untimely death of both of your mothers."

Jackson looked at his uncle as he looked at his shoes, "Yes I have been, I have no other family to go to and Clair didn't either so…he offered to let her stay until you found a relative for her."

The officer smiled sadly at him as the lady started talking, "That is great that your uncle opened his doors to you both…but there is an issue…" She started as Jackson sat his bag down and folded his arms.

"And what is that issue?" He asked a little harshly making his uncle give him a look.

The lady seem unfazed by his harsh remark and just continued smiling, "That you both are human and your uncle is not…it is not a suitable environment for you to grow up in."

Jackson stared in shock, "So where the hell would to take me?" He growled out trying not to lose his cool.

Once again she stayed smiling a sad smile, "Your grandfather offered to let you live with him." She told them as his uncle's hair flared a little as Jackson gave her a disbelieving look.

"I refuse to even step near his doorstep!" He yelled out, "I will not stay I will leave if you take me from my uncle's." Jackson stood his ground as the women finally stopped smiling.

"Jackson I understand you pain-"

"No you don't understand a damn thing!" He yelled at her as he felt rage clouding his vision. "I may look human, but I can promise you I am far from it! As for my _grandfather_ you can tell him I rather die than live with him."

David's hair went out at Jackson's last comment, "There is no need to take him." He said as the lady looked at him.

"You maybe his uncle…but his grandfather seems more of a suitable fit to finish Jackson's education and development." David laughed at what she said earning a dirty look.

"Jackson goes to school at Monster High…he was enrolled there by his _mother_," He stated plainly as the women shrugged, "None the less he is human in our eyes, just like his mother."

Jackson folded his arms…why was these people so blind? "Do you want me to prove I am more than human?" He asked her as she gave him a concerned look.

"There is nothing you can do…you are not an elemental." She reasoned with him as Jackson laughed.

"How do you think he is my uncle?" He pointed angrily at his uncle who gave the lady an amused look.

The women looked at the officer who shrugged, "We just guess the man your mother was seeing adopted you into his family-"

Both Jackson and his uncle laughed, "You really need to get your facts straight before you try taking a child away from a loving home." David said as Jackson walked up to the lady.

"My father was his twin brother…making me half fire elemental," He told her lighting a small flame in his hand as she jumped back.

"They didn't tell us that." She squeaked out, even the officer looked a little shocked.

"Then do what my uncle said and get your facts straight," Jackson said sitting next to his uncle, "Because I am not leaving this house or my real family. Plus…if you didn't believe I was a monster…then I could have let you meet Holt."

The lady looked at her paper, "Who is Holt?" She asked as Jackson shook his head.

"See not even all the information you need." David said placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

The women sat there dumb-founded on what just happened…she didn't understand how she could have been wrong, but her phone started ringing taking her from her trance.

She answered it listening to the other voice on the phone as everyone else watched. She smiled a happy smile looking at Clair. "It seems we found a living relative that would be more than happy to take you in!"

Clair groaned a little as the lady smiled her 'everything is wonderful smile', "If you want you can come to the station to meet her!"

Clair shook her head, "If she wants me she can come here."

"Where does she live?" Jackson asked as Clair sat up a little more forgetting that she might have to move.

"New Salem…" She said as Clair smiled.

"Well at least I won't move far from my friends."

The lady's eyes lit up, "That's the spirit!" She slowly got up, "But we really need to be leaving so you can meet her!"

Clair grumbled again staying seated, "She can come here."

The lady looked a little less than pleased and looked at the officer to help her remove the stubborn child from the chair.

David seemed to understand where this was going, "She is more the welcome to come here to pick up Clair while we get her things together."

At that moment there was a knock at the door as David looked at it, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

The lady shook her head as he went to answer the door. There was a young looking woman with midnight black hair shining in the sunlight…her slender frame was covered by a black flowing dress with sleeves falling to the ground, she eyes green eyes shined with soft power as she smiled at the elemental in front of her.

"Hello David Burns…I am Echo Cast, I am here to pick up my niece." She told him sweetly as he cleared his throat letting her in. She moved past him walking in the living room setting her eyes on Clair. She smiled warmly at her as Clair looked at her in awe.

"Hello Clair…I am sorry we haven't met before, but your father took you away from me after your real mother pasted…I am sorry about your step-mother, if I knew you were in New Salem I would I came got you sooner." Clair smiled reaching out to the women, "I feels like I have known you my entire life thought, why is that?"

She giggled, "Witches have a way of knowing each other without ever really meeting."

Clair closed her eyes trying to figure out what this woman meant, "Are you saying I am a witch?"

"Part…your mother didn't have any powers…it sometimes skips generations, but you I am sure you have some…even if you are part normie."

Clair was glad she was sitting down…that explains why her step-mother fought so hard to keep Clair from monsters. Why she made her hideaway and not be herself! She was afraid her powers would get stronger…That is why her father didn't care.

"Will you be able to teach me magic?" Clair rushed out making Echo laugh, "Well of course! First rule though, never use your powers for darkness…once you cross that line it is near impossible to get out."

Jackson and David sat stunned a little as Clair asked her aunt many different questions before she waved her down telling her she has all the time in the world to learn. "So will I go to Monster High now?" Clair asked as Jackson sat up a little wanting to know that answer as well.

"Why I do not see why not." Echo said thoughtfully, "It seems you spend a lot of time there anyway." She looked at Jackson who smiled a little.

Clair screeched out in happiness hugging her aunt, "Thank you, thank you!"

She hugged her back, "You are very welcome…but we still need to make sure Head Mistress Bloodgood is okay with it."

Jackson helped Clair pack up her things as she couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe I am part witch!" She told Jackson again as he chuckled.

"That was surely not expected," He said a little glumly…He didn't want to hurt her feelings. She needed this happiness…he would just suck it from her. He was still broken…as much as he loved Clair he had to let her go. Now she had her aunt…she would make sure she stays happy. Soon she would make many different friends a Monster High that she would forget all about him. He watched her as she hummed packing her things away, "I was thinking that once I get settled into Monster High, you could show me how to play Scream!"

"It is a lot harder then what you think," Jackson told her as she looked at him sitting on his bed watching the floor.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him, "What is wrong?" She asked, "It isn't like I am moving to a different part of the world…just to a different house in New Salem. I am sure she will be more and happy to let you come over!" Clair told him as he smiled a bit.

"It isn't that…" He started.

"Then what is it?" She asked with concern.

Jackson hesitated a little as Clair watched him, "I-I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." He said as Clair laughed a little.

"What brought this up?" She asked as Jackson looked at her confused.

"I am not following?"

She saw the seriousness in Jackson's eyes, "You got to be joking?" She asked as Jackson looked back at the floor.

"What the hell crawled into your head?" She shouted as Jackson flinched, "What did I do? What happened? Just tell me what I did wrong! We can fix this!" She cried out as Jackson hid his face in his hands as she stood up glaring at him.

He shook his head as Clair finally let the emotions flow over her…tears smudged her mascara, tears of sadness was over took by tears of rage. "Answer me!"

Jackson shook his head again not answering her as she stomped her foot. "Jackson just give me a reason! Cuz I am not letting you go! You can be a stubborn as you want! I don't understand why you are doing this…but I love you." She waited for a response as she saw Jackson crying a little.

"Please Jackson just tell me! Why?" She pleaded as Jackson got up walking to his bathroom closing the door. He sat down on the floor as he heard her pounding on the door, "Jackson! Please…" He heard her crying…he couldn't watch her. As much as he wanted to comfort her to open the door and hold her, he had to let her go. In the long run she would be happier without him.

She soon stopped hitting the door as he heard the click of the lock as his uncle opened the door, he sighed in relief to see Jackson just sitting on the floor. He took a seat next to him, "Clair told me you broke it off with her."

Jackson nodded slowly as he uncle leaned back looking at the ceiling, "Do you care to explain why? You both have been doing so well."

Silence reached his uncle's ears, "I am sure you had a good reason," He said as Jackson hid his face in his knees, "She was pretty hurt by it…maybe when you feel up to it…you could give her that good reason. She doesn't seem like a girl that would let you go without one."

He heard Jackson groan…his uncle looked sadly at him, "Pushing people away will only hurt you more…" He told him getting up and leaving as Jackson laid in the floor. Why did people have to question his actions? Laying there for a few seconds more he got up to see the time…Holt would want out soon. Sighing at the opened drawers on his dresser he turned on the music. Holt looked around smiling…he let him out early. Noticing the opened drawers he walked down stairs to find the person the drawers once belonged too. Finding his uncle in the kitchen he stepped in.

"Hey what happened to Clair?"

His uncle turned around smiling sadly at him, "They found her family…don't worry she is nice," he said quickly as Holt went to go interrupt, "Her aunt…she is a witch…so Clair might be able to go to Monster High…still uncertain though, oh and Jackson broke up with her with no reason."

Holt was trying to process all this information until he got to the point that Jackson broke up with Clair, "Wait he did what?" He stated angrily.

His uncle nodded slowly, "No one knows why…so if you can get it out of him that would put Clair's mind to ease."

Holt shook his head, "I will see what I can do." Holt left the kitchen to head to his cousin's room. Heath was sitting playing some video game not noticing Holt entering the room.

"Hey cuz…I believe we have some rules to go over before tonight."

Heath saw Holt and quickly paused the game, "Alright shoot!" He said pulling out the papers he got from Manny's house. Holt smiled evilly at them as he picked the best route to get to each one without getting caught. He noticed some of Rochelle's perfect script on the paper. Make sure there are no misunderstandings…tonight is about revenge…but if anyone was going to get caught it was going to be him. He wasn't going to let Heath be taken and of course the others wouldn't be with them. Watching the sun set he heard his uncle and aunt go to their bed room to watch some T.V. before they fell asleep. Two hours…just two hours…


	32. Pain Redefined

**Well only a few more chapters left D: Noooooo...but you know XD Thank you all for reading! Two chapters in one day! I impress myself on this one...but having nothing to do all day kind of helps with that. XD I swear I have a life...just a lazy day.**

Holt and Heath ran into the New Salem…they weren't even close to where they needed to be. Getting impatient of walking Holt walked up to a car…he looked around a bit before busting in the window.

Heath rushed over, "What are you doing?" He asked as Holt unlocked the door climbing in before he started hot wiring the car.

"I am more than done with all this damn walkin'." He said as the car roared to life as Heath looked a little uncertain but quickly climbed in. Holt drove carefully making sure he didn't attract any unwanted attention. Even Heath was looking around a lot more. They soon made it to the closed for the night mall. Their first stop…Holt got out wanting nothing more to watch it burn. Going up to it he lit his hand on fire tossing it at the building as Heath joined in. Soon the building was dancing with fire as Heath and Holt took off back towards their car. They heard sirens in the distance as Holt quickly turned down another road to make sure they were not spotted leaving the mall…one down.

Heath cheered as he watched the mall disappear behind them. Holt laughed…it was better, the feeling of rage was leaving…but he still needed more. He wanted them to pay! He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about this…but he didn't care! Laughing with Heath he sped up to get to their other destination. Heath held on as Holt took a turn a little too quick…the adrenalin was pulsing through their veins. Heath knew what he was doing was wrong…Abbey made it clear…but how could he let Holt go without him? Finally making it to the New Salem High school Heath was the first to jump out. He grabbed one of spray cans they had with them. He started drawing 'normies suck and monster rule' on their welcome sign as Holt looked up at the building. He grinned evilly lighting his hand on fire throwing at the building. Heath stopped what he was doing to look at Holt.  
"Whoa! Cuz I thought we were just going to deface the school not burn it?"

"Change of plans…" He stated darkly getting Heath to look at him with fear and concern. Heath hesitated a little before he threw the can on the ground before joining Holt in burning the school. Everything was going to get burned until sirens were heard a lot sooner than they thought. So Heath grabbed an overly mad Holt pulling him back to the car. Holt soon snapped out of it as Heath begged for his attention. Holt rushed to get in the driver seat only to see they waited too long to leave they couldn't get out without being caught.

"On foot Heath let's go!" He yelled as Heath panicked following Holt who disappeared behind a few buildings. Dodging the few cops that were looking for anyone out past curfew, Heath looked scared…they were miles away from home. "I think we should head home now."

"Not yet…" Holt said looking both ways before walking out in the street to move through the buildings again.

"Come on cuz! We already burned down their school and mall what else can we do?" He asked as Holt ignored him.

Heath sighed as he followed Holt. They made it to where Holt wanted to go. He looked at the small police building. "Two down…three more to go." He whispered as Heath looked shocked as Holt lit his hand on fire about to throw it at the building.

Heath rushed in front of him stopping him, "Whoa cuz! This is pushing it…we were only suppose to get the school and mall! Nothing more…" He tried to reason as Holt gave him a dark look.

"You said you would help me! No matter what!" He yelled ripping his hand out of Heath's grip.

"I did!" Heath yelled back sinking away from his cousin. There wasn't something right in Holt's eyes…Heath knew he was hurting…but this was not the way to get over the anger. "We don't need to do this! I think the normies get the picture." Holt pushed Heath down moving back to what he was doing before Heath tackled Holt down.

"Stop!" He yelled trying to get Holt to listen…but Holt being stronger he pinned him down, Holt got close to Heath's face, "Do not tell what I can and can't do!" He growled as Heath struggled to get out of Holt's tight grip.

Sirens screamed in the distance making Holt get off Heath, "Go home." He told Heath as he glared at him.

"Not without you!"

Holt wanted to punch him…to hurt him…but he couldn't. He loved his cousin…he would never hurt Heath. "Just go home Heath!" He shouted as sirens got closer…he needed Heath out of sight.

"I don't need your help anymore…just go home!" Holt yelled pushing Heath towards the alley. He really hoped Heath could find his way home from here.

"No!" He yelled as Holt could see the red and blue lights coming towards them. "Heath! I don't need you! I don't want you here…what do I have to say to get you to leave me alone?" He shouted making Heath step back a little. Hurt lined his face as tears started to flow. "I just wanted to be part of your life…we are brothers…family!" Heath cried out as Holt rubbed his face, "We are not brothers!" He yelled as Heath looked like Holt just shot him…he turned on his heel and took off as the police cars started to show. Holt sighed in relief as he turned to the building lighting his hand on fire as the cars surrounded him.

"Don't do it kid!" One of the officers yelled pointing a gun at Holt.

Holt slowly turned around glaring at them hand still on fire, at least four cars and two officers each pointing a gun in his direction. Chuckling to himself he watched the officer who told him to stop.

"Come on kid nice and easy…put down the fire ball?" He called out a little startled and confused at the same time, "We don't want to shoot you!"

Holt chewed his lip debating on throwing it…but then again he didn't truly want to die…He un-lit his hand putting his hands above his head. The cops moved slowly to him hand cuffing him roughly. "I don't know what you were thinking kid…but you have a lot of explaining to do." Holt laughed darkly as they led him into the building he was just about to burn.

Holt leaned through the bars watching one officer reading the morning paper. He could clearly see on the front of page stating in bold black letters.

**Mall and New Salem school burned down! **

Chuckling a little he saw the cop look up at him. "What is so funny boy?"

Holt shook his head as the officer got a good look at Holt, "are those headphones on your head?" He asked as Holt raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I say no would you leave me alone?" He asked sweetly as the cop got up and walked over to him. Holt moved farther back in his cell.

"Give them to me…how did the cops who arrested you last night not see them?"

"No and cuz you all of are idiots." Holt said getting the officer to glare at him. Before he could open the door another police officer walked in, "This boy is getting released." He stated as Holt smiled smugly at the officer who was going to take his headphones away.

Holt pushed past both officers heading to the front door as someone called his name…or at least his last name.

"Whoa there boy what is the rush?" Benjamin said following Holt as he took one look at him and continued walking. "Is that what I get for paying all your fines? And making sure no one pressed charges on you. I know it is typical of a Hyde to never say thank you…but you told me you were different." He said getting Holt to turn on the man.

"I didn't need your help…and I didn't want it…so I won't say thank you for those reasons. Now leave me alone!" He shouted walking away.

Benjamin just shrugged, "It takes one phone call to get my money returned and the police back out here to throw you back in jail."

Holt stopped and looked darkly at the man, "What the hell do you want from me?" He growled out.

Benjamin face lit up as he wrapped his arm around Holt's shoulders. "I want nothing, but to understand!"

Holt folded his arms glaring at the older man, "Understand what? I am an alter ego that acts like a person…it has been branded in my mind I was since born…so excuse me if it is kinda hard for me to forget that."

Benjamin nodded, "Hyde's have always been hard to understand…you are not the first…there was one a few years back that had a Hyde side just like you…he died not too long ago…a good long life…even his Hyde side had a small life."

Holt listened confused, "Why are you tellin' me this?" Benjamin led Holt to his car, "Because you are a special type of Hyde and I want to get to know you and Jackson better…I mean I have all of Jackson's school records." He pulled out a file from the car, "Straight A's…but went to so many schools…top of his class! I never understood why he went to so many schools….he was accepted into so many good ones too! Just to go to this Monster High…what is the difference?"

He looked at Holt as he just shrugged, "I didn't know about Jackie…until a few months ago…right when we moved here."

Benjamin's eyes lit up, "Oh you both just found each other?" He opened the passenger side of his car, "Please do explain how that was."

Holt glared at the open door backing away slowly, "What is there to explain?"

Benjamin made an aggravated noise, "Oh humor me Hyde…at least try to stay on a scientific brain wave."

"My name is Holt." He growled out as Benjamin sighed again. He grabbed Holt's arm, "No it isn't boy…now get in the car so I can exam you."

Holt burned Benjamin making him scream out. Holt rushed away as a car pulled up. His uncle yelled Holt's name as his aunt jumped out of the passenger side of the stopped car and smacked Benjamin across the face.

"What did I say about leaving both Holt and Jackson alone?" She yelled out as Benjamin glared at her.

"You damn bitch…" He held his head for a second. His aunt stood back a little as Holt moved over to her.

"Leave him…" He whispered watching Benjamin closely as he seemed to fighting with himself.

His aunt walked back to the car as Holt followed making sure he didn't rush at her retreating back. Once Holt was safely in the car his uncle drove away leaving the struggling Benjamin to fight off his Hyde side alone.

Pulling into the drive way his uncle shut off the car. Neither his aunt nor uncle moved to get out of the car as Holt felt his uncle's eyes glaring at him from the rear view mirror. Maybe he could avoid this conversation…or he could just take the scolding he more than deserved. At least he didn't have to worry about his mother being disappointed in him. He snorted a little bit thinking about his mother. He hated her…as much as he missed her. Why did she choose to leave him? Why did she have too? Yeah…life would suck living in a mental hospital…but she could have held out long enough to make sure Jackson was going to be just fine…or not shoot herself in front of him…that would been a good start. Chewing the inside of his cheek as his uncle continued to have a staring contest with Holt's head.

"So…" He started as Holt shuddered, "Care to explain why Heath called us at 2 a.m. saying that you more and likely been arrested."

Looking out the window Holt ignored his uncle. "Holt…answer me…" He said in a dark tone making Holt fold his arms across his chest.

"You are not getting out of this conversation," His aunt stated as Holt snorted…he could take off his head phones…but that would more and likely lead them to turn the car back on and blast the radio. Yeah…Jackson would not be happy, but they wanted answers from Holt.

"Ask Heath." Holt said as his uncle shook his head. "We questioned him last night…now it is your turn." He told him.

"I don't wanna." Holt said as David turned out, "To bad."

Holt glared at his uncle, "What is the point? I mean you have your answers from Heath why do you need em from me?"

"Because this isn't like you! Plus you said some hurtful things to him…" David said softening his gaze.

Holt sunk a little remembering what he said, "I didn't want him getting in trouble for my anger…" Holt whispered out.

"You shouldn't have done what you did…people could have gotten hurt…you can be angry Holt…but talking about it will make it better."

Feeling slightly ashamed he didn't answer, but his uncle he got to him a little, "What are you so angry about?"

His aunt turned around as well as Holt glare at the window, "Nothing…"

He heard his uncle sigh, "Holt…let's promise not lie to each other okay?"

Holt smiled a little…his uncle's favorite line when he knew someone was lying to him. "Why did she leave me?" Holt asked as his uncle finally understood Holt's anger. Opening his door he got into the backseat with Holt.

"She couldn't handle what she did…" He whispered out as Holt pushed his uncle arms length away, "It doesn't matter! She still could have waited! She didn't have to kill herself in front of him!" He yelled out, but to his uncle's happiness hasn't stormed away.

He sat back a little, "Now she shouldn't have done that…but when a person is in the pain she was…"

"She wasn't thinkin'…yeah I know." Holt said leaning at close to the door as possible. He didn't like talking about this…Jackson was one thing…he needed Holt to be there…but everyone else he didn't need to talk to…he didn't want them to know. What he was feeling didn't need to be known…it was better that way. No one would use them against him.

He heard his aunt get out of the car and open Holt's door, "It is okay…everything will be okay…just talk to us…we will help you…you are our family Holt…we love you."

He looked up to see his aunt crying…he knew she wanted to hold him, but was afraid of him rejecting it. Getting out of the car he hugged his aunt, "I love you guys too…but sometimes…I have to deal with things on my own." He kissed her on the cheek before heading inside.

**The next day:**

Jackson hid from Manny, but this time for a different reason…he wanted to talk to Holt about everything he did. Jackson heard it from Heath…so he knew Holt took things way too far. Heath didn't stay upset for very long at Holt for saying what he did…he guessed it was just the heat of the moment that made him say it. Jackson agreed hoping he was right this one time about his alter ego. But now…it was crazy on how many people wanted to talk to Holt…congratulate him on teaching those normies a lesson. Even Venus was trying to talk to Jackson…but she wasn't as nice about it as others were. He almost didn't make it down the other hallway before he was out of ear shot. He just wanted to be left alone…his friends were more than understanding trying to save him from the crowds of people. Deuce even stoned a couple to get them to see his point of view. But Jackson couldn't dodge them forever…he sat down in a darken hallway wishing nothing more to be numb. He felt Holt's rage….his own sadness…his own fear from the students here at Monster High…he might have Holt to save him…but ever since the dormitories were burned down…they seem a lot colder towards him. Can his life get anymore worst?

He thought back to when he was in other schools…how some students offered him some drug…saying it wasn't truly bad for him. If only he could remember the name of it…maybe that would be enough to numb him for the time being…Not like Holt's drugs…something less. Maybe…just maybe Johnny could help him? Getting up he carefully walked through the halls trying to find the ghost he needed. Johnny was talking to Operetta, but soon Jackson saw her kiss his cheek and walk away. Knowing this might be the only time he got Johnny alone he moved into his line of sight.

"Oh hey it is Jackie boy! The hero of Monster High…or more like your alter ego is…but still what can I do for you!" He said as he brushed back his hair.

Jackson cringed a little, "I don't know how to ask you this….but I need something…you know…"

"You need drugs?" He laughed, "I never thought you would be the type! But I learned over the years that everyone can be an addict!"

Jackson chewed his lip, "I am not an addict…" he whispered out rubbing his arm.

Johnny laughed again, "If I was going to believe a person who came to me for drugs it would be you! So what made you want some?"

Jackson kicked the floor not really wanting to get personal with this ghost. Johnny must have sensed that because he straighten up and went through his pockets, "Here…this is called marijuana, last time I check it isn't additive and a lot of people want it." He said tossing the small bag at Jackson who caught it and quickly put it in his pocket, "You smoke it…it is nice, I wish I could still do it, but sadly as a ghost I can't….that is what I get from dying of a drug over dose." He sighed remembering his life, but snapped out of it, "The first bag is free…there is even paper in there so you can roll it, you are smart I am sure you can figure it out…by the way…I won't sell you anything stronger than that."

Jackson finally looked at the ghost with a questioning look. Johnny smiled, "I know when someone is in pain…you need some time to heal…and drugs are never the answer to healing…yeah weed is nice every now and again, but anything harder could and would ruin your life. I will not be the one to supply that." He flew off leaving a very confused Jackson.

He walked a little noticing that he already missed two of his morning classes…not really caring he hung his head letting his feet lead him. He didn't understand why Johnny was so caring towards him…he never even talked to the ghost before besides a few minutes ago. Shaking his head he just wanted to feel numb and since Holt wouldn't let feel the emptiness he longed for…numb it was…and since his uncle took extreme measures to make sure he didn't cut again…it made it harder to get what he wanted. Looking around he found himself by the staircases that led to the roof. He figured the sooner he tried this drug the better…so he can get rid of it and not get caught. Reaching the door he tested it to see it locked. Growling at the door he reached in his pocket and pulled out his school I.D. He slipped in between the door and the wall as he tested the lock…it was weak. Hearing the click the door opened. Closing it behind him he moved to the edge of the building…closing his eyes he step closer…he felt the wind blow over him…he wondered what it was like to jump? It guessed it was like flying…and when you hit the ground…it never stopped…like when you dreamed like you were falling…it was a peaceful experience that was rudely interrupted by someone roughly pulling him away from the edge.

"What the hell?" He yelled out pulling his arm out of…no one? He looked around trying to find the person when a voice answered him.

"I was afraid of your falling off."

Jackson grabbed his heart…it was just Invisi Billy. Jackson sat down leaning on the wall Billy pulled him down from, "I wasn't going to fall…or jump!" He rushed the last part out as he heard Billy let out a breath…he appeared mostly as he sat next to Jackson.

"So how did you get up here? I am pretty sure I locked the door back." He said slowly fading in and out of sight.

Jackson laughed a little, "Holt isn't the only one who can pick locks…I know he is faster and better at it than I am…but I can still do it."

Billy looked over to Jackson, "You have always scared me a bit you know."

Jackson gave him an amused look, "Really how is that?"

Billy played with the roof for a second, "You are super smart with an alter ego that could kick my ass by just looking at me…and if he couldn't find me…he would just have you figure out a way for him to continue to attack me."

Jackson laughed despite Billy looking a little offended, "Hey it makes sense!"

Jackson sobered up, "Oh you clearly never talked to me or my friends…I would never allow Holt to attack someone for no reason…you would have to do some really…and I mean really bad to let me allow Holt to go after you."

Billy looked at little more reassure, but he moved away from the conversation, "So why are you up here anyway? Besides admiring the view super close to the edge."

It was Jackson's turn to play with the roof, "No reason I guess."

Billy watched Jackson before trying to guess, "Well…most people come up here to get high." He watched Jackson from the corner of his eyes before disappearing completely.

He saw Jackson cringe, "You can't tell anyone!" He said in a whisper deciding to trust the monster next to him.

Billy appeared again looking at Jackson with wide eyes, "Oh wow you are full of surprises!"

Jackson looked away, "I never done it before…and Holt cannot…and I repeat cannot know!"

"Well I can keep a secret…" Billy said smiling, "Anyway I am afraid of what Holt would do to me if I told him…so that is all good there…but since you never smoked before want me to roll it for you?" He asked holding out his hand as Jackson gave him a confused look.

"You smoke weed?"

"Umm…" Billy said before fading a little, "Every now and again…I mean…it is nice." He said as Jackson handed the small bag.

"Oh you got this from Johnny good choice." He said as he started to roll the blunt.

"How do you know?" Jackson asked watching what Billy did.

"He always gives you paper if he likes you." He said focusing on rolling as he faded out completely.

Jackson shrugged, "I didn't know Johnny liked me."

"He likes most people who don't hound him for drugs…me, you and like two other people that buy from him every now and again…or just polite."

Jackson sat back as Billy appeared again making him jump a little.

"Sorry…forgot I was invisible." He said handing the joint to Jackson.

He looked at it afraid…why was he doing this?

"I can take the first hit if you want me to." Billy said, "So you don't feel as awkward about it."

Jackson handed it back…maybe this wasn't a good idea. Billy happily took it before noticing he didn't have a lighter. "You got a lighter?"

Jackson checked his pockets, "Uh…no."

Billy laughed a little, "How did you expect to smoke this without a lighter?"

Jackson shrugged before he remembered something, "Put it in your mouth," He said leaning in a little.

Billy gave him a confused look before doing what he said. Jackson snapped his fingers together getting a flame lighting the joint. Billy breathed in only coughing a bit. "Yeah…I totally forgot you are part fire elemental."

Jackson chuckled as Billy handed him the now lit joint. He took it and copied what Billy did only to cough a lot…choking on the smoke. He made a face as Billy took it from him repeating Jackson's actions. "Yeah coughing is normal for first timers."

Jackson glared at him, "That was gross."

"Hit it two more times," Billy said handing it over to him, "Trust me you won't taste it long."

Jackson did what Billy said and soon he was feeling like he on a cloud. He giggled at nothing as Billy tried to show off his dancing moves. He wasn't bad…and Jackson couldn't even remember what he wanted to numb himself over. He was happy for the first time since his mother's death. Billy said something about food…Jackson felt the need for some as well. Getting up slowly he and Billy moved to the door. Billy locked it back with his key as they moved to the cafeteria. Jackson got his food as Billy already got his.

"Hey man…if you ever need a friend to you…know." He did the monition of smoking making Jackson giggle, "Just hit me up alright."

Jackson happily agreed moving over to his table. He sat down eating as his friends gathered around him setting their food down. Deuce took one look at Jackson's blood shot eyes raising an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Heath was talking about his night with Holt making a few people laugh as Clawd grabbed him pulling him to their table.

"Awe come on Clawd! I was in the middle of something!"

"What you and Holt did was wrong." Deuce said snakes hissing as he watched Jackson eat like he never seen food before.

Clawd agreed as Gill looked over at Abbey who was glaring at Heath, "Even your ghoulfriend agrees."

Heath sunk a little in his seat, "She will forgive me sooner or later! But those normies needed to leave us alone!"

"Why can't we all just get a long?" Jackson slurred out a little as his high started to go away.

Heath looked at his cousin, "Because normies tried to take you away from us! Because normies could have almost killed my ghoulfriend if they wanted to start the fire when we were all asleep!" Heath yelled out flaring his hair.

Many monsters looked over as Jackson slowly sat his fork down, "Heath…you need to calm down."

"No!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Heath…" Jackson said holding his forehead…Yeah…he missed his high. "If you were really that mad then you would have let Holt finish what he wanted."

Heath stared at Jackson in disbelief, "How do you know about that?"

"I am connected to him…He told me in our journal and for once I believe him."

Heath just looked at Jackson before Spectra appeared, "Attention! There are normies lining outside our gates! They are armed!" She flew away going to alert the other students and teachers as the monsters ran outside to see a small mob of normies screaming towards them.

"See this is why you don't attack the normies…" Deuce said as Heath gave Jackson a scared look. They both knew who they were truly mad at. The one monster that they caught…the one monster who burned down their school. Holt really messed up…but Jackson couldn't let him take all the blame…he wanted him to do it.

Jackson moved to the front of the small crowd to get a better look at the normies…that is when he saw him. Benjamin was standing proudly on the back of a pickup truck…he saw Jackson watching him with a scared and angry expression on his face. He waved smiling sweetly at Jackson. If war he wanted…then war it shall be.


	33. The war of the Jekyll's

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while since I last posted...I have been a little busy...okay more like a lot of busy. :D But have no fear...I might be back on my normal schedule of posting. Maybe...I have a wedding to go to...and then I know soon I will be helping my sister plan hers...then work and friends...so I am not really sure...but hopefully I can squeeze in a few paragraphs somewhere. :D **

**But like always please enjoy this chapter of Secretes Kept! We are getting to the ending! A few chapters more!**

Benjamin was smiling towards his grandson as he waited for their Head Mistress to come and try to make peace with his angry mob of normies….everything was working just the way he wanted it too. The sound of galloping hooves got closer as many of the students made way for their Head Mistress rush out past them. Benjamin readied himself as he leaned on the cab of the truck.

"What is the meaning of all of this commotion?" She demanded as she spotted the normies at the gates screaming insults. She moved closer to the gates making sure the students kept back, she tried to keep Nightmare under control as she reared up blowing fire out her nose as rocks landed near her as the normies threw more, "Silence!" She demanded as many of the normies stopped yelling and throwing rocks at her, watching her with slight fear.

She gave them a pleased expression as they seemed to calm down, "Now that I have your attention…will someone please explain to me what is going on?" She asked towards the normies as Benjamin stood tall.

"Well hello there! You must be Head Mistress Bloodgood?" He asked as Bloodgood smiled at him.

"Yes I am, but may I ask who you are?"

Benjamin just chuckled shaking his head, "Now why should I tell you that?" He asked her sweetly as Nightmare stomped her foot.

Bloodgood just continued smiling at the older normie, "I was just being polite, but since we are past our introductions…may I ask why you are causing such commotions outside my school gates?"

Benjamin folded his arms across his chest and looked where Jackson was watching, "We normies," He gestured to all of the people around him, "Just want justice for what was done to our town."

"You started it!" Rochelle yelled as the rest flared up yelling as well. Nightmare reared up again whinny out making all the students get quiet. Benjamin raised his hands in mock surrender, "Monsters…they do not know when to stop…"

"But you do?" Heath yelled out making Jackson grab him as his hair flared making everyone look towards them.

"Heath…don't bring attention to us." Benjamin smiled evilly seeing Jackson fighting with Heath to keep him calm.

"Heath…please." Jackson begged as Heath pushed Jackson off him.

"No! I am done with being calm! That asshole has messed with my family enough!" Heath lit a flame in his hand and was about the throw it as Nightmare stepped in the way knocking Heath down.

"Mr. Burns you will report to my office and wait there for me!" Bloodgood demanded as Heath was still flaming as he got up and stormed into the building. Jackson rubbed his forehead as he gave Bloodgood an apologetic look.

"Mr. Jekyll go look after your cousin." She told him as her and Nightmare turned to head back towards the gates. Benjamin watched in amusement…he didn't consider the elemental to be such a problem…maybe he should have planned more. Jackson gave one last look at Benjamin before rushing after his emotional cousin. He didn't know what to say or do to calm him down…well that is if he finds him, he knew Heath would not go to the office when he was this mad. Groaning a bit as he went off to search for him when he heard footsteps running towards him, Jackson turned around hoping it was just Heath coming to apologize or at least explain what he was thinking. As soon as he turned around a fist hit him on the cheek causing his glasses to fall off. Jackson stumbled back holding his cheek trying to process what just happened. As the stars slowly cleared he saw a blurry figure of Dylan Jekyll smiling at him.

"It seems Grandpa couldn't get you to come willing to him outside." He said picking up Jackson's glasses.

Blinking a couple of times Jackson tried to regain himself, "What are you talking about?" He asked rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Leaning against the wall Dylan played with Jackson's glasses, "Did you know most of the time if you have sight problems your alter ego does too?" He shrugged, "Well for normal Hyde's that is…but your Hyde isn't normal is he?"

Shaking his head Jackson tried to make sense of his mother's side of the family, "No I didn't and I don't know about Holt…but I always wanted to be normal."

Dylan made a face of distaste, "Normal…normal has many meanings…like my 'normal' isn't your normal. Right?" He asked as Jackson finally regained himself to glare at Dylan.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again as Dylan chuckled.

"You really are not educated on our life? Our nature?" Dylan asked as Jackson glanced around remembering they were in the school.

"Give me my glasses and we can have this discussion elsewhere." Jackson said a little panicked holding out his hand as Dylan looked at like a curious puppy. He slowly gave Jackson's glasses back to him, "Where do you think is the best place?"

Jackson sighed putting on his glasses, "I don't know, but it isn't safe for you to be here." Dylan watched Jackson closely not saying anything, "You know…a school for monsters and angry normie mob outside…"

Dylan walked slowly to the window and looked out, "Well look at that…they are leaving." Jackson moved over keeping an eye on Dylan as he saw most of the normies were gone and the students slowly filing into the school. "I wonder if Bloodgood will have us meet in the theater." Jackson asked himself as Dylan watched him with that same curious look.

"Why is this school so important to you?" He asked as Jackson just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I would have killed to have some of the schools that accepted you accept me…but you lasted what? Almost a year…and then you left, why?" He asked as his duel colored eyes watched Jackson with true curiously.

Sighing Jackson faced his cousin, "Because I am to monster for normies and to normal for monsters…I never seem to have a place I truly fit into." He smiled warmly at the floor, "Until I got here…everyone was so nice…they didn't care if I was a strange…well hybrid." Jackson chuckled a little as Dylan tilted his head in confusion, "Even when we all found out about Holt I still kept my friends. Yes it hasn't been easy or perfect…but for the first time I found where I belong…with my friends."

Dylan chewed over that information for a moment, "What about…what do you call him?"

"Holt…"

"Yea…him…what about Holt?" Dylan asked watching Jackson's reactions at the mention of his alter ego. Rubbing his face Jackson gave him the truth, "It wasn't easy that is for sure…Holt gave me plenty of headaches and I am sure I paid him back kindly…but he makes life…harder and easier all at the same time… with that said…I know I will never be alone at least not truly."

Confusion was still on Dylan's face as he listened and thought about what Jackson said, "I do not like that…" He said finally backing away from Jackson.

Dylan held his head for a second, "You need to be fixed…" he mumbled out as Jackson took a step back worried on what Dylan might try to do.

"YOU ARE…IN CONTROL!" He yelled out pausing for a second before saying quietly, "Why should he have a life of his own and I can't?"

"I-I," Jackson stammered out watching as Dylan fell to his knees.

"He did this to us…" Dylan said looking at his hand, "he will pay."

"Dylan?" Jackson asked as Dylan straightened up with a more evil shine to his duel colored eyes.

"Thank you Jackson…now I have a reason to be me."

Wide eyed Jackson watched as Dylan pulled out a gun checking it before pointing it at Jackson, "He will pay…but you…you…you can wait…" He said slowly putting the gun down and walking away.

Jackson took a deep breath….he didn't know what happened or what was going to happen…all he knew is Dylan and Benjamin was not on agreeing terms anymore. Sliding down the wall he took a moment to regain himself and try not to dwell on his conversation with his cousin. He heard footsteps echoing through the hall way…he was afraid to look, but when a soft hand touched his shoulder he looked up to see Clair with conflicting emotions reading across her face.

"You okay?" She asked helping him up as her aunt stood back a little.

"Clair I have to talk to the Head Mistress…Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked eyeing Jackson with a little hate. He looked at his shoes as Clair glared at him, "Yes I will be okay."

Her aunt nodded before walking away leaving Clair with Jackson. "So are you going to answer me?"

"Yes I am okay." Jackson said heading…somewhere away from Clair. Clair grabbed his arm stopping him, "Not what I meant."

"This is not the time or the place!" Jackson said trying to keep his cool…Clair was making it hard for him to leave her.

"It is the time and the place!" She almost yelled with tears shining in her eyes, "You break up with me for no reason….NO REASON!"

"I had my-"

"Then what are they?" She growled out making Jackson look at his shoes.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS…PLEASE REPORT TO THE THEATER IMMENDETLY!" Head Mistress Bloodgood's voice sounded making Jackson just look at Clair as she glared at him not even caring what was just said.

"We might as well go." He said sheepishly as she pushed by him.

"We are not done with this conversation."

He sighed and watched her storm away from him, "Yes I know we are not." He mumbled out sadly. Why couldn't she understand why he did it? Why couldn't she leave find someone who could make her happy? Holding his wrist he followed Clair to the theater before she came back to get him. Walking into the theater Jackson saw Heath with Deuce, Clawd and Clair, he moved over towards them as he took a seat next to Heath.

"Hey cuz, will you be okay?" Jackson asked as Heath made a noise glaring straight ahead.

"Who do they think they are coming to our school? Thinking we started all of this! We will make them pay."

"There is no point to fighting them Heath…" Deuce said giving Jackson a worried expression.

Heath didn't say anything as he leaned down in his seat with his arms folded. Jackson let out a breath looking around to see students still coming in…he wondered where Dylan was…or how he got in and out.

"May I have your attention please?"Bloodgood said from the stage as the students quieted down, "As many of you already know…there were normies at our gates." She raised her hand before students could make any noise, "For your safety all students who live off of school grounds will be asked to remain here for the night…your parents have already been notified." Many of the students looked at each other scared.

"Why can't we leave?" Venus asked as Bloodgood looked sadly at her.

"Just as a precaution…" Bloodgood said as whispering sounded through the theater room. Bloodgood sighed as she continued, "There are extra dormitories for all the students that live off school grounds…extra beds and sheets will be found as well. Please find your home room teachers; they will assign you your room and roommate." She walked off the stage to go help the teachers ready the students for the night. Heath snapped out of his angry trance looking at both Jackson and Deuce, "Why do you think we are staying here?"

Deuce shrugged as he heard Cleo complain about being forced to stay. "I don't know dude…but whatever the normies have planned can't be good."

"Especially if my grandfather is involved." Jackson said as Clair looked confused.

"Why would he be involved?"

Jackson sighed, "No idea…but for whatever reason he is pissed…"

Clair sat back as teachers came around handing a paper telling the students where they will be staying for the night, "Maybe we can go talk to him?" She offered as Jackson quickly shook his head.

"Dylan had a gun last time I saw him…I am not getting into that mess." Heath grabbed Jackson's arm.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He nearly yelled out making a few students look in their direction Frankie and Cleo included.

"Will you shush?" Jackson growled looking around, "He left, nothing to worry about."

"He could have killed you!" Heath whispered back angrily.

Jackson made a disbelieving noise, "I have a feeling Benjamin would have killed him if he tried to kill me. Either way…my life isn't at risk…yet." He leaned back in his seat as Clair and Heath looked at him in disbelief.

"Dude…maybe we should tell a teacher…or Bloodgood," Deuce said a little afraid of how Jackson would react. He just shook his head pulling out a book, "I really don't care…my family is crazy…they will do whatever they want."

"But what if they hurt others in the process of getting to you?" Deuce reasoned as Jackson shrugged again but a little more uncomfortably.

"They won't get in there way."

"How do you know that?" Heath asked as Jackson tried to focus on his book.

"Normies are threating us…who are they going to blame…" He said as Deuce understood.

"They know you…why would that think you would help the normies?"

"Because even half normies are still normies!" Toralei purred out as she got Manny's attention.

"Go away Toralei," Clair said as she laughed.

"Oh we have another little normie too!" She said loudly as many students turned to watch as Manny joined the conversation. Jackson tried to sink down in his seat, but Toralei pulled him back up.

"We have a little traitor!" She yelled out laughing as Clair tried to get to her, but Manny kept her at bay.

"Hey let her go!" Heath yelled out as Manny laughed.

"I won't hurt her!"

"Dude drop her and Toralei drop Jackson before you get hurt again." Deuce said standing up. Toralei growled at Deuce but dropped Jackson roughly.

"You won't be able to protect him from the entire school."

Deuce was about to say something when Jackson pushed Toralei off the back of his seat, "I have had about enough of you!" He yelled out rubbing his head.

Toralei got up rubbing her back side, "Well kitty finally got claws!" She laughed as Jackson rolled his eyes moving towards Manny who still had Clair.

"Manny drop her." He said in an even tone making Manny laugh.

"What are you going to do about it normie?"

Giving Manny an aggravated look he tapped his headphones, "I really don't want to let him out right now…but I will…and if you still have Clair in your embrace when he opens his eyes…you will be in a world of hurt. Now please just let her go."

Manny snorted shifting a bit at the mention of Holt, "I am not afraid of you or Holt!" He yelled out squeezing Clair a little tighter as she gasped for air.

"Damn it Manny just let her go!" Deuce growled out hating the fact he couldn't stone him without hurting Clair.

Jackson made an annoyed noise before putting on his headphones. Holt opened his eyes looking around when he noticed Clair in Manny's arms as her face was slowly turning red. Holt didn't even wait for an explanation from the scared looking Minotaur. He attacked him making all three of them fall on the ground. Clair rolled out of the way trying to catch her breath as Deuce pulled her out of harm's way. Holt grabbed Manny by the nose ring and pulled him up to the kneeling position, "Now care to explain why you were choking Clair?" He asked sweetly getting in Manny's face as he glared at Holt.

"Because these damn normies need to be taught a lesson."

Holt smacked him across the face, "She is part witch and for the record she is nothin' like the others."

Manny went to say something else, but Holt silenced him with another slap, "No no…you don't talk…you listen. I warned you…I warned you a few months back…remember?" Manny shook his head as Holt rolled his eyes kneeing Manny in the stomach letting go of his nose ring, "Well let me remind you then."

Manny slowly stood up as Holt tilted his head at him, "Did I tell you to get up?" He asked sweetly as he took off his red jacket when Manny snorted, charging towards him. Holt dodged him, "Olay!" He cheered out as a few students laughed. Manny stopped and turned around to see Holt with his back turned cheering with the other students. He walked over to Holt to tap him on the shoulder and as he turned around Manny punched him knocking Holt to the floor a little dazed. Manny didn't let Holt get up as he jumped on him going to punched him again when Holt grabbed Manny's nose ring again pulling it out making him scream out in pain Holt pushed Manny off him. He went to go after him when the teachers came running standing in between the two boys.

"Enough!" Madam Sis yelled out glaring at Holt who rolled his eyes. Holt moved over to Clair who was sitting on the floor next to Deuce and Heath. She was still in a little shock from Manny grabbing her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked leaning down in front of her.

"Yeah…I will live." She said softly smiling at Holt. He smiled back patting her on the cheek before he turned back around to face Madam Sis.

Manny was bleeding from his nose ring being ripped out. Holt smiled evilly at the minotaur who gave Holt a dirty look. "Now explain what happened?" She shot a glare at Holt who gave Madam Sis a bored look.

"Will you listen to me if I tell you the truth?" He asked as Madam Sis smiled a little smugly at him.

"No I would not," She said before turning to Manny, "Now tell me what happened."

"Hey that isn't fair!" Clair said getting the four armed teacher's attention. She looked at Clair smiling sweetly at her, "Holt is a trouble maker…why should I listen to his lies?"

"He doesn't lie!" Clair shouted at the teacher who just laughed.

"You act like you know him…truly."

"Yes I have known him for the past month and there is no reason to treat him like that!" She explained, "I have known Jackson for years and Holt…I may I have just met him, but he is a really nice guy and if you want to know the truth of what happened maybe you should ask me! Because I was the reason why he attacked Manny…because Manny was being a dick and Toralei a bitch."

Toralei hissed at Clair but didn't do anything, "What is your name young lady?" Madam Sis asked.

"Clair Steller."

The teacher looked around at all the students watching her, "Fine Holt will not get in trouble for protecting you…but I do not want to see anymore fighting…" 

"Telling a Hyde not to fight is like telling the wind not to blow…" A male voice sounded from the door, "Even if you told it not to…it will still blow."

Holt pushed past Manny to glare at his grandfather, "Why the fuck are you here?" He shouted as Heath grabbed Holt's arm.

"Language Mr. Hyde," Bloodgood said moving into the door frame. "Mr. Hyde, Mr. Burns and Miss. Steller please come with me."

Holt glared at Bloodgood as Heath gave her a confused look, "Why what is going on?" He asked as Benjamin smiled evilly at Holt.

"I ain't goin' anywhere with that asshole!" Holt shouted as Benjamin gave Holt an amused look.

"Now come on boy…no need to be so hateful."

"Mr. Hyde that is your last warning with the language." Bloodgood shouted making Holt look at the floor.

"Come on Fire…let's get this over." He reluctantly said looking towards Clair was still shaking from the attack. He walked over and placed her arm around him, "No need to strain yourself sweet heart." He told her as she smiled again at him. Benjamin watched with a small frown…no Hyde has ever cared as much as this one…it made him even more intimating then he thought. Bloodgood smiled at Holt before turning around making them all follow both Bloodgood and Benjamin out of the room. All the students watched them leave with confusion all on their faces…even Madam Sis looked concerned for them. Deuce looked at Clawd as Cleo and Frankie joined them.

"What do you think is going on?" Frankie asked scared that Holt did more then what he told.

"I don't know…but whatever it is…their grandfather is making it worst." Deuce answered getting confused looks. He sighed…. "He was at their mother's funeral…He is their grandfather."

"So he will help them?" Frankie asked as Deuce shrugged, "I don't know…but I am pretty sure he isn't."


	34. Rule one: Trust no one

They walked into the Head Mistress's office not really knowing what was going to happen. Holt kept a close eye on his smiling Grandfather who looked more than relaxed in the tense environment. Bloodgood took her normal seat as Clair took one by her aunt who was waiting in the room for them. Holt and Heath took the ones right in front of Bloodgood and Benjamin stood a little to the side looking displeased.

"So remind me again why we had to bring the elemental?" He asked a little harshly getting a look from Bloodgood.

"Because he was suppose to be in my office from the beginning." She said in an even tone making Heath sink a little as Holt chuckled.

"Smooth cuz… should I even ask what happened?"

Heath shook his head as Bloodgood answered for him, "he thought it would be a smart idea to try to throw a fire ball at the normies."

Holt gave Heath a wide eyed stare before smiling, "Nice…next time don't get caught."

"No there won't be a next time Mr. Hyde…this is not going any farther then what it already has." Bloodgood said making Holt look at the floor.

"If I may put in my words…it was his fault the normies were at the gates." Benjamin said a little too proudly pointing at Holt making Bloodgood raise an eyebrow at him.

"As for you sir…you seem to take a special liking to both Jackson and Holt…May I ask why?" Bloodgood said as Benjamin made a face at being called out.

"He is my grandfather…" Holt said before Benjamin had a chance to think of a response.

Bloodgood looked between them before resting her gaze upon Benjamin, "Is there a reason why you didn't tell me at the gates who you were?"

"Why should I tell you anything ma'am? My business with my grandson is my business." Benjamin said angrily making Bloodgood sit a little straighter.

"If it concerns my student's safety then it becomes my business family or not." She said in an even tone making Benjamin roll his eyes.

"No one got hurt…now did they? All I wanted was to remove Jackson from this school…so he can be taken to one of my choosing. A better school." He said with a smile as Holt stood up.

"You have no right!" He screamed as Bloodgood agreed with Holt.

"He is right you have no authority in choices like that concerning both Jackson and Holt. His aunt and uncle have full custody of them both. It was placed in both parent's wills."

Benjamin snorted, "See I was kind of hoping we could do this peacefully and quickly…but it seems it won't work that way."

Holt looked a little confused as he moved a little more in front of Heath, "There is no way I would go with you…why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because you are family." Benjamin said sweetly as Holt glared, "Let's promise not to lie to each other." He growled as Benjamin made an angry face.

He moved closer to Bloodgood who stood up, "What are you doing?" He grabbed her head and threw it out the window.

"That enough out of you." He said as Echo rushed to the window to magically slow down the Bloodgood's head's fall. Benjamin held his head for a second before taking the desk lamp and knocking Echo out.

"Echo!" Clair yelled rushing to her when Benjamin grabbed her and threw her back in her chair. Holt rushed at him jumping over the desk; Benjamin laughed as he caught Holt and pushed him back in the chair.

"Now stay…" he said in a darker tone. Holt gulped…he knew that voice…even if he was a different person…he sounded just like his mother when she switched. Heath stayed in his seat not really knowing what to do as Benjamin looked around.

"Hmmm….I have an elemental…so." He saw a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Grabbing it he pointed it at Heath, "I wonder what it will do to you?" He asked as Holt rushed over and stood in between them.

"Fine! I will go with you! Just don't…you can kill him." Holt rushed out as Heath sat stunned in fear.

Benjamin tilted his head a little, "I need to protect you from me…or well him."

"Then I will go!" Holt said again as Benjamin shook his head, "He will hurt you…use you…turn you like Dylan…now why? Why should I let him do that? He is a persistent fucker…so the only way to protect you is to kill you."

Holt crossed his arms across his chest, "Really? You want to kill me? Yeah…good luck with that." He stated bravely making Benjamin laugh.

"You really are a piece of work; it's a shame I have to kill you."

Holt scowled at him, "Now what…hm?" He asked, "Are you going to attack me now or are you going to stand there smiling like an idiot?" Holt taunted as Benjamin's smiled faded. He lounged for Holt who moved to the right pulling Heath with him. Benjamin landed in an empty chair falling on the floor making Holt laugh, "So predictable!"

Benjamin growled slowly standing up as Holt helped Heath who was rubbing his side from where Holt pulled him from the chair.

"Stay here…" Holt whispered in Heath's ear as he shook his head catching his hand on fire.

"If you fight…so will I!" He answered in a shaky voice but Holt wasn't able to say anything as Benjamin grabbed the fire extinguisher spraying Heath with it making him back away to the wall screaming.

"No!" Holt attacked Benjamin as Clair ran to stand in front of Heath to protect him from anymore of the spray.

"Heath?" She asked out as he was breathing was unevenly.

Holt punched Benjamin in the face making him step back from the blow. Holt glared at him all joking forgotten. Benjamin readied himself for another attack from Holt when he grabbed him by the wrist twisting it behind his back. Holt cried in pain as he squeezed harder pushing him to his knees.

"Good…I forgot you had these lovely cuts on your wrists…I guess we can thank your friend Jackson for that."

Holt closed his eyes as he tried not to let Clair's voice calling to Heath invade his mind. He had to stay strong…he needed to make sure Heath was okay. He felt a hand reach around him going under his chin pulling his face up to see the man behind him.

"You are special...I wish there was another way…a way for us to be a family…but there isn't." He whispered out as Holt spit in his face. He growled and squeezed his arm tighter making Holt cry out in pain. "You really shouldn't have done that!" He whispered in his ear as Holt heard a click from a pocket knife open. He felt the cold metal touch his neck…he tried to wiggle free, but the grip on his arm aggravated the cuts more…he felt the warmth of his blood come from the stitches. He couldn't do anything…he tried one more time to get free when the pressure on his arm left him. He turned around quickly to see Clair standing over Benjamin with the lamp he used against Echo in her hand.

"Oh my God…" She whispered, "That asshole was going to kill you!" She rushed out as Holt rubbed the small cut on his throat that was bleeding a little rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for pointin' that out sweet heart…I had no clue he was tryin' to kill me even though he said it a thousand times!" Holt said sarcastically as Clair glared at him.

"You're welcome for saving your ass by the way!" She shot back at him.

Holt smiled at her kissing her forehead, "Thank you…" He said as Benjamin grumbled making Holt push Clair behind him.

"You need to get Heath out of here."

"I am not leaving you with that psycho!" She whispered angrily holding the lamp tightly in her hand.

Rubbing his face Holt back towards a quiet Heath, "Please tell me before I turn around that he is still alive," He asked scowling at the man in front of him as he moved a little more.

"He was before I stepped in to save you." She whispered out touching Heath's cold forehead.

"Watch him!" Holt demanded as Clair stood up letting Holt take her place next to Heath.

"Come on fire…you have to be okay." He whispered out feeling his cousin's cold skin. Holt shook him a little making him groan. Sighing in relief he took off his jacket putting it on him gritting his teeth he picked Heath up. His arm protested Heath's weight, but he didn't care. He turned around, "Let's go…we need to get him warmed up…as for Benjamin…we can only hope he stays out long enough for the police to come get him."

"What about my Aunt?" Clair asked checking on her really quick…a little blood dripped on the floor from getting hit by the lamp. Clair gave Holt a pleading look, "She is all I have…"

Holt sighed, "I can't carry her and Heath…is she still breathin'?"

Clair checked, "Yes…"

"Then we can bring help back to her…but right now we need to get him somewhere warm." Holt said looking at Heath who was still breathing unevenly. Clair reluctantly left her aunt's side before seeing Bloodgood's body laying on the floor.

"Holt…we forgot about Bloodgood." Clair said looking out the window.

"Check if she is still breathin'…" Holt said a little harshly. "If her head hit the ground to hard she would be dead…so her body would be too…right?"

"Right…" Clair said a little uneasily, "Yeah I think she is still alive…but"

"No buts let's get help…I am removin' Heath because he is in the most danger." Holt said walking to the door heading to the nurses office. Knocking on the door quite roughly the nurse opened it looking very sour, "Now what is the meaning-"

Holt pushed past her placing Heath gently on the table, "His name is Heath Burns…he was sprayed with a fire extinguisher and before you ask why it is such a problem, he is a fire elemental." Holt told her as she listened in shock. After she got over the shock of Holt forcing her out of the way and him carrying an unconscious monster in the room, she rushed over to Heath looking him over, "He will be fine…you got him here in enough time, but now I need my space to work. You both can wait outside." She told them as Clair grabbed Holt's hand pulling him out of the room. Holt leaned on the wall for a second to catch his breath, "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her as if he was looking for an injury.

"I am fine…" She answered looking at Holt's bleeding arm, "Are you okay?"

"I am always okay." He said with a weak smile, "but we need to get help for Echo and Bloodgood." He pushed himself off the wall and headed to the theater hoping people would still be in there. Spectra appeared looking around franticly, "Holt!" She yelled out seeing the blue monster. Holt smiled at her, "Oh good…just who I needed."

"There are normies again out by the front gate!" She told him as Holt sighed.

"That the least of our worries…Bloodgood is more than likely knocked out somewhere outside her window…if you would be so kind to find her head."

Spectra looked very confused and scared at the same time before nodding, "Is there anything else? I have a few people that are helping me find people to gather for Cleo to start a small fighting group just in case so they are setting up defenses right now."

Holt shook his head, "I don't care about that…I need you to get someone to check on Echo and make sure Bloodgood is alright…I don't care about anythin' else…as for the normies…as long as they don't have any police on their side we are fine. Now if they really start getting out of hand call Twyla's father….or better yet River Styx's father." He said with an evil smile.

Spectra look at Holt with horror, "They are our last resort! They would kill them!"

"The point is to scare them away…but if that don't work then the last resort is the only way to get them to leave. Now please make sure those people I named off are okay." He said turning around to see Clair playing with her fingers as Spectra glared at them.

"If you are looking for your friends the last I saw them were in the gym." She told them as Holt nodded thanks to her. He watched her fly off to the Head Mistress's office as Holt started walking towards the Gym. Clair followed worried about everything that could happen. What if she wasn't there to help Holt or Jackson…what if someone else got hurt in the fighting? She hated to see her new found friends hurt. Clair stood close to Holt as they entered the Gym in fear of being called out for being a normie, but no one noticed them since all of the monsters where doing something to prepare for the normies. Cleo was standing on the bleachers calling out orders as monster ran around doing what she was saying. Deuce was standing with Frankie, Abbey, Lagoona and Gill just watching everything go one before them, they all looked a little displeased and scared by everything. Frankie looked over to see Holt walking over to them she sparked getting the others attention by rushing to him.

"Oh my Ghoul what happened to you?" She rushed out trying to look at Holt's bleeding wrist. Deuce and the others rushed over to sit him down.

"Dude you look like hell what happened?" Deuce asked as Holt held up his hands.

"I am fine…just got into a little fight that didn't go in my favor." He answered as Cleo saw him while he took a seat.

"Where is Bloodgood," She demanded as Holt just looked at her.

"In her office with her head out a window…Spectra is tendin' to her now…as well as Echo…now can you tell me what is goin' on here?" He said leaning back closing his eyes as Cleo saw the blood.

She rushed to her bag pulling out some bandages ignoring his question completely making him snort a little, "Of course she wouldn't answer me," he mumbled to himself. Holt opened one of his eyes to see her standing over him, "Let me bandage you up to stop the bleeding." She said as Holt shook his head.

"Even if you bandage them…it won't stop." He said feeling a little weak. Frankie touched Holt's arm looking at the cuts.

"They need stitches," She stated getting into her purse pulling out her stitching kit. "I am not sure if it will be the same…but I think I can get it back together."

Holt just nodded to her as she started piecing the flesh back together; Holt winced every now and again but remained perfectly quiet. "There now Cleo can bandage it." She said happily as Holt smiled weakly.

"Who knew the nerd could almost kill us twice with the same injuries." He mumbled out as he heard Jackson apologize to him. "It's fine…" Holt said as Frankie and the others watched him with a little sadness and fear.

"It is fine now…" Cleo said as Holt opened his eyes to look at her.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" He asked as Cleo looked at him confused.

"I-well don't talk to yourself!" She complained loudly making Deuce laugh a little.

Holt glared at her sitting up a little more looking at his arm wrapped in fresh bandages, "I guess thank you…both of you." He said going to stand up as Clair pulled him next to her, "And where do you think you are heading off to?" Holt went to go answer before the sound of Cleo's name being called got their attention. Rochelle walked over to her explaining that there was no way for them to call for help. "Well that can't be good." Gill said as Lagoona stood a little closer to him.

"They must have wanted to make sure we couldn't leave at all." Clair said as Holt groaned.

"We will have to fight then…" Frankie said in a fearful tone as Deuce shook his head.

"There has to be a way to contact them." He said trying to think of a way as his snakes hissed angrily.

"We could have someone go through the catacombs to get to New Salem." Lagoona said as Cleo listened making a face.

"That might work, but it could take too long if you get lost." She said thinking it over a little more as Holt rolled his eyes.

"The radio has always been a great way to contact people."

Cleo stomped her foot in frustration, "That would be great if we had a radio that could do that!"

Frankie sparked getting on the same train of thought Holt was on, "Cupid's radio station!" She yelped out as Cleo's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Someone get me Cupid!" She demanded rushing over to a small group of students, "We need her now!"

Holt chuckled, "If they would have thought about that a little sooner the police might have already been here."

"Not everyone is connected to the radio like you are Holt," Clair said as Holt smiled.

"True…but they always listen to her station."

Frankie nodded, "I don't understand why it didn't come to us sooner."

"Now we can stop planning for a fight." Deuce said glaring towards a few students who were readying a few make shift weapons.

"Let them ready themselves…so when it doesn't happen they get to think about how stupid they were cleaning it up." Gill said in a harsh tone making Lagoona look at him with worry.

They sat there for a few moments watching as Cleo talked to Cupid before having Ghoulia go with Cupid to see if they could connect with the police. Holt tapped his finger to the beat of the song he was listening to try to keep his thoughts off of Heath before he heard the beeping sound of his phone dying.

Sighing a bit he took off the headphones letting out a tired looking Jackson. Clair jumped at the sudden appearance of Jackson as he looked around blinking a few times. "Jackson!" She said as Jackson looked at her, "Why are we in the Gym?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well it is a long story." Clair started as Spectra flew into the room as Bloodgood walked slowly into the room holding her head in her hands.

"Students please remain calm." She said in a weak but still authoritative voice. Jackson saw Echo walking slowly into the room as Clair rushed to her.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay!" Echo hugged Clair back standing close to Bloodgood as she gathered the students together.

"Spectra," Jackson called out to her as she flew over to him, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "Holt told me to go make sure they were okay…but there was another person in there…I went back to make sure he was okay, but he was gone." She told him as Jackson paled a little.

"Thank you…" He told her as she flew away as he tried to work out what happened while he was Holt. He saw Clair talking to Echo about the normies at the gate…Deuce was helping Bloodgood gather students as well as Frankie and Lagoona. Only Gill sat next to him in the bleachers.

He stood up as Gill watched him, "Bathroom." He said pointing to the doors as Gill looked at him with a little suspension, but said nothing moving over to Lagoona.

Walking out of the gym he moved down the halls towards the outside, he walked over to the large oak tree letting the sun warm him, "This sucks." He said to himself as Holt agreed with him, "It doesn't help when you answer me…just let me be alone for a few okay?" He asked as Holt left his mind with only a slight bit of hesitation. Sighing in relief he sat down pulling his knees to his chest. He gave up on trying to figure out what happened when he was Holt..so he just sat there enjoying the quiet sounds of the birds. "Such a nice day out," A voice sounded behind him making Jackson jump from his trance.

He slowly got up to face his grandfather smiling evilly at him. Jackson wasn't sure how to truly react to the sudden change in personality so he backed up to the tree, keeping a distance. That dark sparkle could only mean that he wasn't dealing with his over controlling Jekyll side.

"It is a nice day out," Jackson stammered out looking at the grass as Benjamin took a step closer to him.

"It is disappointing to see you out instead of your Hyde side…" He said clicking open the knife making Jackson gulp looking for his phone that was dead. "But I never killed a Jekyll before…it is a shame your trigger is so…easy to keep from happening. It would make for a more interesting fight." He laughed as Jackson turned to run back to the school. Benjamin caught up quickly grabbing him by his shirt pulling him to the ground as Jackson crawled backwards from the man advancing on him. Benjamin picked up Jackson by the throat slamming him into the tree squeezing the breath from him. Jackson gasped for air as Benjamin smiled sadly at him, "Sweet Jackson…I bet that is what everyone calls you…the good…the light…the perfect genius….but never once do they see your true colors…fear…the ability to do nothing, the lost little puppy." He told him as Jackson held onto his hands trying to pry them off his throat. Jackson tried to focus on his hands to warm them up…just like Heath does…just enough to get him off. Even as bright little lights slowly formed in his vision he didn't give up, as he slowly started to fade Benjamin yelled letting go of him making him fall roughly on the ground. Benjamin was holding is now burnt hand as Jackson gasped for air.

"Damn elementals!" He yelled setting his sight for Jackson again as they heard a click of a gun being cocked.

"Leave him alone." Dylan growled at Benjamin as he turned to see his grandson glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Oh my…the one I couldn't save is here to kill me…how ironic." Benjamin laughed, "I bet you think you are saving him from me by shooting me?"

Dylan shot a glance at Jackson who was slowly getting up before saying, "I am saving myself!" He yelled as Benjamin laughed.

"You can't stop me…you _won't _stop me." Benjamin taunted as Dylan started shaking trying to keep himself focused.

Jackson moved around the tree as Dylan screamed something out to Benjamin as he laughed again. Jackson placed his hands over his ears...he slid down the tree closing his eyes. He heard the bang of the gun as he started to shake again. "Jackson!" He heard someone yell out as he felt hands all around him as he heard shouting from the police yelled at the person with a gun to put it down.

"Jackson it is okay." Clair whispered out as Jackson slowly opened his eyes as he saw Dylan being lead back to the police cars. Jackson reached for Clair pulling her into a hug, "I am so sorry for hurting you…" He whispered as she hugged him back.

"I forgive you." She answered back kissing his cheek, "just don't do it again." She said in a demanding tone as Jackson looked at her, "You are willing to take me back?" He asked in shock as she rolled her eyes.

"You know for such a smart person…you seriously are an idiot sometimes." She teased as Jackson chuckled as his face turned red.

Clair saw the paramedics looking over Benjamin who seemed to still be breathing, but barely. "Come on Jackson let's make sure you are okay."

Jackson didn't complain as she led him back to the school, the normies were either being arrested or leaving peacefully as other normies who supported having monster around were showing their anger towards the others. Jackson smiled a little as he saw them. Once they got back in the gym Jackson saw a cold looking Heath limping towards him. He was still wearing Holt's jacket making Jackson rush over to him.

"What happened?" He asked out looking Heath over as he chuckled a bit.

"Fire extinguishers…there is a good reason why I fear them," He said laughing a little trying to lighten the mood as Jackson looked at him with concern.

"Don't sweat it cuz…I am tougher then I look."

Jackson took a deep breath as Heath looked over Jackson that not only had a small cut on his neck, but a hand print bruise forming over it. "But maybe you should sit down with me?" He asked as Jackson swayed a bit finally feeling the stress of the day.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea."

Heath chuckled as he helped Jackson to the bleachers as Clair sat next to them. It wasn't long before parents were showing up collecting their children as Deuce walked over to where the trio was sitting.

"I wonder what this means for Monster High?" He asked as Bloodgood was getting looked at by the nurse.

The others looked very uncomfortably at each other as they all thought about it.

"I don't know…but I don't think we will have school for a few days." Jackson said seeing his aunt and uncle rush through the doors looking around in panic for Heath. "I am sure they won't shut it down though." Jackson said as they looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Clair asked as Jackson chewed his lip.

"There is no other school in New Salem at the moment."

"Do you think the normies will be coming here then?" Deuce asked in shock as he shrugged.

"Then were will be go?" Heath asked as Jackson laughed humorlessly, "With them…I guess."

Heath looked at Jackson with horror, but the appearance of his parents ended the conversation. They hugged Heath tightly as Jackson stared at the floor before getting pulled into the already existing hug.

"I am so glad you both are okay." He uncle whispered out to them squeezing them tighter, "Let's get you both home and get you a warm cup of hot chocolate."

Heath let out a small noise of excitement following his mother and father through the doors. Jackson followed with a small smile…it was over…Dylan was gone…his grandfather was hopefully dead. 'Let's put it in the past now.' Holt said as Jackson agreed whole heartily.

'Time to focus on the future right?' Jackson asked Holt who chuckled.

'That is what I just said.' He grumbled out as Jackson chuckled. Yeah…the future seemed a little easier now, one less drama to worry about…at least for now.


	35. Sudden Changes

**Alright guys this is it the final chapter! Thanks for hanging in there with me through all of it! Even when it got super dark I thank you all!**

Jackson groaned at his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for his last day of senior year. He couldn't get over how much he liked and hated the outfit he had on. He didn't know if he wanted to scream at Holt or thank him or call Clair and complain. His normal bright yellow button ups and sweater vests were hidden somewhere by his alter ego and he knew Clair had a hand in the outfit choices since it still had some of Jackson's nerdy and bright yellow in them. A white short sleeved button up with a black vest on top with black jeans and a yellow belt he even had a bright yellow watch on his left wrist. Jackson shook his head debating on taking the belt off, but he kept it on adding a little of his favorite color to the outfit. He left the top few buttons undone since Holt took great care in hiding his bow ties as well…he spent thirty minutes looking for them not finding a single one. He looked at the vanity seeing a note with a necklace on it. It was the white part of a yin yang; he smiled a little at it before putting it on. He read the note…it was Holt's slanted hand writing on it.

**A gift for being Valedictorian from Clair.**

Jackson chuckled at the note before putting it in his pocket. It was nice that she thought about him and he knew Holt cared even if he never said it. He looked at the half of the yin yang sitting where everyone can see it around his neck. I guess he could live with this style for today. Even if he felt a little ashamed he didn't get Holt anything for making it to graduation, it was truly a big moment for him. He remembered Holt being a little scared about the first day of school and again for senior year. As much as Holt played off his feelings Jackson always knew…He would leave a video asking him to explain a few of the home work questions for him, and Jackson would leave one back with a small smile trying his best to help him. Life did get better…even Holt was surprised on how their life was turning around. After Dylan's trial for murdering his grandfather ended and soon became a distance memory for everyone and the attack that could have happened at Monster High didn't seem to matter anymore. The monster maul was rebuilt with the normal mall attached. Yeah…life has strange ways of working out for the better. Holt had his gigs at parties making a few bucks along the way as Jackson tutored a few people after school or before. They even still did Scream with a few monsters and normies. Holt became the Scream captain after Clawd left making his team one of the best in ten years. Clawd was a little jealous Holt was able to do that, but he congratulated him either way. Giving his reflection one more smile ignoring the fact the scars showed on his arms as he heard his uncle calling for him as Jackson grabbed his bag before heading down stairs. He didn't care about them anymore, they were proof that his life was hard, but he overcame it. Walking into the kitchen he saw Heath eating and his aunt getting his plate ready for Jackson, Heath took one look at Jackson before snickering, "Aw man! Holt really did do it!"

Jackson glared at him smacking the back of his head, "That is for not telling me." He stated as Heath threw a piece of egg at Jackson as his mother smacked him with a wooden spoon.

"Do that again and you will be cleaning the whole kitchen when you get home!" She threatened as Heath sunk in his seat.

Jackson was laughing when she pointed the spoon at him making him silence himself, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you because if you antagonize him one more time you will be helping."

Jackson looked at his plate eating as she went back to cleaning up the dishes. After breakfast Jackson and Heath got into the car for Jackson's last drive to school. Heath still had another year…and Deuce, Clawd, Gill, and Cleo graduated last year. It has been strange not having them around, but it was an easy adjustment. Even with the normies now permanently going to Monster High…or more like New Salem Monster High it was still an amazing thing to see everyone getting along. Only a few hiccups when they first came together…but nothing Head Mistress Bloodgood couldn't handle with the normie Head Master standing behind her the whole way. Even most of the monster and normie parents were more than happy letting their children go to school together saying that it will make the world a little better. Of course Holt made school a lot more interesting for the normies as he and the ghouls threw a large party on Halloween welcoming them fully. Holt was somehow able to get Casta Fierce to sing at the party and he became an insta-star by playing one of his original songs. So every year Jackson had to avoid the new normie students, who would play music just to be able to meet Holt, it didn't help that the older students told them how to meet him. He got used to it making it easier for them by saying Holt will be out at lunch for the first day, but after that he will be out randomly throughout the day. He told them all very sternly saying that they can talk to them him then. After that he didn't have much of a problem with them. Jackson looked at the school as he pulled in as if he was trying to memorize it…the last day….then Graduation! Jackson paled as he thought about the speech he had to give. It wasn't going to be easy when the stage has never been his place…now Holt…he would do perfectly. But Jackson had to suck it up and do it…he has been practicing and so far he only got sick twice and passed out three…Yeah maybe it wasn't so nice being Valedictorian. Heath got out of the car as Jackson just looked at the school. Heath opened his door trying to get his attention before slapping him on the head.

"Earth to nerd! We need to go!" He said as Jackson rubbed his head glaring at Heath.

"I really hate you sometimes." Jackson mumbled out as Heath pulled him out of the car and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"But you deep, deep down love me!" He teased as Jackson made a noise.

"Yeah really deep down….because right now I love you like a hole in the head."

Heath made a mock offended face, "Aw Cuz you hurt me!"

Walking into the building Jackson saw their small group of friends sitting in their normal spot in the lunch room. Frankie and Jackson have long gotten over their break up and Holt was finally being nice to her even if he was still wounded by it. Neightan was finally accepted by their friends as well and was sitting with them laughing after a few awkward moments with Holt a year ago. Clawdeen was talking about her scholarship Holt helped her get when he wrote a song for her fashion show. She was leaving a day after graduation to go study in Scairs. Frankie was putting her last touches on her speech since she was the inspirational speaker for their graduation. Lagoona was helping Frankie out telling her she would do great as long as she said what she truly believed. It made Jackson feel better to see someone else nervous about their speech they had to give. Ghoulia was sitting with them a little disappointed that Jackson beat her to Valedictorian, but she smiled at him either way. They have been fighting back and forth for the past few years. They helped each other, sometimes Holt would skip Jackson's classes just because he was doing other things and forget, but she would give him the notes she took for the day and he would help her when she didn't fully understand something. It didn't happen very often, but every little bit of help counts.

Jackson moved over to the table with Heath rushing ahead as he saw his ghoulfriend smiling at him as she joined the table. He slides over to her putting his arm around her as he smiled his normal grin.

"Hey baby what's up?" He asked flaming up a bit.

Abbey took his hand off her shoulder, "I do not understand this 'what's up'…" She looked at the ceiling, "there is the ceiling…and lights."

Heath rubbed his face, "We went over this before." He tried to explain to her as she rolled her eyes.

"I still do not care, why can't we just say hello, how are you and be done." She said as the table laughed a little at Heath's predicament.

Jackson sat down next to Ghoulia shaking his head at Heath, who groaned out a hello. "So how is your speech coming?" Frankie asked looking over her paper before giving Jackson a pleading look.

"It is coming along fine…I am just worried about the giving part." He said looking at his hands.

"Oh come on Jackson it is like talking." Clawdeen said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah with hundreds of people watching you." He mumbled out.

"It is just like Scream though." Frankie said as Jackson just shook his head.

"I can't see them." He stated as Frankie giggled.

"That doesn't mean anything." She tried to reason with him as he sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He looked at Ghoulia who was nodding at him in encouragement.

"So have you been able to find the college you want to go to?" He asked her trying to move away from the speeches.

She moaned out with a smile showing Jackson the barouche. He took it and looked it over; it was a university of science, his face brightened at looking at it. "This is where I am going!" He told her as she smiled wider.

She moaned again making Jackson laugh a little, "You might be able to if someone else doesn't beat us."

"So if you are going to college what is Holt going to do?" Neightan asked blushing a little as Jackson shrugged not noticing his new found friend's embarrassment for questioning him on his alter ego's life.

"He didn't want to college, plus it will be super hard for us to go to two different colleges at the same time." He rolled his eyes rubbing his temple in thought of if Holt did go to college, "Anyway I might be nursing off my fair share of headaches just at a college of science with him, because we all know he will find a party somehow and I would be scared to know what he could get into with a normal party college."

They agreed laughing at the thought of Holt giving Jackson a few problems in college. "So what if they kick Holt out?" Heath asked as Jackson gave him a nervous look.

"He will have to switch me out so we can explain…but if he gets me kicked out…oh I don't know what I would do." Jackson said a little angrily as Holt laughed a little in his head.

'Eh…gettin' yah kicked out ain't really my style.'

Jackson closed his eyes for a moment, 'now isn't the time Holt.' He said in his mind as Holt disappeared getting the hint, but Jackson didn't get to live that moment of peace long. As soon as he opened his eyes he heard Clair's voice yell out to someone as music filled the air.

"All Right! 'bout time someone freed me today!" He shouted out as a few normie girls giggled holding the radio they used to get Holt out. Holt moved over to them kissing one of the hand making her blush deeply.

"Why thank you fine little lady," He told her as she giggled. He looked up again seeing Clair shaking her head at Holt's behavior.

"Hey sweet heart." He said pulling her over to the table. They both sat down as Clair glared at the other normies girls making them back away in a rush. Holt chuckled, "I am not even datin' yah and you scare off girls for me."

Clair blushed a little, "Shut up…I just don't like them drooling over you…I mean you are still a normal person."

"Just with awesome good looks and a hell a lot of talent!" He said smiling his normal grin at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Before this conversation ends awkwardly I have something for you." She said pulling out a small box handing it to Holt. He looked at confused, "What is this for?"

"It is for making it to graduation," she said smiling at him as he looked at the box and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said to her hugging her tightly.

Clair patted him on the back as he let go of her, "It was nothing…just a small something."

The others at the table pretended not to notice Holt's little moment with Clair as he opened the box relieving the black side of the yin yang. Holt looked at it smiling a little, "That is where the other half was…I was curious about it."

"I thought it matched your tattoo." She said as Holt just looked at the necklace with a small grin on his face.

"You don't like it?" She asked with true hurt in her voice.

Holt looked at her kissing her on the forehead, "I love it sweet heart, thank you." He placed it on letting it rest right above his black and white under shirt. Holding onto it just a few seconds longer before letting is go taking a deep breath jumping a little as a southern accented voice drew his attention from his mind.

"Hey sweet pea, you excited about tonight?" Operetta asked as Holt turned around grinning up at her.

"Now why would I be excited 'bout somethin' borin' like graduation? When there is a rockin' party afterwards that you and I will be hostin'."

Operetta rolled her eyes handing a piece of paper to Holt, "There is my number, call me and we can work out the rest of them details." She blew a kiss at Holt before taking her leave. Holt smiled watching her walk away.

"Ahh…man I will miss seein' her every day."

Clair smiled at little sadly at Holt who missed it as he looked over the paper. "Jackie will have to pick some things up for me." He showed the paper to Clair who he knew would want to see it.

"You can get these…I mean you finally got your licensee and Jackson kind of trusts you with his car." She said looking at him with one eyebrow raised as Holt gave her a little ashamed look.

"Holt…" She said in a warning tone making Holt chuckle a bit. "You remember when I told you I didn't get caught stealin'?"

She raised her other eyebrow folding her arms across her chest, "Yeah I remember why?"

"Well I kinda did…and now I can't go back to that store." He said as Heath was laughing as Abbey glared at him as Clair smacked Holt.

"Damnit Holt you had one job and that was not to get into trouble!" She scolded as Heath really started laughing.

"Awe cuz you are in trouble now."

Abbey glared at Heath, "You knew? Or did you help?" She asked as Heath sunk a little.

"I didn't do anything." He mumbled out as Clair gave Heath a dark look and Holt himself started laughing, "Come on fire…you were there! You are just a horrible look out."

Heath's face turned red as Abbey folded her arms glaring at Heath. "You have no idea what could have happened. Listening to Holt is not good idea."

Holt made a face as Abbey continued to scold Heath, "I am not that bad of an influence." He said as Clair went to go say something to scold him, but the bell rung making Holt grab his headphones, "Well that is my queue to leave….so bye Clair." She went to stop him but it was too late and Jackson was smiling at her.

She made a face but then smiled back at Jackson kissing him on the cheek. He blushed at the sudden kiss, "Hey Clair."

"Hey I see you got my gift," She said as Jackson placed his hand on his necklace.

"Yes I did, thank you." He kissed her as Clawdeen giggled a little taking in Jackson's outfit for the first time.

"Whoa who knew you could actually know a good style."

Jackson blushed as everyone was now looking at him taking in his different look. "I really didn't do it…" He mumbled out as Heath chuckled in the back ground trying not to get noticed by his now distracted ghoulfriend. Noticing that people were leaving for classes Clawdeen elbowed Heath nodding to the others, "Go Heath you will be late for class."

Heath made a face in frustration, "I can't wait til I am a senior." As Jackson chuckled seeing him get up and leave kissing Abbey on the cheek as she tried to hide her smile from him.

"I will see you later right?" She asked Heath as his hair ignited as he nodded trying to act smooth as he tripped out the door landing at Twyla's feet who shook her head walking away with Howleen who was chuckling at him.

"I hope he does not get into trouble with us gone." Abbey said looking at Jackson who shrugged.

"More and likely yes…but with Holt gone…he might be able to stay out of trouble a little more." Jackson answered looking through his bag as Clair watched him.

Sighing he rubbed his head, "Really Holt…all you had to do was leave my things in my school bag." Jackson mumbled out as Frankie looked at him confused.

"Something happen?"

"Yes it did and Holt is an ass." Jackson said in a frustrated tone as Clair looked through the bag giggling.

"Well I have to say…it was a good spot to hide them." She said as Jackson laid his head on the table.

"What is in there?" Frankie asked getting the other's attention as well.

Clair pulled out a blue bow tie with a smile on her face, "So how long did you spend looking for them?"

"Thirty minutes." Jackson moaned out hearing Holt's laughter in his mind.

Frankie giggled, "Do you not check your bag before you leave?"

Rolling his eyes he answered, "No because I am the one that packs it the night before…I seriously hate him though…he took out my speech."

"Good thing you have most of it memorized," Clair said patting Jackson on the back as the others laughed a little at Jackson's normal predicaments his alter ego puts him into. Seeing Head-Mistress Bloodgood walking into the lunch room they all grew silent as she had all the seniors' line up for one last practice before the actual graduation for tonight. Jackson smiled at Clair as he followed her kissing her on the cheek before taking his spot he listened to Bloodgood talk. Looking around at all of his fellow students he couldn't believe he was here! After twelve years of school…moving to so many…he finally found his place that he was proud to graduate from. Yeah…this speech is going to go just fine…if he doesn't trip over his own feet walking to the mike.

**Graduation:**

Tapping his hand on his knee he waited until she ended her speech. It was beautiful…He really didn't want to go up next. Frankie really made everyone laugh and cry at the same time. How was he going to top that? Jackson closed his eyes trying to focus on what he wrote.

'Just let it flow through yah,' Holt whispered as Jackson jumped at the sudden voice.

'I don't know how to do that…' Jackson answered back.

'Take deep breaths…and listen.'

'Listen to who? You?' Jackson stated grumpily back making Jackson feel Holt's slight frustration.

"Up next is our Valedictorian Jackson Jekyll," Head Mistress announced making Jackson jump up and trip on his way to the mike making a few people laugh. Blushing deep red he cleared his throat ignoring the distance laughter in his head.

"W-w- welcome all students, graduates, faculty, and parents…." He started feeling his heart beat in his ears as he looked around. Wiping his hands on his black robe he started again, "We are here to see our final moments a-as students here at New Salem Monster High…" He looked at his hands…this didn't feel right. He looked at Ghoulia who gave him a thumbs up smiling at him. Taking another breath he took a moment making Head Mistress call his name asking if he was okay.

Nodding at her he looked back up seeing his aunt and uncle looking at him with a little worry even Heath was motioning him to continue. He felt the room spinning he closed his eyes, 'Come on Jackie you got this,' Holt encouraged him, 'but if you can't I will be happy to show your ass up,' He threatened. He smiled shaking his head at Holt who in his own way was trying to be nice he opened his eyes again finding Clair who was looking even more concerned than his aunt and uncle.

"Sorry about that…" He said clearing his throat again, "The voice in my head needed to give me a slight push to continue on," He got a few chuckles from the people who knew him.

"But…I know how much all of you want to see Holt…I don't think giving speeches is his area or at least not encouraging or nice ones." He said laughing a little on his own as he heard a groan in the back of his head. "Now we have all had our ups and downs in this school," He said finally feeling his heart beat slow…he didn't know if he was finally feeling less nervous or Holt took pity on him sharing some of his calm with him.

"But that has never stopped us from living," He looked at Clair who seemed more relaxed as he seemed to be able to talk normal again. "Life is about living through all ups and all downs…there is nothing we can't make happen. No one ever believed monsters and normies could go to school together which we all proved those people who said we couldn't wrong. That only shows that we are more than ready for the world out there. We can teach and show what we learned here at school. That no one can knock us down!" Jackson stood straighter and smiled at the crowd who was feeding him the energy he needed. "As much as many people wanted that to fail it didn't…we are strong and free and nothing can take that from us. Only we can take that from ourselves. You always have to keep looking forward…" Jackson trails off as he looked down, "As much as you want to give up…as much pain life throws at you…you have to face it with your head high." He looked at the crowd taking a moment, "Be true to ourselves…be unique…" Jackson chuckled to himself remembering what Frankie used to say even to the normies who started at Monster High, "Be a monster."

He stepped back from the mike and looked at Bloodgood who smiled warmly at him. Taking his seat he waited for the ceremony to start. He got many pats on the back as he moved to his seat. When it came to Holt's turn to walk Jackson stood up placing the headphones on. Holt walked up winking at the crowd standing like he was going to take the picture like he was told to, but right before the camera snapped the picture he winked making his hand gesture of shooting a gun. Bloodgood sighed letting him keep it as he returned to his seat waiting for Jackson to be called. Grumbling a bit and only being told to be quiet twice he let Jackson back out to take his walk. All too soon it was over and Jackson was walking through the crowd of people as they congratulated him. Even Invisbilly came over wishing him luck in the future saying he will miss his secret rooftop friend. Clair grabbed on to his arm walking with him after she was able to pull him away from pictures with a few friends.

"You better soak this up while you can," Johnny said floating over to him as Clair gave him an angry look.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yeah…I know about the party…Holt made sure I remembered."

Johnny made a slight face at the mention of Holt, but fixed his hair, "I- well congratulations friend. I will miss our short talks," He said extending his hand to Jackson as he shook it. Johnny let go of something in his hand making Jackson look up at him in confusion as he disappeared.

Clair was talking to Heath keeping an eye of Johnny the entire time, but missed the small exchange. Quickly looking in his head he saw a key…a key to a car. Looking around he tried to find Johnny. His car finally wheezed out its last breath at the beginning of the year…he was still saving to try to get another one. Clair saw Jackson's confused state and walked over to see what was wrong.

Jackson showed her the key smiling at her, "Johnny gave it to me…and I don't know how to give it back."

Clair took the key, "That would be insulting to him…just accept it I say." Jackson looked a little sadden at the key.

"But it cost him a lot-"

Clair placed her hand over his lips, "Its Johnny…we might as well hope it isn't stolen…but I am curious…when did you both become such good friends?"

Jackson looked at the ground blushing a bit. "It is a long story…for another day." He mumbled out making Clair cross her arms. But it was soon interrupted by her aunt who was asking for pictures and Heath wondering what the car looked like.

Jackson took one more look around before letting Holt out…he needed to soak up of the graduation love. Plus his aunt and uncle wanted pictures of Holt in his cap and gown. Yeah…life truly was an amazing thing when no secrets are kept.

The End

**Hey Guys I wanted to leave one more thing... It seemed more appropriate to put my thanks to certain people who helped me finish this story down here instead of the top. The ones that gave me ideas as well as putting up with me talking non-stop through the night about this story. There is two people that gave me those ideas, One is my close friend in real life Babygirl6610 and the other is a follower I had since the beginning of this story. I might not know them in real life, but they did help me with many ideas in the beginning and watched over my rating for me. So thank you miceaholic, even if you didn't know you helped me as much as you did. **

**So that's it for this story guys! I might re work it later on, but if you enjoyed this one please check out my other story that takes off from this one. Its called 25 years and I thank you all again for reading! I hope to see you again on my other stories I am planning on writing.**


End file.
